The Bloodstained Omamori
by CrimsonBlade11
Summary: Killed during a half-botched mission, Daisuke finds himself an unwitting part of a very strict Devil's peerage. What's a former Exorcist to do when he's unwillingly turned against old friends and befriending old enemies? An unknown heritage awaits him as he makes his way into unknown territory, all while scratching his head, muttering, "Who did I piss off to get thrown into this?"
1. Lucky Seven

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; however that doesn't mean I'm not petitioning for ownership. I just need signatures… lots of signatures. Sign, please? Please?

**A/N:** _It's at the bottom._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter One

Lucky Seven

I stood outside the classroom, casually adjusting my new uniform. It was…interesting to say the least. A black jacket with white accents over a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants. The black collar that normally went with it was conspicuously absent as I rolled my shoulder, trying to kink out from sleeping in the wrong position.

Damn seven hour flights…

Lastly, hanging around my neck was a small paper, Japanese protective charm, or an omamori. It's predominately blue with three small white flowers decorating it.

I pushed a hand through my pitch black hair, looking at my dark gold bangs with a tired expression. Sighing softly, I fought the urge to glare a hole into the door in front of me with my light brown eyes.

I had arrived in Kuoh not twelve hours ago…on business, one could say. When I arrived at my new home, I found a manila folder filled with copies of my transcripts, entry forms, directions to the school and basic information that would be beneficial to my stay in this very, very _normal_ Japanese city.

Grimacing, I fought the urge to unbutton the damn jacket and give myself more breathing room. I stood as still as possible as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, waiting as patiently as I could for the teacher to begin my introduction.

"You can come in now." Her voice broke into my thoughts.

Lifting my head, I stepped through the now open door and went to the teacher's podium. Turning to face the class, I took a moment to look everyone over…and was shocked to see only girls. Really? I heard Kuoh used to be an all-girls and that it was now opening its doors to boys, but this is absolutely ridiculous. I was, quite literally, the only person in the whole damn classroom with a 'Y' chromosome. What was even more awkward was the fact that as soon as I made my appearance, whispering began to occur amongst them, with yours truly as the subject.

"A guy? Transferring in as a 3rd year?"

"I wonder what his type is."

"He looks so mysterious!"

"So handsome! I can't wait to talk with him!"

"Our class finally has a guy in it!"

I had to keep my face as impassive as possible, since the incessant, obviously loud enough for me to hear, whispers were starting to grate on my nerves. These girls are around eighteen years old for God's sake! Shouldn't they have some form of maturity or self-control!

Surprisingly, there were three girls who weren't amongst those who were whispering amongst themselves. Amongst the annoying not-whispering, I found my eyes traveling to the first of the two. She was a slender young woman with a black bob haircut. She wore a pair of purple rimmed circular glasses that seemed to be resting halfway down her nose, giving her the appearance that was peering over them, rather than through them. What struck me the most were her eyes; they were a shade of purple that screamed intelligence and cunning. Her lips were held in an impassive frown as she seemed to be studying me.

The second was a young woman with a more mature figure. She had extremely long black hair that fell well passed the bottom of her seat as she sat. I could safely assume that they reached her knees if she were to stand. Her face was a cool mask of no emotion as she peered at me with her equally sharp brown eyes, behind a pair of blue, semi-rimmed glasses.

The third was another young woman with a mature figure. Her long crimson red hair fell in waves down her back as she leaned on her hand, eyeing me with the hints of a smirk. Sky blue eyes seemed to move unabashed over me as I stood in front of the classroom, as if she were measuring me up against something.

The three of them aren't human. That was the conclusion I came to as soon as I examined the three of them, just as they looked over me. I couldn't get a read on their power, as they were most likely hiding it, but they wouldn't get anything on me either. The only thing I didn't know was what exactly they were; they could be anything from Devils, to Fallen Angels to some form of Yokai. Although, Kuoh is specifically stated to being Devil territory under… Dammit, what was the name of the Devil family that controlled the city?

Okay, I need to remember the Ars Geotia… There's… Astaroth, Bael, Valefor, Leraje... Crap! I should have listened closer to Griselda-sama's lessons on Devil history! That whole 'know thy enemy and know thyself' crap and everything…

"Please introduce yourself, Shizuka-san." The teacher asked me seconds after I entered the classroom.

Nodding to her, I bowed respectfully to my new classmates. "Hello, my name is Daisuke Shizuka. I've been living overseas for the past ten years, so forgive me if my Japanese isn't that good. I hope we get along."

As if on cue, I was assaulted by verbal equivalent of battering rams in the form of my new classmates all asking me different questions. I could hardly make any of them out as the sounds of all of their voices seemed to bleed together into a single blob of high pitch squeals and giggles. A man's worst nightmare if I had to guess.

They were quickly quelled by the sound of a loud slam. I turned in slight surprise to see her lift her book. "Okay, okay, everyone. I think you can assau-, I mean, ask Shizuka-san your questions your questions during break. We need to get started." She looked to me and said, "You can take the seat next to Shinra-san."

Turning my head, I noticed the girl with the blue, half-rimmed glasses raise her hand ever so lightly, just to let me see where she was. Nodding once, I leaned down and picked up my bag. Walking towards the seat, I had to fight back a cringe as I couldn't help but feel the majority of the girls in the class leering at me. Sometimes, it's difficult being so attractive.

Heh. Heh.

As I sat down, I reached into my bag and pulled out a pencil and a notebook. Placing them on the desk, I opened the notebook and waited for the lesson to start.

Of course, I didn't miss the curious looks that Shinra-san and the other two Devils were sending my way.

Oh, well, can't have the innocent little Devils know that an awesome Exorcist like myself is here.

* * *

Lunch break came relatively quickly. Before, everything just seemed to bleed together, the lessons themselves weren't what I needed to worry about. I mean, my tutors at the Vatican drilled everything I would need to know directly into my head, along with facts I'm sure I could live without. Unfortunately for my desire to sleep, I felt the need to keep up a good impression for the day, so I couldn't in good conscious put my head down and fall asleep. Maybe I could do so a few days after my mission was complete.

The moment break began for the day, I flipped through my notes absently as I took notice of the girl with the bob cut stand and stride purposefully out of the classroom. Making sure to keep my face a mask, I watched as she moved with a grace that would forever escape a human's reach. Definitely a Devil. Not a minute later, Shinra-san stood and took after the same path that the first girl did.

"Shizuka-kun, do you want to eat lunch with us?" One of the girls in the class asked me, pulling me from my silent, subtle observations.

There was a moment of pause before I replied. In that moment, I was able to weigh the pros and cons of the question. If I did go with them, I could see the school in a more thorough manner. Oh, and hang out some cute girls. On the other hand, I would be pulled away from my chance to observe the Devils most likely in control of this area. It also didn't help that they were easy on the eyes.

Wow. It's a good thing that Griselda-sama and Xenovia-chan didn't hear my thoughts, otherwise they'd try to kill me for being an unrepentant flirt.

"Sure. In here or outside?" I decided to agree with them.

The girl and one of her girls laughed in success as they led me out of the room and into the hall. Thankfully, we passed by a staircase where I noticed the bob cut girl and Shinra-san standing by the window. Mumbling under my breath, I prepped a small spell and casually stepped closer to the wall near the spot they stood. Subtly touching the wall, I left behind an untraceable eavesdropping spell.

With that, I walked with the girls, delving into mindless small talk. While I wouldn't mind flirting with the girls in a playful, I had a job to do. If there was anything I felt was important: it was to get all the work done early so that I could play as much as I wanted later.

"Kaichou." Shinra-san's voice caught my attention as my spell began.

"Did you get a feeling of his power?"

"No, he's either just a normal human, or he's perfectly hiding it."

There was a moment of silence as, from my inference, the Student Body President didn't respond.

"Sona." A third voice broke into the silence. She sounded like the third girl, Rias, I noticed in the classroom, as I recognized her voice from when she answered one of the teacher's questions. "What do you think?"

"I don't like it." Kaichou replied almost immediately. "We don't know anything about what he is. It's like Shizuka-san just came out of nowhere."

"It does feel like he's hiding something. But so does everyone. What makes you think he's hiding something?" Rias.

"When he first walked in, his eyes went across the entire classroom. Shizuka-san even looked directly at Kaichou, you and I. He instantly recognized the strongest individuals in the room. In addition, there was his gait. It was light, yet sure and confident. He carried himself similarly to Kiba-kun. A swordsman's bearing." Tsubaki said with what sounded like a clinical tone.

I felt a smirk appear on my face. So, she's a warrior of sorts? And this 'Kiba' is a swordsman? I may have to challenge him, just cause a little chaos amongst the Devils here.

"Tsubaki is right." Kaichou.

"Well, then, what do you suppose we do?" Rias asked.

"Leave him to us. You're still looking at your own hopeful Pawn, right? Focus on him; I'll deal with Shizuka-san." Kaichou replied quickly, with what sounded a smile accompanying her words.

I felt a smile appear on my face. They'll deal with me, huh? I wonder if they understand what they could be getting into with 'dealing with me'. While I had to fight back my normal urge to try and get a rise out of people who think they can control, I did honestly want to challenge this 'Kiba' in a small duel of sorts.

"Um, excuse me?" I said softly, catching my beautiful escorts by surprise. "Is there a kendo dojo on campus? I'm somewhat of an aficionado…"

* * *

I rolled my shoulder as I hefted the bokken given to me by one of the girls in the kendo club. Lifting it, I took a few practice swings to get a feel for the weapon. Frowning lightly, I felt the resistance in the form of my jacket restricting my movements. Casually flipping the bokken in my grip, I slid it into my makeshift sheath, i.e. my belt.

"Give me a moment, please. I need to free up my arms; this jacket is so restricting." I said to my opponent with a small, apologetic smile.

Lady luck had smiled upon me when the girls had led me to the kendo dojo. It turned out that one of the girls was a senpai in the club and was pleasantly surprised to hear that I was 'an amateur swordsman'. In addition, there was another newcomer to the club. It was second year in the form of a young man with a fair face and blonde hair that seemed to hang effortlessly over his head. He was slim and a somewhat effeminate frame. In other words, he was a pretty boy.

Yuuto Kiba was the name he gave me. It turned out he was also 'an amateur swordsman'. Yeah right, I could tell by the slight shifting of weight that he was a fighter, a warrior; albeit an amateur in my eyes.

What can I say? When you've trained with the best that the Vatican had to offer, it takes quite a bit of skill to be recognized as more than a newbie.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. Though, it seems our audience may enjoy it a bit more…" He whispered the last sentence just loud enough for me to hear.

Chuckling lightly, I spared a glance at our audience, which had grown from the two girls who escorted me and the kendo club to quite a few more individuals. Unsurprisingly, amongst them, I could recognize the redhead, Rias, and a girl with long black hair tied with an orange ribbon.

The Devils want to see the strange warrior's potential danger, huh? Well, let's give 'em a show.

Removing my jacket, I folded it carefully and walked to the end of the mat. After I placed it on the ground, I unbuttoned my dress shirt, allowing my black T-shirt to be seen. Grabbing my omamori, I slid it under my shirt. "There, much better. Thanks for waiting."

"Not at all." Kiba lifted his sword in a ready stance. "Ready?"

I closed my eyes and released a calming breath, grasping my sword in two hands. Keeping my aura in check, I reopened my eyes and said, "Whenever you are."

He took that as the moment, lunging forward with slash of his sword.

I stayed still under the very last moment, allowing him to get as close possible. Watching his movements closely, I followed his every movement with my eyes. It was only when he came close enough did I retaliate. Releasing the sword with my left, I twisted my sword with my right and slapped our bokken to the right. The clang of wood echoed throughout the dojo. Kiba's eyes widened as he felt his body being forced to the side, along with his weapon. Smiling slightly, I threw my left hand back towards the hilt of my bokken and grasped the weapon again. Slashing towards his open chest, I watched with clinical interest as he barely managed to bring his sword back into his guard, blocking my attack.

We locked swords, pushing against one another. Struggling against each other for a moment, I watched as Kiba jumped back.

The moment his feet reunited with the mat, I was after him, the point of my swords aiming downwards. Swinging upwards, I watched he defended with a swing of his own.

We traded blow after blow, the sound of wood crashing against wood echoing throughout the dojo. Moving in what appeared to be a harmonious dance of combat, the two of us match skill with skill as we pushed against each other.

Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but notice the other two Devil's from before, Shinra and Sona, step into the dojo and stand next to the first two.

One of the first things I was taught when my sword training began was that I had to hold back once I reached a certain skill level. A level where I stood well above the average swordsman and could cause untold harm if I didn't do so. It was both practical and safe in multiple ways: for one, it would surprise my opponent if I suddenly became more proficient and dangerous in the art of the sword, but also keep myself from mowing over anyone I happen to be sparring against.

However, I think this can be an exception. Kiba happens to be skilled swordsman who's also holding back against me, no doubt his demonic strength and whatever his Evil Piece was. So, I'd be able to take it up a notch.

Locking blades with him once again, I allowed small challenging grin to appear on my face. "What do you say we take it up a notch, huh?"

Kiba furrowed his brow, no doubt confused by my statement. There was a split second of recognition in his eyes as they narrowed slightly. "I don't mind, senpai." I heard the slightest hint of malice in his voice.

We jumped away from each other, landing on either end of the training mat. I released a breath and let my left hand fall from the sword. Lifting the sword with my lone, right hand, I adjusted my grip on the bokken ever so lightly. "One more bout then it's over. That's my prediction, Kiba-san. What do you say?" My voice was light and kind, with a hint of challenge in it.

"I'm up for that. I hope you can keep up." He did look a little confused at my shift in stance, no doubt originating from the one hand grip on my sword.

Our legs bent in preparation in the same instance, then we lunged.

His sudden speed surprised me, as he suddenly appeared in front of me. _A Knight, huh? That's some speed…_ I felt a grin appear on my face as I quickly parried his slashing attack. Sliding to the side, I matched the swing of his sword with subtle movements of my own, redirecting his strikes with as little effort as I could afford. Granted, if I pushed myself, I could've easily outraced him, but that would involve releasing my powers. Amongst a large group of Devils, that was tantamount to suicide. Five of them versus one of me weren't the best of odds, considering there could more and I had no clue about the level of their power or skill. I may get cocky at some points, but I'm not stupid.

Regardless of my predilection to not using my full power at the moment, I also couldn't just allow my pride to be affronted by losing such a childish bout. Narrowing my eyes, I released a breath and began my counterattack. Slapping his bokken aside without preamble, I managed to surprise him with sudden counter. Not one to give up an opening, I stepped into his guard and swung the sword towards his open stomach. Kiba blocked it, but was focused to drastically adjust his stance to get a firm hold on the block. Seeing his weakened stance, I pressed my offense, tearing into his sloppy swordsmanship.

Casual, but powerful, swings of my bokken flew towards Kiba as he deflected every single one, but he failed to counterattack. His eyes widened as I was sure he realized that I wasn't allowing him to gather the momentum to regain his strength. My swings were fast and powerful, belying the fact that I was using a single hand. His sword was smacked away repeatedly, his guard crumbling with every strike. His brow was furrowed as he tried to find a hole in my offense. He found none.

Deciding to end it then there, I flipped my wrist as soon as my bokken crashed into his. The sudden action wrenched the practice weapon from his hand and caused him to stumble back surprise. He landed in seated position with a look of shock on his face as he stared at me, perplexed. Holding my sword at his downed form, I remained still for a few seconds, meeting his eyes. Smiling lightly, I felt the rush of the battle leave me, slowly giving out to a relaxing beat of the heart.

I pulled my bokken from in front his face and offered a hand to pull him up. "Not bad, Kiba-san. It's been a long time since I dueled someone as skilled as you."

He gave an incredulous look and remained still for a moment, no doubt shocked that a human had bested him. Then he quickly replaced it with a smile that mirrored mine. "Likewise, Shizuka-senpai." He grabbed my hand and we worked together to pull him up. "Though, I have to ask, where did you learn how fight like that?"

I chuckled as scratched the back of my head. "My, uh, kouhai fights using brute force, so I had to master parrying, otherwise she'd kill me." At that, the two of us were mobbed by the girls of the kendo club, no doubt in awe of what we did.

"Shizuka-senpai! You're so good! We've never seen anyone beat Kiba-kun like that!" One of the girls proclaimed, followed by agreeing assents from the others.

I shook my head. "It was a close match. Kiba-san is a really well-trained swordsman."

"Aw, so humble!" They managed to cry out in unison, much to my well-concealed chagrin.

As they assaulted me questions pertaining to how awesome I am, Kiba was approached by the Devils I knew were watching. Unknown to the Knight, when I had help him up, I planted a small magical listening device on him.

"Did you feel anything?" Rias inquired of him.

"Not much, Buchou. All I know is that he's good. Really good."

There was silence between them as it seemed he paused. Then Rias said, "How good?"

I could hear him grit his teeth. "Better than me, good. Plus…"

"What?" Sona cut in, curiosity evident in her tone.

"I could feel the presence of Holy Sword in the last time we locked swords…"

There was a pregnant silence that seemed to bleed over to the group pestering me.

I took that moment to ask the two girls who escorted me to take me back to the classroom. As we strode out, I couldn't help but feel the penetrating gazes the Devils boring into my back. Holding my jacket in the crook of my arm, I looked over my shoulder at the five of them and smiled widely.

* * *

The rest of the day moved on rather painlessly, though the feeling of being watched like a hawk by the three Devils in the classroom. Feeling slightly at the understandable reaction, I wrote a note down in my notebook and discreetly tore it out. Folding it twice, I handed it to my neighbor, Shinra. Though she looked surprised at my action, she read the note and arched an eyebrow and passed it up to Sona.

Moments later, I was returned the note with an addendum.

_Meet in the Student Council Room._

Smirking lightly, I crumbled the note and slid it into my breast pocket. This could get interesting.

* * *

I strode up to the Student Council room whistling a merry tune. While I wouldn't know where the room was under certain circumstances, Sona had drawn a small, concise map with directions written in. It was rather if I had to remark on it, though I know to keep stuff like that to myself. The stoic types can get so flustered if you push the right buttons.

Reaching the door that had the sign 'Student Council' resting on the wall next to it, I knocked firmly and waited for a response.

"You can come in."

I grabbed the knob and turned it, walking into the room without a care in the world. Shutting it after me, I was greeted with the sight of the very same five who were in the kendo dojo during my Kiba's duel. "You have questions for little old me?" I stated more asked as I took the seat that Sona was pointing at for me to sit. "Ah, thank you." I took the seat, leaning back with putting my hands behind my head.

"Well, it's good to see that an Exorcist of the Church is polite, even to a supposed enemy." Rias stated with an amused smirk.

I shrugged it off with a wave of my hand. "My guardian taught me to polite others, regardless of whether they're human or not." I felt myself grinning as I noticed the imperceptible widening of their eyes. Catching the silent question they were directing at me, I shrugged once again. "It's kind of not difficult to see that you're all Devils. After all, it's not every day you see a human being as undeniably pretty as the four of you lovely ladies." I spoke easily, allowing the compliment to flow naturally.

The girl with the orange ribbon smiled as she placed a hand on her cheek. "Ufufu, how nice of you Shizuka-san."

I waved off her thanks. "It's nothing. You may see me as an enemy, but you really have nothing to fear from me."

That caused an arched eyebrow from Sona. "Really? What about you? Are you afraid? After all, you _are_ in enemy territory."

"Nope." I answered bluntly, causing Sona and the others to narrow their eyes.

"Why is that, pray tell?" Rias asked, her voice curious.

I sighed, expecting to receive an interrogation, but still a little frustrated. "Because I'm not here for anything connected to the Devil Faction. As far as you're concerned, I should just be the fly on the wall: someone to ignore until they leave."

"That would be difficult. You are an Ex-"

"It shouldn't matter that I'm an Exorcist." I cut her off coldly, feeling my patience already fraying at the edges. A twelve hour flight, followed by boring lessons and a horde of obsessive fan girls that should be acting their age had worn my patience dangerously thin. I had wanted to meet the overseers for this area to make my intentions clear and go on my way. "There may be tension amongst the Three Factions, but I don't let that get in my attitude and how I treat others. You don't know who I am, so I don't expect you to understand. I am _not _here for anything Devil-related. All I'm doing here is looking to take care of a Fallen Angel problem that has caught the attention of the Church. I have no bad intentions for the Devils here or at all; all I ask is the freedom to do my job and I won't interfere in any of your lives. My time at this school is simply a cover granted to me for the duration of my mission." I released a calming breath, trying to rein my already angrily fluctuating aura. The Devils in front of me were frozen in shock at my change in tone, no doubt surprised at my sudden cold tone. Also, I'm sure they would notice the temperature in the room dropping as I continued to speak.

After a moment of silence, I managed to regain my composure and give them an apologetic smile. "Ah, I'm sorry about my outburst. Honestly, I am. This has been a trying day for me, for quite a few, unimportant reasons." I stood up slowly from my seat, trying to keep the others in the room from acting out. Though, I'm sure they were shocked enough to see my sudden shift in attitude. "Well, if there's nothing else…"

As I turned to leave, I paused for a moment and nodded, "Actually, I think I have an idea that would benefit both sides."

That brought Sona and Rias's attention to me. "That would be?" Sona replied carefully.

"It's more of a smaller truce between us. I'd allow you to have one of your servants shadow me during my stay here." That caused Sona to arch an eyebrow. "All you'd have to do is allow me to go about my day without problem and I'd let you have peace of mind in the form of having the 'big, bad Exorcist' under a watch." I paused and shrugged, "Granted, I could lose them easily, but I'm willing to negotiate."

"How…" Rias spoke up first, her voice sounding a bit confused. "…generous of you…"

I grinned widely and scratched the back of my head. "Hey, I'd like to think I'm a nice guy like that." I lifted my hand to say goodbye and turned to leave.

Unfortunately, I was stopped from leaving by the question from the fifth Devil occupant in the room. "Are you a Holy Sword wielder?" I felt myself stop in my tracks.

"Yuuto!" Rias's voice came out in a shocked whisper.

I turned my head to give the speaker, Yuuto Kiba, an empty look. "What if I was?"

He snarled and stepped forward. "Then fight me. If you're a Holy Sword wielder, then fight me."

"Yuuto, stop this!" Rias growled.

Cocking my head to the side, I gave him a cryptic look, my eyes searching his expression. After a moment, I released a breath and shook my head. "No." Returning my attention to the door as I went to leave.

Hearing a growl, followed by a gasp from a second individual, I acted on instinct beaten into me from the first I picked up the sword. Twisting quickly, I threw my left hand out and slapped the sword aside and threw my right forward, stopping it inches from Kiba's throat. The sound of clanging metal echoed in the room as the top half of his sword fell freely to the ground, then I slapped the remainder of his sword out of his hand and watched as sparks danced along the both of my hands. "I will not use my sword to satisfy whatever vengeance your yearning for, Kiba-_kun_. You may have been holding back in that duel earlier today, but remember this: _so was I_." To make a point, I allowed the lightning to spark off of my hand and gently dance onto his chin, making him flinch.

We stayed in this one-sided deadlock for a few moments until Kiba relented and stepped back, his normally handsome face marred by a glare of hatred.

"I-I'm sorry for Yuuto's actions, Shizuka-san." Rias said to me, though I could tell it was difficult for her to say. "I'm also glad that you did not kill him."

I felt a small, rueful smile appear on my face. "You might not think so, as I'm an Exorcist, and you, a Devil, but I prefer peace above all. Whether it be through this truce, a peace between individuals or simply peace of mind, all I really want is to sit back and relax with a good book. Unfortunately, everyone thinks that just because you're strong, you love nothing more than to fight." I shook my head and waved my hand. "Just forget what I said." Returning to my walk towards the door, I continued, my normally carefree tone turning serious. "I hope we can work things out peacefully."

With that, I left the school, moving at a reasonable pace.

* * *

The next few days passed rather uneventfully. The human girls of the academy still gasped in reverence of me, annoyingly, and the Devils gave me a wide berth. I never saw Yuuto Kiba after our last scuffle that night and I was left to my own devices. Though the girls in the kendo club continued to try and get me to teach some of my techniques, I kindly denied their requests.

It also seemed that the option I had given them was taken advantage of; I could tell I was being followed, though it could've been done better. The girl following me was a second year if my subtle information gathering was correct. Her name was Tsubasa Yura and she had shoulder length blue hair with pale blue eyes. Her boyish cute face had made her quite famous amongst the other girls, so figuring out her name and year was rather easy.

On my fifth day at Kuoh, it was after school that I was heading back to my safe house. Honestly, I didn't care if they knew where it was. I was strong enough to protect myself from them, with my skills in magic, my Holy Sword and Sacred Gear. Regardless, I guess my casual disregard of their possible danger could be seen as a cocky power play, but as I said earlier, I just don't care.

Reaching my home for the next few weeks, I stood in front of a humble one story house with a small backyard. It wasn't the largest, but I'm a guy with simple needs, plumbing, lighting a comfy bed and a fridge full of food and I'm comfortable. Stepping inside, I kicked my shoes off and shut/locked the door behind me. Walking into the house, I looked down to see a white blur fly towards my legs.

A pure white cat with light purple eyes rubbed affectionately against my legs, clearly glad that I returned home. I smiled down to her and said, "I'm home, Himari." Crouching down, I held out my arms and allowed her to leap into them. Standing back up, I casually let her rest on my left arm as petted her with my right hand. Walking into the small kitchen/dining room, I plopped on a chair and put the cat into my lap. Relaxing fully, I continued to pet the cat and listened to her calming purring. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to rest for a few moments before diving back into the dossiers given to me for the mission.

Leaning forward, I opened the manila folder on the table and spread out the five sheets of paper. Each had five different names, special skills they had, reasons they had to die and threat level. All of them were Fallen Angels and powerful at that.

Anduriel. Eight wings.

Ursiel. Four wings.

Saluriel. Four wings.

Namshiel. Eight wings.

Lasciel. Six wings.

Sometimes, it sucks being a badass.

On my best day, I can stand against a Cadre level Fallen Angel, but I have to be careful and stay focused. Thankfully, this mission wasn't like several of the others I, and others, would have to do. While this mission had come right from the top, the majority of the information came from an inside source. I.e. Grigori had a double agent in their ranks. And she was coming to meet me today.

I examined the dossiers and studied their contents, trying to commit them to memory as the sound of someone knocking at his door caught his attention. Himari leapt from my lap and sauntered over to the couch in my rather bare living room. Standing up, I ruffled my hair lightly as I strode towards my front door. Upon reaching it, I peered through the peep hole and smiled lightly. Stepping back, I opened to see someone who, surprisingly, has ended up being quite the close ally I've had as of late.

She appeared to be a young woman with long black hair that fell to the middle of her back and had dark purple eyes. The fact that she had a seductively curvaceous body only helped her case with me. The young woman currently wore what looked like a school uniform from a school in a neighboring city. "Come on in, Yuuma-chan." I said good-naturedly, careful not to say her real name with the door open.

The Fallen Angel in disguise flushed lightly as she nodded and strode inside. I closed the door and waited for her change into a pair of house shoes. "Just go take a seat on the couch, I'll get you some tea after I take care of a few things." Lifting my left hand, I closed my eyes and chanted lightly under my breath, moving my hand in practiced motions. After a few seconds of that, I released the pent up energy and felt the spell take hold. Now, nothing quieter than the sound of the explosion of a nuclear bomb would get out of my house. Walking into my kitchen, I put the tea on and grabbed a chair, placing it in front of her. "What do you have, Raynare?" I went right to business.

She cleared her throat, "Anduriel and his entourage are moving tonight to take the Academy. His group was ordered by Kokabiel-sam-" She paused and shook her head. "Kokabiel said to capture and destroy Kuoh Academy, in the hopes that it will reignite the war between the Three Factions." I took her moment of pause to palm my face with both of my hands, groaning at the audacity that asshole Kokabiel had just to get over boredom. I had heard of, and met, that sadistic son of a bitch once or twice in my time as one of the Church's top Exorcists, but he always shocked me with his continuous attempts to restart the war.

Shaking my head, I looked to her, "What of your group? Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt. Along with your merry band of Rogue Exorcists."

Raynare took a moment to think, but nodded, "Our group was to locate, pull in and kill Issei Hyoudou."

I palmed my face, unable to hold back a groan at the name. I've had the displeasure, or hilarious pleasure if you're a sardonic bastard, to meet the de-facto leader of Kuoh Academy's infamous Perverted Trio. I had heard the three of them giggle perversely as they peeked on the girls of the kendo club; now, while I didn't _like_ anyone at the academy, those girls shared one of my favorite interest, the art of the sword. So, I did the girls a favor and alerted them to the presence of the Trio. Honestly, I found the following beating to be Pay-Per-View worthy.

"Why, of all people, does it have to be _that_ pervert?" I couldn't the incredulity I felt out of my tone.

Raynare simply shrugged, "I don't know. Azazel-sama just said to watch over the boy to make sure his Sacred Gear doesn't activate."

Now that caught my attention. He, of all people at the school, had a Sacred Gear rare enough to catch the attention of the leader of Grigori. If it that were the case, then it had to be one of the Longinus. I wonder which one it is…

I leaned back in my seat and released a breath. "Well, isn't this a shit storm we find ourselves in, eh?" I smiled softly at her as I chuckled and shook my head. Raynare smiled in response. "What did you tell the others?"

"I said I was scouting the area, so I won't be back until later."

I nodded and stood, "Good, stay here tonight. I'll take care of things this evening and return later."

Her eyes widened in shock as she stood up quickly. "Wait! You can't fight Anduriel and his team alone!"

I regarded her with a bemused smirk. "Do you want to help me fight them?"

That caused her flinch as she looked away from me, a sheepish frown on her already heavily blushing face.

"That's what I thought." I said with an understanding smile. "Look, I know you're worried about me and while I don't know why, I thank you. But I'm already having you take a huge risk telling me this information. I can't, in good conscience, let you fight with me." I grinned and crossed my arms with pride. "Besides, I fight best when on my own."

That brought forth a smile to Raynare's face. "Okay, then. I'll trust you to come back." She then told me the exact time they'd arrive.

I pursed my lips as I checked my clock. "That gives my two hours. I guess it's time to prep." I looked towards Himari and said, "Be good, you hear. I'm leaving Raynare in your care."

The Fallen Angel blinked. "What? You're leaving me in the care of your…cat?" She gave me a look that questioned my sanity.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't understand it myself. But I get the feeling that she's the one who runs things and not me." I released a tired breath. "Must be a cat thing." Walking over to the teapot, I lifted the top just in time for it to finish.

"So, you're a cat person?" Raynare said with a flirtatious tone.

I cocked my head to the side. "I wouldn't say that I'm a cat person, per se. It's just that Himari is a 'Daisuke-cat'. She just sort latched onto me during my training at the Vatican." He mused as he poured a cup of tea for his house guest. Walking over to her, he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took it and sipped lightly, releasing a sigh.

"I'm going to suit up." He strode out of the living room and towards his bedroom. It was a few minutes that I strode out of the room, clad in a black, short sleeve and unassuming dark blue plants. Over that, I wore the standard Exorcist whit cloak with blue lining along the edges. Sticking out over my right shoulder was the hilt of a katana. I sighed, feeling somewhat exasperated. "I refuse to wear that stupid leather bodysuit; not only is it embarrassing as hell, it chafes…" I muttered lightly to myself.

I looked over to Raynare and said, "Get comfortable and don't worry. I'll finish in no time." Getting a smile and nod from her, I adjusted my cloak to fully conceal my body as I walked towards the door. "Heading out!" I called out as I switched to my shoes and left the house. Racing towards the park, I weaved my left back and forth, releasing the magic for a spell to bend the light around my body, effectively making me invisible.

Upon reaching the park that Raynare informed me of, I began to lay the groundwork down for my best hidden, magic-based traps that would run the gamut of trip up to outright cripple, depending on which of my targets hit the first. Spending as long as I could to fortify and conceal them, I felt a small wave of fatigue rush over me as I went over to a nearby tree. Leaning against it, I closed my eyes and waited for my energy to replenish itself.

It felt like several hours, instead of two, after the five Fallen Angels arrived at the park.

Anduriel landed first, his four pairs of wings fluttering lightly as his feet touched the ground. He was clad in a crisp suit that showed how great he thought he was. His hair was short and as black as the night. Narrowed eyes looked down his nose as he took in his surroundings.

Namshiel took the earth next, walking bulk of muscle covered by a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. His head a mop of blonde hair.

Saluriel was the third to touch, also wearing a suit, though his was much more casual. There was no tie, but his collar was still buttoned. Atop his head rested a black fedora, covering his pale red hair.

Ursiel dropped down after him, looking around slowly with his dark grey eyes. The Fallen Angel wore a casual of set clothes and had a bored look about him. Ruffling his own hair, he yawned and waited for his boss to speak.

The last Fallen Angel to touch down was Lasciel. She was a black dress that showed off quite a bit while leaving very little to the imagination. Her long pale blonde hair hung down her back as she waited for her leader.

"This is where we begin our assault. Kuoh will fall before our collective might." Anduriel began his no doubt rousing bad guy speech. Of course, I didn't have patience for things like that, so I decided to make myself known with a bang.

Snapping my fingers, I triggered my first trap. A concussive blast shot outwards as it sent shrapnel of rock and steel into the bodies of Namshiel and Saluriel, while Ursiel and Lasciel escaped at the moment by using their wings to protect themselves. Anduriel was nowhere to be seen. The first two roared in pain and anger as they looked around feverishly.

Ursiel cocked his head to the side as he opened his wing shield. "I think we have company…"

The sole female in the group gave him a tired glare. "Really? I had no idea." She rolled her eyes and said, "Anduriel-sama, have you located the interloper?"

"No, I have not." His voice seemed to echo from every spot that held shadow. Which gave me an idea of what his true power was.

These five were more dangerous Fallen Angel's due to their unique abilities with the Light Spear. They could manipulate them in ways that no other Fallen could do. Sadly, what those skills were, were not in his dossiers. I narrowed my eyes and waited once more for them to act.

Anduriel made himself known again, seemingly stepping out of a shadow by a tree. "I could locate the interloper. He or she seems to be hiding using some sort of spell."

Namshiel growled out, "The coward is probably miles away, leaving these traps for us before he left."

Lasciel cocked her head to the side. "I do not believe that is case. Otherwise, it was activated as soon as Anduriel-sama landed."

I felt a smile appear on my face. It seemed like one of them actually had brains. I may have to reveal myself early if that's the case. Lifting my hand, I snapped my fingers again. Spikes of pure rock shot from under them, attempting to skewer them as they stood in their places. Of course, they all evaded with relative ease. However, that was only the first wave. Several more spikes shot out from the spikes themselves, as if in an attempt to tear into their prey.

Caught by surprise, Namshiel cried in sudden pain as one of them ripped into his leg, near the upper thigh.

Lasciel narrowed his eyes. "The person is definitely still here. That was too well timed."

Saluriel, who was currently perched precariously atop one of the spiked spikes, opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden bolt of lightning tearing into his shoulder and removing his arm. That attack was quickly followed up by a slash of wind removing the wings on his left side. He cried out as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around his body.

Every Fallen Angel left standing turned to source of the two attacks, yours truly. Sitting on one of the benches, I had my left hand held up, my two lead fingers smoking theatrically. "You know, you guys are bunch of idiots. Who the hell stays in a place where it's trapped? I mean, seriously, how old are all of you?"

Namshiel roared and charged towards me. I sighed lightly at the predictable charge and snapped my fingers again.

Moments before I did, however, Lasciel cried out to her comrades, "Take to sky!"

When she said, I felt a smile appear on my face. As soon as they took to the skies, a cylinder of wind magic shot up from the ground and encased them. Blades of wind then began to shoot inward, in an attempt to act like a blender and make Fallen Angel smoothie.

The only one I saw that didn't get caught in it was Namshiel, who was currently charging me like a bat out of hell. "Ole." I said with a wide smile as I leapt off of the bench and over the Angel's head. Drawing my sword as I reached the ground, I slashed towards his back. My slash flew true as it removed the wings on the right side of his body. "Have to knock you off balance. Gotta keep things fair after all." Ducking down, I ducked a back-handed slap, which shockingly enough was augmented with what looked like a demented Light Spear. "Nice knuckles you've got there. Mind if I take them for myself?" I quipped as I swung my sword upward, in the hopes to remove his hand.

Unfortunately, however, I felt my instincts scream for me to move. Stopping my slash, I dived to the side, throwing a hand out to grab hold of one of my spikes. Spinning quickly so that I again faced the direction Namshiel stood, I saw green Light Spear curling and slithering towards me at a frightening speed. "The hell…" I dove away again, dodging it a second time.

"My mastery…" A coughing sound caught my attention as I turned my head to the source. Saluriel was standing on his own two feet, leaning against one of my spikes. "…over my Light Spears allows me control their trajectory. You'll never escape them once released."

I grinned and charged towards him. "Then I guess…" I started as I jumped up and over another Light Spear, this one thrown by Namshiel, and landed a few feet from Saluriel. "…you're dying first." I lunged towards him, swinging my sword to remove his head.

Once again, instincts born from years of training and combat screamed for me to 'get the hell out of the way'. Leaping back, I watched as an inky black Light Spear shot from the shadow of the spike front of me. Glancing to the side, I noticed that my vortex died earlier than expected. Cursing under my breath, I jumped back and readied myself for their onslaught.

All three of the Fallen Angels that were trapped in the vortex had various wounds scattered amongst their bodies, from cuts, to bleeding gashes. All of them had one similarity that brought a sardonic grin to my face: looks of uncontrolled hatred.

Anduriel regarded me with unhidden disgust. "You little Exorcist. You dare strike out against us! What gives you the right to stand agai-" He was interrupted by a snapping sound. Regarding me angrily, he asked, "You set another trap, didn't you?"

I grinned widely and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Namshiel roared with abandon and charged towards, breaking through my spikes.

"Namshiel! Stop!" Lasciel cried out to him, but it fell onto deaf ears.

I crouched and leapt back, holding my left hand in front of me. "Detonate, now."

In an instant, all of the spikes that stuck out of the ground began to flicker, then shine brightly. An echoing explosion shot outwards, engulfing the entire area in light and a painful force.

I grimaced as I felt the force push against my barrier, hoping it would hold.

Moments later, the light died down, revealing Namshiel, Saluriel and Ursiel even more injured than before. If looks could kill, I'd have died right when the vortex died down, but even more so now.

"Well, well, looks like you three are that's left. What do say we get this going?" I lunged forward and jumped up, leaping over Namshiel's enraged charge. Flipping midair, I spun and allowed my sword to tear into the large Angel's back with every rotation. Blood fell unbidden onto the ground as the beast in the shape of man roared in agony.

Turning quickly, I slashed with my sword to destroy the slithering Light Spear that failed to sneak up on. Extending my free hand, I pointed it at him. Lightning gathered and coalesced at his fingertip. "**Lightning Cannon**." The sound equivalent to a shotgun echoed into the night as a beam of lightning as wide as a coin shot towards Saluriel.

Fortunately for him, it was intercepted by another Light Spear, which was followed by another one flying right towards me. Swinging my sword towards the spear, I couldn't help but feel as though I was missing something when I noticed the dark grin on Ursiel's face. The moment my sword made contact, the spear exploded violently.

Thrown off my feet, I was sent skidding and bouncing back by the force. My body finally stopped when it collided with a tree and I felt something tear into my flesh. Already feeling blood poor from the fresh wound, I grimaced and pulled myself forward and off the tree. Sparing a glance behind me, I noticed a rather thick branch covered in what I assumed to be my blood.

"Well, this isn't good." I clicked my tongue as I flinched lightly.

Hearing another roar, I turned to face forward only see a Light Spear augmented fist only inches from pancaking my face. Ducking down, I felt a portion of the spear branch out and nick my cheek. In addition to that, Namshiel slammed his second fist into my gut, lifting me from the ground and throwing my body violently to the side. I coughed out violently as I was once again thrown away from the fight and sent skidding and bouncing to the side.

"Dammit. I guess this is karma. Yep. Mm-hm, definitely for being a smartass…" I got to my knees with a grunt as I pushed myself to my feet. It was just in time as the slithering Light Spear was directly in front of me. Swinging my sword, I destroyed it and looked up again to see another one of Ursiel's spears. Lifting up my left hand, I called up a shield and felt the tremor as it exploded upon contact. "Shit!" I grunted as I saw Namshiel charging towards me again.

I managed to get away from him once more and leaned against a tree. "I really did get cocky. I guess I'll use this last trap, then." I lifted my left hand again and grinned, tasting the coppery flavor of my blood. "I hope you three like being lightning rods." Snapping my fingers, I watched as the three of them froze in place. The sky roared as thunder struck.

"Today's forecast: cloudy skies with a chance of thunder and lightning." I grinned even wider. "Try not to be out when lightning strikes." As if on cue, five bolts of lightning shot downwards to the earth. Three struck their mark. Namshiel, Saluriel and Ursiel all cried out in agony as their bodies took every single volt. The fourth crashed into a nearby collection of trees and my ears were treated to the sound of a feminine scream.

Which is definitely not what I like hearing, just FYI.

The fifth struck the ground where the shadow of a tree rested.

The bolts remained in place for several seconds before dispersing. I pulled away from the tree just in time to see Namshiel crash onto the ground, dead. Saluriel was nothing a crispy, smoking corpse. Ursiel was twitching ever so lightly, clearly still alive. Grunting painfully, I managed to walk over to him and plunge my sword into the back of his neck, stopping his spasms and ending the Angel's life.

Releasing a breath, I turned to locate the remaining two, but I was restrained by an unknown force. I tried to move, but stopped when I felt something tearing into my legs and stomach. Looking down, I noticed several, _several_, threads of light wrapped tightly around my body, holding my arms against my sides.

"I've captured a meddling Exorcist~! Anduriel-sama!" Lasciel came limping slightly out of the trees, looking a little scorched. I swear I could see steam rising from the top of her head and bits of her hair sticking out every which way.

I watched with bated breath as Anduriel rose from the shadow by the tree. His suit was scuffed and torn, the side of his head covered in blood. He regarded me with a look of unrestrained hatred, and I swear I could see his left eye twitching. "You have ruined everything." He said simply, shaking in anger.

I smiled at the enraged Fallen Angel. "I live to please."

His eyes widened as I could see his anger rising even more. "I will enjoy destroying you, boy." He looked to his remaining companion and nodded.

In response, Lasciel grinned and flicked her right forefinger up.

I felt the wire wrap tightly around my neck even tighter than the rest wrapped around my body.

"Have you any last words, boy?"

You know, the smartest thing to do in life is never to piss off the people who hold the better hand. It's best to be as accommodating as possible when dealing with those who hold power over you, who can hurt you. But, if there's anything I've learned about myself, it's this: I don't give a fuck what you can do to me, because the storm always come out on top.

In spite of common sense telling me to play nice, I felt a mocking grin appear on my face. "Welcome to the eye of the storm."

Anduriel arched an eyebrow, confused at my statement.

Lasciel narrowed her eyes, as if trying to figure something out. Then her eyes widened in sudden realization. "Anduriel-sama! Get back!"

It was too late. Using my body as the focal point, I released a sudden burst of power and my body was quickly engulfed in a large tornado, augmented by lightning. The tornado expanded outward and caused the Light threads wrapped around my body to break. It struck Anduriel right in the front of his body, causing the lightning-infused wind to tear into his flesh. Blood splattered everywhere as he was unable to move from the sudden buffeting of the winds and shock of lightning to the nervous system. I limped towards him, feeling every cut on my body open just a bit more with each step I took. The grin never left my face as I lifted my Holy Sword and stabbed forward.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened as he watched me. He gritted his teeth and saw him extend his hand in spite of his restricted movements. He flexed his hand, releasing a bit of his magic.

We struck at the very same moment. Our attacks hit the other at the same. Blood painted the ground between us as we released an oddly synchronized hacking cough. He matched my grin with one equal fervor, only his carried more merit than mine.

A Light Spear shot out from my shadow and pierced me in the chest, whether it hit me in the heart I had no idea, but I'm pretty damn sure it was in the vicinity.

My Holy Sword pierced him just below the ribcage. I heard a snap, then a tear and saw his hand drop suddenly.

"How do you like half a spine?" I asked him conversationally.

"How do you like half a heart?" He retorted with a triumphant smirk.

I coughed again as I felt my knees beginning to buckle. "Not half bad." I flinched at my horrendously bad joke and fell into coughing fit, sending blood everywhere.

His spear was suddenly ripped from my chest and I swayed dangerously on the spot. My hand, strangely, was still holding tightly onto the Holy Sword as it was suddenly ripped from his body and I fell backwards with a crash and a splash of blood.

"Lasciel, we need to retreat immediately. The nun should be able to heal this." Anduriel commanded his last subordinate as she replied. They traded more words, but my awareness was slipping from all the blood I was losing.

I looked to night sky above me, vaguely hearing the sound of flapping wings in the distance.

_So…is this the end…?_ I thought to no one in particular. Smiling lightly, I found that I oddly had only a few regrets. I did my duty, for the most part. I saved a school of students and a group of Devils, ironically enough. I managed to remove some of stronger Fallen Angels and severely injured their leader.

_Griselda-sama…thank you for…everything…_

_Xenovia-chan, I'm sorry…for not coming back…_

_I guess I wasn't able to… meet your… childhood friend, Irina-chan… Whatever the…hell…his name was…_

With the last bit of strength I had, I reached down and grasped the omamori in my shaking hand. Trying to lift it, I felt my hand falling back to the ground. Looking to the side, I finally caught sight of the omamori. Blood drenched it, whether if it was all mine or the Fallen Angels were there, I didn't know fully know, but, at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

_Neh…kaa-chan…I did good…right?_

Looking back to the sky, I found it blocked by something…someone…

"How…pieces…take…Kaichou?"

Only one word reached my ears before I lost consciousness.

"Seven."

* * *

The feeling of sunlight smacking me in the face pulled me from a restful slumber. I grumbled as I rolled over in the bed. Only to gasp out in pain at the sudden pressure on my chest. Gasping painfully, I went back to lying on my back and narrowed my eyes, looking around slowly. My mind was instantly in overdrive as I examined the bare room I was currently resting in.

"This…is not my room." I said to no one in particular. Narrowing my eyes, I continued to speak, "And I'm pretty sure that this is _not_ my house."

"You would be right about that." A voice came from the other side of the door. It was soon pushed open, revealing one of the Devils from earlier. "This would be my home." Sona stood in the doorway in front of me, arms crossed and a cup of…something in her right hand. I saw a smug smirk on her face as she looked at my prone form.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again, thinking of what I should say. Then I nodded resolutely, saying the question that came to mind.

"If said I'm sorry for being a jackass, would you go easy on me?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Normally, I'd put my note at the beginning of the chapter, but I decided to change my mind for this one. _

_I know I have other stories I should writing, but they're on a small rehaul. Hopes is getting a rewrite, as I've found that I'm no longer happy with the path it's taking. Alpha is slow-going because I'm stuck in a literature rut. In Crimson Feather I have the mother of all forms of writer's block. _

_As for this story, I've been meaning to write a High school DxD fanfic, it just took me a while to think of a premise that I would like writing, wasn't too overdone and stepped a little out of my comfort zone. _

_So he's joining Sona's peerage in the place of Saji. Not my first time replacing a character and I was torn on what to do. Should I actually replace him, or should just create an entirely new peerage, so I went with the road less traveled, but still traveled somewhat. Daisuke Shizuka will primarily be the only regular OC I'm going to use in this fic; other non-canon characters I'm going to use will be from other places of fiction that I feel comfortable pulling from._

_As for pairing, I've narrowed it down a bit from my first time brainstorming. Only five at the immediate moment. As it's still in the beginning, I won't say, so good luck guessing and/or requesting._

_Also, Daisuke is an Exorcist, but he's also a practicing Magician. I looked at the wiki and it didn't explain it all that well in my opinion. All I got was that the caster had to use complex formula's in order to utilize their magic, so if that's fell free to tell me and I'll fix it. Also, I tried to make him strong, obviously, but not infallible, from his fight with the Fallen Angels. If you guys have any recommendations on what I could do, feel free to tell me. I'm open to anything constructive._

_His Sacred Gear. I made it pretty obvious, I think. In addition, I know another character has it, but this is fanfiction. In the world of fanfiction, the writer is god. And unlike in the DxDverse, this 'god' *cough*writer not god*cough* is very much alive and kicking._

_His Holy Sword. Go ahead, I'm sure you readers can already tell what it is._

_Any thorough reader will also notice the description I gave for his appearance, it was intentional. Daisuke knows of his mother, who was a Magician and killed when he was rather young. His father, on the other hand, is a mystery to him. Feel free to take three guesses. The first two don't count._

_One last thing before I sign off, try to guess from where I pulled my 'OC's' from. Free internet cookie to whoever gets them right._

_Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it._

_Read/relax/reivew_

_But mostly, enjoy!_


	2. The New Guy

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _XD I'm happy with how the first chapter was received. I had planned to release this next week, but I think I should be a few days early. _

_Not a lot of action in this chapter, so I don't know how well it'll measure up to the first. It's a bunch of dialogue and quick character development. It's really just setting the stage and all that._

_As for the reviews, thanks guys, I really appreciate what all of you put. It really gave me the push to finish this earlier than expected. To answer the question of whether more Omamori Himari characters, I'll say…maybe. Himari is someone added because, well, she's my favorite characters from that series. It's not definite at the moment, but as the story goes on, I'll have a more definite._

_The first person I'm giving a definite answer on in regards to the harem is Tsubaki. She's going to be a definite part of the harem as I love writing characters like her. Appearing serious, but easily flustered when prodded the right way. XD I'll give more definite additions as the chapter goes on, but I'll most likely not go above five or six. I already have some characters in mind and Issei's harem is partially untouched… Partially… _

_Anyway, read/review and most importantly enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Two

The New Guy

"If said I'm sorry for being a smartass, would you go easy on me?"

Sona arched an eyebrow at my request but didn't respond, instead opting to reach outside of the room and grab something. She leaned back inside and dipped a small spoon into her drink, stirring it slowly. Her eyes went from me to her drink as she continued to stir it rather carefully. After a few moments of silence, she locked eyes with me coolly as she lifted her cup to her lips. She then daintily lowered the cup and licked her lips.

"Is this some form of torture? Because you are making me extremely thirsty right now." I managed to say before I released a small cough. It was also at the moment that I found my throat rather scratchy and dry. Huh.

She smirked lightly as she took another drink. Placing her cup on a stand nearby, Sona crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. "I have a proposition for you, Daisuke Shizuka. Would you like to hear it?" She completely ignored my previous statements. I was both disappointed and rather impressed with her because of it. Impressed because it takes someone of almost limitless patience to put up my inane quips and replies. Disappoints because I wouldn't be able to see her flustered.

That's it; my new goal in life as of now is to see this girl flush in embarrassment.

A goal worthy of the Gods if I must say so myself.

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" I said with a rueful smile, trying to get my body into a sitting position. It took a bit of struggling, but I managed it, rolling my shoulder carefully to get a kink out of it and making sure I didn't aggravate my wound.

"That's really not true. You're someone with extraordinary power. I'm sure that if you really wanted you could kill everyone here and go back to the Church." Sona explained clinically.

I gave her a tired look, then turned my attention to the bandages wrapped around my chest. "Hence leaving my wounds almost as is, right?" She nodded and I released a small laugh. "You're a smart one, Sona-san. I'll give you that. However, you made one mistake on that front." I turned to the side and threw my legs over the side of the bed. Getting to my feet, I stood to my full height of 5'11", an entire half foot taller than the girl in front of me. Grinning widely, I said with a voice full of confidence, though it was a bit gravely due to me being parched. "The moment you healed my heart was the moment you put me back into fighting shape."

She didn't look a bit shaken, instead arching an eyebrow at me. "Are you trying intimidate me?" Her voice didn't waver a bit, deadpanning as she gave me a look.

"Nope." I answered bluntly as I fell back onto the bed. Sitting back, I released a breath as I rolled my neck. "Just trying to make a point. There are _several_ things that I could do, but I'm either too lazy to do them, too much of a kindhearted moron, or I just don't want to go to the trouble of doing it. So, honestly, I only see one thing that's the best option for me to take."

"Which would be?" Sona asked me with a _very_ small amused smile on her face.

"Listen to whatever 'proposition' you've got for me." I paused and cocked my head to the side. "Though I must warn you, I'd make a terrible butler. There isn't a wholly professional bone in my body. I can clean fine, but if you expect me to call you "Young Miss' or 'Mistress' on a regular basis, then you'd have better odds finding those three perverts batting for the other team." I paused once again, placing a hand on my chin in thought. "Unless…those names are a part of foreplay, then I could work something out."

I could see a subtle eyebrow twitch from her as she lifted her hand and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sona released a breath and shook her head. "I assure you, I am not going to ask you to be my…butler." I had to hold back my sigh of relief, as the look she was currently giving me promised restitution if I continued to annoy her. "The proposition is this: live as a member of my peerage. I've used quite a bit of my resources to revive you. Seven Pawns to be precise and that was only because four of them were Mutation Pieces. I witnessed the majority of your battle against those Fallen Angels. The preparation you set up beforehand belies your…_playful _attitude and I want that within my control. I won't lie, you'll be my Servant, a slave bound to me through the Evil Pieces inside of you."

I was silent as she waited for my response. Furrowing my brow, I looked down at my chest and back up to her. "Aren't I already?"

"I'm sorry?"

I blinked and scratched the side of my head. "You yourself said that you already revived me with those seven Pawns, so aren't I already your…Servant." I felt myself frown at the word, but swallowed the distaste. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush: I _owe_ you. You've given me a second chance at life and I appreciate it. I thought I was dead after that son of a bitch stabbed me in the chest with his Light Spear. But you brought me back." I grunted as I got back to my feet. "You used up important resources to revive a former enemy. I honestly don't care if you just did it to gain a strong warrior, but you got me. My life is yours, Sona. My skills are yours to utilize. My Sacred Gear is yours to direct. My body is your shield. All I ask is that you give me the chance to finish the mission I was sent here to finish. All I ask is that you allow me to find and exterminate the Fallen Angels that killed me and targeted your school."

I extended my hand for her take. "I'm a simple guy with simple wants and desires. I don't beat around the bush and I don't care about formalities, but I get the job done. You want to win a war, just give me the battlefield and I'll plant traps over every bare inch. You give me a target and I'll make their lives absolute hell before I end their suffering. You wanted a Pawn; well, you got a walking storm of Hellfire."

Sona regarded me without any reaction for a few seconds, then smiled softly. "Well spoken, Daisuke-san. I think you'll do fine." She grasped my hand and we shook.

When she pulled her hand from mine, she pointed to the closet. "Your uniform is in there. We tried to get into your home, but found that no matter what spell we used, nothing allowed us to enter." She gave me a tired glare. I grinned and scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "So, we had to get you a new set in your size. Get dressed and meet us downstairs as soon as you can. There's an hour until classes start, but I'll have to introduce you to your new comrades before school starts."

Sona turned, grabbed her cup and started to walk out of the room. Looking over her shoulder, she said, "I am kind of confused though. You're so willing to accept being a Devil, but weren't one of the strongest Exorcists of the Church?"

"I wasn't loyal to the Church itself. The only reason I stayed was because they gave me a home. My beliefs aren't in something I can't see for myself. The only reason I fought as hard as I did, though, was because of the people I came to care for; people I would be willing to die for. I can't really go back now, seeing as they don't really like Devil's. It'd only give them more problems…" Sona nodded at my answer and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

I found myself leaning against the side of the bed, feeling more tired than before.

Sometimes…it's too tiresome to be…well, me…

* * *

I strode down the steps, adjusting my ribbon with a grimace. I almost decided to leave it off, but when I noticed a piece of paper fall from the jacket, I saw that it was a note that told me not forget it. Or else. I was almost hyperventilating from fear at the one written statement. I don't know who Sona really is, but if she can strike fear into you with just a written statement, then I guess I'm in the right Peerage.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, I was greeted by the smell of fresh food and sound of someone humming nearby. Arching an eyebrow, I followed my nose to the source of the delectable scent. Turning the corner on the right, I found myself in the kitchen. It was a rather modern looking room, with long, wide countertops, a large silver refrigerator, an industrial sized dishwasher and a large table with several chairs around it.

There were also two girls dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform standing at the sides of the stove, each wearing aprons overtop of their uniforms. From the back, all I was able to see was that one of the girls had her light brown hair in a pair of twin tails that fell well passed her elbows. The second girl stood a few inches taller and had wavy, snow white hair that fell past her shoulders. The two of them were working quickly, though they spoke happily with one another.

As I walked in there, I found that my scratchy throat was acting up. I was thirsty. Awesome.

Lifting my hand to my mouth, I cleared my throat softly, but just loud enough to be heard. That caused the brown haired girl to turn her head to see who made the noise. Upon seeing me, her dark green eyes widened as she gasped. "Momo-senpai, it's the new Pawn Kaichou got! You know, the one who took up seven!" Her bangs were pushed to the sides by a pair of blue green clips. Two strands of hair hung loosely in front of her forehead.

The second turned around to see me, and I was able to meet her dark blue eyes. Her bangs fell evenly over her eyes and she had a contemplative look on her face. After a moment, she smiled softly. "Are you sure you should be up? I was there when Kaichou brought you upstairs." She let the specifics of my physical state hanging, no doubt out of courtesy due to the fact breakfast was soon to be had.

I smiled softly, "It's nothing too bad. I'm just a bit sore, is all." I'd rather not go into specifics myself; getting stabbed in the chest still kind of pisses me off.

Momo smiled lightly, "Well, at least you're able to walk. The others are waiting in the living room, just head back to the base of the stairs and go left." She paused and looked back at the food she was preparing, then nodded, "Ruruko-chan, I can handle things from here on so why don't show Shizuka-senpai to the living room."

"Are you sure, Momo-chan?" The girl nodded and Ruruko stepped away from the counter and removed her apron. Folding it, she placed it on the edge of the chair and approached me with a smile. "Follow me, senpai!"

I smiled lightly, "Okay, but feel free to call me by my first name. I've never been one to keep up with formalities." I chuckled sheepishly.

Ruruko smiled widely, "Alright, Daisuke-senpai, but call me by my first name, too! I'm Ruruko Nimura."

"And I'm Momo Hakanai. I wouldn't mind it if you did the same."

"I'm Daisuke Shizuka; though I'm sure you already knew that. As you're both on the Student Council." I smirked at the knowing grin on Ruruko's face. I cleared my throat and asked, "You wouldn't mind if I get a glass of water, would you? I haven't had anything to drink since before I fell unconscious…"

"Go ahead. The glasses are in that cupboard and the pitcher is in the fridge." I nodded my thanks and walked to the cupboard and took a glass, though when I closed it, I noticed Momo handing me the pitcher. "Thank you." She accepted my thanks as I poured myself a glass and handed it back to her. Nearly chugging the whole thing, I leaned against the counter and released a content sigh. "Much better. Water has never tasted so good before now…" Finishing the glass, I opened my mouth to ask where to put it, but Momo pointed to the dishwasher. Nodding my thanks, I put the glass inside and closed it.

As soon as I turned to follow Ruruko, she said, "C'mon, Daisuke-senpai, Sona-kaichou would want to see you as soon as possible."

I followed after her as quickly as my strained chest would allow. We moved at a reasonable pace back towards the base of the steps and took the left route, instead of the right I took. Within moments, the two of us walked into a room where there was a small table, pair of couches and several chairs. Sitting against the back wall was a rather large bookshelf, filled to the brim with novels. Resting on the table was my sheathed sword for all to see, which was being stared at in awe by another girl. She had reddish-brown hair that fell to her shoulders, her bangs were swept to the side and a hair antenna sticking up and out. Her brown eyes were wide with reverence as she looked upon my sword.

Sitting in one of the chairs was Sona, who was reading a book.

Tsubaki was searching the bookshelf, as if wanting to find a book to read.

The girl I remember tailing me, Tsubasa Yura, was sitting by the window. A bored expression present on her face as she looked into the sky.

A fourth girl with long brown hair ending with two braids was sitting at a smaller table, writing in notebook.

"Kaichou, here he is." Ruruko said with a beaming smile.

In a moment that reminded me of my first day at Kuoh Academy, I was instantly the center of attention. The looks I got from these girls, however, ran the gamut from curiosity to confusion to simple acceptance.

Before Sona could say anything, the girl that was staring at my sword ran up to me, grabbed my hand in two of hers and spoke a bit too fast for me to understand. "Isittruethatthat'syoursword! It'ssuchapowerfullycoollookingsword! CanIholdit? CanIuseitonce?"

I gave the girl jumping up and down in front of me and speaking a mile a minute a shocked and confused look. I tried to cut her off, but she kept asking me question after question, making statement after statement. For the first time in years, I felt actual fear when speaking to the opposite sex. How can respond when I can't understand them?!

Thankfully, I was saved by the blue haired Tsubasa, who walked up to the girl and pulled her away from me. "Calm down, Tomoe! Senpai can't answer your questions if you don't give him time." She turned to me and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, but Tomoe can get a little…exuberant when it comes to Japanese swords."

I chuckled and waved off the apology. "It's no problem. I was the way when I found out it chose me." Looking to Tomoe, I was shocked to find her looking up to me with what I swore were stars in her eyes.

"Tomoe, please calm down. We need to wait for Momo before we can do all of our introductions." Sona put her book to the side. Smirking softly, she said, "I see you're wearing the ribbon…"

I grumbled under my breath playfully as I sighed. "Yes… Yes, I do… Do I have to wear it?" I asked feeling my shoulder slump in defeat, which garnered some giggles from Ruruko and Tomoe.

"As you're joining the Student Council starting today, yes, you are."

I paused, blinked once, twice, then cocked my head to the side. "I'm sorry, what? I don't remember applying."

"The Student Council room is the meeting place for my peerage, everyone in here, now including you. In order for all of us to stay together, I had to find a place we could meet without bringing too much attention. Thus, I chose the Student Council as our cover. Though we still do the job properly."

I sighed heavily as placed my head in my hands. "It's too early for me to think… So…I can't sleep in class?"

Sona regarded me with a glare as I heard more giggles from the side, along with chuckling from Tsubasa and the other brunette with the notebook. "No. You're going to be a part of the Student Council. I'm going to expect you to act like it."

"I can deal with that." I said with a mildly defeated tone.

"Kaichou, I'm here." Looking over my shoulder, I saw Momo walk into the living room.

Sona stood and Tsubaki walked over to the table. "Good, now that we're all here. Now for introductions." She looked to me and said, "Daisuke-san, you already know Tsubaki and myself from class, but for the sake of simplicity we'll do this all the same. I'm Sona Sitri, your King. In school, I'm known as Souna Shitori. In and out of school, you are to refer to me as Kaichou."

Tsubaki stepped forward. "Tsubaki Shinra. Queen. Just Tsubaki will do, Daisuke-san."

The girl with the brunette hair in braids stood and bowed. "Reya Kusaka. Bishop. Reya is fine."

Momo stepped forward. "I already told you, but my name is Momo Hakanai. Bishop. Momo is fine as well."

Tsubasa bowed lightly. "Tsubasa Yura, senpai. Rook. You can call me Tsubasa, though."

Tomoe saluted with a grin. "Tomoe Meguri. Knight. Tomoe to you, Dai-chan!"

Ruruko smiled widely, "Same as Momo-senpai, but I'll do it again. I'm Ruruko Nimura. I'm a Pawn too!"

I arched an eyebrow at my new nickname but committed all of their names to memory. "Well, I'm Daisuke Shizuka; just Daisuke is fine… or Dai-chan, I don't really mind." That caused Tomoe to grin widely at me. "I'm the newest Pawn, but I'm sure you all know that. I'm may be your senpai in school, but as a devil, I'm all of your kouhai. So, I leave myself in your care."

Sona nodded, "Well spoken, Daisuke. Now, how are you feeling right now?"

I ruffled my hair lightly, focusing on my blonde bangs for a moment before responding. "A little sore, but aside from that, I think I'm doing fine."

"Then I'm sure you can survive Tomoe's friendly interrogation now."

I swear I could hear the smugness underneath her stoic exterior. "What?"

"Senpai!" Tomoe's voice caught me by surprise. "Is it true that you have a Sacred Gear?! Kaichou said that's why you took up the rest of her Pawn pieces! The only person who had a Sacred Gear was Tsubaki-fukukaichou before you."

That caused me to look over to her for confirmation. She caught my eye and nodded once, then I looked back to Tomoe. "Yeah, I do. It's the reason why I was able to create all of those traps in the park."

"Traps?" Ruruko cut in, confused at what I said.

"Yeah. Did you not hear the explosion from hear?" I asked the two of them, a bit confused myself.

"I threw up a makeshift barrier during the chaos." Sona explained quickly, while giving a stern glare. "I'd prefer it if you don't cause property damage in the future."

I chuckled sheepishly.

"Wait! You mean those lightning bolts and the giant tornado?" Tomoe said softly, slowly realizing that I was the one to do that.

I nodded in response. "Yep. I was the one who conjured them."

"And your Sacred Gear let you do that? What is it?"

I paused, trying to explain it without sounding conceited. I mean, how do you explain that you have one of the most powerful artifacts ingrained into your soul without sounding like a completely cocky prick. "Have you heard of…the 13 Longinus?" I started off slow.

That caught everyone's attention, though Sona seemed to know what I was trying to say.

Momo spoke up next. "Are you saying you have one of them?"

I nodded to her. "Yeah. I do. It's, um, actually one of the top-tier ones at that…" I spoke hesitantly.

"To call down lightning and conjure tornados in an instant…" Tsubaki thought out loud for everyone to hear. "There's only one Sacred Gear with that kind of power. The second strongest Longinus Gear…"

"Zenith Tempest." Sona finished for her. "Daisuke, how proficient are you with it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty proficient I guess. I mean, I specialize in using the different elements because of it. My ability as a Magician are augmented whenever I use elements that synchronize with it." I paused a shuddered, "I can use Balance Breaker, but I try not to considering I tend to cause natural disasters with a flick of the wrist…"

That caused even Sona to widen her eyes. It seemed she finally realized why it took so many Pawns to reincarnate me. Granted, even I'm a little wary of my own capabilities; all it takes is a little slip of my control and I can send typhoons slamming into cities, or strike the wrong thing with lightning. That's not including my ability as Magician. I know several Angel spells, some Norse spells, lots of a White magic and even more Black magic. I guess I can begin to add Devil spells as time goes on.

Everyone was suddenly pulled from their contemplative silence as we heard a squeal from the girl who loved Japanese swords. Tomoe smiled widely as she threw her arms out. "I'm so glad my new senpai is so strong!" She then dived forward and wrapped her arms around my chest in a tight embrace.

The very same chest that's recovering from being stabbed.

My cry of pain was one that none could forget.

* * *

I sat back in my new seat in the Student Council room, my paperwork for the day finally complete. Stretching my back gingerly, I fell forward and rested my forehead on my rather small desk. "Secretary. How far have I fallen that I've went from being one of the top Exorcists to a secretary for the Kaichou of a formerly all-girls school?" I sighed as I let my cheek rest against the cool wood of the desk. "I could just fall asleep right now. I could just rest for a few minutes…"

I then felt someone smack me on the side of the head with a stack of papers. "Stop it." I looked up to see Tsubaki looking at me with a serious expression.

I smiles tiredly up to her. "Hai, Tsubaki-chan." I didn't miss the subtle coloring of her cheeks as she strode away from me quickly after my response. Releasing another tired breath, I fixed my papers into a neat stack and reviewed everything, checking to see if everything was in order. Feeling as though I did a satisfactory job, I fixed everything together and pushed myself to my feet. Heading towards Sona's desk, I placed my stack into the 'Finished' bin and watched as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Done already? I thought it would take you longer. I thought you'd take longer considering your reaction when I told you about filling out forms." Sona sounded smug as she looked up to me from her seat.

I sighed and shook my head. "I've done paperwork before; mostly detailing my missions, expenses the Church needed to cover and…release forms that swore me to secrecy. I'm no stranger to paperwork; but I still hate it with a passion."

She smiled softly and looked back at her papers. "I've come to a decision on your new living situation."

"Oh." I said, my eyebrows raising lightly.

"Yes. You'll be staying with the rest of us. That house was purchased by my family and given to me as a way for me to gain experience leading a household. My Peerage has stayed there ever since I gained my first member." She explained clinically.

Now, I'm no stranger to societal norms. I say this because I'm perfectly willing to admit that I'm a hormonal teenage boy; though one that has control on his attitude when it comes to interacting with those of the opposite sex. While my more uninhibited side jumped for joy, my more traditional side, the side that's been influence by growing up in the Church is skeptical. "I see. Are you sure? I mean…" I paused and released a breath. "…I'm a guy and that's a house full of high school girls. Shouldn't the Kaichou be more responsible than that?"

Sona looked up from her paperwork, smirking at me as a glare comes over her glasses. "You're sharper than you look, Daisuke."

"Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but okay."

She smiled wryly and shook her head. "I perfectly understand what you're saying, however you are a part of my Peerage now. As such, until I feel you're ready as Devil, then you will be close enough to where I can keep an eye you."

"This isn't because I'm a former Exorcist, right? I mean, I've seen Stray Devils before; hell, I've taken care of my fair share. I can promise you I'm in this for the long haul. No fleeing for me."

Sona shook her head, "That's not what I mean, but I thank you for the reassurance. I'm just saying that there are several subtle aspects of a Devil's lively hood that need supervision until you're able to continue independently. Until then, you'll be where I can keep an eye on you and you can learn from your comrades." She paused and gave me a piercing look. "I trust you won't try anything untoward?"

I lifted my hands as though insulted. "I assure you, Kaichou. I am a perfect gentleman. I may flirt and act friendly on occasion, but I would never force myself on anyone."

Sona nodded in assent. "Good. I can't have my newest Pawn be a lecherous fool."

I leaned down and grinned playfully. "I can be that for you, Sona-chan. You did save my life after all." I whispered so that only she could hear.

She regarded me with an arched eyebrow, before she lifted her hand and placed it on my head. Before I could wonder about the action, my head was quickly slammed onto her desk with a dull thud. I released a pained grunt and heard her say, "It's 'Kaichou', Daisuke-_kun_."

"Understood, Kaichou." I said, though it muted with my face pressed against the table.

Sona released me and I stood up slowly, massaging my nose, thankful it wasn't broken or bleeding. "Do you have any other concerns before I send you to move your things to your new home?"

"Just one." I said, though my voice sounded vaguely nasally. "Do you allow pets?"

* * *

"What did you say to Kaichou to make her do that, Dai-chan?" Tomoe asked as she and Tsubaki walked with me to the place I was currently, but will no longer be, living. The two of them were carrying wrapped weaponry, Tomoe had something similar in size to a katana, and Tsubaki carried something much longer. I was also carrying my Sword, wrapped similarly to the other two.

"Something that I shouldn't have said, Tomoe-chan. Let's just leave it that. I'd rather not taste the desk again." I rubbed my face absently, still vaguely feeling the hardwood.

Tomoe giggled into her hand. "You're funny, Dai-chan." She paused and clasped her hands. "Oh, I almost forgot! You have to show me how you fight later. It's not fair that Tsubasa-chan and Kaichou have seen you fight and the rest of us haven't." She practically demanded of me.

I laughed lightly, scratching the back of my head. "I'll see what I can do, Tomoe-chan. Though, I don't think Kaichou would appreciate it if I caused too much damage in the surrounding area, right, Tsubaki-chan?" I gave the Fukukaichou a playful smile.

Though she gave me a slight glare, I could see a faint blush. It seems she's not used to forwardness, or rather doesn't have Sona's mastery of a poker face. "I would have to agree. At the moment, we'll have to take your mastery of your Sacred Gear at face value, until a more opportune moment presents itself." That was when she met my eyes with what I swear was a competitive edge. "Though, I am curious about your skill with the sword. I would like to match your mettle with mine, to see if you really were holding back against Kiba-kun."

Unable to hide my competitive grin, I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, are you a swordswoman?"

She shook her head. "Naginata."

I arched an eyebrow and whistled appreciatively. "I haven't fought a Naginata-user before. Are you a master wielder?"

"I've yet to meet someone who could best me." Tsubaki said with unwavering confidence, not breaking eye contact with me.

We stopped walking and I turned to face the Queen of the Peerage I was currently a part of. The two of us remained still as we locked eyes; my grin didn't waver as I felt my normally miniscule competitive side of my personality becoming more apparent. "I can say the same. I guess we can count on one of us breaking the other's streak, huh?" As she stood in front of me, her hands clasped in front of her and meeting, I couldn't help but notice the blush on her face deepening ever so slightly.

"Neh, Dai-chan…" Tomoe stood on her tiptoes and whispered into my ear. "I think Tsubaki-fukukaichou likes you."

Her words caused Tsubaki to quickly turn her head towards the Knight, her eyes widening marginally.

I let out a small laugh and replied in kind, "I don't think so. It's not every day you meet someone with equal skill. Things tend to get competitive." Clearly hearing me, Tsubaki continued walking forward. "Although…" I continued with a playful smile. "You might be right…"

Tomoe giggled when we noticed Tsubaki's step stutter as she quickly came to a stop.

* * *

Upon reaching my temporary housing, I stepped up to the door and placed my left hand on the knob. Whispering softly, I dispelled my temporary wards and allowed them to recognize my signature. There was a faint clocking sound as I released a breath. "That, ladies, is how you lower wards strong enough to level half a city block."

There was a faint coughing sound behind me. Looking over my shoulder with a faint smile, I noticed Tsubaki giving me a faint glare.

I let out a small laugh. "It's a joke." I paused and turned the knob. "All it would be is a concussive blast strong enough to knock out and concuss, while repairing the door. I wouldn't put a trap that powerful on a door to an unimportant room. On a battlefield, on the other hand…" I whispered the last sentence, though it wasn't soft enough as I still felt her glare.

Tomoe, on the other hand, was enjoying my jokes as she was giggling into her hand.

I simply grinned and shook my head as I opened the door. When I stepped inside, I felt a familiar weight crash into my leg, purring up a storm. Releasing a breath, I crouched down allowed the feline to leap into my arms. I held my left arm against my body, grimacing lightly at the contact to my injury. Standing, I turned to face the girls who walked with me. I laughed lightly and scratched Himari on her head gingerly. "Well, allow me to introduce you to Himari. She attached herself to my side years ago, when she was a kitten."

Tomoe clasped her hands under her chin as she looked upon Himari with a gasp. "She's so cute! Can I hold her?"

Tsubaki, on the other hand, focused on the cat with slightly narrowed eyes, as if seeing something that was out of place.

I grimaced lightly, "I honestly don't know, Tomoe-chan. Himari doesn't like some people. We can try, after all, there are places in here that only I can unlock." Giving Tomoe a hopeful look, I turned my attention to the purring cat in my arms. "Alright, Himari, I'm going to need you to be good and let Tomoe-chan hold you. She's my new friend." I smiled at the girl, getting a similar response. After a moment of pause, I extended my arm and allowed Tomoe and take Himari from me. Thankfully, the cat didn't fight it, but I could tell she wasn't happy. It was a gut feeling really. "She likes being scratched right here." I showed the Knight as I scratched Himari in her favorite spot.

"There, there." Tomoe said as she scratched the spot I pointed out.

Looking to Tsubaki, I beckoned her to follow. "I can get what clothes I did bring into a single bag. It's my collection of magic books that'll be the most difficult to transport."

"Magic books?" Tsubaki sounded skeptical as she followed me.

I grinned back to her. "Didn't I say I was a practicing Magician? I had a pretty large collection of magic books I gained from my time as an Exorcist. There from several different areas of magic. I've learned nearly half of them, mastered less than a third, but only use less than a fifth on a regular basis." I shrugged at her questioning gaze. "I normally use magic as a way to protect my body in a passive way. I primarily fight with my sword and Sacred Gear."

We entered my bedroom and I walked towards the closet, opening it and pulling out a pair of bags. I blinked in confusion when I noticed Tsubaki standing in my doorway, frozen in place as she looked around my room. "What?"

"I-I've never been in a boy's room before…" She said absently, before she gritted her teeth. She clearly didn't want to say that out loud.

I grinned playfully, "Wow, I didn't take you to be that innocent, Tsubaki-chan. You don't need to worry, though. I don't bite." I reached into the closet and pulled out an unassuming looking cardboard box. "Unless you ask me to."

Tsubaki released a breath as she glared at me over her glasses.

I lifted my hands in acquiescence. "I'm done. Let's just get this over with. I don't know there's another Exorcists dropping by any time soon." I waved a hand over the box and muttered under my breath. A wave of power splashed over the box as it released an aura, then dispersed. "Can you take care of the books? I'll pack my clothes." She nodded and crouched down, placing her wrapped weapon against the wall. I stood and grabbed the larger bag, moving it next to the dresser.

I moved my clothes at a quick pace, filling the bag rather quickly. The two of us were quiet as we worked in sequence, though I couldn't help but notice Tsubaki pause every so often to look at one of my many grimoires. She didn't flip through them as that was never a good idea, since something could jump out and bite at your face. I learned that the hard way once, not pleasant. "Where did you get all of these?"

I shrugged and grunted in response. "Some were gifts from outside benefactors, others were gifts from the Church. Most of them were ones that I found in my travels. A few I compiled myself from irrevocably damaged grimoires I happened upon."

We continued to work, moving items from one place to another. Then she said something that made me freeze in place.

"Kasumi Shizuka…"

I turned to face her slowly. Tsubaki was holding a small unassuming brown book, with a plain cover that only had that name on the front. Extending my hand, I beckoned her to give it to me silently. She regarded me silently for a moment then placed it in my hand. Opening my jacket, I cast a spell on the book and slid it into one of my pockets.

"Who was she?" She asked softly.

I didn't respond immediately, moving towards the closet to get the rest of my clothes. "My kaa-chan. It's one of the few things I have left of her." My voice was uncharacteristically somber.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said softly. "She died when I was still young so there wasn't much I you or I could've done."

Tsubaki was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then she asked, "How did she die?"

I stopped mid reach, my hand hovering in front of an extra of my uniform. I gritted my teeth. "There are many things I'm willing to share with you, Sona and the others, but _that_ is not one of them." I had to hold back a flinch from the shock I felt from how my own voice was so cold. Breathing deeply, I tried to calm myself down as I couldn't let my emotional control slip. I could already feel the temperature of the room drop several degrees. Releasing a calming, I spoke again, "Look, I'm sor-"

There was a crash in the living room, followed by a yell of surprise.

Tsubaki and I locked eyes and nodded. She grabbed her weapon and raced out of the room, me on her heels. We stepped into the living to see Tomoe with her katana unsheathed and pointing at the intruder, who was also holding a weapon her throat. A Light Spear. My eyes tracked the length of the red spear to the wielder of the weapon and they widened. Still clad in the school uniform disguise, but with her black-feathered wings unfurled for all to see. Raynare was staring at Tomoe with a look of unhidden hatred.

"What's a Devil doing in here?!"

"What's a Fallen Angel doing here?!"

The two of them yelled at the same time, their weapons shot forward and I cursed under my breath. Calling on my power, I raced forward with speed augmented by lightning. Coming to a stop right between them, I threw my hands out and took hold of the wrists connected to the hands that held their weapons.

"Daisuke?"

"Dai-chan!"

I heard their exclamations and felt my power flow freely from my body, causing the temperature in the room to drop several degrees. Turning to Raynare, I gave her an empty stare and said, "Disperse the spear." Giving Tomoe the same, I continued, "And sheathe your sword."

"But-" They said in an oddly synchronized fashion.

"Now." My tone brooked no argument as I looked down to see Himari rubbing against my leg in an attempt to calm me.

Hearing a grumble of assent from Raynare, I no longer felt the aura of the spear and released her wrist. Which was followed by Tomoe muttering something similar. After releasing her, I looked to Raynare and said, "Report."

The Fallen Angel jumped in surprise at my command. She gave me an angry look. "I hear that you die from being pierced in the chest and the first thing you say when I see you again is 'Report'?! I was worried about you, you overconfident, pompous ass!"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at her, causing her to flinch at me. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm my leaping emotions before I started speaking again. Breathing slowly to reach a state close to my normal attitude, I opened my eyes and released a calming breath. "I'm sorry. It's been a hectic day for me."

Raynare's eyes softened as she hugged herself. "I was terrified. I thought Anduriel killed you. When he and Lasciel returned alone, but severely injured, I feared the worst."

I nodded to her, closing my eyes again at a phantom pain in my chest while remembering my last interaction with that shadow using bastard. "I understand. But I'm fine now."

"Fine?! You're a Devil now!"

"And? That's not going to stop me from finishing my job." I said coolly, getting into a more professional state of mind.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost. Dai-chan, how do you know this Fallen Angel?" Tomoe asked me, her voice shaky. She clearly wasn't used to this other, less used to the side of me because it's the exhausting, more serious side of my personality.

I turned towards Tomoe and Tsubaki, seeing their perplexed looks. "Tsubaki, Tomoe, this is Raynare and she's the current savior of Kuoh Academy and one of the two people who prevented a second Great War." I explained clinically, seeing Tomoe go bug-eyed in shock and Tsubaki narrowing her eyes.

"Explain." She said brusquely.

"I was sent here by the Church because they had receive word from an anonymous tip that a five man squad of high level Fallen Angels were planning on attacking Kuoh Academy under the orders of Kokabiel, a Cadre level Fallen Angel, in order to ignite a second Great War between the Three Factions." My voice growled darkly when I spoke _his_ name, my right hand clenching tightly.

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at my reaction, but didn't react to it specifically, "Fallen Angels… Then wouldn't it mean that the leader of Grigori…"

Raynare jumped forward, bearing her teeth angrily. "How dare you? Azazel-sama would never start a war-"

I cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, silencing her. "It's not Azazel of Grigori. The Church contacted him directly and he admitted to not knowing about the plan. Though the Church didn't believe him at first, Azazel decided to offer one of his soldiers as an informant to aid an operative. Thus, they decided to send me and I was introduced to Raynare."

"But why would they send only one person to kill _five_ high level Fallen when they could've easily sent a whole squad to deal with it?" Tsubaki dug for more information.

I answered easily, not needing to hide a thing. "Because I was, and still am, the most experienced when it comes to exterminating Fallen Angels." Raynare flinched at that, though didn't say anything. "There was also the lack of manpower due to having other missions in progress. I was simply the highest ranked, and more experienced Exorcist on hand."

"How were you, as a human, capable to killing Fallen Angels? Longinus Gear or not, you shouldn't survived as long as you had." Tsubaki was on a roll, clearly wanting information to pass onto Sona.

"It's quite simple really. Fallen Angels, for the most part, are arrogant and believe themselves to be above anything and everything." Once again, Raynare flinched. "I simply took advantage of that. I placed traps. I snuck under their noses and struck when they least expect. No matter the rumors they hear of an Exorcist that can easily kill Fallen Angels, they always scoff and call their late 'comrade' weak. I cheated. I stacked the deck. I didn't stop until they were nothing but a twitching corpse. I held nothing back and refused to stop until my duty was done." I paused, looking Tsubaki directly in the eyes. "Sona was undeniably lucky when she managed to resurrected me. I'm the one person who worked for the Church that has more Fallen Angel kills under his belt than every other Exorcist in the Church, retired or not, put together." She flinched again and, oddly enough, was on her knees on the ground, looking comically distraught. "As long as I have breath in body, no one in our Peerage will be hurt by a Fallen Angel, no matter how powerful, because I'm the one person alive that knows them best. That isn't a boast, it's a statement of fact. I was given life when it was stolen from me; in return, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that the both of you, along with everyone else in our Peerage is safe. Whether it means I protect you myself or teach you, I'll make sure you're perfectly safe." I grinned at the end of my declaration.

Tsubaki didn't respond, only opting to meet my eyes with her own, as if trying to find something.

Tomoe simply sighed and leaned down to pick up Himari. Holding her close, she looked up to me with wide, "Dai-chan is scary…"

I smiled softly, not taking my eyes off Tsubaki. "Only when I'm angry and fighting with everything I have. Otherwise, you can consider me as harmless as teddy bear when with comrades, Tomoe-chan."

"Oh, then that's okay." Tomoe sighed, sounding relieved. She was clearly happy that I went back to referring to her with a more familiar tone.

"Now." My next words going to Tsubaki. "Are there any more questions you have for me?"

"Were you going to tell Kaichou?"

"Yes." I said simply. "But at the end of the day. I didn't want to bring down the entire day with such a serious topic. Plus, I wanted to speak to her alone about it. I'd rather do this when I'm fully healed and on my own."

"We won't let you do that, Daisuke. As you said, we're your comrades now. We fight as a group." Her voice was strangely soft.

"Yeah, Dai-chan! We're a team now." Tomoe's excited tone caused me to smile.

Raynare snorted lightly to the side. "You're all awfully chummy for only have met less than a day ago…"

Tsubaki shot her a glare. "You don't know anything of Sona-sama or her Peerage, Fallen Angel." Her voice was sharp and cold.

She was about to lunge, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Stop, both of you." I said tiredly. Sighing softly, I turned my attention back to Raynare. "Anduriel said something about a nun healing him. What did he mean by that?"

Raynare threw a glare at Tsubaki, but I squeezed her wrist tightly to bring her attention to me. A flush came over her face as she looked back to me. "We located an exiled nun with a Sacred Gear that can heal Devils and Fallen Angels, along with humans. We're bringing her to the abandoned church on the other side of town."

I felt my eyes widen at those news.

A Sacred Gear that could potentially heal anyone from any Faction. I threw a look towards Tsubaki to see an equally shocked face.

"They're only bringing her to heal Anduriel? That doesn't sound like the whole truth, Raynare." I spoke softly, trying to get more information.

She bit her lip. "It's not. Azazel-sama created a special device during the Great War that could extract Sacred Gears from their hosts, but discarded it. Anduriel picked it up and transported it to that Church. Anduriel is going to use the device on the nun to extract her Sacred Gear and give it to himself." Raynare's voice came out in a soft whisper.

I felt my head fall slightly as I thought about what she said. A device that could extract Sacred Gears? Sacred Gears are intricately entwined with a person's soul. You can't just take it out. It would…kill the subject. I looked up and noticed that Tsubaki had a similar thought as she met my eyes.

"He's going to kill this nun to get her Sacred Gear." I grimaced and released Raynare's wrist. Placing a hand on my face, I sighed heavily. "This is just getting more and more annoying the more I learn."

"We ca-"

Tsubaki started to speak, but I cut her off with a piercing look. "No 'we'. Only me. You aren't skilled enough to fight Fallen Angels of his level." My voice brooked no argument.

"Oh. You sounded like Kaichou with that statement…" Tomoe whispered as she held Himari close.

"Are we not strong enough, is that what you're saying?" Tsubaki asked me.

I shook my head. "That's not what I said. You're strong enough to stand against them, but to survive is another matter entirely. I'm referring to _skill_ and _experience_. You lack the both of them when it comes to fighting people that have power over you. Anduriel can use his Light Spears to attack you with your own shadow and those all around him. Lasciel can manipulate Light Threads that tore through my skin, as a human. As a Devil, I'm at even more of a disadvantage."

I turned to Raynare and asked one final question. "What of the situation involving Hyoudou?"

"Hyoudou? Issei Hyoudou? What does he have to do with this?" Tsubaki sounded breathless, clearly exhausted from all of the new information.

Raynare chose to explain instead. "Azazel-sama asked me and my group to watch over him, in order to keep an eye on his Sacred Gear, but Anduriel caught wind of it. He's ordered us to kill him, or else he'll kill us."

I looked to Tsubaki, "Isn't Hyoudou being scouted by Rias…Gremory?"

The Queen regarded me tiredly, but nodded. "Yes, but I had no idea he had something like that…"

I grunted. "There are Sacred Gears coming out of the woodwork. What's next? The bloody True Longinus?" I shook my head, exasperated. Looking to Raynare, I asked her, "Is there anything else?" When she shook her head, I nodded. "Good. Then head back to Azazel before everything hits the fan. I can take care of everything else from here."

Raynare's eyes widened, "What? No! The last time I let you go out alone you died and got turned into a Devil! What's next? Are gonna grow Angel wings and become a Fallen Angel!? I can't let you do this alone."

I smirked and shook my head. "I asked you this once before, but I'll ask again. Do you want to fight with me, then?" Once again, she froze. But instead of folding in on herself like before, I noticed her fighting her cowardice. Before she could answer, I said, "It's fine. Be safe. Go back to Azazel. Tell him I'll handle things from here. You've done your part."

She gave me a long look, her face darkening as she began to blush deeply. Raynare was silent for the longest time before nodding dumbly. "O-Okay. A-As long as you're confident."

I simply nodded and gestured for her to go.

She smiled softly and paused before leaning in and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come back alive for real this time." Raynare then turned and fled the house.

I honestly froze at the contact, unsure of what to make of what just happened. For all intents and purposes, I just met her two days ago, when she told me of Anduriel's actions. I was kind, but professional, flirting only once or twice each meeting. A kiss and reaction to my death like that shouldn't possibly come from those short few meetings…

Oh…it's too late to be thinking so heavily.

I sighed heavily, feeling my shoulders drop and exhaustion setting. It's been a long day and it feels like it's nowhere close to ending.

"Can we…just hurry up and pack everything up? Please. I'm really freaking tired…" I beseeched the two girls, fighting the urge to collapse onto the ground.

Tomoe stepped to my side and patted my shoulder with her free hand. "It'll be alright, Dai-chan."

I gave her a grateful look. "Thank you, Tomoe-chan." She beamed in response, going back to scratching Himari in her sweet spot. I looked over to Tsubaki, to see her glaring in the direction Raynare had left. "Tsubaki-chan." I caught her attention, causing her to quickly look in my direction. "What do you say we finish, eh?"

She nodded and led the way.

As we finished packing everything, I called over to her. "About earlier. You know when I snapped at you when asked about my mother. And during the talk about the Fallen Angels."

"What about it?" Tsubaki said brusquely, not sounding happy with me.

"I'm sorry."

That caused her to pause. "Oh."

"It's just that my…her passing is still a sore spot for me. I also take my job when it comes to dealing with Fallen Angel's seriously. Its moments involving those subjects that I lose control. I just say whatever comes to mind and it's mostly insensitive. So, I just wanted to apologize."

Tsubaki didn't respond for a few moments for what felt like hours to me, when it was really only a few minutes. Then she finally spoke. "It's fine. Everyone has their moments of weakness. You just had yours, in spite of the front you always put up." I laughed a little at that.

"So you already figured me out, huh? I act confident and infallible, but on the inside I'm just like everybody else? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I didn't say that." I swear I could hear the smile on her face.

I shook my head and zipped my bag with a hint of finality. "Well, I'm done on this front. You?"

She stood and lifted the bag of magical books. "Yes."

"It's to the house, then."

* * *

"It's never anything simple with you, isn't it?" Sona said as she massaged the bridge of her nose. Tsubaki and I had filled her in on what Raynare had informed me in regards to Anduriel's and Kokabiel's plan. She took it about as well as I thought she would.

"I have an image to keep up, you know. The warrior who's always on an adventure to save the world. This is just another episode in the day of my life." I said with an easy going grin.

Sona leaned forward in her seat. "Do you honestly know if you can kill them on your own?"

My grin became surer, but constrained. "Oh, yeah. Fully healed and at my best, it wouldn't be too difficult to stand against two Fallen Angels and win, healed or not. The Rogue Exorcists they have on hand would be incapacitated with my Sacred Gear and left for the Church, or you, to deal with on their own terms."

"And the second group, that used to work with this Raynare?"

"They only have one pair of wings, each. It'd perfectly safe for any experienced Devil to deal with them. In case you feel the desire to not let me go alone." I smirked softly.

Sona sighed softly. "This city is both Sitri and Gremory territory. You will come with Tsubaki and me tomorrow to speak with Rias about this. She'd want to know exactly what was going, especially if it considered Hyoudou-san."

"I can work with that. How long will my wounds take to fully heal?"

"I'll worry about that right now. You just need to think about what you'll say during our meeting with Rias." Sona stood and smoothed over her skirt. "It's late and there's school tomorrow. It would behoove you to go to bed, Daisuke-san."

I smiled and looked between Tsubaki and Sona. "I see what this is." Shrugging, I waved towards them. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see the both of you in the morning. Night." With that, I strode upstairs, entered my new room and changed into a pair of shorts. Climbing into bed, I rested my head on the pillow and was out in an instant.

Though, I could swear I felt someone climb into my bed while I was asleep…

Oh, well.


	3. A Day Off, Somewhat

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _I got the reaction I expected for the second chapter. Then again, it's what one should expect when you follow up an action packed chapter with one based solely around dialogue. Regardless, you guys are awesome. Your reviews/follows/alerts are really helping me write this fic!_

_This chapter came out rather easily, content wise. Some concerns about how Daisuke handled his reincarnation were raised and I hoped I alleviated them somewhat. _

_Harem-wise, this chapter introduced two more additions to the harem! Xenovia and Akeno! They'll be only ones from the Gremory group that join the harem. I'm keeping Rias with Issei. Why? Issei fought someone who was considered 'immortal' in order to save her from a loveless marriage. He deserves the Crimson Ruin Princess for having a pair the size of beach balls. On another note, there will be tension between Xenovia, when she appears, and our wayward former Exorcist of a main character. It won't be a tear-filled reunion filled with falling roses and romantic music. _

_The rest of the girls in the Gremory group, aside from the two I named, will at most have a close friendship with him. Nothing more. _

_If you have any thoughts, feel free to voice them. In the meantime, please, read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Three

A Day Off, Somewhat

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I lifted my arms above my head, stretching to wake up fully. Turning to throw my legs off the bed, I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I got to my feet and stretched again, groaning softly under my breath as I continued to try and wake up. Yawning into my hand, I opened my eyes and looked around the room I slept in over the night. I felt some confusion as I wondered where the hell I was. Looking down at my chest, I took notice of a blemish in the form of a circular splotch of slightly discolored skin the size of a fist.

That's when I remembered the black Light Spear tearing into my chest two days ago. I had died and was brought back as Sona's Pawn. Palming my face, I was pushed out of my sleep-induced foggy memory. I shook my head and walked over to my closet, opening it to see my case of clothes. I opened it and pulled out my uniform and began changing.

I had just pulled on my pants and was tying my shoes, when I heard a knock at my door. "One moment." I called out as I quickly grabbed my button up dress shirt. Not wanting to look too underdressed when I opened the door, I pulled on the shirt, but did not button it up as I stepped up to the door. Opening it, I saw Tsubaki standing on the other side. "Morning Tsubaki-chan." I said with a smile.

She was a little taken aback at my attire, as she paused and blinked, but cleared her throat. "Good morning. I was told to wake you at this time, but it seems like you're already up and, ah, partially dressed…" Her face was slightly flushed as she tried to remain composed.

I shrugged and laughed. "Thanks, but it seems that I was able to get a better night's sleep than yesterday." I absently scratched at my scar. "The bathroom wouldn't be open, right now, would it?" I asked hopefully.

Tsubaki nodded and pointed towards the door at the end of the hall. "It's right there; though, it would be a good idea to put a shirt on. I'm sure you wouldn't want to shock your kouhai with your lack of clothing."

I laughed lightly, ruffling my bed head. "What can I say? You caught me just as I got my pants on. I didn't want to keep a lady waiting, so I just grabbed this so I was somewhat presentable." I smirked at her flushed face.

"J-just, please be careful…" She said softly.

I beamed, "Anything for you, Tsubaki-chan!"

That caused her to flush even deeper. She nodded quickly and turned from me. "I will be downstairs with the others. Breakfast will be finished shortly." She then crisply walked away from my door and headed towards the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom, I flicked the light on and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Finishing everything hygienically important and getting completely dressed, I made my way downstairs, adjusting the annoying ribbon every step of the way. Curse my new responsibilities and the need for the ribbon! I want a Casual Week!

Walking into the dining room, I was greeted by the sight of a few of the girls doing homework. The first pair to notice me were Ruruko and Tomoe, the former of which was petting Himari. "Morning, senpai. Are you hungry?" My fellow pawn greeted me with a smile.

"Morning, Ruruko-chan." I said with a yawn as I walked to a chair and plopped down unceremoniously. The answer to her question came from the growling of my stomach, to which I grimaced and threw it a glare. "You could say that I'm famished."

She girl laughed lightly. "Momo-senpai should be done in a few minutes."

I nodded and took a quick look around; the first thing that caught my eye was the book that Reya was completely engrossed in. I recognized the cover in an instant. Smirking softly, I said, "Enjoying the read, Reya-chan?"

The brunette looked up to me in surprise and flushed lightly, no doubt from my familiar reference to her name. "Ah, yes, senpai." She said softly. "There are just so many spells in this book that I just couldn't help but see what they were."

I smiled and waved my hand lightly. "Read to your heart's content. I've gotten what I needed out of them, so I might as well share the knowledge. Though, I have to warn you, the Angel spells are pain to learn, let alone master."

Her eyes widened so much so that I feared that they would pop out. "You had a book on Angel spells?! Holy spells?"

"Well, yeah, it came with the territory of being an Exorcist." I explained with a smirk. "Though, they may be difficult to learn for Devils." I paused and rubbed my chin in thought. "Give me a moment, I need to test something out." Holding my left hand out and well away from the others, I whispered under my breath and called upon a low level Holy spell I had mastered. Within moments, I flinched at a sudden pain in my arm as a small white ember came to life in the palm of my hand. Waving my right hand over the flame, I frowned as it tickled the palm. Dispersing it with a scowl, I released a breath as I looked at a small, unnoticeable burn on my left palm.

I sighed heavily and scratched my head lightly. "I have the book, but I don't think we can safely learn spells from it." I saw Reya pout as she looked towards to where the book was placed. "Though, if you study the spell, you can learn how to reverse it, to counter it without much effort. What's more effective than a Devil that can counter Holy magic?" I smirked as I watched her eyes widen.

"Yes. We can look over the book as a group and figure it out from there." Reya smiled softly.

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms behind my head. Looking around, I found that someone was still missing. Everyone, save for Momo, who I heard was still working on breakfast, was in the living room, except for Sona. "Where's Kaichou?"

"She's resting a bit longer. She's exhausted quite a bit of magic energy last night and has to recharge it." Tsubaki explained as she turned the page in her book.

I nodded and closed my eyes, just to pass the time. Hopefully, I don't fall asleep and end up late for school. Oh, no, that would horrible. _Soooo_ very horrible…

The sound of footsteps caused me to open my eyes in time to see Sona entering the living room. "Tsubaki, Daisuke, we're going to head up to the school earlier. So make sure you eat quickly."

I lifted hand and playfully saluted my King. "Roger, Boss Lady."

My remark garnered sparse laughter from nearly everyone in the room, save for Sona herself and Tsubaki. The Sitri gave me a tired look and I swear I could see the makings of a small smile of playful exasperation.

* * *

Breakfast passed relatively quickly, or more specifically, I tried to eat hastily while still looking civilized. Not the easiest thing, I have to say, but after being thrown onto missions at the last minute before, I've practically mastered the skill. It was enough to surprise the two girls walking with me to the school.

"I have to ask, are we going early enough to bypass the mob? I'd rather not listen to their verbal exclamations, especially when they see the three of us walking to school together." I gave an exasperated sigh.

Sona gave me an amused smirk. "What's wrong, does the scary former Exorcist fear the rumor mill of high school girls?"

Giving her a tired look, I explained, "No. I'm just used to girls their age being more mature and not spouting gossip over everything they see. I swear, if I hear anything regarding my 'beautiful, midnight hair' again, I'm going to cause a snow storm and shut this damn place down for months."

Kaichou shook her head. "Of all things to be annoyed by, it's childish gossip?"

"Childish gossip that's more repetitive than hearing the same song on the radio fifty times in a row." I sighed heavily and slid my hands in to my jacket pockets. "It'll only get more ridiculous the moment the three of us are seen walking on to campus. I'll bet my all of my personal accounts."

That brought a small, a _very_ small, smile from Sona, who gave me a look over her eyebrow. Of course, as the Kaichou, and the King/Master to her Peerage, she walked in front of Tsubaki and I, who were walking side by side. We walked at a casual pace towards the pace, though there was an obvious aura that showed a hint of slight hurry. After all, there were a group of radicals trying to reignite a war.

Why do I feel like that things like this will become a norm for me in the future?

We reached Kuoh Academy in a few minutes and the three of us were greeted by the instant gossip fountain from the female students of the academy.

"Is that Daisuke-senpai with Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai?"

"Didn't you hear? Daisuke-senpai is a part of the Student Council now."

"Ah! Sona-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai are so graceful!"

"They're all walking so close! Is there something between them?"

Then there were the guys… Shockingly enough, they were even more annoying. Three of them happened to be everyone's least favorite perverts. The infamous Trio…

"Look at that damn bastard! He looks so smug!"

"What did he do to get the chance to be walking to school with the 3rd and 4th most popular girls in Kuoh!?"

"I want nothing more than punch him in that pretty face of his!"

I felt a grimace appear on my face. _Pretty?! I am _not_ pretty!_ I had to fight the urge to verbally lash out, as it would ruin the calm, easygoing image I had developed as my reputation.

Leaning forward, I whispered into Sona's ear. "Can we please hurry? I'm going to break something if this keeps up…"

Sona smiled faintly and shook her head.

* * *

We reached the door to the Occult Research Club, or that was the cover name Sona told me. Looking in obvious curiosity, I couldn't help but get a homey feeling from the building. Right off the back, I could tell that it was a place I wouldn't mind relaxing in for some shut eye. Now if only I could manage to sneak away without being reprimanded…

I watched as Sona reached forward and knocked on the door, replacing her hands clasped in front of her. There was a shuffling sound behind the door as we heard someone call out.

"Just a moment." Footsteps were heard as they came closer to the door. Within a few moments, I watched as the door was opened, revealing a face I had only seen once before I met the Fallen Angels. "Ara ara, it seems you got a new member, Kaichou and it's the polite Exorcist." She stood the side and allowed us to enter the clubroom. "Buchou is currently in the shower and will be out in a minute."

Sona nodded and said, "Alright. We can wait." The three of us strode further inside, but I stopped halfway towards one of the two couches.

Pausing in thought, I blinked once, twice, then said, "Shower? In a clubroom?" I couldn't conceal the slight shock in my voice.

That led to the girl with the tied back hair laugh lightly. "Oh, yes. Buchou loves to shower so she had one built inside." She strode past me and went towards off to the side.

I released a breath and shook my head. "Okay…" I walked forward and took a seat on the couch across from Sona and Tsubaki, as I don't think they would appreciate me shoving them over so I could sit on the same couch.

The three of us sat in silence, save for the sound of running water I heard from the other side of a curtain. I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to catch up on some sleep.

The sound of more footsteps caught my attention as I opened my eyes to see the young woman place a tray on the small table between the couches. "Here's some tea, if you're thirsty." Five cups full of steaming tea sat on the tray along with a small plate of snacks.

"Thank you, Akeno." Sona said as she picked up a cup and took a sip. Tsubaki did the same with a nod of her head, obviously in thanks.

I shrugged and reached to take one. "Don't mind if I do." Gently taking a cup, I took a drink. Smiling at the taste, I savored it as I swallowed. "This is really good. Kudos to the chef."

Akeno, I'm assuming her name is, held a hand to her cheek as she smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you, Shizuka-san."

I regarded her for a moment, using that split second to look over her form. Needless to say, I was mildly surprised. Akeno stood at a modest height with a very pronounce chest and a slim waist. She was shockingly fit and well rounded. Her black, almost blue it was so dark, hair was long even tied back by the orange ribbon that fell down to her legs. In other words, freakishly attractive. These Devils are going to be the death of me. There were only a few women in the Church that were close to this attractive, but then again, they are Devil's and their attractive helps with their seductive heritage.

"Please, call me Daisuke. Formality is not one of my strong suits."

"Very well, Daisuke-san. Then you can call me Akeno. What led you to joining Sona-kaichou's Peerage?"

I cocked my head to the side. "She made me…an offer I couldn't refuse…" I smiled softly. In that instant, I found myself imagining Sona dressed in a men's three piece suit, sitting behind a desk with steepled fingers… It was hot, strangely enough…

Akeno laughed into her hand. "I see."

It was that moment that Rias strode into the clubroom proper, dressed in her uniform, but with a towel draped over her shoulders. Her long crimson red hair was glistening with water as she continued to dry it. "Sorry about the wait, Sona."

"It's no problem, Rias." Sona replied smoothly. "I was the one who asked you to meet with me."

Rias took her seat at the desk next to the two couches and sighed. Akeno moved to stand at her side, her hands clasped in front of her. The redhead cocked her head to the side. "So, what was it you needed to talk about?"

Sona smiled and gestured to me. "First of all, before we start, allow me to introduce my newest addition. Daisuke Shizuka."

Then, all eyes were on me. I lifted a hand and simply said, "Yo."

I swear I could see a tick mark appearing on Sona's forehead as she scowled at me.

Rias laughed lightly, as did Akeno, at my unprofessional response. "I can tell that Shizuka-san will be causing you some problems, Sona."

My King sighed heavily, "So can I…"

I smiled widely. "You'll come to love it. Everybody does." That simply brought a glare my way from Sona. "Regardless, just call me Daisuke. Though, it is good to meet you again without my former affiliation to the Church getting in the way."

Rias smiled and nodded lightly. "I agree and it's good to see my childhood friend gaining someone with such a unique outlook on life as a part of her Peerage. I'm sure she could loosen up a bit." That caused Sona to glare playfully at her.

"'Childhood friend' huh?" I said with a small smile.

Rias nodded, "Yes. Sona and I have been friends for all as I can remember. It's a good thing too, considering we're the heiresses to our respective families."

I gave Sona a playful smirk. "An heiress, huh? Who knew the two of you were so important?"

Sona sighed and shook her head, "Enough with the pleasantries, we're meeting with you for a reason."

The Buchou of the clubroom we were meeting cocked her head to the side.

Tsubaki and Sona looked to me to start and I sighed. "There are currently two Fallen Angels near Cadre level in strength resting in an abandoned church in the outskirts of town. They plan to attack and destroy Kuoh Academy in the hopes of igniting a second iteration of the Great War between the three Factions."

That caused the other two Devils in the room to freeze, regarding me with focused calculating gazes. "How do you know this, Daisuke-san?" Rias asked me carefully, her tone levelled and controlled.

"I was sent here by the Church in order to locate and eliminate their group, formerly as a group of five, to prevent their plans from coming to fruition." I explained clinically.

"The Church…sent you alone? To deal with _five_ Fallen Angels. Two of which were near Cadre level." Rias asked me, sounding a bit incredulous.

Feeling a corner of my lips twitch upwards, I said, "Not two of them were near that level. All five of them were. But yes, that was my mission."

The following silence in the room was palpable. Granted, Sona and Tsubaki had already heard this, but they were clearly waiting for Rias' and Akeno's response to what I had just said.

"Y-You can't be serious…" Rias said softly as she leaned forward, shock evident in her tone. "Five Fallen Angels of that level of strength…and you were sent to fight them alone? What was the Church thinking?"

I smiled wryly. "While I appreciate your concern, it's not necessary. I've completed missions far more difficult and under more strenuous circumstances. Granted, they left me injured and near death several times, I completed them regardless."

"How could you have fought five? One, I can barely see it happening, but _five_?"

I gave Rias a serious look, meeting sea green eyes with my light brown ones. "By cheating. By knowing the lay of the land and covering every inch of the battlefield with traps powerful enough to level several city blocks compressed into a single point. If you're fighting beings that stand head and shoulders above you in lethality and experience, then you need to stack the deck any way you can." I explained clinically, as though telling her of my grocery list.

Rias shook her head softly, dumbstruck.

Akeno, this time, decided to interject. "When did this happen, exactly?"

"Two days ago. Not too long after, I was also picked up by Kaichou here."

Rias and Akeno's eyes widened. "Two days ago. You mean those five lightning bolts were your doing?"

I smirked, "You saw those?" I chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I did those. That one's my favorite."

"They had power rivalling that of a High Class Devil…" Rias said numbly as she regarded me with wide eyes.

Akeno, on the other hand, had a finger on the corner of her mouth as she regarded me with narrowed eyes and a very mischievous smile. It kind of frightened me, but just a bit.

"Really?" I said, a little surprised at her exclamation. "It was that powerful? I had debated on putting more power into the spell, but I was afraid of destroying that part of the city. My Sacred Gear can kind of get a little out of control when I add its power to one of my traps."

Rias's eyes widened, "You could've added more power to it?!"

"At the cost of uncontrollable collateral damage, yep."

Akeno continued to regard me sultrily, "To use lightning so efficiently. What is the Sacred Gear that gives you so much magical power?" The heavy look in her eyes was distracting me quite a bit.

"Um…" I looked to Sona for confirmation. Seeing her nod her head, I released a tired breath. "I really don't like saying what it is because all of the trouble it gives, but I might as well. It's a top-tier Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Through it, my skill when utilizing elements connected to anything related is extremely potent. Though my preferred element is lightning."

"Oh? Lightning is it?" Akeno said easily, a faint smile on her face.

Rias narrowed her eyes contemplatively. Nodding, she looked to Sona and said, "Sona, I'll trade you my Pawns for him."

"No deal." Sona replied instantly a smug smile on her face. "Daisuke-san is _my_ Pawn."

I smirked at Sona. "Aw, don't I feel loved." Looking back to Rias, I quipped, "I thought you already had someone you were keeping an eye on, Rias-san. Hyoudou, was it?"

Rias regarded me with a surprised expression. "How did you know that?"

I shrugged playfully. "You could say the wind told me. Plus, the fact that he's also being personally targeted by that same group of Fallen Angels helps with my case."

"Why would he be targeted?"

"It's assumed that he has a Sacred Gear and a high level one, at that." I replied easily. "I was told by a reliable source that Azazel ordered a small-time group of Fallen Angels to watch over the perv to make sure it didn't make him berserk if it were to awaken prematurely." I leaned back in my seat, taking another sip of my tea. "From that piece of information, I'm able to reliably guess that Issei Hyoudou's Sacred Gear is a Longinus. After all, the leader of a Faction wouldn't just be interested in a small time Sacred Gear."

That floored Rias and Akeno, who blinked in shock at the potential.

"Also, to further this talk on Sacred Gear, there's someone the Fallen Angels are bringing in that has a healing Sacred Gear. Once again, this is speculation brought on by information I heard from the very beings I fought and from a reliable source."

Rias nodded dumbly, seemingly unable to process the information.

I smirked and leaned towards Sona. "Does she always take news like that? You took this way better that she did."

Sona smirked softly as I leaned away from her.

Rias, catching my words, pouting cutely. "Hey! You just surprised me. It's not every day two Longinus Gears are in the same place at the same time…"

I laughed lightly, "It's fine. It's fine. I was joking, is all. Though, you do have someone keeping an eye on the pervert, right?"

Rias scoffed, "Of course. What do you take me for?" She pouted softly as she crossed her arms.

"Are they strong enough to fight off a near Cadre level Fallen Angel? Because I know how they'll take the failure I caused for them and make sure they don't fail removing Hyoudou. One of the two remaining five may be too crippled to fight, the remaining one isn't. She's more than capable of killing him and making sure he can't be reincarnated." I paused to let that sink in. "After all, how do you reincarnate someone who's in pieces?"

Rias paused and bit her lip. She shook her head.

I turned and regarded Sona. "Do I have permission to act on my own for this mission?"

Sona narrowed her eyes at me. "As long as you don't get yourself, or anyone else, killed, then you can."

I nodded and faced Rias, "Rias-san, I can help whoever is watching Hyoudou. If it's okay with you, that is."

The redhead looked to me with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

I gave her a tired. "The guy may be an unrepentant pervert, but he doesn't deserve to die. I'll do whatever I can to make sure he stays alive. Though…this might go easier if the person you have watching him isn't Kiba-san. It's not him, is it?"

Rias gave me a reluctant smile. "No, he isn't. It's another member of my Peerage."

I nodded my head and said, "Good. Nothing against him, but I think he'd sooner try to kill me than work with me." Looking to Sona, I continued, "That's everything pertaining to my mission."

Sona nodded and stood, which Tsubaki and I followed after. She looked to Rias and said, "Thank you for meeting with us, Rias."

The redhead shook her head. "It's no problem, Sona. Though, I have a question…"

"What?"

"Have you played Daisuke-san in a game of chess, yet?" There was a sly smile on her face.

Sona sighed softly and shook her head. "Not yet. It's been busy the past two days. Why? Is there anything on your mind?" She smirked lightly.

There was a moment of pause where I felt Rias measuring me up with her eyes. At that moment, I noticed Akeno doing the same, though at a much slower and gradual pace. "No…nothing at the moment."

"We'll be on our way then." Sona turned and began walking out of the room.

"What did she mean 'chess', Sona?" I asked her, not really caring if I was overheard.

Sona regarded me with a mysterious smile before saying, "Nothing you need to know about yet."

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sharp look from her. My mouth closed with my audible pop.

"Ufufu, you already have him well trained, don't you Kaichou?" Akeno said playfully.

I paused mid-step and grimaced. "No she doesn't…"

"Be quiet and hurry along, Daisuke-san." Sona said brusquely, with what I swear sounded like a smile on her face, as she was facing away from me.

"Yes ma'am…" I said with a flinch. _Damn…_

I walked out of the clubroom, my shoulders hanging in defeat. I could hear Akeno laughing daintily behind me as we left. Out of the corner of my ear, I could also swear I saw a small smile on Tsubaki's face.

"You know, you're much cuter when you smile, Tsubaki-chan." I said with a grin as I watched her face flush heavily and turn away from me quickly.

* * *

I sat across from Sona, my arms crossed and glaring at the board between us with a pained grimace. Pieces were scattered amongst the board in some sort of macabre puzzle. My left eye twitched as I looked from the board to Sona, who patiently waited with her hands resting in her lap. On either side of the table, the rest of Sona's Peerage watched with bated breath as they waited for my next move.

I honestly don't see what's entertaining about a damn game of chess.

"Why couldn't have we played cards? Everyone could've played and I wouldn't have been tortured by this damn game." I grumbled under my breath, garnering giggles from Ruruko and Tomoe, a smile from Tsubasa and a smirk from Sona.

It was currently afterschool and we were all in the Student Council room. Almost all of the paperwork was done, but Sona had decided to bring about a quick break in order to play me in a bloody game of chess and introduce me to the concept of contracts. Truthfully, the lecture on contracts was looking damn good compared to this boring as hell game of chess.

"It's still your turn, Daisuke-san." Sona said, dare I say it, playfully.

I narrowed my eyes at her, as if willing her King piece on the board to knock itself over. "I know that…" I lifted my hand and reached for one of my pieces, but was interrupted by someone in the small crowd around us sucking in a breath. I pulled my hand away and moved to another piece, hearing someone else suck in an anticipatory breath. Changing my mind, I moved my hand to another piece, causing yet another person to react in a similar manner. My eyebrow twitched at that.

When I moved to another piece, I heard another person gasp.

"Okay, whoever is audibly reacting to my potential moves, please stop. I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Sorry…" Tomoe said softly.

I smiled softly and patted her head, "It's okay." As I said that, I turned my attention back to the board and noticed a move I didn't see before. Reaching forward, I grabbed my Bishop piece and moved it along the board. Taking Sona's Rook, I said, "Check."

There was a moment of silence amongst the rest of the Peerage as they were struck dumb by my sudden move. Even Tsubaki looked surprise.

Sona smiled lightly, "Not a bad move, but…" She took my Bishop with a Knight. "Not good enough."

I narrowed my eyes at the board as I tried to look further than just the surface. Seeing that one my Rooks was in danger from the Knight she just moved, I slid it forward and took one of her Pawns, making sure it was safe.

Sona moved her Knight. "Check."

I moved my second Bishop to remove it.

She moved her Queen, putting in position to remove my Rook.

Examining the board, I found that I could move my own Queen in way to defend my Rook.

"Not bad." She said softly as she castled, maneuvering her Rook in position to threaten mine.

I frowned in concentration as I tried to figure out my next move. Moving my Knight, I put it in position to defend my Rook just in case.

Sona moved a Pawn forward to threaten my Knight.

I moved my Knight out of the way.

She took my Rook with hers.

We continued to trade moves back and forth once I found my rhythm. Piece after piece was taken as I tried my absolute best to at least give Sona a tough game, knowing that I couldn't win without a miracle.

It wasn't until she took my last Pawn that I was just down to a King that she crossed her arms in success. "Checkmate, Daisuke-san."

I frowned at the board. Normally, I'd dislike games that forced me to think too much, but for some reason, I found myself enjoying this game much more than I rightfully should. "I want a rematch."

That caused several amusing responses from my Peerage members, ranging from surprise to glee. The only one I focused on was Sona's, who was just smiling lightly at me. "I'd gladly play you again, but we have to introduce contracts to you and hopefully send you on your first one."

I sighed in slight frustration as I regarded the board with a look of uncharacteristic focus that confused even me. "Fine, but I'll win eventually." I felt myself grin widely. "I'll have you know, I hate losing."

Surprisingly, there was a competitive spark in her eyes as Sona returned my look. "You'll have to get better, Daisuke-san. I'm not going to let you win."

"I wouldn't want you to…"

"I think Kaichou likes Dai-chan…" Tomoe whispered to Ruruko who replied with a painfully indiscreet nod of her head.

Strangely enough, Tsubaki regarded them with a slight glare, though she quickly shook her head, dispelling it.

Sona cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. She then delved into the explanation of contracts and their importance. Saying that it's essentially a way for me to gradually gain power from the desires of others by fulfilling a duty they ask of me and have them sign a contract. The more I complete, the more power I gain from the slow, gradual process. Honestly, it sounds tedious, but I'd prefer the tediousness to the archaic concept of devouring souls.

"Tomorrow, you will be going down to the market district to hand out these flyers." Sona pulled a square sheet of paper that had the seal of Sitri placed on it. People with desires would be the ones to take them and I could form contracts with those people. "Thankfully, Tsubasa has two contracts activating right now." To which the bluette nodded lightly. "You are going to do the one she doesn't and fulfill it in her place, understood?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Sounds simple enough. I just have fulfill a single request, within reason and I get the contract?" She nodded in response and I smirked. "Nothing to it. Nice and simple. When do I leave?"

She handed an envelope and directed me to wide open space in the room and motioned for me to stand in the middle. "When you fulfill the contract, hand the client that envelope, it details the different ways for them to finish the contract." When I did, a large white seal appear under my feet. Momo stepped forward and said, "Just give me a moment to add you into the seal. It won't take too long." A few moments later, that was finished and I felt the seal pulling at me. Everyone wished me luck as I quickly teleported away.

When the light of the teleportation ended, I found myself in the living room of a rather small house. Looking around for a moment feeling mildly confused, my attention was caught by the sight of a woman walking down the stairs. She looked like a simple housewife, though she looked rather tired. "Ah, you must be the Devil I summoned."

I saluted her half-heartedly with a playful smirk. "Daisuke Shizuka reporting for the summons, Miss. Ask and you shall receive."

She giggled at my playfulness. "My, aren't you the entertaining one?" She cleared her throat as she rubbed her hands on her apron. "I need to head towards the market on the other side of town for a sale. Sadly, I can't leave my children alone for too long, else they'll get into trouble. I was wondering if you could watch them while I was away."

I smiled easily. "No need to worry, Miss. Your children will be in great hands. I have experience watching children at my old home town."

She smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Oh, aren't you an angel?"

"Oh, the irony. Where the tykes? I'd think you'd want to get of here as soon as possible so you can get back earlier."

"Right you are. I'll call them right down." She looked up to the stairs and called out, "Boys!"

* * *

Stepping out of the teleportation seal and back into the Student Council Room, I was greeted by Tsubaki. "Ah, I see you're back, Dai-" She paused as her eyes widened at my haggard dress and appearance. "What happened to you?"

I blinked once as I reached up and pulled a noodle out of my hair. "Spawns of Satan, that's what happened…" I stumbled forward, trying to stay on my feet. "I thought Fallen Angels were dangerous… No, they're harmless… Compared to human children, they're the easiest thing in the world…" Stumbling passed Tsubaki, I found Sona sitting at her desk. As I reached her desk, I placed the opened and finished contract on her desk. "I have learned a life lesson, Kaichou."

"Oh?" She sounded and looked rather amused.

I cleared my throat. "I have learned that it is not we who are the Devils. No. It is the children of the world. The human children who appear to be innocent on the surface, but plot your demise and/or humiliation as they wait for their parents to leave you alone with them." I released a pained groan. "We are the Angels. Not the feather-winged bastards in the sky. We are. They don't have to deal with Devil children." I closed my eyes with a tired groan. "I'm going to lie down."

I stumbled and tried to fall as I went to my desk. Sitting in my seat, I relaxed and rested my head. All while trying to ignore the hidden snickers and giggles from the girls in Sona's Peerage.

* * *

The next day rather well. I slept great that night, due my exhaustion after my first contract. (Devil Children I say!) Classes went by rather well and I was sent into town immediately after class in order to hand out my fliers. Due to my natural charisma and all-around awesomeness, I was able to successfully hand out over half of my fliers before I had to return.

Reaching the Student Council room, I plopped down in my desk and pulled out my homework, deciding to do it to pass the time. However, before I could do anything, Sona's voice caught my attention.

"Daisuke, I think it's time for everyone to see your skills with the sword. I remember hearing Tsubaki say she wanted to test you."

Still looking at notebook, I cocked my head to the side. "A spar, you say?" I muttered lightly as I lifted my hands and rubbed my face, trying to completely wake up. Even after a full night's sleep, I still felt the need to sleep in class, simply due to the fact that everything was so painfully easy! Shaking my head, I stood up from my seat. "Bokken or bare steel?"

Sona arched an eyebrow at my question. "Would it affect how you fight in the spar if I choose one or the other?"

"It would change the duration of the spar. I prefer not using a real, sharp sword in a sparring session, so I'd end it as soon as possible. But, since you want to see firsthand what I can do, then I recommend bokken. That way, I'd be able to drag it out as long as you'd want." I smirked softly at her.

She crossed her arms, "You sound like you know that you'd win."

"I'd call it self-confidence. I don't know if I'll win or lose. All I know is that it'd be an insult to not give my absolute best." I walked around my desk and slid my hands into my pockets. "Where are we sparring anyway?"

"Outside. The others are setting it up. I simply came up here to get you."

I motioned forward with my right hand. "Lead the way."

Sona lead me through the school building, leaving out the backdoor. When we exited, I saw that not only Sona's Peerage was around the center of the track field, but also Rias, Akeno and two others, no doubt the members her own Peerage. I had already met Kiba, during my first day here and it seems like his severe dislike of me was still present. I then ignored him in favor of seeing the fourth member of their little entourage. It was petite girl with medium length white hair decorated with a black cat-shaped hair clip. Her face was a mask that hid her emotions as she faced forward with her hazel eyes. When Sona and I stepped onto the track field, the girl turned her head and regarded me silently for a moment.

"Rias. You're here." Sona didn't so much ask, but make a plain statement as she stopped to speak with the redhead. I simply continued forward towards my comrades in Sona's Peerage.

Tomoe walked up to me and held out a wooden bokken. "Here you go, Dai-chan. Kaichou made sure to have one of these ready for you when you got here." She smiled widely as I reached to take it.

"Thanks, Tomoe-chan." I said with a small smile and I gently took it from her hands. Holding it loosely in my right hand, I swung it slowly once, then twice, then ended with a practiced flip around my hand, all in order to test its weight. Nodding with a smile, I tapped its side on my left hand. "This should do fine."

"Oh, it's nothing, Sona. I just heard that your new Pawn was going to spar with Tsubaki. I was curious of what he could do." Rias explained innocently. "I trust you don't mind?"

Sona didn't reply for a moment, but turned ever so lightly to look over to me. Seeing her questioning look, I waved my hand lazily. "I already showed a bit a few days, I don't care if they see more. I have more than skills than my swordsmanship, after all."

"Ara ara, aren't we a confident one?" Akeno mused softly, though I could tell she was going to be watching me closely, from the way I saw her eyes measuring my loose stance.

Kaichou sighed and shook her head. "Let's get this started."

I smiled and turned my head to focus on Tsubaki, who was holding a wooden Naginata with her hands spread along the shaft of the weapon. In that moment I was able to infer that any attempt to parry her blows would be difficult due to the grip she had the weapon. Regardless, it was only a hypothesis on my end, I'd have to wait until the spar itself started before I would have to adapt my style to hers.

I lifted my bokken and grasped the hilt with both hands. "What are the terms? First hit? Mercy? Or a time limit?"

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki looked over to Sona with a questioning look.

Sona looked to each of us and said, "Until I say stop. I need to see how the two of you stand." The Queen looked to me and nodded, to which I replied in kind. Sona cleared her throat and said, "Begin."

Tsubaki shot forward the instant the last syllable left Sona's mouth. Her Naginata was brought back and the moment she reached me, she stabbed forward.

I narrowed my eyes and watched her move. I never noticed until now, but it seems my senses became sharper as a Devil, than when I was a human. Before, I had to focus on a specific point of someone's body in order to get an idea of what they were planning on doing. However, now, I was able to see more and much more in depth. When I saw her draw her weapon back, I was able to infer where it was going to end up.

Leaning my head to the side, I narrowly dodged the stab of her Naginata. Stepping quickly, I continued to dodge and examine her every move. I watched and waited as I tried to get a feel for her rhythm, the moments where she paused for breath and gathered her strength. I made sure to breathe evenly and regularly, in order to hide my subtle shock at the ferocity of her attacks. Though I dodged them, I could feel the power behind Tsubaki's attacks. This girl was actually trying to hurt me!

I felt a rush of adrenaline surge through my body as I grinned widely. Reaffirming my grip on the bokken, I lifted the practice sword and caught a downwards slash of Tsubaki's Naginata. The sudden action happened in an instant as I had slipped into her guard, catching the hit with an echoing boom that reverberated in the air.

"My turn." I said, my voice coming out in a deep growl.

Parrying her weapon to the side, I slid into her guard and swung my sword in an attempt to the end the spar then and there. She blocked my strike with the shaft of her weapon, halting the forward momentum of the attack. When surprised her was the fact that she was forced to backpedal quickly, otherwise I'd overrun her stance. I stepped back and unleashed a barrage of fast, merciless attacks that she countered by allowing them to slide down the edge of her weapon, bleeding away the force applied behind each attack.

She continued to try and maintain a constant distance between the two of us, but my continuous charge foiled nearly every attempt. She then changed her approach, instead of going in a straight line, Tsubaki twisted expertly and found herself at my back. Bringing her weapon, I watched out of my periphery as she swung downwards in an attempt to club my head.

Everything was a blur for the next few seconds as I maneuvered quickly. As I moved, I caught sight of several different people who were watching the duel.

Tomoe was all smiles and starry eyes as she watched with bated breath.

Tsubasa was a cross between dumbfounded and accepting, as she had seen me fight already.

Momo was wide-eyed, clearly not believing what was happening.

Reya had her hands covering her mouth as she watched.

Ruruko was frozen, her eyes shooting from Tsubaki to me and back, several times.

Sona was the definition of stoicism, simply watching with well-concealed interest.

Rias was watching appreciatively.

The white haired girl was drawn into the spectacle in front of her with a vaguely interested gaze.

Kiba watched with an attempt of disinterest as he went from glaring darkly at me to simply watching the duel.

Akeno, on the other hand, was watching the duel with a slightly flushed expression. Her eyes were pleasantly narrowed as she took in the spectacle.

I twisted and quickly brought my bokken up.

The sound of wood colliding violently with wood echoed throughout the track field as I stood with my right arm held up, the bokken blocking the downwards slash of the wooden Naginata. I could see Tsubaki struggling subtly to overpower my block, but my right arm held strong. "You're a girl after my own heart. Look at you trying to sneak attack me." I said slyly with a wide grin.

Tsubaki's face flushed unexpectedly and she quickly leapt away from me, holding her weapon at the ready.

I laughed lightly and rolled my shoulder. "Now that the warm-up is over. What do you say we get down to the nitty-gritty?" I once again grasped my bokken in both hands and solidified my stance, lowering my center of gravity. Releasing a calming breath, I opened my eyes and watched as Tsubaki lunged at me again, trying to capitalize on my pause. Sacrificing as much speed as I safely could, I caught her attack with my bokken and parried it to the side.

Tsubaki stumbled to the side, not expecting my violent return. She watched as I shot forward and into her guard. Swinging my sword, I went on the offensive this time and began to push her back. All she could was hold her weapon parallel to her body and hold off my onslaught. Wood crashed against wood as she held strong against my attacks, hoping to find an opening.

She narrowed her eyes and went with one of my attacks, allowing herself to follow the push of the sword and managed to get herself behind me again.

I twisted again and blocked her stab. This time around, we proceeded to trade attacks and blows. She'd stab or slash and I'd counter with a parry and slide into her defense. This continued for an amount of time that escaped me, all I cared about was the duel between the two of us.

Adjusting my stance on the fly, I surprised Tsubaki with a stab of my bokken. She then stabbed with her own weapon, using the longer reach to negate my attack. Though, I noticed her lightly overextending herself. Twisting mid move, I capitalized on her slight mistake and slapped my sword into the side of her weapon, causing it jerk out of one of her hands. Continuing forward with a slash instead, I watched as she continued to thrust her Naginata forward.

In an instant, the duel ended. A faint cracking sound could be heard as her Naginata collided with my left arm, more specifically, my upper arm. I grimaced in pain as it fell from my bokken and hang loosely at my side. Not that I couldn't use it, it would hurt less if I let it stay still. My own slash continued until it was only an inch or two from Tsubaki's neck, then I stopped.

If this were a real battle, then I would've lost an arm, but Tsubaki would've lost her head. Then again, I'd rather not think about that. Tsubaki is alright in my book; also, being as attractive she is could only be plus in my book. Call me what you want, but I know beauty when I see it.

"That's enough." Sona called out, which lead to Tsubaki and I stepping away from one another.

The Naginata looked from my face to the arm she hit and said, "Are you okay?"

I nodded at her with a calming smile. "I'm fine. It's nothing that bad."

"I would have to disagree." I grimaced lightly as Sona lifted my arm, examining the spot where Tsubaki's attack struck. "It's not broken, but it could be fractured." She regarded my arm for a moment, then looked up to meet my eyes. "But not bad. You bested Tsubaki in single combat and she's quite skilled in her own right."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't say bested. It was a close fight; she had me on the defensive for the majority of the fight."

Tsubaki shuffled nervously as she approached the two of us. I didn't notice it before, but she looked to be winded, her breathing heavier than it was before. "This was your victory…Daisuke-kun…" She flushed and looked away from me nervously.

I arched an eyebrow at her, but when Sona subtly squeezed my arm. "Regardless, if you're going to fight for me, then I'd prefer it you don't injure yourself after every fight." She gave me a pointed glare.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "It's not my fault if my opponent was pretty damn good."

Sona released a tired breath and shook her head.

The sound of clapping caught my attention. Looking to the source, I found Rias smiling appreciatively. "I must say, Daisuke-san, you are really good."

I laughed lightly, "It's not much. I'm only as skilled as I am because I've had several years to learn. Anyone can do that given enough time." I gestured to Kiba with my bokken, as my injured was still being examined by Sona. "Kiba-san is already good on his own, a little more time and someone who can help him along and he'll be kicking more ass in no time."

The Knight simply regarded me darkly.

Seeing this, Rias frowned lightly at him, but smiled at me. "Thank you."

I shook my head, brushing off her thanks with a smile.

"As for your offer to help watch Hyoudou-kun, I'd like you to meet Koneko Toujou. She's my Rook and has been the one keeping an eye on him." Rias motioned to the white-haired girl at her side.

Koneko bowed lightly. "Hello, Senpai." She said simply, her tone rather empty.

"Nice to meet you, Koneko-chan. I look forward to working with you." I smiled widely.

She simply nodded, though I could see some form of interest and confusion in her eyes.

"Senpai, watch out!" My attention was pulled away from them to the sound of Momo's voice. I looked towards her direction, but was tackled to the ground. Sona's hand squeezed my injured arm in surprise before it was wrenched from her hands and I slammed onto the ground.

I groaned to myself, trying to fight back a pained cry as I looked at the culprit.

Tomoe looked down at me with what I swore were stars in her eyes. "Dai-chan, you have to teach me! You were _sooo_ cool!" She spoke quickly and leaned forward with every word, though she did unknowing placed a hand on my injured arm.

"Ara ara, look at his pained expression~." Akeno said softly, to which I swear I saw Rias palm her face at her friend's words.

I strained a smile at the hyperactive Knight. "I'll definitely think about it… After my arm is healed…"

Sona shook her head with a small smile. "Strong enough to best my Queen in a fight, yet you fold in the wake of Tomoe's excitability. You're an anomaly, Daisuke-san."

I chuckled, though it was pained, "I try."

* * *

I lie back in my bed, staring at the ceiling above me. It was early in the day, but I still felt exhausted. The fight itself wasn't the difficult part, it was everything else. I told Sona I'd give my all, and I meant that, but… It's all so tiring. At the Church, I was given a wide berth, due to my Sacred Gear and being chosen as a Holy Sword wielder. I was pushed onto a pedestal, to be looked up to for protection and helping to teach up and coming Exorcists.

While I didn't like it, I had grown used to it.

I wasn't used to being around so many people who didn't act differently around me. I wasn't used to people being kind to me without some sort of ulterior motive. While it was nice, I knew it would take time to get used to.

Truthfully, the only people I could actually consider being close to me was because of my skill, and even then, there was a bit of distance.

Griselda Quarta was my sword master, the person who taught me basically I knew about how to use a sword. The closest thing I had to a mother growing up. I owe quite a bit to her, because of it.

Irina Shidou. Someone who joined the Church two years after I did. She was someone I considered to be a friend, someone I could trust to cover my back in a dangerous situation. After all, I was her senpai. I helped in any way I could, aiding in her growth as a warrior of a sword. I wonder…was she able to use a Holy Sword in the end?

Then there was Xenovia. One year my junior, yet we both practically grew up together under Griselda's merciless tutelage. She was a kind, yet serious individual I was able to really able to be myself with. If there was anything I regretted after becoming a Devil, it was that I'd never get the chance to meet with her again…

* * *

**Day before Departure**

"You really have a mission all the way in Japan?" A young woman with short blue hair with a green fringe in her bangs crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall next to my door. Dark yellows eyes watched me move my things with a hint of hesitance.

"For the twelfth time, Xenovia. Yes. I have a mission in Japan." I said in a playful tone, closing my bag with a final zip. I turned and faced my lifelong friend. "You don't need to be worried. You know I've done this countless time before. The only thing that's changed are the stakes."

She frowned and met my eyes with her own.

I had always liked her eyes. The exotic color and the way they seemed to swim with emotion whenever they met mine.

"I still don't like it." She said simply, opting to glare at the bag on my bed.

I sighed tiredly. "You heard Griselda-sama tell me of my mission a week ago. You're still learning to control Excalibur Destruction's power, let alone Durandal's. I've had my Holy Sword for years, much longer than you. I'm used to it, so they're sending me."

"Alone." Xenovia spat out, an angry scowl marring her normal, stoically beautiful face.

I shook my head and approached her. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I caused her to look up to my face. "_I'll. Be. Fine._ I'll finish up as soon as possible with the information I've been given and come right back. I promise you."

She looked up to me for a moment, her face flushing lightly. After a moment, she stepped forward and leaned into my chest. "You promise, huh?"

"Yep." I said with a confident smirk.

"I'll hold you to it, then." She said with an assured tone of voice. Xenovia pulled away from me and gave me a no-nonsense scowl. "When you come back, there's something I need to tell you. So, you have to come back alive, got it?"

I eyed her with a playful smirk. "Why don't you tell me now?"

She shook her head, stepping away from me. "I need to give you some incentive to come back unharmed, don't I?"

I sighed and shook my head with an easygoing smirk, "You know I don't like secrets between us."

Xenovia the glared darkly at me, "Also, I know you'll be around Devils. So, try and exercise self-control and not flirt with every female with a nice pair of legs."

I scoffed, placing hand on my chest as if struck. "You wound me, Xenovia-chan!" Seeing her glare deepen, I sighed as if defeated. "Fine. Fine. I won't."

Her glare lessened as she nodded, a triumphant smirk on her face.

I checked the time and felt my smile fall lightly. "It's almost time for me to head out…"

Xenovia strode forward and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Take care of herself out there. I can't do everything for you…"

"I'll be safe and come back." I returned the embrace. "I promise."

* * *

I sighed as I looked back, placing hand behind my head. "Well, there's one promise I can't keep…"

Looking back, when I accepted what Sona had told me, I didn't realize right then, but I think I do now. I gave up. I'm a Devil now. My oldest friend wouldn't accept me as I am now, I knew that instantly. I failed one friend.

But that doesn't mean I can't make more and make sure I don't fail them. It's still too early to make any life-changing decisions, so I'll have to wait. I'll have to wait for the next chapter of my now infernal lifestyle to develop and progress. If I'm to be a Devil, then I guess I'll have to aim high. I'll be the best damn Devil that ever graced the Underworld, no pun intended. New people in my life that I can get to know; new people in my life that I can stand side by side with. New people who won't ostracize me for being born with what some could consider the 'winning lottery ticket' of power. I…could start over, start fresh with a new life.

In the midst of my thoughts, Himari leapt onto the bed and climbed onto my lap. She looked up me with her wide, intelligent violet eyes. Meowing up at me, she pulled me out of my thoughts.

Smiling down to the white cat, I began to pet her. I saw her push her body against my hand, beseeching me to pet her more. "Hey, Himari-chan. You don't need to worry about me, just doing some soul searching." I cocked my head to the side, listening to her contented purring. "What do you think of everyone, Himari-chan? Do you like our new circumstances?"

She meowed in response and though I didn't understand her, I smiled at her kindly. "Yeah, I guess I like them too. Especially when Kaichou said you could live here too. I bet you were glad to know that, huh?"

Laughing lightly, I continued to scratch Himari's favorite spot on her head, perfectly content to remain doing so.

The sound of knowing caught my attention as I looked to my door. "Yeah? It's open."

The door was pushed open, revealing Tomoe smiling widely. "That's where you were, Himari-chan! Oh, Dai-chan, we're going to be watching a movie in a few minutes, I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us? Momo-chan and Ruruko-chan are making all sorts of snacks for us!"

I smiled lightly; in the short time I had known Tomoe, I had to the conclusion that she loved snacks, Japanese swords and getting know her friends in Sona's Peerage. "Sure, Tomoe-chan. Give me a moment and take Himari. I think she wants to play with you for a bit." I grinned down at the cat, who I swear was a giving a look that screamed 'Et, tu?'.

Tomoe squealed lightly as she raced forward and scooped up the partially unwilling cat. "Come one Himari-chan! Ruruko-chan will be glad to finally know where you've been hiding! See you downstairs, Dai-chan!" She then rain out of my room; I could swear Himari was glaring softly at me as she vanished down the steps.

I laughed lightly and stood. Stretching, I released a tired breath. "Maybe… This _was_ a sign for me to start over…" I sighed and shrugged. "Whatever, I need to lighten up and have some fun. Time to take the world of Devil's by storm."

I then headed downstairs, starting to feel the best I've ever felt in a very long time.


	4. One Last Loose End

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _The next installment has arrived! With this chapter ends the first arc of the series, the Fallen Angel/Beginning Arc. Or whatever the hell you want to call it. _

_This chapter frustrated me slightly. I wanted to make the first arc four chapters, no more, no less. But, it just seemed to drag on and on. I also used this chapter to introduce Issei, the second de-facto main character of this fic. His interactions with were something I had fun writing; Daisuke loves to torment him and Issei will see him as someone to look up to. Simple, straightforward. _

_However, this chapter felt like it dragged on while I wrote it. A few too many line breaks for my taste, but I had to speed things up without rushing anything too much. Canon makes its first major change with this chapter, aside from the new Fallen Angels. However, that's not where the major contention I felt with this chapter came from. It comes from the 'fight' after the battle between Daisuke and Anduriel. I didn't want to cut out Issei's part in this fic, as it's his first instance of showing his second most well-known trait, determination. Not sure how I did, but it went through quite a few rewrites and could never find something that felt _right_. So, this was the final product. Not happy with it, but I don't dislike it either._

_The fourth addition to the harem is Sona. It's pretty obvious, I know, but she'll a more gradual addition. She is essentially the opposite of how I wrote Daisuke, so I want to take my time with their interactions before having her fully give him her affections. I've also gotten quite few questions about Serafall. I'll tell the truth, I've thought about it, seriously considered it. She'll be an on/off type of character, making appearances every so often, since she does have quite the important job. I'm also thinking about one last harem member, though I think I'll keep her a secret for now._

_Enough of my notes, onto the story. _

_Read/review/enjoy._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Four

One Last Loose End

Koneko and I sat, hidden, amongst the shrubbery as we watched over Issei and his 'date'. The two of us were by a large tree in the park; my back was leaning against one of the trees, while Koneko was crouched behind the bushes. We watched as Issei and a blonde girl clad in a black blouse and long skirt of the same color walking side by side in the direction of the fountain. The girl's hair was in a side ponytail and cascaded down her fit form. Pale blue eyes twinkled as she laughed with the boy.

Normally, a high level Fallen Angel would be able to sense unwanted individuals following, especially someone like me, who has a rather specific aura due to my skills. However, unfortunately for her, I had already cast a small spell on Koneko and myself, masking our scents, presences and aura's from all individuals around us. It had allowed the first year student and me to track Issei and the Fallen Angel with relative ease, considering we could've sat right behind them as my invisibility spell left us completely unnoticed. I had to hold my megalomaniacal laughter from the thought of being hidden from everyone… I really need to keep this spell away from perverts in the world.

"Neh, Issei-kun, could you do something for me?" She asked him, pulling me from my thoughts.

Issei perked up. "What is it, Ryoko-chan?" Issei Hyoudou is an unassuming young man with a slim figure. He had very little in the way of muscle on his frame. He had medium length brown hair and carried himself with confidence, no doubt proud that he now has a 'girlfriend'.

"'Bright child'? Are you kidding me? When did they start becoming _that_ lazy with names? At least Raynare made one up that actually had some form of grace…" I muttered incredulously.

"Hush." Koneko silenced, though I could hear a hint of amusement in her empty tone.

"Hai." I said playfully as I turned my attention to the pair.

'Ryoko' placed her hands on her face as she flushed in embarrassment. "Oh! It's just so embarrassing to even think about it!" She paused, biting her lip as she looked to Issei through fluttering lashes. "But, I have to ask!"

"W-Whatever it is R-Ryoko-chan, I promise I won't judge you." Issei said quickly.

His tone of voice brought forth a growl from Koneko. "Pervert."

I smiled softly, "Hush."

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "Hai…"

'Ryoko' released a calming breath and held her arms at her side. "Issei-kun…if you do what I ask, I might consider doing something _special_ for you. Something only I can do…"

Issei nodded his head quickly, "Anything for you, Ryoko-chan!"

She giggled, "Okay, then, would you…" She placed her hands on her hips seductively. "Die for me."

"YES!"

I had to resist the urge to palm my face at his overenthusiastic response. Even Koneko was scowling at him.

That was when Issei paused, finally letting the request sink in. "Wait…what?"

'Ryoko' gasped in delight. "Oh, Issei-kun, I knew you'd see things my way." She extended her hand and I see several Light threads gathering near her fingertip, growing larger every second. At the same time, several more threads tied Issei down while he didn't notice, most likely in a similar manner she did to me.

"When I sever the threads, get the perv to the clubroom. I'll cover your retreat." I lifted my hand to the hilt poking over my right shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before she replied. "Will you be safe?"

I smiled at reassuringly. "It's fine. I'm only holding her off this time. Making sure you and…the perv are safe is my prerogative, so don't worry about me. I'll make she can't follow." Seeing her nod hesitantly, I smiled softly.

I've only met Koneko a few times, but each time I found myself liking the girl more and more. Though, I'd say it was too early to tell if it was going to end up platonic or romantic; I do admit that she's rather cute. I know she can protect herself, being a Devil and a Rook at that, but it's the instinct I never I had coming forward.

Shaking my head, I prepared to attack.

'Ryoko' cocked her head to the side, a small, dark smile on her face. "Oh, Issei-kun, I know you'll want someone to blame for your death. So, rather than blaming a neglectful God who cares nothing for you, then hate me and the lust that lead to your death!" She threw her spear forward, aiming to tear into the boy's heart.

Her spear was destroyed in an instant, along with the translucent threads that held him in place. I stood from my crouched position as I looked up to 'Ryoko' with a smirk. "We meet again…Lasciel."

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened in what I swore was fear as she stumbled away from me, nearly falling backwards. "N-No, th-this isn't possible! Anduriel-sama killed you!"

I felt my smirk growing into a crazed grin. "God brought me back, Lasciel. All so I could finish what I started, to kill you and your leader." I fought back the twinge of pain from mentioning His name and leaned forward, faux-whispering, "Both of them."

Lasciel released a shaky, terrified breath as she took in my words. "I-Impossible! That can't be true!"

I held my manic grin, fighting back the laughter I felt coming forward. "Oh, it's perfectly true. He's been _very_ displeased with your choices in life." I strode forward, casually swinging my Holy Sword back and forth, as I approached her.

Lasciel looked from me to around my side, where her eyes widened with recognition. They narrowed as I watched her shaky hand flick a finger forward.

I watched as several Light threads came to life and fly towards Koneko and Issei. Narrowing my eyes, I threw my free hand out and grabbed hold of the threads, pulling them off course. "That wasn't smart, Lasciel." I growled out as I fought off a grimace of pain from the burning threads.

The Fallen Angel narrowed her eyes, clearly catching my flinch. Then she grinned darkly, "You are a very slippery one, former Exorcist. Or should I call you a Devil!" She threw her hands out, sending more Light threads towards me.

I frowned severely, not sure whether I should be disappointed my rather amusing ruse was gone or that she was still looking down on me. "And you are an arrogant one, Fallen Angel." I slipped into her guard and slashed my sword upwards, severing her arm clean off. Lifting my foot, I slammed it into her chest.

Lasciel screamed in pain as I threw her away from me and removed her arm. She landed violently and scrambled away from me, her eyes pouring tears as she looked up to me. Her eyes went from me to her severed arm.

Narrowing my eyes, I pointed to it and fired off several blades of wind to slice it to pieces. Then, I fired a bolt of lightning to destroy the remains. "Let's see you heal _that_, Fallen Angel."

She gasped as she looked around me, clearly trying to find a way out. Looking to my right, she smiled darkly, though it was still pained. "I'll make you a deal, Devil. Let me go, and I'll allow your friends to live."

I narrowed my eyes at her then peeked over my shoulder. Koneko and a now unconscious Issei were tied up by a plethora of Light thread. The first year wasn't looking too uncomfortable, but the amount of threads around her would end up enough to not only bypass her Rook-given defenses but also tear her to pieces. Looking back to Lasciel, I glared darkly at her. "What's stopping me from cutting off your other arm?"

"As long as a part of me is touching the Light threads, I can control them as though nothing is wrong. Cutting it off would only be their death!" She grinned triumphantly.

I sighed and lifted my sword. "When you see him, tell Anduriel this: I'm coming for him. And unlike the last we meet, it won't end in his favor." I then slashed downwards, severing the threads.

In that instant, Lasciel sprouted her wings and took to the sky.

Frowning severely, I turned and approached Koneko. "Are you okay?" She nodded, though she regarded the threads that still clung to her clothing with disgust. I strode towards and pulled them off of her, flinching at the burning sensation on my fingers. Sheathing my sword, I sighed lightly, "Let's get back. We need to get him out of sight before he assaults someone."

I smiled lightly at Koneko's agreeing nod of the head.

* * *

I sat to the side in the Occult Research clubroom, resting in a chair as Tsubaki sat across from me, wrapping my injured hands in bandages. Sona stood next to her, giving me a tired look.

"You've barely begun this operation of yours and you're already injured? I hope you know I'm making you heal the normal way as punishment." Sona spoke, her voice exasperated.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was giving me a concerned look behind her normally stoic exterior.

Giving her an exasperated look, I sighed, "Of course, oh, fearless leader. I'll make sure I don't get hurt." I paused and smirked widely. "Besides, if I do get hurt, I'm pretty Tsubaki-chan would take care of me. Right?"

The Queen flushed lightly, but didn't reply as she focused her eyes on the bandages she now finished with a small squeeze. Still looking intensely at my hand, she frowned lightly. "Don't get hurt, okay?" Tsubaki then looked up to me, her face flushed cutely.

"Ufufu, Tsubaki-fukukaichou has a crush on Daisuke-kun~." Akeno playfully remarked as she brought in a tray of tea.

I regarded the fukubuchou of the Occult Research club with an arched brow. In my periphery, I could also see Tsubaki's face flushing even more. Releasing that she was still holding onto my hand, I felt a sky smile appear on my face. "You might be right, Akeno-chan, but could it be that you're jealous I'm letting Tsubaki-chan spoil me? I mean, I saw how you were watching me during the duel." I lifted my free hand and waved a finger. "You better be careful, otherwise Tsubaki-chan might steal me right from out under your nose."

In my periphery, I saw Tsubaki's face turn a scarlet color that I swear matched Rias's hair and Sona palm her face at my words. Akeno, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and smiled darkly. It seems I may have inadvertently set up a challenge…

Awesome.

"While I find your teasing of Tsubaki _immensely_ entertaining, we have more important things to take care of." Sona spoke slowly, sarcasm leaking from her every word as she cut off Akeno and I. She pointed to the unconscious boy on the couch, one Issei Hyoudou breathing deeply under a sleeping spell Akeno had cast on him while the rest of us got ready.

Rias nodded, "Sona's right. We should get this done quickly. The Fallen Angels are probably moving as we speak." She lifted a hand and pointed towards Issei.

"I should probably tell you that Lasciel is missing an arm. As potentially powerful as the Sacred Gear the nun may have, I sincerely doubt it'll regrow an arm." I paused and frowned, looking towards Issei, deep in thought. "Anduriel, though, I'm not sure."

Sona gave me an inquisitive look. "What do you mean?"

I pursed my lips. "I severed his spine the same time he hit me with his killing blow. It was a clean cut, in then out. There was nothing he lost. His injuries will be healed, no doubt about it."

"Fallen Angel or not, a severed spine can't be easy to heal." Sona crossed her arms as she placed a hand on her chin, looking as though she was thinking deeply.

"It'll be healed, I'm sure of it. It's just won't be an easy job. The nun will definitely be exhausted after it's done. The spine is a complex part of anatomy, all of the nerves and vertebrae need to be in exact places otherwise complications will arise no matter what you do. Once that's done, she'll out for an undetermined amount of time."

"You sound like you know quite a bit about Sacred Gears, Daisuke-kun." Akeno remarked as she listened to the conversation.

I shrugged lightly. "It's not much, just from personal experience. I know Sacred Gear answer to their host's will and desire. However, it doesn't matter how strong the will a person has if their body isn't ready. You can have the will to stand up to the power of a raging hurricane, but it doesn't mean anything if your body can't take it. My Longinus is _very_ stamina intensive, so I've had to push myself harder than most normally would, so I could use it effectively." I cleared my throat, walking forward to pick up a cup of tea. Nodding my thanks to Akeno, I took a small drink. "Strength of will _and_ strength of body are needed in order to utilize a Sacred Gear to its utmost potential. If Issei Hyoudou does indeed have a Longinus Gear, then he'll have to push himself farther than he's ever imagined."

I looked to Rias and pointed to the second year. "Whenever you're ready."

She nodded and placed a hand on his head. A small red seal appeared under her hand and shattered. Rias took a step back just in time for all of us to hear Issei groan as he joined the room in the land of the conscious.

"Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?"

I smirked and gave the ever-silent Koneko a thumbs-up.

He looked around the room. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in Hell, my boy." I said without preamble, getting deadpan stares from every Devil in the room. I allowed an amused grin come across my face before banishing it when Issei looked up to me in shock.

"S-Senpai? What did you say?"

I sneered, "'Senpai'? I am not your senpai, boy." I changed my voice by deepening it, giving myself a craggy baritone. "I've simply taken the form of someone you would recognize upon…waking up." I had trouble holding back a laugh as I watched Issei make a horrified face.

"N-No! What did I do?! I don't want to be in Hell!"

"You are in Hell for taking your perversions too far. The Big Man Upstairs doesn't particularly care for perverts." I narrowed my eyes at him imperiously. "Especially those who peep on innocent maidens."

Issei wailed as he fell back on the couch, holding his hands on his face as he rocked back and forth. He paused and looked around, "Well then, where are Matsuda and Motohama? They're just as bad as m- I mean, even worse than me! Shouldn't they be here, too?!"

I chuckled darkly, "They're in their own personal Hell, being tortured by the very thing they covet." Issei's eyes widened in fear.

Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but see Sona holding her head in her hands, shaking her head exasperatedly.

Tsubaki had a fist in front of her mouth, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

Rias was smiling softly, resting her forehead on a hand.

Akeno was giggling softly to herself.

Koneko was just silently eating her sweets, though I could see the amusement in a twinkle of her eye as she watched the movie gold I was creating.

Issei froze and looked around the room, taking in the form of the girls in the room. "Um, senp- I mean, Devil-san, why are the four most popular girls and the Mascot of Kuoh here with me?"

I felt myself grinning. "They are not those girls, who are saints in comparison to you." That brought a scoff from Sona as she continued to shake her head. "They are…Succubae here to torture you for your sins."

That brought a contemplative look onto Issei's face as he looked to each of the girls in question. I also noticed that his eyes happened to be looking chest level, and his face took a lecherous appearance. "Torture me?" I swear, the smile on his face made me want to sick the kendo club on him simply on principle alone.

"Yes." Issei nearly began to celebrate, but the next word I said caused him to pause. "Anally."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"AHHHH!" Issei cried out in primal, heterosexual male fear and quickly covered his backside.

I was going to continue, but Sona decided to ruin my fun. "Daisuke-san." I turned my head to see her glaring at me.

"Sorry, Kaichou. I couldn't resist pranking him…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

Issei stopped screaming in fear and paused, blinked once, twice and said, "What? You mean…I'm not in Hell? You're not a Devil?" He jumped to his feet and lifted his hands into the air. "I'm alive!"

"You're only half right, ero-kouhai." I said with a smirk, crossing my arms.

The teen paused and gave me a confused look. "…We're in Hell?"

I gave him a deadpan stare. "Yes. The fire and brimstone is hidden under the turf and it's going to rain fire from the skies in five minutes." My voice in complete monotone.

Issei narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, then he quickly bust out in laughter. "Oh, senpai, I didn't take you for a prankster! Nice joke. One of the best; you had me going there for a moment."

I looked to each of the girls in the room for a moment, met Sona's gaze and she nodded. Sighing, I rolled my shoulders and felt my wings appear on my back; that was followed by the other five doing the same. "We aren't in Hell, Issei. However, we're all still Devils. Though, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the beautiful women in this room _did_ end up being Succubae."

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, you're too much." Akeno said with a small smile.

I smiled to the girl. "I only speak the truth."

"Devils? Am I dreaming?" Issei said softly.

I looked over to Rias, "Do you want to take over? I can tell Kaichou wants to rip me a new one."

Smiling softly at my words, Rias nodded, "Of course and I believe you might be right."

I turned and walked towards Sona, who had her arms crossed as she gave me a tired glare. "Torture? Hell? Really, Daisuke-san?" I could hear a small smile in her voice.

"I couldn't resist pranking the pervert." I shrugged helplessly.

Sona released a tired breath. "I've gotten a troublesome servant…"

I smiled softly, "You know you love me." I then gave Tsubaki, who stood at Sona's side, a wide grin. "And so does Tsubaki-chan!" That brought forth a deep scarlet flush from her as she turned to the side.

"Please stop teasing my Queen." Sona said softly, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

* * *

The ever boring tale of the Three Factions and the abridged version of the Great War was told to Issei as Rias sat atop her desk. Every so often, Issei would have his eyes fall to her clearly present panties. I sighed and just let him do it. If he didn't pay attention, it was his fault. He wouldn't be in the same Peerage as me, so there wasn't any point for me making him listen closely.

At the end of the explanation, Rias placed her hands on her lap and plainly asked, "After hearing all of this, Issei, will you join my Peerage? Will you become a Devil?"

Issei paused, scratching the side of his head. "I, uh, really don't know…"

Seeing the indecision on his face, I felt a smile tug on my lips. Walking up to him, I ignored the questioning glance from Sona and approached Issei. "Give me one moment, Rias-san." I then cupped a hand around my mouth and whispered into the teen's ear. Finishing, I stepped back and crossed my arms, smirking at him as he widened his eyes. "Does that make it easier for you to decide?"

He then narrowed his eyes at me, clearly remembering the prank I played on him earlier. "How do I know you're not lying to me?" Smart man, but still gullible.

I scoffed, as if insulted. "I would never lie about something like that! I can't believe you would even insinuate that I would lie about _that_." Rolling my eyes, I gave him a reassuring smile. "I may have only been a Devil for little over a week and a half, but I've been a part of the supernatural my entire life. I've done my research."

Issei smiled widely and gave me a thumbs up. "You are a great man for telling me this, senpai! I will not forget your generosity." I simply waved him off and walked back to my own King. The teen stood resolutely in front of Rias and crossed his arms. "Rias-senpai! I would be honored to join your Peerage!"

After Rias pulled out her Evil Pieces, I cleared my throat. "Rias-san, I think that's all we have to do for today. Not much more can be done until the nun comes into town."

The club President nodded in understanding. "I see. And thank you for saving Issei, Daisuke-san."

I shook off the thanks. "I just fought the Fallen Angel. Koneko-chan was the one to pull him out of harm's way." I paused and looked to the resident pervert. "Oh, and Issei…" He turned to me. "Good luck." I gave him a slight wave and left with Kaichou and Tsubaki.

"That was oddly mature of you, Daisuke-san. Why can't you act like that more often?" Sona remarked to me.

I shrugged and smiled widely. "For one, it's boring. Second, it leaves a more lasting impact when the resident flirt/smart ass says something meaningful." A knowing smirk appeared on my face.

Sona was silent as we continued onto the Student Council room. After a few moments of silence, she replied. "Cunning, too. It looks your more than the warrior you claim to be, Daisuke-san."

"What can I say, it comes naturally. It's just too troublesome and mentally exhausting to think of ways to manipulate others. Plus, there's the fact that I prefer to just flat out tell someone my intentions. Less confusion on both sides that way."

"If that's the case, then what are your intentions as a part of my Peerage, Daisuke-san? Completely, I mean." Sona asked me inquisitively.

I placed a hand on my chin in thought. "Hmm… At the moment, I just want to finish the mission I was sent here to do. I'd rather not leave anything undone. Afterwards, I don't know. My life is pretty much guaranteed to comfortable in some ways, as I have the heiress of the Sitri Family as a master." I gave her a small smile. "Other than that, probably continue training my Sacred Gear. Balance Breaker still causes me trouble after I use it; overexertion and excessively straining my body after I revert. Though that may change, thanks to my reincarnation as a Devil. Look for more entertaining spells to learn; meet interesting people; settle down in the future, I honestly don't know at the moment."

Sona nodded thoughtfully. "I see. That is rather straightforward. Though, you'll still have to work. I'm not like Rias, I do not spoil my Servants." She pointedly glared at me.

I released a tired breath. "I know. I can tell." I paused and turned my head to the side. "I'll probably be much more compliant and less rambunctious if you did spoil me once in a while…" I mumbled the last sentence, though it wasn't missed by Sona.

She simply shook her head and we continued towards the Student Council room.

* * *

"So…this is where Issei Hyoudou lives…" I muttered to myself as I looked up to his rather normal two story home. As Sona had given me free reign with what I wanted to do for the sake of the mission, I had decided to eat early and head up to the Hyoudou residence to keep an eye on the resident pervert. Using my connections in the Student Council, I found his address.

Here I am now, looking at his home. Shrugging lightly, I strode towards the house and reached the front door. Knocking gently, I waited for someone to answer it. Swaying back and forth lightly, I listened as I waited for someone to answer the door.

"One moment!" I heard a woman say on the other side of the door. Holding my bag over my shoulder, I looked to the sky and blinked slowly. I didn't really want to wake up, but I had made the decision to do this. Regardless, I really disliked myself right now. The sound of the know turning caught my attention as I looked back to the door, watching it open. A middle-aged woman that had the same eyes as pushed open the door. "Can I help you?"

I smiled disarmingly, "Hello, I'm a senpai of Issei's at school. He recently joined the Occult Research club, but he never finished the paperwork."

She smiled softly, "Really? My perverted son joined a club?"

Her sudden response caused me to blink once in surprise and laugh softly. "Yeah, he did. Although, more specifically, he was invited to join the Occult Research club. Unfortunately, the Buchou of the club planned a last minute meeting for the club before school. Issei-san wasn't able to be informed of it prior, so I decided to drop by and tell him."

His mother smiled lightly, "Come on in, I'll call him down."

"Ah, thank you." I nodded my head in thanks and followed after Mrs. Hyoudou and stepped out of my shoes as I stepped into the house proper.

She directed me towards the living room and went to the stairs, "Issei! Your friend from your school is here to meet you!" She gestured towards the seat, telling me to sit. "Are you in the Occult Research club too?"

"No ma'am. I'm the Secretary of the Student Council. The paperwork Issei needs to finish is a part of my assigned work." I explained to her.

Mrs. Hyoudou shook her head with a small smile. "So responsible. I wish my son learns from you. He's just so…"

"Kaa-san, who's here?" Issei asked as I heard him walk downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he caught sight of me. "Senpai? What are you doing here?"

"You need to finish your paperwork for joining the Occult Research club." I gave him a subtle wink.

Issei furrowed his brow for a moment, then his eyes widened. "Ah, yeah." He chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that senpai." He hefted his bag and nodded. "Well, I'm ready. See you when I get back, kaa-san."

I stood and bowed towards her. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hyoudou."

"Oh, so polite. Issei, make sure you listen to your senpai!"

The two of us left Issei's home, heading on the path towards Kuoh. "What did you need me for senpai?"

I simply shrugged, "I can't look after my kouhai? I just wanted to see how you felt after changing."

Issei placed a hand on his chin. "I…I don't feel that different really. Though, I do feel strange right now…"

"Kaichou said it had something to do with the fact that Devils feel better at night. Our sense are stronger, but for newborn Devils it's not immediately apparent." I explained it to him as simply as I could. No offense to Rias, she just seems like the type who drops you in the middle of the ocean and lets you learn to swim on your own. Sona, on the other hand, flat out told me what happened to me.

"Ah. Thanks senpai."

I nodded in return and we simply continued to walk to school.

While I didn't mind telling Issei a few harmless things about his change into a Devil, I was going to let him learn how his Evil Piece worked on his own. I had yet to use my Promotion ability in a real battle, but I understood the basics behind it. We walked in relative, companionable silence, though I felt a chill race down my back. Frowning lightly, I turned and looked over my shoulder. I happened to catch sight of a black wing as that person hid behind a nearby house.

As I turned back around, I heard a surprised squeal and arched an eyebrow at the sight in front of me.

An innocent looking blonde teen dressed in a green sister outfit was sitting on the ground groaning softly. She was also unknowingly showing off her innocent white panties. One of her green eyes were closed as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Auuu…" The girl groaned cutely as her hood fell from her head in a gust of wind.

I sighed heavily, seeing Issei look lecherously at the girl in front of us, his eyes trained on her underwear. I was about to remark, but he shook his head and walked towards her. "Um, excuse me, are you okay?" He extended a hand towards her.

Smiling lightly, I shook my head at his sudden change. Looks like he can actually be a gentleman.

The girl smiled lightly at him, "Ah, yes, I'm fine." She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

I walked over to her bag and closed it, lifting it for her. "Here's your bag." She smiled and took it. "Are you lost?"

She nodded, "Yes. I…I just arrived and I'm not that good with speaking Japanese, so I'm not sure how to ask for directions."

"Where are you going?" Issei asked, though looked confused at her statement. I guess Rias never explained 'Language' to him. I had to suppress a sigh. Sometimes, I see just how awesome a master Sona can be, no offense to Rias.

"The Church." She pulled out a sheet of paper and held it out to us. Issei took and smiled.

"I know where this is. Do you mind if I show you the way?"

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Issei-san, you do realize we have school in less than fifteen minutes."

The nun gasped in surprise. "I'm sorry! I don't mean to intrude!"

Issei nearly started glaring at me, but I lifted a hand. "I'm not saying you shouldn't, but I am part of the Student Council. I have to at least _try_ to let you know you're going to be late. I'd like to help help, but I've got duties and Kaichou would never let me hear the end of it if I was late." Nodding my head to the nun, I said, "It was nice meeting you, as short as it was. If you ever drop by Kuoh Academy and need help, ask for me, Daisuke Shizuka."

"Ah! I'm Asia. Asia Argento." She bowed in respect and Issei did the same to her, though it was slight.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou."

I lifted a hand, making a turn away from the two of them. "I'll see you guys later. Make sure you're not late Issei." I gave him a pointed look and waved bye to Asia.

Walking out of line of sight, I leaned against a wall and cleared my throat. "You can come out now. I'm alone."

A woman, a Fallen Angel, dressed in a short purple dress that showed off quite a bit of cleavage dropped to the ground a few feet from me. Her already narrowed eyes watched me warily. "Where is Raynare?"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The woman glared. "I've seen her approach you. I watched you invite her into your home. The two of you know each other."

"What makes you think we didn't have a fling?" I hypothesized flippantly. Granted, I didn't see myself as the type of guy who'd sleep around frivolously, nor did I want to be, but I didn't want Raynare to get into trouble for being my informant. "She's attractive and seems like the type to be self-assured. Maybe I was just a boy toy to her." It killed me on the inside to say that, for many reasons, but I had to keep up the facade.

She bared her teeth angrily. "I _know_ that's not the case. Raynare is not the type to fall into bed with any man. Plus, she would've said something." The woman began to walk towards me, glowering dangerously. "What did you do to my friend, _human_?"

When she said that, I couldn't help but grin darkly. Allowing my hold on my powers to loosen ever so lightly, a breezy chill flew within the area the Fallen Angel and I stood. "Who said I was human, Fallen one?" There was no one around, so I was safe to cut loose, but only a bit. My Devil wings unfurled themselves, shocking the woman in front of me. She snarled and called up her spear, throwing it towards me. Lifting my hand, I released a gust of wind, destroying the spear. Vanishing in the wind, I heard the Fallen Angel gasp as I appeared behind her, my Holy Sword pressed against her throat. "I am no weakling you can look down upon."

She gasped lightly as she looked upon the sword inches from slicing her throat. "Th-this is a Holy Sword? A Devil with a Holy Sword?"

"Before I tell you anything, do I have your word that you're not being followed or watched?" I spoke softly, so that only she could hear me. The Fallen Angel nodded minutely and I released her, making sure to keep my sword drawn and ready. I stepped away from her, giving her time to get back on her feet. "Am I safe to assume that you're Kalawarner or Mittelt?"

She took a step back in fear. "How do you know those names?" Her voice full of suspicion and obvious fear.

"Raynare was kind enough to offer me information on the behalf of the Governor of Grigori. She's safe, by the way; either reporting to the man as we speak, or a day or two earlier." I smirked at the look of shock on her face.

"How…how do I know you're not lying?"

I sighed, "I was sent here to exterminate five Fallen Angels." That caused her to step back and raise her hand to summon another spear. "Raynare's group, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohnaseek and herself were not among the targets. Anduriel, Lasciel, Saluriel, Namshiel and Ursiel were my targets. I already removed three of the five. I'm going to remove the remaining two soon." I was careful not to say when specifically, just in case she was going to inform him or we were being eavesdropped on.

She relaxed ever so lightly, but her eyes widened in recognition. "You're the one that crippled Anduriel-sama and killed his three strongest? He said he killed the Exorcist…"

"I was reincarnated. It seems one of the Devils living in the area had the foresight to watch over our spectacle." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I have just one question…"

"Kalawarner." She supplied her name, wary of my question.

"I have just one question for you Kalawarner. Who are you loyal to? Azazel or Anduriel? I have good Intel letting me know that the Governor of Grigori wants to keep the peace, while Anduriel simply wants another war. Are you and the remainder of your group going to get in my way?"

Kalawarner regarded me warily. "I cannot speak for all of us, but I would prefer not to go against Azazel-sama. While he has his moments of…insanity, he is a good leader and I would prefer not to go against him. However…Kokabiel-sama approached the four of us after hearing of our mission and told us aid Anduriel in his endeavor, under threat of death."

I nodded in understanding. What little I knew of that _bastard_, I could tell that was part of his character. "He is not in the city at the moment, is he?" Kalawarner shook her head. "That'll make things easier then. I'm going to remove Anduriel and Lasciel in due time, soon. However, I was asked by Raynare to _not_ kill you three. While I would like follow her request, I will not hesitate to end any of you if you get in my way. Am I understood?"

She nodded her head vigorously, causing her…'assets' to jiggle excessively.

I sighed and checked my watch. "I need to leave now, else I'll be late. It would wise of you inform Mittelt and Dohnaseek of my terms and Raynare's request regarding the three of you. However, it would be infinitely beneficial to all three of you to not threaten me, or any other Devil that doesn't act threatening towards you. I've been given leave to do whatever I wished for this venture. So, if you meet anyone from the Gremory's or Sitri's, then do not attempt to harm them." I paused to let that sink in, watching her look as though she swallowed a lemon. "Good. Hopefully, the next time we meet, it won't be on the battlefield. I'd hate to kill such a beautiful woman."

I turned and walked away from her without another word, sheathing my sword. However, it was not without seeing the look of shock on her face as she heard my last sentence.

Yes, I have no shame. I've come to terms with my flirtatious ways and accept them wholeheartedly.

* * *

I heard a loud smacking sound as I approached the Occult Research clubroom. Arching an eyebrow, I knocked on the door and waited.

After a few moments, the door was opened, revealing a smiling Kiba. "Can I hel-." Upon seeing me, his smile fell and was replaced by a scowl. "Oh, it's you."

I smiled widely, "Hello to you too. Have a good day?"

His answer was to shut the door in my face. I felt my shoulders fall as I sighed heavily.

"Yuuto!" Rias's voice was obviously heard through the door. It was then opened again, revealing Akeno. Rias looked around her and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for his actions, Daisuke-san."

I lifted a hand and waved it off. "It's fine. Everyone has their circumstances. I mean, it's not as if there's the threat of a potential second Great War on our hands." I replied dryly as Akeno stepped aside to let me enter.

That caused an awkward chuckle to come from her.

My eyes then went to Issei, who was sporting a large red handprint. "Issei-san, whose skirt did you look up this time?"

His eyes widened as he quickly shook his hands in front of him. "I didn't look up anyone's skirt! Don't sick the Kendo club on me!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Calm down. You're fine." I regarded him for a moment, then felt my eyes narrow subtly. "You went to the abandoned church, didn't you? That's why Rias-san smacked you…"

"Yes, and he should've recognized the dreadful feeling he felt from going near it." Rias said chidingly.

I nodded in understanding to Issei's plight. "I don't blame you Issei. Asia-san was cute. Any guy in your position would've done the same."

He gave me a wide eyed look. "What do you think I did?! I didn't do that! I just showed her the right direction to go to get to the church." He explained quickly.

Continuing to nod, I continued, "I see, and you decided you wanted compensation…" I turned to Rias and said, "I'm very sorry you had to reincarnate such a beast of a Devil."

She paused, her eyes narrowed at my words, but then she smiled softly. Playing along, she placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh, I know! Whatever am I supposed to do with a Servant with such…insatiable desires?"

Issei gawked at the two of us. "Daisuke-senpai? Rias-buchou? What are you two talking about?! I don't have 'insatiable desires'!" He turned towards his petite kouhai. "Koneko-chan, stick up for me, please!"

Koneko simply looked up to him from nibbling on her chocolate. "…Insatiable."

He placed his face in his hands and wailed comically.

Rolling my eyes at his reaction, I turned back towards Rias. "When do you feel comfortable starting? With the nun here, we can move as soon as tonight."

Rias shook her head after a moment. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. Akeno recently told me of a Stray Devil that has taken residence in town. We've been asked to take care of it. Do you want to help? Issei is the only one who hasn't seen you fight."

Before Issei could respond, I felt myself smile and replied, "Rias-san, with all due respect, what all of you saw the other day was just a spar. That spar couldn't be the farthest thing from how I fight. You should never willingly limit yourself in a fight, regardless of whether it's life or death. You never know what your opponent could be hiding." I then regarded Issei and said, "I don't know how close you feel to Asia-san, Issei-san, but you have to think long and hard about what you want to do. Having conflicting loyalties helps no one, least of all yourself. All I can tell you is follow who you are. That's the path where you'll stay true to yourself, but it may come at a cost." I turned and walked towards the door, lifting a hand to wave goodbye. "Just let me know when you're ready to do this, Rias-san. I'm going to act either tomorrow night or the night after."

"We'll help soon. I can see how dangerous it is to let them stay near." Rias replied professionally, though I could tell she was nervous.

"It'll all work out. The only question is who gets injured. I'm not letting anyone die." I said while looking over my shoulder with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Dude, you've barely been a Devil for _two_ days and you've already had an Exorcist kneecap you? You are _horribly_ unlucky Issei-san." I said with an ironic smirk. I was sitting on one of the couches, cleaning my sword with practiced ease. It's been an entire day since my last meeting with Rias and her group. Behind me, in the attached room, Issei was being healed by Rias. While the fact that he was being healed didn't shock me, it was _how_ he was being healed.

Pressing her naked body against the young teen's injury while pushing her magic into him. It made me wonder if that was what Sona did to me to heal my hurt chest…

Oh, the possibilities! I have to investigate this immediately!

"C'mon senpai! This isn't a joking matter! Those bastards have Asia-chan!" Issei retorted angrily, though he sucked in a pained breath after he spoke.

I arched an eyebrow, "Asia-'chan'? Oh-hoh, aren't we getting close to the nun? Eh, Issei-kun? Does our little perverted kouhai have a crush?" I continued to joke with him, knowingly getting him frustrated with me.

He growled at me, though it ended in a groan. Before he could retort, Rias hushed him. "Calm down Issei. Getting angry won't solve anything. Daisuke-san, please stop aggravating Issei-kun."

I folded my rag and slid it into my pocket, sheathing my sword afterwards. "He needs to get angry, Rias-san. Issei needs to feel powerful emotions, a powerful desire, in order to awaken his Gear." I explained softly as I held out my hand, clenching it tightly. "Issei-san, do want to save Asia-san?"

"Yes." He said resolutely.

I smiled lightly. "Then use that anger you're feeling. _Control_ it. _Focus_ it. Use that frustration you feel at your own weakness and direct it at the Fallen Angels and Rogue Exorcists using your friend." Quickly opening my clenched hand, I watched as an ice sculpture in the shape of feather in the palm of my hand. "You hold a great power within your soul, Issei-san, but it's dormant. It's sleeping within you, waiting to be called upon. Waiting to fulfill your most fervent wish."

"Done." Rias said softly.

I heard Issei mumble something in response to her, but he replied to me afterwards. "You say that, but the Gear I activated fighting that Exorcist doesn't look that strong."

I arched an eyebrow at him. A Longinus that doesn't look strong? "Rias-san, how are his wounds?"

"I healed as much as I could, but the poison from the Light Sword and the blessed bullets made it difficult. Issei-kun won't fully heal until that energy fully leaves him."

"Will they reopen if he does anything strenuous?"

"…No, why?"

I felt myself smirk softly. "Good. Issei-san, come here a moment. Also, Akeno-chan, do you have any bandages?"

She cocked her head to the side in thought, nodded and said, "Yes, why?"

"I'm going to fix Issei-san up. Even if his wounds won't reopen, it'll be good have insurance just in case they do." Issei was then at my side, his shirt and jacket on. "Do you know how to put bandages on?" He shook his head. "Then take your shirt off, I'll put them on. Then I'll dull your nerves with a bit of magic. You're coming with me to save Asia-san." My words caused quite a bit of stir in the room.

Koneko, who was silently eating her candy, didn't react at all, though there was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

Rias jumped up and nearly cried out in shock.

Akeno arched an eyebrow with an 'ara?'.

Kiba simply frowned, glaringly heatedly in my direction. I really need to talk with him on his people skills in regard to me.

Issei looked like he was going to jump for joy.

"What?! Issei-kun is injured. He couldn't fight an Exorcist; a Fallen Angel will kill him!" Rias said heatedly, her words unknowingly causing Issei to gain a rain cloud above his head out of self-deprecation. I had half a mind to create one for theatrics' sake.

I took the bandages from Akeno with a nod of my head. "I know that, Rias-san. The fact that his pants and jacket are drenched in blood are very obvious indicators. But, it's necessary to learn how to fight while injured." I then regarded Issei, "Jacket, shirt, off. Bandage time." Issei frowned, looking as though he didn't want to, but did so anyway. "Issei-san, I'm going wrap the bandages around the scars from your wounds. It'll hurt, I'm not going to be soft. While they'll prevent them from reopening, they won't stop more attacks. Which is why I'm going to enchant them with some of my magic and temporarily numb your pain a small degree. You want to save Asia-san, right?"

"Yes! I'm her friend. She never had any friends before me, so… I'm going to save her." He said excitedly, though his words softened, retaining his determination.

"Good man." I said with a hint of pride, flicking one of his fresh scars. He grunted in pain and glared softly. Rolling my eyes at him, I began to apply the bandages. "Who has the map of the abandoned church?"

Kiba strode over to the table and plopped it onto the table.

I nodded to him and said, "Issei-san can't do this alone. Am I right in assuming you'll be helping him?"

He continued to glare at me, though it wasn't as intense. He then nodded in response.

I laughed lightly, "You really don't like me, do you?"

He was quiet for a few moments before replying. "You don't carry Excalibur, so I tolerate you."

I snorted, "No offense, but Excalibur is highly overrated. There are other Holy Swords other than that one, yet it gets all of the hype because of the tale of King Arthur." Shaking my head, I sighed softly, "The Church tried to make me wield one, because I'm a natural born Holy Sword wielder, but I denied it."

"Why?" Kiba asked softly, a little shocked at what I said.

I shrugged a single shoulder, "I already have enough on my plate. A Longinus Gear, my current Holy Sword, expert level skill as a Magician. I have enough to keep up. I don't need the excess baggage that comes with wielding a fragment of Excalibur. I have big enough target on my back without it turning into a giant 'Kill Me' sign that would come with it if accepted it." I regarded Kiba intensely, narrowing my eyes subtly. "There's also a certain _experiment_ that was brought about because of it." I paused, going back to bandaging Issei. "I nearly physically expressed my…severe _distaste_ for that specific experiment and they stopped pestering me."

Kiba was silent after I spoke, clenching his fist tightly.

"I'll go."

I regarded the last member of the club. "You'll go, Koneko-chan?" She nodded once. I smiled and looked back to Issei, now finishing the bandages. "You hear that, ero-kouhai. You've got back up for this mission. Now for the last touches. Don't move. I'd hate to freeze something important." I smiled when I felt him stiffen suddenly as I placed my palm on his back. Closing my eyes, I focused intently onto the palm of my hand. A chill raced down my arm and into Issei's back, causing him to shiver.

After a few moments of silence, I stepped away from and flicked him on the back. Issei blinked and stood, "I didn't feel that…"

"Hmm. It'll only last a few minutes. Any longer and you'd get frostbite. Use it wisely, 'cause if you push yourself you'll hurt yourself." I smirked at the scared look on his face. Looking to the map, I cleared my throat. "We'll split into two groups. Issei-san, Koneko-chan and Kiba-san will go right through the front door while Rias-san, Akeno-chan and I go around back and draw attention to ourselves."

Rias paused at my simple plan and released a small sigh. "That's…rather straightforward, don't you think?" She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah. The best plans are straightforward. Less need to think and more time to act. Though that may change once we meet the enemy. "

"Didn't you say that you needed to kill Anduriel and Lasciel?"

"Oh, they'll die tonight. I'll see to it personally. The only question I they'll be together when it happens." I frowned lightly at that. "There are two ways this can go: one) I fight the both of them and end up destroying the church in the process." That brought incredulous stares from everyone. "Or two) they're separate and I have to focus on one while the rest of you fight one." Rias blanched subtly. "The second is highly likely, so if you have a choice, fight Lasciel. She's missing an arm and can only fight half as effectively. I'll handle Anduriel."

Everyone nodded and I walked over to the door.

"Issei-kun." Rias said.

"Yes, Buchou?"

"Your Sacred Gear is equal to your desire. You may have changed into a Devil, but you still have desire. If you want your Sacred Gear to act according to your will, you have to _want_ it to. Like Daisuke-san said, the Sacred Gear will answer to powerful desires. Take advantage of that."

Issei nodded resolutely, looking down to his left hand.

"Is everyone ready?"

* * *

"Um, this…was not what I had in mind…" I said softly as Rias, Akeno and I stood in a large wide open field, facing a veritable army of Rogue Exorcists. They glared angrily at the three of us, all wielding their Light Swords. I had yet to draw my own sword, opting to dully stare at the group.

"What were you expecting, exactly?" Rias remarked, sounding just a wee bit irked.

I shrugged, "I dunno; all of them hanging around in the basement of the church, chanting like a bunch of psychopaths as the ceremony was held."

There was a sound of palm meeting face as Rias released a breath. "Now I see why Sona acts so frustrated around you…"

I smiled at her, "I live to please." I turned my head back to the group, idly scratching my head. "How do you two want to handle this? We each take a third. The two of you take a half while I take the other half. Or the both of you take all of them and I watch you beautiful ladies kick all of their asses with a perverted grin on my face, like Issei-san would do." I spoke in a complete deadpan tone of voice, though there was a hint of amusement.

"Ara ara, there you go complimenting us again, Daisuke-kun. Are you trying to capture our hearts?" Akeno said with a small laugh, completely unconcerned with the large group in front of us.

Before I could reply, one of the Exorcists cut in. "How about we cut your heart out you Devil bitch!" There was a cry assent as they went to charge.

However, they paused when of cold washed over them. An angry sneer came over my voice as my eyes honed in on the one who spoke. "Weren't you taught to respect women, you walking waste of space?" My voice came out in a growly rumble. Feeling power rushing through my body, I lifted my left hand and pointed to the sky. "I guess it's up to me to teach you." Lightning crackled violently along my arm, racing up and down. "Just hope you survive the lesson."

A bolt of lightning struck my arm and coalesced around the palm. Clenching my fist, I focused and channeled the bolt into the shape of a partially curved sword as long as I was tall. Bringing it down, I released it into the group. It struck the one who spoke and quickly expanded outward, engulfing nearly twenty of them in a vicious explosion of energy.

Holding the same hand in front of me, I watched over the crackling energy that circled my hand as several of remaining Exorcists scrambled away from their scorched comrades. "Are there any questions before I begin lesson two?"

A voice cried out before they could respond. "Wait!"

At that, three individuals landed in front of the Exorcists.

Kalawarner was in the middle.

At her right was a man in a brown trench coat and a fedora of a similar color.

On her left was a young looking blond girl dressed in Gothic Lolita outfit with a pair of short side ponytails.

I regarded the three of them for a moment, not bothering to lower my hand. "Are you here to give me your answer?" My voice was as cold as the chill I was blanketing the area with, thanks to my Sacred Gear.

"Yes." Kalawarner said carefully. She regarded her comrades with a nod and their wings were pulled inwards. "We'll help you and your group."

I smiled darkly and lowered my arm, though my hand still sparked with electric energy. "I'm so glad you thought it through. I'm sure you know the lovely ladies standing behind me."

"Daisuke-san! What are you doing?" Rias asked me incredulously.

"Getting some allies so your Peerage survives the night. Anduriel and Lasciel aren't pushovers." I replied evenly and looked towards the three before me.

The Exorcists were in an uproar. "Kalawarner-sama, what is this?! Are you betraying Anduriel-sama!?"

She regarded him coolly, "I was never loyal to that arrogant fool to begin with. The only person that holds my loyalty is Azazel-sama."

"You traitorous whore!" One of them proclaimed, clearly male from the baritone.

The night air chilled even more as I felt my anger rise. "What is wrong with you? Did no one teach you the proper respect?" I then began to slowly walk forward, my feet falling on the now freezing grass. "Species and loyalty do not matter, you foulmouthed heathen." My voice growled as I strode towards the group of Exorcists. "It is a man's duty to maintain a certain modicum of respect for the fairer sex. Whether they are your enemy or not matters very little." Lightning danced across my arm, racing across my chest and then along my right arm. A fog began to settle as I strode passed the Fallen Angels who turned to my side. "You don't slur when it comes to women, especially in front of me." I reached up and grabbed my sword, unsheathing it slowly and pointed it towards the group. "Fall, **Heaven Blessed Bolt**."

The sky rumbled dangerously as it flashed bright enough to blind all who looked skywards. In an instant, a bolt of lightning the size of a small house slammed into the ground in the center of the Exorcists. Cries of pain echoed in the night air as I watched the _Holy_ imbued lightning bolt crashed into my targets.

With a wave of my hand, the fog that had settled dispersed quickly, revealed a crater as deep as I was tall, filled with nothing but charred remains of several of the Exorcists. They were the lucky ones. Those who had been caught in the small after shock were infected with the remnant of the spell and is they held negative intentions, then the lightning would kill them slowly and painfully.

Though it was just a small part of the whole, I saw the fear in their eyes as they looked towards me. I also couldn't help but feel faintly pained in my left arm. Throwing a lazy glance towards my arm, I noticed a faint red mark trailing up from the palm of my hand to my elbow, looking similar to sunburn in appearance. "It seems I can't use that spell without repercussion." I spoke nonchalantly, as my magical reserves felt drained somewhat, but shouldn't affect me too much. Shaking my head, I looked over my shoulder towards Rias and Akeno.

Rias was watching me wide eyed, appearing like she was shocked beyond belief. She was pointing towards me, her mouth hanging open ever so lightly.

Akeno, on the other hand, was staring directly at me, her face flushed heavily and smiling appreciatively. A hand was on the side of her face as I watched her eyes tracing my stance ever so lightly.

"Can I leave the rest to you, Rias-san, Akeno-chan?"

Rias jumped at my name and nodded once.

Akeno appeared as though she shivered at the sound of her name. "Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, you're full surprises aren't you?" Her voice was oddly husky.

I smirked lightly and simply shrugged. Turning towards the Fallen Angels, I couldn't help but see a hint of fear in their eyes. At the same time, there was a hint of appreciation in Kalawarner's and the blonde's eyes. "The three of you will come with me. We'll going to regroup with the others." The three of them nodded in an instant and followed as I began to walk towards the entrance of the church. "Names. I need to know who I have working with my comrades."

"Dohnaseek, Daisuke-sama." The man replied instantly out of fear and a hint of respect.

"I'm Mittelt, Daisuke-sama." The blonde spoke in a cutesy voice.

"Kalawarner, Daisuke-sama." She replied simply to round the three, as I already knew her name.

I hummed lightly. "You three are lucky to have a comrade in Raynare. She specifically asked me to spare you three. While I'm willing to do as she asked, I'm not letting you do this without payment. All I ask is that you fight on the side of some friends of mine. You don't need to sacrifice yourselves for them, I'm not arrogant enough to ask something like that; all I ask is that you aid them in this fight."

"Understood." Dohnaseek replied respectfully, clearly for all three of them.

We reached the front of the church just in time to see the ending of a flash bang. I pushed open the side of the door to see Issei, Koneko and Kiba covering their eyes on shock. "I see you three have done well. You're still alive."

My words caused them to jump and turn around, though they took on a defensive stance, clearly surprised to see the three standing behind me. "Senpai, Fallen Angels." Koneko said darkly.

I lifted a calming hand. "They're on our side. Don't worry." I strode forward and saw the result of their battle. "Haven't gone down yet?"

Issei shook his head, "Not yet, senpai. We just finished fighting that bastard Freed." He scowled at the name.

I narrowed my eyes at the name. "'Freed'? Freed Sellzen? What's that psychopath doing here?" I turned and regarded the three behind me with a hint of steel in my voice.

They flinched at my tone, but Kalawarner replied quickly. "Anduriel brought him in, saying his skills would serve the cause well."

I scowled at that. "I should've killed him, instead of letting those old fogies leading the Church expel him." Shaking my head, I released a calming breath, I had remain focused. "We'll deal with this later. You three, stay up here and make sure no one follows Issei and I down the stairs." I turned to Kiba and Koneko. "Can I ask you to do the same? The Exorcists are all outside, so all the only people down there will be Anduriel and Lasciel."

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Why should we stay with _them_?"

I maintained my serious demeanor. "This is personal for Issei-san and it's also my duty to remove the two of them. I know nothing I say will stop him from following, so I'm letting him go along. However, I know that I won't be able to hold the both of them. One of them will come up here; I need you and Koneko-chan here, ready to fight and cover Issei-san's back when he gets back with Asia-san. As for those three, they'll be helping in keeping all of three of you alive until I get back." I looked to them with narrowed eyes. "Am I right?"

They nodded quickly.

Nodding in response, I turned back to Kiba. "So, can I trust you to stay back?" He didn't respond. "_Can I trust you_?" I asked him again.

"Can I trust _you_?" He countered.

"I already promised Rias-san that no one is dying tonight. It's just up to each and every one of you to keep injuries to a minimum. I'll ask once more: Can I trust you?" I spoke with emotion and hint of desperation. I had to finish this soon.

After a moment of silence, Kiba nodded brusquely. I looked to Koneko, seeing her give me a concerned look.

"Come back safe… Both of you."

I placed a hand on Issei's head with a smile. "This perv will be back in no time." The boy smacked my hand with a frown, though I could tell he was anxious. Getting a nod from Koneko, I turned to Issei and said, "Let's go save ourselves a nun." I smirked at his determined nod and we ran down the staircase. As we headed down the stairs, I asked, "Has Rias-san told you of Promotion yet?"

"Yeah. I already Promoted to the Rook during the fight with Freed-teme."

I nodded once, "Good. Promotion: Queen." I was grateful that Sona had marked the church as enemy territory, feeling the heavy protection of the Rook and increased magical reserves of Bishop, thanks to the power of the Queen. My body also felt much lighter, no doubt from the Knight's enchanted speed. We raced down the stairs and Issei kicked the door at the end of the stairs open.

"Asia!" He cried out and we looked up towards the altar, as it drew our attention that moment we entered the sanctuary.

The blonde nun was attached to the metallic cross, dressed only in a lacy white nighty and a skirt. At her sides were Anduriel and Lasciel, smirking like the arrogant pieces of garbage they were.

"Let Asia go, you pieces of trash!" Issei cried out in rage. I didn't say anything about him insulting Lasciel. I stopped seeing her as a woman the moment she tried to kill Issei's life.

Anduriel let out a rumbling laugh and the sanctuary itself felt like it was shaking. "I'd rather not, _boy_. I'm going to wring her dry of every last ounce of magic in her body." He casually waved a hand towards us. "You can have what's left."

"No!" Issei cried out.

Lightning and wind danced around my body as I gathered my energy. My Sacred Gear sang as I looked upon the two of them with an impassive glare. Releasing a breath, I allowed my voice to carry on the wind itself. "No one innocent dies tonight." The lightning shook in anticipation as I crouched and called upon the power of the Knight. Racing forward, I blinked and found myself in front of the cross. With a pair of quick slashes from my Holy Sword, I severed the chains and destroyed the machine. Asia fell forward and into my arms. Holding tightly, I jumped back and slid across the ground on the lower floor.

All three of the individuals in the room froze in shock at my sudden speed. Anduriel's look of shock morphed into one of hatred and rage. Lasciel quickly mimicked.

Issei, on the other hand, was completely stunned. "Th-that was even faster than Yuuto…"

"Issei, take her and go. I'll cover your retreat." I gave him a simple command, my attention going directly to the enraged Fallen Angels.

"Oh-oh! Yeah. C'mon Asia-chan." Issei raced over to me and quickly lifted a still dazed Asia out of my hands. "Thank you, senpai… I-"

"Tell me later. Life and death on the line here." All jokes were gone from my vocabulary and tone as I focused on the task at hand.

He nodded and raced passed, though I heard him stop and was about to say something, but stopped himself and raced back up the stairs.

"Lasciel, kill the brat who took the nun. If he has friends with him, kill them too. I'll handle this fool." Anduriel commanded as he began to stride down the steps from the altar.

The woman bowed her head in respect. "At once, Anduriel-sama." She sprouted her wings and flew towards the door, flying up the stairs.

Anduriel regarded my darkly for a minute in silence, then spoke. "You didn't try to stop her."

"There would be no point. I can't focus on both of you at the same time; so I'll just fight you one at a time." I unsheathed my sword and held it at the ready.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened upon noticing the blade. "To think a whelp like you could wield a Holy Sword like that. I didn't notice it in our earlier bout. That sword is-"

"Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, the Grass Cutting Sword. Though, I prefer its original name, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi."

"The Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven." Anduriel sneered at me, "Tis a fitting name in accordance to your particular set of skills and…_former _employment." He spat out the praise, as though it tasted bitter. "Though, it won't help you. I'm going to finish what I started earlier." I raced forward with the same speed I used earlier, reappearing behind him. A spray of blood erupted out of his side as two of his wings fell to the ground, dead. He coughed out, glaring over his shoulder at me. "How?! The feathers of a Fallen Angel at my level of strength are stronger than steel!"

"Kusanagi has unparalleled cutting power and manipulates the wind at every swing. Cutting through steel is so easy for this sword, calling it child's play would be an insult." I turned and held Kusanagi at the ready. "I'm going to kill you, make no mistake."

He growled out angrily. Letting out an angry roar, he cried, "Silence!" Throwing his hand out, he sent out a multitude of Light Spears in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes and threw my left hand up, quickly conjuring a shield as I blocked the Spears getting closest to me. The force of the spears hitting my shield forced my body to slide back as I furrowed my brow in concentration. When the spears suddenly stopped, I was forced to leap to the side, to avoid a spear erupting from the ground.

"As long as there are shadows, my spears will always reach you." He laughed cockily, regarding me snidely.

Not dignifying him with a response, I crouched and shot forward, sending lightning magic into Kusanagi. The sword vibrated with energy as I swung it to remove the Fallen one's head.

Anduriel evaded it with a dodge at the last moment and I recovered quickly, sliding across the bare floor. Dragging the edge of the sword along the ground, I sent several sparks towards him, in the hopes that I would blind him, at least temporarily. The man threw his hand forward and out, pushing the sparks away. When his hand fell, he found that I was directly in front of him, the electrical steel flying towards his neck. The angel dived back, evading at the last moment; unfortunately for him, my blade nicked him on the side of the neck.

"You're nothing but a gnat!" Anduriel snarled and lifted his hand to the side. A Light Spear lifted from the shadow in the shape of a long sword. "I'll crush you at your own game, boy!"

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my sword, pointing it towards him. Lightning danced around my body and I shot forward, locking swords with him. We struggled against one another for a few moments before I allowed a small smirk to appear on my face. The steel of my Holy Sword broke through his Light Spear sword, tearing into his chest. The man grunted painfully as he quickly jumped away from me. "Sever, **Wind Scythe**." Gripping the sword with both hands, I swung it in his direction, sending a wave of wind slicing through the air. The wave flew forward and ripped into his chest, though it was slowed by a wall of Light Spears.

"Die!" He roared as he through his hands forward. A countless number of Light Spears erupted from the shadows around me, aiming to impale me from every direction.

A silent curse escaped me as I found my every possible escape route completely cut off. Quickly activating my Sacred Gear, I called on ice magic and covered my body in thin layer of makeshift armor. Grimacing, I waited for the inevitable pain.

Very few of them actually broke skin, thus my improvised armor, but several of them did tear into me. Countless scratches marred my body as I felt a crippling burn surge through my body. A hacking, pained cough racked its way out of my body as I felt blood drip down my chin. I blinked back and shook my head as I gritted my teeth in pain. Sparing a glance down at my side, I felt my eyes widen as I noticed that a single Light Spear was currently sticking an inch into my side. As if on cue, I felt a blinding pain sear into my side. I let out a hacking cough as my vision wavered violently.

"I see that this was the first time you've experienced the Light's poison inflicted upon a Devil. Not pleasant, isn't it?" Anduriel gloated smugly as he looked down upon me.

I regarded him darkly, my side feeling as though it being melted from the inside by acid. Closing my eyes tightly, I shattered the spear with a swing of my sword. Unfortunately, without the unwitting support of the spear, I fell to a knee, another bloody cough escaping me. I sighed raggedly and closed my eyes, breathing evenly as I tried to push out the crippling pain.

"You're nothing but an ant trying to stand against a god. All of the attempts you made to stand against me were simply attempts to stand higher than where you are currently at."

I mumbled as I got back to my feet.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you say, boy?"

I grimaced as I lifted Kusanagi and pointed it towards him. "I said, you're an annoying piece of shit." Fighting the burning agony I felt in my side, I placed a hand on my injured side. Surging electricity into my side, I amateurishly cauterized my bleeding wound. I grunted in pain and set my stance, "Now stop talking and fight, because I'm bringing you into the storm." Wind shot outwards from my body, tearing the ground asunder.

Anduriel glared, looking impassioned as he lifted his hand. "I'll send you to your grave, you foolish Devil!" Countless Light Spears shot towards me as I gathered my energy into my sword.

Bringing Kusanagi back, I narrowed my eyes at the sudden onslaught and shot to the side. Racing around Anduriel, I went to flank him and drill my blade into his side. He parried my attack with a backhand of his Light Spear sword. I continued my hit and run tactics, I made sure to nick him every so often. We traded blow after blow, while I made sure to evade his Light Spear, knowing how it would feel if I was hit again.

Grimacing at the present pain in my side, I slid to a stop and lifted my left hand to point it at him. "**Lightning Cannon**." The beam of lightning shot from my finger with the sound of a shotgun blast; I poured more power into blast and widened the diameter of the beam, the size of a basketball.

Anduriel leapt away from the beam.

The moment his feet left the ground, I felt a triumphant smirk appear on my face. Releasing the beam, I shot forward at an angle and slashed out with my sword. Blood painted the ground as I slid to a stop on the other side of the sanctuary, losing my footing and nearly face planting onto the ground. My side seared in pain as I felt my body stretch in response to the movement. Sighing heavily, I heard Anduriel release a bloodcurdling roar of pain.

I threw a look over my shoulder and smirked at the injury I inflicted onto him. All of the wings on his left side, along with entire left arm and a portion of his side was sliced cleanly off. Blood dripped from my blade and he fell onto the ground as I regarded the injured angel with a small laugh.

Anduriel was lying in a pool of his blood as he glared at me hatefully, his eyes full rage and hate. "H-how?"

I stood shakily and began limping slowly towards him. "You underestimated me. People like you always do." I grimaced as I got closer to him. "If you had taken me seriously earlier in the fight, then you probably could've done more than this. Unfortunately for you, luck was on my side." I lifted my sword and began to gather lightning magic into the blade. Wind began to gather around it, focusing more and more into the blade, augmenting the Holy steel. "After you, Lasciel is as good as dead." I grimaced and swung downwards, releasing the magic of the blade. "**Maelstrom**."

* * *

I limped up the steps, leaning against the wall as I made way back towards Issei and the others. I grimaced as I pushed off of the wall and walked more assuredly. "I need to get to Issei. I just hope everyone's still in one piece." Limping as fast as I could, I managed to reach the top of the steps, but I felt left leg give out on me from the continuous strain. Collapsing to a knee, I tried to get up, but found that my body refused to listen.

Looking to Issei's battle, I watched as I caught my breath.

Issei was the only person still standing and relatively uninjured. Kiba was tied to the left wall of the church, the Light threads dangerously pressing against his throat and wrists.

Koneko was hogtied, hanging from the ceiling with the threads wrapped tightly around her ankles, wrists and her neck like a collar.

The windows were shattered and one of the Fallen Angels, Mittelt, was unconscious and bleeding from several wounds along her arms. Dohnaseek was halfway out of the shattered window, his left leg held high in the air by a thread. Kalawarner was unconscious on the ground, hogtied as well.

Lasciel stood in front of the crouched, gasping Issei, smirking down at the boy. Though she was still missing an arm, she had very few injuries on her person. "Oh, Issei-kun, where did that boundless energy you had during our date? I saved you for last for a reason, you know." She taunted him with a haughty smirk, wiping a line of blood from her chin. "That last punch of yours was impressive, for a Low Class Devil, that is."

Issei growled angrily at her, swaying dangerously on his knee. "Shut up!"

Lasciel lifted a hand and pointed to him. "Once Anduriel repairs the machine, we'll take not only the girl's Gear, but yours as well. I can see that I was mistaken as to what it really was. It most certainly is _not_ a Twice Critical." She then began to stride towards him, Light Threads coming forth from her hand.

"Step no closer to my Servant, Fallen One." A wave of black and red energy shot towards Lasciel, who casually leapt back, evading it.

Rias stepped through one of the open windows, stepping to Issei's side. "Buchou?"

Before she could respond, Lasciel sent another stream of Light threads, clearly in the hopes to eviscerate the King and her Pawn. That is, until a blast of lightning shot downwards, breaking through from the roof of the church, and intercepted the threads.

"Ara ara, you look like you're in pain, Issei-kun." Now dressed in a Shrine Maiden's uniform, Akeno took up place on Issei's other side.

"Ha ha, very funny, Akeno-san…" The boy coughed lightly into his normal hand.

However, the Fallen Angel in front of the three of them simply began to laugh scathingly. "Truly, you Devils are the epitome of the arrogance. Thinking you can stand up to the likes of me and Anduriel-sama."

Rias narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Lifting her hand, Lasciel simply said, "Look around you." Warily, Rias complied, making sure Akeno kept an eye on the angel. The redhead clearly froze in shock when she took notice of the several hundred Light threads scattered around the main room of the church, prepped and ready to eviscerate the last three standing Devils. "Now that you see your folly, I'll send you and your pitiful slaves to meet that former Exorcist in the afterlife." She closed her hand and quickly pulled it back, sending the countless threads towards the Devils.

"That's funny. You make it sound like I lost to that fool, Anduriel." I growled out through the numbing pain in my side. I was now behind Lasciel, with my back facing hers. Lightning danced around my body and wind flicked along Kusanagi.

Every thread that threatened Rias, Akeno and Issei now fell uselessly to the ground, severed into countless tiny pieces. A spray of blood erupted from Lasciel's right side and on her left shoulder. I gathered more and more magic into my Holy Sword, preparing the final blow.

Blood poured from her mouth as she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "I-Impossible… He c-can't be dead…" Hey eyes were wide with pain and fear.

"He is." I turned and released a wave of wind and lightning from the blade, killing her in an instant with a quick slash. My arm fell to the side as Kiba and Koneko fell free, no longer held by the Light thread. I grimaced and leaned my head back, releasing a calming breath. "Rias." I spoke softly, too tired for honorifics. "Get out here and help Issei. I'm too damn tired to move from this spot at the moment."

Rias released a tired breath. "I swear, the both of you are going to worry Sona and me to no end, getting as injured as you are."

Issei chuckled softly. "Sorry, Buchou…"

I smiled lightly, swaying ever so lightly. Groaning softly, I strode towards one of the few intact pews and sat down unceremoniously. "I'm done being crazy for the next month. One Light Spear to the side is enough for a lifetime." I looked towards Issei and smiled softly, "Nice job waking up your Gear Issei."

Rias nodded towards him with a smile. "Not only that, it appears to be the Longinus, Boosted Gear."

"What…is that?" Issei asked, though he looked exhausted.

I groaned, "Explain later. We need to get the hell out of here." Sighing, I pushed myself to my feet. "You guys go ahead, I'll fix those three up somewhere."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rias asked me.

I frowned softly. "I wouldn't want to impose."

She shook her head with a small smile. Looking to each of them, she asked, "Are the two of you alright?" Kiba nodded, rubbing his neck with a grimace. Koneko frowned, rubbing her burnt wrists. Rias released a breath and said, "Akeno, would you help Daisuke-san for me? Kiba, Koneko and I will take Issei and Asia to the clubroom."

The fukukaichou nodded with a smile. "Hai Buchou." Akeno approached me and said, "Where are you meeting Kaichou?"

I rolled a shoulder with a grimace. "At the house." I chuckled lightly, "Sona's gonna be pissed that I got so injured…" I pointed towards Kalawarner and sent a small volt of electricity through her body. She jumped in surprise and looked around quickly. "Are you well enough to fly to a different base to rest?"

She looked to her comrades and tested her own wings. "We should."

I nodded and said, "Leave as soon as you can. I'm coming back tomorrow to blow this place to hell." I scowled as I began to limp out the church, Akeno holding my arm firmly but gently to keep me steady.

* * *

It was after an undetermined amount of time Akeno and I reached the Sitri Peerage home. Upon reaching the front door, I lifted my hand and knocked firmly on the door. I closed my eyes and gently leaned on Akeno as I felt my strength waning near the end of the night.

Akeno held me upright, keeping me from falling.

"Thank you." I muttered softly.

She simply gave my arm a reassuring squeeze.

The sounds of scrambling feet on the inside of the house cause my attention to move towards the door and wait for it to be opened. After a few seconds, I was opened with a flourish, revealing Tomoe with wide worried eyes. "Dai-chan!"

I smiled at her, though it was strained. "Hey, Tomoe-chan."

"You're hurt! Get inside, you too Akeno-senpai." She practically dragged me inside, but I followed her as quickly as I could, Akeno at my side. "Kaichou! Dai-chan is back!" As she led me towards the kitchen, I noticed Tsubaki and Tsubasa coming down the steps, carrying bandages, rages and a towel. The two of them stepped into the kitchen and draped the towel over a chair. They put me on the chair and went about cleaning my wounds.

Sona stepped into the kitchen as Tsubaki was cleaning one of the many rags she used to clean my wounds. "I see you've been injured pretty badly."

I smiled widely as I sat in the seat, bandages wrapped tightly around my bare upper body. "I finished the job. Now, I can be the best Pawn I can be."

Sona smiled lightly. Looking towards Akeno, who was wrapping a bandage around a wound on my leg. "Akeno, thank you for helping my Servant."

She shook her head. "It's quite alright, Kaichou. This is the least I could do, he's been such a help."

Sona nodded and held out an envelope to me. "I got what you asked for, Daisuke-san."

I nodded in thanks and took it, placing it on the table. Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out five feathers and slid them inside. Casting a spell on the envelope, I caused the envelope to disappear. "Now it's done. Azazel should have them soon and affirm the deaths of the five. I can relax."

After I was fully bandaged, Tsubaki and Tomoe helped me stand.

Sona looked to Akeno, "I think that's all. You can tell Rias it's finished."

She nodded and looked to me. "Try not hurt yourself anymore, Daisuke-kun." A red seal appeared under her as she teleported away.

I released a breath and looked to Sona. "So, about that healing? Mind if I stay conscious for it?"


	5. Rest and Relaxation

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Awesome, a new chapter finished and posted. I'm having quite a bit of fun writing these chapters; I guess it does help that I love the anime.\_

_No action in this chapter, just comedy, family reunions (some known, others unknown, hehe), and all around fluff. After the action I put in the previous, I thought it good to slow things down in this chapter. _

_Anyway, there's not much else to say. So onto the story!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Five

Rest and Relaxation

"It's good to see you found a place you feel welcome, Asia-chan. Rias-san and the others are good people." I said as I led the newest student of Kuoh Academy towards her new classroom.

The blonde girl walking next to me was none other than Asia Argento, the very same girl I helped rescue from Anduriel and Lasciel a few days ago. She had joined the Gremory Peerage almost the very next day, claiming that she felt at home with the group. Honestly, I think it's because of the obvious crush she has on Issei.

"Thank you, Daisuke-san. It's nice to meet so many kind people." She said softly as I took notice of her paled complexion, no doubt the result of overexertion.

I sighed, "Are you sure you want to start today? You did use quite a bit of energy healing me. Which I'll continue to say was unnecessary. You didn't need to do that." I had missed two days of school because of my excessive injuries from my battle with Anduriel. Sona had put me on bed rest and refused to allow me to leave the house, claiming I'd find the one pit in town and fall into it. Sometimes I wonder if that girl is cackling mentally at my every misfortune. It wasn't until Asia had paid me a visit along with Issei, saying she wanted to repay for helping to save her. I tried to do the selfless thing and say it wasn't necessary, but under the combined force of Sona's glare and Asia's puppy dog stare, I succumbed in record time. After that, I was to hold still while she healed the worst of my injuries. It wasn't until earlier this morning that she had finished completely and I was to escort her to her class.

She pouted at me, "I just wanted to help. It was my fault you got hurt after all…"

I tried to continually explain that I was just an idiot for getting as hurt as I did and that it wasn't her fault, but my own excessiveness coming forward. But her puppy dog stare threw me off again.

If she could weaponized that stare. Rias would have a weapon equivalent to a nuclear warhead.

"It's fine, Asia-chan. I appreciate what you did. I just prefer being the person who helps others, not the other way around." I explained with an utterly defeated tone. It's impossible to win with the women in this damn school.

"That's a good philosophy to have, Daisuke-san. But don't be afraid to accept help from others." Asia said with a radiant smile.

Yeah, Issei better get stronger quick. No one as innocent as Asia should ever feel sad or underappreciated. It's a wonder she never made any friends…

Oh, yeah, the Church and their damn pedestal having ways screw everyone's lives up.

We reached the door to the classroom and I knocked. There was talking coming from the other side of the door when it was opened by the homeroom teacher. Upon seeing me, I gestured to Asia. "This is our new transfer student, Asia Argento." I supplied politely.

She nodded and took the folder I was holding. "Thank you."

I nodded to her and looked to Asia. "Have fun today, alright. If you have any questions, talk to Issei or come find me. Though, I'm sure Issei would be glad to help you with anything,"

Asia bowed her head. "Thank you, senpai."

I smiled lightly and placed a hand on her head. Nodding in response, I strode passed her and headed back to the Student Council room.

* * *

Two days' worth of paperwork is never fun. That was the thought that went through my head as I filled in the appropriate lines and answered the appropriate questions on sheets of paper that were given to me by oh-so merciless Kaichou.

Scrunching my brow, I looked down at the sheet of paper in front of me. "Ball Tournament? What the hell is a Ball Tournament?" I mused to myself as I regarded the paper in front of me with a hint of male fear at the combination of the two words.

"It's school wide tournament that pits the various clubs and organizations against one another. The games the clubs take part in are randomly selected games that all use a ball in some form or another." Sona answered as she walked over to my desk, picking up the papers that I already finished. "It's happening next week, but because of a certain _someone_," She regarded me with narrowed eyes, to which scratched the back of my head with nervous laugh, "we haven't had the time to completely plan it." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Speaking of which, the full moon is next week as well. Maybe I should take all of you to get your familiars for doing your Devil duties so well…"

I regarded the paper in front of me with a hint of interest. "This tournament…do we take part in it as well?" I asked innocently.

Sona nodded, "Of course, we may not be a club, but we are a school-sanctioned organization. However, as we are organizing it, we're the ones in charge of refereeing the different games and resolve any possible disputes that arise out of excessive competitive spirit."

I nodded and gave Sona a contemplative look. "I take it that you want to win?"

My King smiled softly, "Of course. While I prefer not to take part in unnecessary events, this is school-sanctioned. It will be on my honor as a Devil to try my utmost, as I'm sure the rest of you will as well." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Though I'm sure Rias will be trying her hardest as well…"

"We'll win." I declared with confidence. "I've never had the chance to do this at the Church, because of missions and needless posturing, but I'll be sure to make sure we win. After all, my King's honor is my honor and vice versa. Right?"

Sona smiled faintly, with a hint of pride. "Right. It seems like you're learning."

I snorted with a smirk. "Even a stubborn mutt like me can learn a few tricks if I try hard enough."

She shook her head, sighing softly. "Just get your work done. We'll be busy this weekend anyway, so it's best to get it finished sooner rather do it when you're meant to be relaxing." She then began to walk back to her.

That caused me to pause. "Wait. 'We'll be busy this weekend'? What are we doing?"

Sona stopped and turned to face. "You're still a recent addition to my Peerage. Yet, you haven't fully gotten to know everyone. While you did have a job you needed to finish, and I commend you for your hard work, it's best to know who you're going be standing side by side with. So, to help facilitate everyone, I've organized a trip for all of this upcoming weekend." She smirked softly, "I hope it doesn't conflict with your ever so busy schedule, Daisuke-san."

"I can clear it easy." I played along with a wide smile. "Anything for you, Kaichou. Though I'm curious; where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." She said with a smug smile.

* * *

"Say again, Issei-san?" I was walking with Tomoe and Momo back to the house, as Sona had decided to let me leave earlier. Mostly due to the hard work I did over the course of the day and to let me relax for the rest of the day. Of course, thanks to my _infinitely positive_ luck, the three of us were stopped by a certain brown haired Devil.

He gave me a determined look. "I said, I'd like you to train me. I was too weak to save Asia-chan on my own. If you weren't there, she would've died and there was nothing I couldn't have done." Issei clenched his fist, looking down with a hint of shame. "Even when I put my all in that punch, that Fallen Angel just shrugged it off like it was nothing. That's why I want to get stronger." His fist shook as he looked up to me, resolute in his stance. "That's why I'm asking you help me get stronger."

I regarded him silently for a moment, allowing my eyes to travel over his frame. Cocking my head to the side, I quickly threw a leg towards him, taking Issei's legs out from under him. Issei fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. "Your resolve is strong; you've got the determination, but your form is all sloppy. You have opening everywhere and quite a few of them are lethal."

He looked up to me with a hint of indignation, but when he listened to my words, his eyes widened in recognition.

I extended my hand towards him, letting him take it and get to his feet. "You're built well enough, so getting into shape won't be _too_ difficult. However, you're weak." I said bluntly, uncaring of the pained tears that fell down the boy's face. In front of us, Momo and Tomoe were laughing lightly. "But you don't need to worry, the reason you're seeking me out is because you _know_ you're weak. That's the most difficult step for some."

Issei looked up to me with wide eyes. "Does that mean you'll train me?"

Smirking lightly, I brushed my thumb over my nose. "I'm the top student of my sword trainer. She has two more students, younger than me, who I've helped push themselves. So I know a thing or two about teaching combat." I then poked him in the chest, a bit too hard as he flinched and placed hand over the spot. "However, it _won't_ be easy. If you want to get stronger to protect Asia-chan, or even Rias-san, then you'll need to get strong fast. I've been in the supernatural world long enough to know that it's very dog-eat-dog, very similar to the food chain of the animal kingdom. If you're weak, your opponents will eat you alive, they'll walk all over you and laugh as they do so. Strength is the key to survival and progression." I paused and regarded him with a critical eye, testing his resolve even after I told him.

"I'll give you one last chance to pull your request back; one chance to go back to your club, _late_ I might add, and just say that you took a wrong turn. My training will not be easy; _especially_ difficult, since you want to protect Asia-san. The path of the protector is especially demanding because you can't stop pushing yourself, you _can't_ stop fighting because there will always be a danger." I regarded him intensely as I finished. "So, do you still want me to train you?"

Issei never flinched from my gaze, which I found rather impressive in comparison to his normal perverted attitude. "Yes. I want to get stronger, senpai."

I smirked proudly and placed a hand on my kouhai's head. "Good decision, Issei. Now head over to your clubroom. We'll start Monday of next week; I'm going on a weekend trip with the Student Council. Also, warn Rias-san that you might be…lacking in enthusiasm while I'm putting you through the wringer." He nodded, though he paled lightly, began to make his way back to the school. "Oh and Issei?"

He turned and said, "Yeah, senpai?"

"Call me by name. If I'm teaching you to kick ass, then you might as well call me by name. You might want something to curse when you go to bed in pain."

Issei paled even more and nodded quickly, "No problem… Daisuke-senpai." With that, he turned and ran towards his clubroom.

I turned back to Tomoe and Momo, to see them smiling appreciatively.

"That was nice of you." Momo said softly.

Tomoe's smile quickly changed to a determined frown. "You haven't helped me and you're already training someone else."

I laughed lightly at her outburst. "I'm helping Issei because he's starting right at the bottom. He has nothing in regards to form, skill or training. I'm just giving him a push in the right direction…a very painful, intensive push, but a push nonetheless." I looked to Tomoe specifically and motioned to the wrapped bokken she was carrying. "You at least know what you're doing, so all it'll take is helping you gain some experience."

"Do you think I'm strong, then, Dai-chan?" She asked me, her excited attitude not diminishing in the least.

Instead of answering, I casually tripped her up with a swift swipe of my foot. Tomoe cried out in surprise, but I caught her by gently catching her by the shoulder. "You have fewer openings than Issei, but they're still rather obvious. I can help you close them up and sharpen your skills that sword of yours." I then turned my head and regarded Momo with a sly smile, while I helped Tomoe get back on her feet.

"H-Hey, Daisuke-senpai, I'm not a melee fighter…" Momo said with a nervous smile.

I nodded my head, "I can see that; you're the Bishop, a support caster. Have you looked through the grimoires I brought?"

She smiled lightly and shook her head. "I haven't had the chance. Reya's been reading through them since she found out you had them."

I hummed lightly, "Huh. I'll have to search through them for some good defensive spells. I can attest to the usefulness of a several shield and barrier spells. They've saved me way too many times than I'm willing admit."

"Well, that should be good then. Though, Reya might like some of the more offensive spells…" Momo paused and gave me a questioning look. "Speaking of offensive spells, that large lightning bolt the other night was your doing right?"

I chuckled sheepishly, "Ah, yeah. One of the Rogue Exorcists pushed one of my buttons and I kind of lost myself in anger. Rias-san and Akeno-chan were surprised too." Though, 'surprised' wouldn't be the operative word for how I saw Akeno react.

Momo and Tomoe giggled softly, "Kaichou was a little miffed that you'd go so far, Daisuke-senpai."

"I'm not surprised." I deadpanned quietly as we walked towards the house.

The remainder of the walk was rather uneventful save for the idle conversation I shared with my fellow Devils. Various topics came up, mostly pertaining to spells when Momo spoke and Tomoe asked me about ways to fight with a sword.

However, as we spoke, I couldn't help but notice something pass by the window when reached the house. I stopped mid-step, my left hand twitching as I began to prepare a spell. "Hey, we are the first ones back to the house, right?"

Momo, surprised by my sudden question, cocked her head to the side. "I…think so. Kaichou would let us know is that wasn't the case. Why?"

I nodded towards the window. "There's someone inside."

That was all it took as we looked to one another nodded in sync. Sneaking around the back, we approached the back door. Tomoe had her sword ready as she stood to the side; Momo was preparing a spell; I was at the door, speaking under my breath to initiate a spell of my own. I didn't call on Kusanagi mainly because it's a giant beacon of Holy energy. Any idiot could sense it coming from a mile away when unsheathed.

"Ready?" They nodded and I pushed open the door slowly, sliding inside and was quickly followed by Tomoe, then Momo.

Lightning danced along my fingers as I lead the pair deeper into the house, entering the kitchen. Looking around, I saw nothing out of place and continued. We went passed the steps and I quickly came to a stop as I took notice of the intruder.

Her back was to us as she was reading one of the books from the shelf. Her hair was a dark violet with tinges of dark blue, cascading down to her lower back. Strangely enough, she was dressed in the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, minus the shoulder cape. From what I could see of her back, I could tell she was rather petite, standing at an even 5' 2" tall. Even stranger, of course, were the…attachments on her person. Atop her head were a pair of pure white cat ears. Sticking out from under her skirt and swaying lightly, was a tail of similar color.

"Is that…a Nekomata?" Tomoe whispered to Momo and me as we looked upon the intruder.

I couldn't help but nod dumbly, confused as to why the girl in front of us seemed so…familiar. I could read her aura from where we were oriented and it felt…oddly familiar. Before I could think even further, I noticed movement.

The girl's right ear twitched as she stopped reading. Closing the book slowly, she turned her head to regard us. Guarded yet, playful eyes of a dark violet variety honed in on me as her ears twitched again, her tail swaying once more. Then a wide smile appeared on her face as she turned to face three of us.

I take back what I said about 'petite'. The short girl in front sported a generous bust that was larger than Xenovia's by a small margin. She bowed lightly in our direction and said, "Young Master and company, I am glad to see you all home safely." She stood up and beamed.

I blinked once, then twice, and said, "Heh?"

My word was echoed, funnily enough, by the very girls behind me. I also noticed that Momo had the ladylike etiquette to cover her mouth and blush at her outburst. Tomoe, on the other hand, remained like I was, completely flummoxed.

The cat girl gasped lightly and smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, it seems that with all the time I've spent with you, Young Master, I sometimes forget that you've never seen me in this form." She then spun with a small flourish, flickering her tail upwards cutely. "Your little kitten is cute, nya?" She said with beaming smile.

I felt my brain shut down even more, I'm ashamed to admit. "Huh?"

The girl crossed her arms and pouted dangerously. "Young Master, I thought you were more knowledgeable than this when it came to young women." She placed a hand on her face and sighed theatrically. "I pity Sona-dono and her Peerage if my thickheaded Young Master is their comrade…"

Giggling from Tomoe and Momo pulled me from my stupor as I felt my gaze sharpen at the jibe. "Oi! That's not funny!" I frowned lightly as I focused on the girl in front of me. Feeling the aura she gave off and examining her ears and tails closely, I felt my mouth drop open. "Himari?" I asked softly, my tone a little shocked.

She smiled widely, "The one and only." She placed a hand on her hip and smirked. "Sona-dono recognized me for what I was in an instant. She was surprised upon finding out that I was following an Exorcist around."

I continued to stare at Himari, trying to figure out how I missed this as long as I did. I looked through my memories as thoroughly as I could, citing moments where the white cat that followed me everywhere showed intelligence far beyond a normal animal. I palmed my face and laughed lightly, "You're a Yokai, a Nekomata…"

"Not only that…" Momo said softly, as she too was examining Himari. "Himari-san, would you happen to be a Nekoshou?"

A haughty smile appeared on her face. "But of course. I _am_ one of the strongest Nekomata Yokai." She then chuckled sheepishly, "Though I'm still rather young…"

I leaned against the wall and released a tired breath. "My peace is slipping away from me… Whatever am I supposed to do now?" I gently smacked my head against the wall a few moments before stopping when I heard Tomoe and Momo laughing at my misfortune. "Not funny…"

Momo stopped laughing after a moment of struggling and asked, "Himari-san, why do you call Daisuke-senpai, 'Young Master'?"

The Nekoshou beamed as she replied, "It is because he saved me. Young Master put himself on the line when he himself was still young and not used to the harshness of life and protected me during a violent snowstorm." She walked forward and leapt into my arms, nuzzling her head onto my shoulder and pressing her generous bust against my chest. "Such self-sacrifice showed me the greatness that is my Young Master!"

Seeing a slightly confused look on Momo's face, I decided to elaborate. "I was sent on a mission to Moscow. Unluckily, it was during a major snowstorm and I happened to see Himari limping through the thick snow. Being the impressionable and curious child that I was, I picked her up and begged my partner during that mission to let me take her with us." I lifted a hand and idly scratched her behind her ear, eliciting a content purr from the clingy Nekoshou.

"Young Master, you always know where the right spot is." She purred softly as she began to grind against me.

Noticing the girls behind me looking uncomfortable, I gently placed my hands on Himari's hips and pushed her off of me. "Okay, Himari. Control yourself now. There are others here." I said in a deadpan monotone.

Himari pouted, "Oh, must you kill my joy, Young Master?"

"When you're attempting to do something X-rated and there's company, yes." She frowned and strode back into the living room. I sighed and looked towards Momo and Tomoe. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. My mind was just blown and I need time to reboot. See you when Kaichou returns." I then strode upstairs, but stopped when I reached the middle of the steps. "Oh, Tomoe?"

"Yes?" She peeked around the corner of the steps.

"Can you make sure that Himari doesn't sneak up here? I'd rather not have my self-control tested when I wake up." She nodded and went back into the living room.

"Himari-chan!"

I sighed and entered my room, collapsing onto my bed.

* * *

All of us stood in the midst of a white seal, with Sona checking her watch for the time. "We'll be gone for the whole weekend. Don't mistake this trip as one to just laze around and do nothing. I trust everyone's finished their assigned paperwork and whatever homework they had before setting out?"

"Hai, Kaichou." Everyone, save me, said in unison.

I, on the other hand, yawned lightly and replied lazily. "Oh, uh, yeah."

That garnered a tired glare from Sona, but there were a collection of giggles from the girls. Himari, who was joining us through a slight manipulation in the seal, rapped me gently on the arm. "Anyway…" Sona continued as she checked the time. "All of our bags are packed for the weekend, correct?" She received a group-wide confirmation from all of us, or in my case Himari replied for me. "Everyone get ready. The transportation seal will send is in a few seconds."

As the sole guy, of course, I was basically relegated as the group pack mule. While I wasn't carrying everything, both of my shoulders were occupied, a bag was attached to my back and was holding two other bags in my arms. Strangely enough, or rather obvious enough considering I was the sole male, my personal bag was the smallest out of all of them, and Himari was holding it.

It was rather early in the morning when we were heading out. As I was never a morning person, I was basically half dead as I was forcefully pulled from my bed and dragged downstairs after I dressed myself. Now, here I am, standing in the middle of the girls in Sona's Peerage, no doubt an obvious choice on her part to keep me from falling on my face in exhaustion.

The seal lifted from the ground and engulfed our group in a small flash of light. When the light died down, we were in front of a large Japanese style inn that stood four stories high and was framed with dark wood. The sky above us was…purple.

"This…must be the Underworld…" I mused mostly to myself. In all of my time as an Exorcist, I had never been to the Underworld. Mostly due to the fact that my reputation would've led me to assaulted by a lynch mob of Fallen Angels, of all things.

While I was thinking, Himari pulled me along and I noticed that Sona and the others were approaching the inn. I walked alongside the Nekoshou as our group entered the inn, pushing the hanging cloth out of the way. Sona approached the front desk and tapped the bell, waiting for the clerk.

I swayed lightly, looking around the front room. The front desk was made of what looked like dark wood with several rows of small cabinets resting on the back wall. There was a doorway on the left side of the cabinets, blocked by hanging cloth with a similar symbol on the outside. The softly padded floors gently conformed to my feet as I swayed lightly in exhaustion.

An older woman strode out from the other side of the open doorway. She was rather nondescript in appearance, with pale brown hair tied in a severe bun and had piercing blue eyes. She wore a simply blue kimono as stepped up to the front desk.

"Ah, Sitri-sama, I see that you're early, as always." She spoke kindly to the heiress.

Sona nodded her head in response, "Of course, Kanrinin-san. I do have to show my new Servants how a member of the Sitri family acts, after all."

The landlady looked to each of us, her eyes honing right in on me. They narrowed as a small, knowing smile appeared on her face. "I see. You've gained some new, unique and _interesting_ Servants." She looked back to Sona and reached under the desk. "Though, I feel I must tell you that I recently gained…two temporary tenants for the weekend as well. The two of them arrived not an hour before you did. I just came back from showing them to their respective rooms."

Sona nodded and took the pen the landlady placed in front of her and wrote on the notepad she was handed afterwards. Signing something, she handed it back and said, "I'm sure my…special arrangements were met even if it were at the last moment?" I could tell she was talking about me, considering I was the only male in the group.

The Kanrinin smiled and nodded. "Of course. As one of my valued shareholders and the heiress of the House of Sitri, it's an honor to help you in any way I can." She turned and walked towards the end of the desk. Pushing the end of it up, she stepped out from behind it and motioned for us to follow. "I'll now show you to your rooms."

We then followed her further inside the inn. I wasn't really able to pay attention to anything, as I kept falling in and out of consciousness while walking and had to let Himari lead me around. Though, we seemed to have traveled up a flight or two of stairs and come to a stop in front of one of the rooms. "Here is your main room, Sitri-sama. If you would come inside, please?" She slid the door open and beckoned for us to enter.

Sona and Tsubaki stepped inside first and looked throughout the room first. She then motioned for the rest of us to enter. We stepped inside and Momo helped Himari to get my half-asleep form to the side. There were several rolled futons off to the side, with pillows stacked on top of them. On the opposite side of the room, there were a pair of large double doors that led to a balcony that overlooked the general area. "This room will do fine, Kanrinin-san. What of the addition?"

She nodded and motioned me to follow her. "Shizuka-sama, if you will."

I regarded her tiredly, but slowly placed the bags I held on the ground. I went to take my bag from Himari, but she shook her head and stepped up to my side, I sighed and shook my head. I followed the landlady towards a door on the far end of the room and watched as the opened it. "This was room was initially a closet, but as Sitri-sama asked me to add another addition onto the room, I turned it into a secondary room." She motioned inside, telling me to enter. I stepped inside and found it to be about a third the size of the room I was just inside. Off the side of the room, I took notice of another door that led to a connecting balcony.

"What do you think?"

I didn't answer her for a few moments, simply taking in the room. Nodding my head, I said, "If it's what was given to me, I'll use it without complaint." I then smiled lightly, "Not that I have any."

She smiled and nodded, "I see. Breakfast will be served in an hour. The lounging yukatas are in the closet. The young ladies will be dressing in the main room; I assume you will do so in here?"

I gave her a pointed look. "I am not a pervert." I gave Himari a pointed look. "Himari-chan, you go change with them. I also need to change…" I turned and mumbled, "_And take a quick nap…_" With that, the landlady left my room.

"Sona-dono asked that I keep you conscious, Young Master. I will follow through my word, regardless of your dress." I regarded her with surprised, narrowed eyes and gently pulled my bag from her hand. I then placed my hands on her waist. This caused her to smile slyly, "Oh, my, Young Master. Are you finally giving in to-" I cut her off by lifting her off of the ground, placing her onto my shoulder and walking into the main room.

Tomoe giggled lightly as I placed my now slightly miffed cat back on the ground. "Stay." I said with feeling, giving her a serious look. That caused more giggles to come from the others as Himari crossed her arms under her bust and give me a tired glare, but she didn't move. I smirked and placed a hand on her head, scratching her on the ear. "Good girl."

Before Himari could retort with anything, I was back in my adjoined room, sliding the door shut and locking it with an audible click.

* * *

Striding out of the dining room, I followed Sona as she led our group into the sitting room for the next part of our work/relaxation day. All of us wore yellow yukatas with the symbol of the Sitri family over our left shoulders. Upon reaching the sitting room, our King took one of the arm chairs, placing a folder on a table on her right.

Rubbing my stomach lightly, as I had eaten my fill for the next few hours, I approached the couch that was next to Sona's chair and sat down slowly, relaxing back into the cushion with a sigh.

I sat back, I couldn't but note that Tsubaki hesitated for a moment before taking the seat on my immediate right. Though she wasn't as obvious or blunt as I was, I could still tell she was relaxing in her seat.

The rest of the Peerage took one of the many seats in the room, all waiting for Sona to begin her speech about the upcoming Ball Tournament. Himari, on the other hand, frowned softly when she noticed that the seat next to me was taken. For a moment, I thought she would do something drastic, like jump onto my lap, and I noticed her considering it, but she simply turned and took the seat next to Tomoe.

"As you all know, the Ball Tournament is coming up this Monday. As of this moment, I'm opening up the floor to anyone who has any opinions of what we can do." Sona said as she pulled out a small notebook, writing something.

"Honestly, I'd say pick something with full-contact, but I'm sure every perv would take advantage of the situation to cop a feel. So, I'm going to say something along the lines of tennis or kick ball. Just to torture the hormonal idiots." I threw in my two cents as I held back a small yawn.

Sona smiled lightly, "You really don't like perverts, do you, Daisuke-san?" She wrote down the names of my examples.

I shrugged, "Not really, they give a bad name to the normal guys of the world. Though, I can't fault them for being true to who they are." I paused, placing a hand on my chin. "Still not going to stop me from doing everything I can to stop them. The kendo club loves that I point them in the right direction… Mind if referee their game?"

Kaichou sighed and shook her head. "I'll keep in in mind. Anymore suggestions?"

"Basketball?" Tsubasa cut in, leaning tiredly on her hand. "It's quick to start a pick-up game and easy to learn how to play."

Sona nodded and wrote it down.

This went on for around half an hour, with one of us giving suggestions for a game, debating on it for a little bit, and Sona ultimately saying 'yea' or 'nay'. When one of us named obscure games that one or a few of us didn't know, that person would take the time to explain it and we'd talk about it. Honestly, the entire thing went by rather painlessly as we just talked.

"About that prize. The clubs won't put their all into this tournament if they don't win anything from it. After all, not many of the clubs have the same drive as one or two of the athletic clubs." I asked clinically as I leaned back in my seat.

There was a silence in the room, until Sona replied. "Just leave that to me…"

"Why does that suspiciously sound like 'I'll figure it out later'?" I asked with a small smile. Next to me, I caught sight of Tsubaki smiled softly.

"Leave it to me, Daisuke-san." Sona said tiredly, giving me a pointed look. She sighed and shook her head. Checking the clock in the room, she stood and said, "We'll leave organizing the games to later in the afternoon. Right now, I think it's a good time for us to have some down time." She closed her notebook and placed it to the side. That caused everyone to jump up from their seats ad go off to their separate ways. I faintly heard Momo ask Reya a certain grimoires…

"Dai-chan, let's play table tennis." Tomoe was standing directly in front of me, her wide brown eyes beseeching me.

I blinked once, twice then shrugged with a small smile. "Uh, sure." I stood and she grabbed my arm, pulling me in the direction of a green table cut in half by a small white net. Ruruko was already at the table, bouncing a small white ball on the table and casually swinging a black paddle. "You'll have to go easy on me, though. I've never played."

"Don't worry, Dai-chan. Tomoe-sensei will show you how it's done." The hyperactive Knight said with a wide smile. She went to the table and grabbed two white paddles, handing me one and Tsubaki another, who had decided to follow us. "You too, Tsubaki-senpai; you'll be on a team with Dai-chan. Ruruko-chan is playing on my team." She picked up the second black paddle and stood next to the Pawn.

I looked from my paddle then to Tsubaki. "You can play, right?"

She regarded me with a slightly amused look. "Yes."

I nodded, "Good. At least one person on our team can." Tsubaki laughed lightly as she led us to the opposing side of the table.

"Just watch what Tsubaki-senpai does, Daisuke-senpai." Ruruko said to me as she bounced the ball on the table, the followed up with swinging her paddle forward and smacked the ball towards our side. Tsubaki caught it as it reached the end of our side, sending it back over the net. She and Ruruko went back and forth to the point that were picking up speed with every return. I watched the ball closely, as well as how the girls swung their paddles. I mimicked their swing every so often, to get a feeling for it, and nodded when I found something that felt right.

Tsubaki then caught the ball in her free hand. "We're starting."

Tomoe nodded excitedly, "Alright! Let's go."

"Whenever you're ready, senpai." Ruruko said with a small smile.

The vice president looked to me and I shrugged, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

She flushed lightly and nodded, turning her head to face the table. "I'll be serving." She then hit the ball onto the table, bouncing it onto the opposing side. Tomoe returned it with a flick of her wrist. Seeing the ball heading towards, I swung my paddle to and twisted my wrist every so lightly, curving the trajectory of the ball. It began to soar towards Ruruko, but when it hit the table, it bounced towards Tomoe. She returned and Tsubaki caught this strike.

We went back and forth, though I wasn't coordinated enough, game-wise, to keep up with my various improvised tricks. Honestly, there were moments when I lost track of the ball. I can't count the amount of times Tsubaki made a save when I missed the ball. I find it strange really, that as much as I'm a skilled swordsman, the fact that a small white ball eludes me the majority of the time shocks and confounds me to no end. Well, that may be overstating it.

Seeing the ball come towards me again, I readied myself and pulled my paddle back. Watching it come closer, I swung the paddle forward. I smiled as I found myself aiming true, closer and closer to sending it back across the board. Of course, I also happened to notice something rather…important. I happened to not have the flat end of the paddle pointing towards the ball; rather, it was the edge. I was swinging the edge of the paddle towards the ball.

As soon as I realized this, time itself seemed to speed up. One second I saw the ball heading towards my paddle, the next, the ball was in halves and flying in to different directions.

"…Well, that was different." I then placed my paddle on the table and said, "If anybody asks, that wasn't me." I said nonchalantly, looking from Tomoe to Ruruko, then finally to Tsubaki. The former two were giggling softly, but Tsubaki arched an eyebrow at me with a comically incredulous look on her face.

"You…cut the ball in half…with a paddle…" She seemed to be at a loss.

"A true swordsman can use any weapon on hand as though it were a sword, but that's neither here nor there… It wasn't me." I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I turned and quickly walked away. I heard Tsubaki laughing softly behind me.

* * *

The day went by rather smoothly, I played various games with my fellow Peerage members, becoming closer bit by bit. I even played Sona in another game of chess, but though I still lost, I made sure to put up one hell of a fight. Even Sona was a little surprised at my sudden increase in skill.

"I have to be somewhat good at strategy and tactics. Fighting several century old or older Fallen Angels has a high learning curve after all." That was my answer at her questioning glance.

It was later in the day when the outdoor baths were ready for use. There were only two in the inn, one for women and one for men. We were on our way towards the entrances when I broke away from the group of girls. Stopping at the entrance to the men's changing room, which had the kanji for man hanging above it, I said, "This is where we part, my lovely King."

Sona smiled lightly, shaking her head. "Try not to cause too much trouble. I won't be there to keep you line."

I gasped in surprise, smiling widely and playfully. "You mean, I'll be free to do what I want!? I can do whatever I want without fear of my Master telling me to stop! Yes! Freedom!" I danced playfully as I dived into the changing and into a roll. The last thing I heard were collection of laughs and an exasperated sigh. I felt my smile fall to a small one as I stood and looked back. Shaking my head, I stepped into the changing room proper and approach one of the lockers. Stripping down, I grabbed one of the folded towels and put my yukata and stuffs into a locker, closing it.

Wrapping the towel loosely around my waist, I stepped into the bath proper. A hardwood floor went forward several feet before giving way to smooth stone floors and a large bath surrounded by several outcroppings of rock with several large stones that stuck out from the inside of the water. Off to the right was a taller hardwood wall that no doubt separated the men's and women's baths.

Along the walls framing the hardwood end of the bath were a long row of moveable seats, a metal trough with a faucet sticking out above it. Next to one of the seats, I took notice of two nondescript white bottles with extended nozzles. I walked towards them and picked up one of them. A note fell from the side of it. I caught it and read, 'Complimentary for the Servant of Sona Sitri.'

I smiled lightly and took a seat on the stool. Checking the note, I was thankful to notice that it differentiated the two. One was body wash and the other was shampoo.

After cleaning my body and washing my hair, I walked over to the bath proper and stepped into it with a relieved sigh. Folding my towel, I placed it to the side and simply allowed my body to relax as I looked to the sky. The sun seemed to have set a few moments ago as the sky itself was darkening gradually, various stars coming forth. Closing my eyes, I simply allowed myself to bask in the calming atmosphere, letting all of the tension in my body to flow outwards. I could feel the air becoming chilled, the temperature falling as I felt myself losing control. Frowning, I consciously pulled the residual powers of my Sacred Gear back inside of me.

I sighed softly, "I guess I still can't completely control it…"

"Can't control what?" A playful voice cut into my solitude as I looked towards the source.

The culprit was an older man who stood around 6'2" with black hair with golden bangs. He had a small goatee that he casually scratched as he carried a small basket and walked towards one of the stools.

"Talking to myself…" I replied quietly.

He chuckles softly in response, "That can't be healthy, talking to yourself."

"Not much else to do when you're the only guy in the baths." I deadpanned as I closed my eyes and leaned back.

"Didn't you come here with other people? Where's the others in your party?"

I lifted hand and jerked a thumb at the wall. "They're in the other bath. I'm the only guy in the whole group."

The man hummed appreciatively. "Not bad, kid. It's not every day you see a kid your age traveling with so many girls. Are they your harem?" He asked with what I could swear was a shit-eating grin.

I snorted, "No. They're not. Just my…coworkers, you could say. I just recently joined the group so I'm just trying to find my place."

"Ah. That's interesting. Though, you have to feel something, surrounded by so many cute girls."

I chuckled lightly, "Oh, I feel something, alright. I feel like one of the luckiest guys alive. My…new job lets me meet all sorts of cute girls."

He laughed deeply, "That's the best type of the job."

I smirked and popped an eye open, giving the man a tired look. "You'd know a thing or two about those 'jobs', eh, Azazel-san?"

That brought a hum from the man. He finished rinsing out his hair and walked over to the bath. "When did you figure it out?"

"For one, this inn is in the Underworld. Second, the Kanrinin told my Master that there were two new people at the inn as 'temporary tenants'. If this was an important inn, then not just anyone could reserve, or come in on short notice, save for the most influential individuals. The two would have either one of the four Maou of one of the two leaders of Grigori." I paused and motioned lazily towards the Fallen Angel leader. "Plus, there's the fact that I've been around so many Fallen Angel's that I could probably pick out their aura out of a large crowd without opening my eyes. In other words, you kind of stuck out like a sore thumb." I explained clinically, clearing my throat at the end.

"Hoh, not bad, kid. You're definite a good fit for the little Sitri. She'd be ecstatic to know you're as clever as that."

I smirked and shook my head. "I'd rather keep that part of myself secret for now. If she knew right now, then it'd mean more work. I'm already having trouble playing her in those damn Chess games."

Azazel laughed at my grimace. "Deductively skilled and strategically capable, you have the potential to be a rea frightening one, you know that, Daisuke Shizuka."

I grimaced, "Please don't say that, Azazel. If you, of all people, say that, it'll make it more difficult for me in the future. I'd like to remain below the radar for as long as possible, before I'm known by reputation _and_ name."

The leader of Grigori hummed lightly, "I guess I can keep this a secret…for a favor of course."

I regarded him with a deadpan look. "I'm already in debt to one person; I'd rather not make it two."

He laughed softly. "I'll keep quiet if you let me study that Sacred Gear of yours. I heard from Raynare that you had a Sacred Gear that helped you fight Anduriel and his lackeys."

I placed a hand on my chest, scratching it lightly. "My Sacred Gear? You want to study it? It's just a trump card I have for causing shitloads of collateral damage."

"That just makes me want to know what it is even more!" Azazel grinned crazily as he leaned back.

I regarded him a look before sighing. "I guess I can kiss my peace goodbye…" I murmured to myself. "Zenith Tempest. That's my Gear." I said with a hint of a smirk.

"The second Longinus? You carry the second most powerful top-tier Longinus?" He laughed again. "Man, it's no wonder you killed those five. With a Gear like that, it's a wonder you haven't gotten a name for yourself already."

"It's because I work in a way that leaves no witnesses. I move behind a mist or in the midst of tornado, concealing my appearance and aura. Though, the fact that I specialize in weather-based magic should make it rather obvious." I explained clinically, waving my hand lazily. I paused and gave him a questioning look. "Speaking of Raynare, how is she and her little posse? I haven't heard from her since my mission finished."

"I sent those four on a new mission, so they'll be busy for a little while longer."

I released a breath, "Wow, Azazel-san, you're a slave driver. For me to say that, knowing that my Master works me to the bone, means that you really _are_ a slave driver."

He laughed lightly, "I won't argue with you on that point. Though, Raynare seemed to like the new job I gave her."

"I still stand by my statement. You're a slave driver." I grinned at the man.

Azazel was about to speak, but was quickly cut off by another voice. "So-tan! Your Onee-chan, Levia-tan, is here to see you!" It came from over the wall, catching me off guard for a moment as I tried to figure out the names.

So-tan? That has to be Sona…

This 'Levia-tan' must be her older sister. But what the hell is Levia-tan short for?

"O-Onee-sama!? W-What are you doing here?" Sona.

"Mou, So-tan! Why didn't you tell your Onee-chan that you were here?"

There was a splashing sound, followed by several surprised cries, no doubt from the other girls. "This trip was for my Peerage and I, to help build camaraderie and trust amongst my Servants. It was _not_ for you to embarrass me in front of them!"

"Oh, So-tan, I don't embarrass you. Levia-tan just shows her love for you."

There was a moment of silence, with only the sloshes and slight splashes of water. "O-Onee-sama, w-what? Don't try to hug me while you're naked!"

"But I haven't seen my So-tan in _so_ long! I want a hug!"

"O-Onee-sama!"

"Kaichou?" I called out as I regarded the wall with a slightly amused arch of the eyebrow.

There was a moment of silence. No one spoke. No one breathed.

"Daisuke-san… How much did you hear?"

"Everything." I said, making my tone obviously giving away a smile.

There wasn't a response from her, but the other girl simply moaned. "So-tan~!"

I sighed and shook my head, looking towards Azazel, who was laughing to himself as he held an arm on his stomach. "I do not regret being a part of this Peerage, not at all."

* * *

I was stepping out of the changing room and into the hall when I noticed Sona rushing towards me, looking a little frazzled. "Come with me. Someone needs to meet you." She took hold of my wrist and began to lead me away.

I looked over my shoulder to see Azazel following with an amused smirk on his face. "You're going to watch this firework show, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah." He said with a wide grin. "This is gold."

I matched his grin with one of my own. "You got that right."

Sona lead us into a sitting room, where the rest of her Peerage were talking with another newcomer. This new girl was…unique to say the least. She had quite the childish body, standing a few inches shorter than Sona. Her long, midnight black hair was currently shiny and still wet, but held up in a pair of twin tails with pink ribbons. When three of us entered, she quickly turned to face us. I immediately amend my statement about her having a childish body; my addendum is that she had quite the…adult bust to accompany her small body. Her face was cute and her bangs framed it, her violet eyes focusing on Sona, then onto me.

It was mildly distracting to look at her as she was currently wearing a yukata not unlike the one the other girls were wearing, except hers was haphazardly hanging open, showing quite a bit of her ample cleavage.

"Onee-sama, allow me to introduce you to my newest Pawn, Daisuke Shizuka. Daisuke-san, this is my Onee-sama, and current Leviathan, Serafall Leviathan-sama, formerly Sitri."

Serafall focused solely on me, as if measuring me up in a clinical manner. Normally, at times like this, I'm not one to be shaken by intimidation, but this is a Maou, one of the four powerful leaders of the Devil Faction. I wisely kept my mouth shut as I met her eyes with my own, not backing down in the least. The Maou was silent for what felt like an eternity, but then she turned to Sona and beamed.

"I like him, So-tan!" That brought forth a sudden grimace as she placed her head in her hands. Serafall looked to me and beamed. "Like So-tan said, I'm Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Levia-tan! The Magical Girl of the Underworld!" She struck a sudden pose, her left hand forming a 'V' with her two fingers held sideways and framing her eye.

I didn't respond for a short moment before smiling widely and saluting playfully. "Hello, Levia-tan, I'm Daisuke Shizuka, the newest Pawn of Sona Sitri. You can call me Daisuke."

Serafall giggled at my antics. "I hope you're protecting my So-tan, Daisuke-chan. Onee-chan can't all the time because she's busy with Maou work…" She looked down, seemingly depressed at that particular fact.

"You have no need to worry, Levia-tan. 'So-tan' is in perfectly safe hands. It'll be like the weather itself is defending her." I grinned at Sona when I noticed her glaring at me when I said her nickname. Behind me, I couldn't help but hear Azazel laughing to himself.

Serafall also seemed to notice it. "Azazel-chan? What are you doing here?"

'Azazel-chan'? I'm loving this girl more and more. Anyone who can add 'chan' at the end of someone like the Governor of Grigori without consequence is alright my book.

"Ah, Serafall, I just decided to take the weekend off. I'd say it was only coincidence I ran into Daisuke-kun here." He dropped a hand on my head upon saying my name. I can't explain it, but the action felt…familiar. Almost as if it was supposed to happen this way. Regardless, I'm not the type to let people do that to me. I'm the guy who ruffles the hair, not the other way around!

I brushed his hand off of my head with a scoff.

"Oh, I just wanted to meet my So-tan and her new Pieces. If they weren't up to my standards, I would have had to wish them away!" Serafall waved her hand and placed both on her hips.

Sona paled when she heard that. "Onee-sama, if you 'wish' someone away, you might accidentally destroy the entire inn…"

"It doesn't make a difference! Only the best can be in my So-tan's Peerage!" She then crossed her arms and turned her nose away from her.

I laughed lightly and leaned towards Sona. "I think Levia-tan _wuvs _her _wittle_ sister." I spoke playfully, garnering a withering glare from my Master.

However, before Sona could say anything, Serafall gasped playfully, "See So-tan! Daisuke-chan understands the love your Onee-chan feels for you!" She skipped towards her sister and went to try and hug her. "Now embrace your Onee-chan in a _yuri yuri_ fashion."

"O-Onee-sama!"

I stumbled away from the two of them, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of me. No one hit me, I was just suddenly assaulted by…various mental images involving the Sitri sisters.

"Daisuke-kun?" Tsubaki's voice broke into my thoughts, unknowingly adding fuel to the fire.

I lifted a hand to my nose, preemptively trying to stop the blood flow. Blinking once, I turned and approached a chair and took a seat. Unfortunately, for vivid imagination, it did very little to prevent anything. "I…I'm fine." I said softly.

Curse you Issei, your perversion is contagious…

* * *

The rest of the day flew by relatively quickly. The two newcomers joined us for dinner and a short talk. Serafall continued to speak with Sona, unknowingly driving her sister up the wall, but I could tell she loved her. They're opposites in the most specific way; the extremes in both directions. Regardless, it gave me fuel for any future teasing.

Azazel, on the other hand, was engaging me in idle conversation. He was the one who asked the majority of the questions; running the gamut from where I grew up to how I liked being a Devil. They were harmless questions, for the most part, but I couldn't help get the feeling that there was a more…personal reason he was asking those questions. Regardless, I asked about Raynare and her little entourage, curious as to what they were up to now. Apparently, my old informant was given a new mission with her group and a top secret one at that. So much so, he couldn't even tell me.

Time flew by until it was rather late and Sona told all of us it was nearly time to turn in for the night. I honestly didn't mind it, this was a day to relax and I did love to sleep in; the only thing I was concerned about was whether Himari would sneak into my attached room. Our group broke away from the two, though Serafall was reluctant to leave Sona's side, wanting to sleep with her 'like old times'. So, while blushing embarrassingly, Sona flat out demanded her sister to act like a Maou should.

When everyone was asleep, I remained awake, opting to step onto the balcony and simply look to purple sky. There were no stars, unfortunately, so all I had to gaze at was the empty purple sky. Regardless, I leaned against the wooden railing and basked in the cool night breeze.

"You're still awake?" The sound of the balcony door sliding shut caught my attention.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Tsubaki was walking towards the railing. "Yeah. Have a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" She said simply, holding onto herself in the chilly night.

I didn't reply for a few moments. "Just thinking about the future is all. Wondering if I'll ever get the chance to talk with my old friends…"

"The ones in the Church?"

I nodded, "Yeah. My juniors in sword training. You could say were somewhat of a family. We'd look out for one another. I'm…concerned about what they'd think if they saw me now."

Tsubaki was silent for a bit before replying. "How religious were you, before coming to Kuoh?"

I shrugged a single shoulder. "Honestly? Not very much. I know there's something there, but I've been given a reason to completely believe. I've witnessed too much suffering, lost a bit too much of my own happiness, to believe whole-heartedly that there's this omnipotent individual in the sky that loves all of us unconditionally. I could debate for hours that he doesn't care as much as you'd think, but it would just be a waste of time. I have my own beliefs and so do others; I'd like to leave it at that."

"What about them? Do they have a strong belief?"

"Oh, yeah. They know my feelings on the whole situation, but they respect my decision as I do the same for them. We don't fight about belief, not anymore. So, we just trust one another." I paused and smiled wryly. "They probably think I betrayed them, by becoming a Devil."

"Do you think you did? Do you think you betrayed them?"

I continued to look to the sky. "No. But, I'm sure they'll believe I did. The human leaders in the Church are adept at politics enough to trick them into thinking I did. I never did have many friends amongst the politicians. I think 'too freely' according to them."

That brought a small smile to her face. The two of us stood in companionable silence as we basked in the dark night. I couldn't help but notice Tsubaki shivering subtly, the cold night air slowly getting to her. I reached over to her and gently took her by the wrist. She jumped at the contact and gave a questioning look as I pulled her towards me. "You're cold; I'm warm. I'm simply sharing the wealth." Standing her in front of me, I wrapped my arms around her from behind and pulled her body flush against mine. I could see the flush on her cheeks and felt her freeze in my grasp.

"Thanks, by the way." I said softly to her.

"For what?" She asked me, confusion evident in her tone.

"For helping me feel welcome. For caring. For listening to me. For quite a few things. I'm new, so I haven't done anything to help yet." Resting my chin on her head, I smiled lightly. "Hopefully, I can return the kindness…"

Gradually, I felt her relaxing into me. Her hand gently rested on top of mine. "You don't have to, you know. It's what I do as a part of Kaichou's Peerage, helping new members feel at home."

I smiled at her words. "Regardless, let me return the kindness. We're comrades after all. It's only natural to help one another. Protect each other as we defend Kaichou from danger." I paused and looked to the sky.

"I didn't realize it earlier, but for some reason, I really like how the sky looks right now." I said offhandedly.

I felt Tsubaki squeeze my hand softly. "Yeah… Me too."


	6. Healthy Competition

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _First off, I was asked to make an official list of girls in the harem. Well, for that person, and to make it easier for me to remember, here it is:_

_ -Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia and -*Secret*-_

_As for this chapter, I feel okay about it. More diversions from canon, some fluff, character interaction and development of some relationships._

_I've got nothing else to say, so, onto the fic._

_Read/review/enjoy!_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Six

Healthy Competition

"We're going to meet with Rias and the rest of her group? What for?" I asked as I walked on Sona's right side, Tsubaki on her left.

My King simply walked forward, "We're dropping by. Rias hasn't met all of my Pieces as I have hers. Plus, we're going to subtly bring up Familiars. Only one Devil Family can go to the Familiar Forest at a time."

We spoke in hushed tones as we walked through the old school house, heading towards the Occult Research clubroom. My hands were in my jacket pockets as I walked nonchalantly by Sona, moving at a rather sedate pace. It was currently Monday, the first day we first from our short trip. While the trip itself was short, I found it to be…enlightening. I did get closer to my fellow Peerage members; I sparred with Tomoe and found that she was similar to me in how she fought with her sword, primarily skill and technique based, as evident by her smaller frame; Momo and Reya, I found, were far more versatile when it came to magic and had much more in the way of magical reserves; Ruruko and Tsubasa were naturally skilled in hand-to-hand combat. While it wasn't my forte, I had some ability, mostly with counters, in it and was able to help them gain a bit more experience.

While I didn't spar with Tsubaki at length, I did get closer to her on a more personal level. She's naturally quiet, so it took a bit of gentle prodding from me to get her to talk with me. Honestly, I did want to get closer to her, because, truthfully, I do like her in a way.

We reached the door, leading to Momo and Reya step up to the doors and pushed them open. We walked inside and I nodded my head in thanks to the ladies with a small smile, following Sona into the room.

Rias was behind her desk with Akeno standing at her side. Koneko was on the couch, munching on some chocolate. Kiba was sitting on the other couch. Issei was standing along with Asia. They all looked like they were in the middle of talking.

"Sona? What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit an old friend? After all, the last time we met was during a…trying time." She regarded me coolly. I shrugged with a small smile.

Rias smiled lightly, "At least everything worked out. Everyone's alive and unhurt, after all."

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed my left side, where I vividly remembered the acidic burning of the Light Spear. "I'd say unhurt was an exaggeration… Though, I never did thank you for helping me get back, Akeno-chan." Looking to her, I bowed my head, "Thanks for helping me. I'll make sure to repay you in the future."

Sona smiled softly as well. "Yes, thank you for helping my headstrong Servant. He can be difficult to control at times…"

Akeno simply waved her hand. "Ufufu, it was nothing. Daisuke-kun helped so much, it was the least I could do."

Sona looked to Issei, then to Asia. "How are the two of you feeling as Devils now?"

Asia smiled widely, "Everyone's been real nice. I've made lots of friends and Issei-san has been really helpful." That brought forth a blush from Issei.

I grinned and nudged Issei on the side. "Look at you, playing the nice guy." He pushed my arm away good-naturedly and I went back to my space next to Sona.

Issei laughed lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, haven't made any contracts yet. Though, I'm just waiting for Daisuke-senpai to start training me. Buchou did say I could, so…"

"Today, after class, Issei. I've finished all of my paperwork for the Student Council several days in advance." I explained as I casually cracked my knuckles, clearly giving the boy chills.

"To this day, I have never seen anyone use Lightning magic like you do." Sona said as she gave me a tired glare. "You destroyed at least five pens…"

"Hey! At least it's legible and finished." I defended myself as I quickly stepped behind Tsubaki. "Protect me, Tsubaki-chan! Kaichou's bullying me!"

Tsubaki sighed lightly and gave me a tired, but amused, glare. "Daisuke-kun…"

"Ara ara, Tsubaki-fukukaichou, have you and Daisuke-kun grown closer?" Akeno asked teasingly.

The girl in question flushed lightly, but before she could answer, I wrapped my arms around her waist and let my head rest on her shoulder, giving the Gremory Queen a sly smirk. "That's our secret; isn't it, Tsubaki-chan?"

Before Tsubaki could reply, Sona cut in, "Daisuke-san… Please control yourself." I smiled widely and slowly broke away from Tsubaki, seeing her face flushed lightly. Sona, on the hand, was giving me a tired glare. "Honestly, I sometimes forget that you're the one who took up the rest of my seven pawns to reincarnate."

That caught the other group's attention. "I knew you made Daisuke-san your Pawn, but I never heard how many he took up." Rias said to Sona.

Sona sighed and nodded her head, "I know, but he's just so…uncontrollable."

I scoffed, "C'mon, Kaichou, everyone has their quirks. Issei and I are just extremes. He's a blatant pervert and I act like a child sometimes. I always have everyone's best interest at heart, though!" I said with a wide smile."

Sona released a very heavy and tired breath. "It seems we both have troublesome Servants, Rias."

The redhead smiled sadly. "It seems so."

Then a haughty smirk appeared on Sona's face. "Though, at least my newest Pawn has made several contracts. Even with those _quirks_ of his, I still find that he gets his work finished."

"I always get everything done, then goof off." I cut in, crossing my arms triumphantly. "That way, no one can get angry with me for slacking off." I leaned to the side and rested my head on Tsubaki's shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

She didn't stiffen or shrug me off, instead smiling lightly with a slightly flushed expression. "Possibly." Tsubaki simply said.

Rolling her eyes, Sona looked to Rias, who was comically fuming. I could figuratively see lightning dancing between their gazes as they locked eyes. "Was there a reason you dropped by, Sona?"

Not breaking eye contact, Sona simply removed her glasses and casually cleaned the lenses. "I simply wanted to see your newest Pieces and introduce them to mine. After all, nothing helps you be a better Devil than a little healthy competition. Why? Did we interrupt anything?" She replaced her glasses upon her face.

"You could say that. I was planning on taking Issei and Asia to the Familiar and get them each a Familiar as a gift for a job well done so far." Rias crossed her arms under her bust.

"Oh, really?" Sona said softly, arching her brow. "I was thinking the same thing. Then again, the Familiar master only accepts a single Devil family per full moon. The both of us can't go."

Rias smiled faintly. "We could always make a competition out of it."

My Master's eyes widened subtly. "You can't mean a Rating Game? Especially not with your…special circumstances."

That brought a confused look to my face. 'Rating Game'? I haven't heard of a Rating Game… I noticed Issei and Asia looking to me with similar looks on their faces and shrugged, not capable of giving them an adequate answer. That was when I noticed Sona giving me a look over her shoulder, clearly saying she'll explain later.

"Of course not." Rias replied quickly, her eyebrow twitching lightly. "We should resolve this like high school students: with sports." She smiled faintly.

"The Ball Tournament." I said with a grin.

* * *

"Will the Baseball Club and Student Council please report to the gymnasium? Bring four players and one reserve." Reya's voice sounded over the intercom system; Tsubaki and I stopped walking through the hall and looked to one another and nodded. We turned and began to head towards the gym.

As we made our way there, we ran into Tomoe, Ruruko and Tsubasa.

"Hey, do any of you know what this game is?" I asked all of them as we went on our way.

"Um, I don't really know, Daisuke-senpai. But since it's in the gym, it really narrows things down." Ruruko spoke as she placed a contemplative on her chin and cocked her head to the side.

"Do you think it's a team sport? Oh, I really hope it is! That way we can show everyone how cool we are." Tomoe said as she punched air in rapid succession.

I released a sigh at Tomoe's excited attitude. "While I'm all for showing everyone up, we still have to keep ourselves under control. To a human level…" I paused and placed hand on my chin. "Though, I'm debating on whether I should…bend the rules at a point or two."

"Don't do that." Tsubaki said with a small smile. "Our chances of winning are already favorable as it is."

I pouted softly, "Fine. I won't cheat." I looked away petulantly, "Does everyone have to kill my joy?"

Tsubasa rolled her eyes at my antics, smiling faintly. "Perk up, Daisuke-senpai. After all, we need to figure out our team for the game, whatever it might be."

I sighed and nodded my head to her. "The five will clearly be all of us; Kaichou is currently with Momo-chan and Reya-chan, keeping everything organized. Plus, I'm sure she'd want to save her energy for when it's time for us to go up against the Occult Research club."

Tsubaki nodded her head, "She said as much. Plus, she asked that you and I also conserve our energy. If we do play them, it'll most likely be a time when it's two on two. She'll want to work with either one of us, depending on the game on hand."

I groaned lightly, "I've got more work then." I paused, sighed and murmured, "I fight five Fallen Angels and everyone expects me to do all of the heavy lifting. That's the last time I look awesome. It just makes more work for me in the future…"

That brought giggles and laughs from my fellow Devils as we finally made our way to the gymnasium. Which was when we happened to gain the attention of other students also heading in that direction.

"Look! It's the Student Council!"

"They're definitely going to win!"

"Ah, Tsubasa-san looks so cool!"

"Tsubaki-senpai! So graceful and composed!"

"Wait, doesn't it look like Daisuke-senpai and Tsubaki-senpai are walking rather close?"

"What? Do you think they're dating?!"

"Aw! Daisuke-senpai can't be taken already!"

"It's expected, don't you think? He was picked up for the Student Council only on his second day, after all."

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the continuous gossip around me. Did they not think we couldn't hear them? I fought off the urge to do something that would stun them into silence. Out of my periphery, I couldn't help but Tsubaki smiling lightly at me, no doubt amused at my annoyed expression. Even Ruruko and Tomoe were giggling softly. Tsubasa simply slowed down so she reach my side.

"You'll learn to ignore it soon enough."

"I still say Kaichou should let me close school down for a while with a rampant snowstorm. Everyone loves snow days after all." I said with a dark grin, gaining laughter from the Rook.

The five of us stepped into the gym and found that the backboards were currently down. The Baseball Club, which currently consisted of three guys and two girls, were all clad in their gym uniforms and waiting for us. Reya was also standing off to the side, looking over a checklist and holding an orange ball.

Huh, so it's basketball then.

Reya looked up to see that we had arrived. "Just head to the locker rooms and change. We'll start when the five of you are ready." We nodded and I broke away from the girls to go to the locker room. I walked inside and changed relatively quickly, pulling on my grey school tracksuit. Leaving the jacket part open, I allowed my white short-sleeve shirt to be seen as I stepped out of the locker room and over to the center of the court.

"Ah! Shizuka-senpai looks so cool!"

"Look, Tsubaki-senpai is coming out of the locker room, too!"

"She looks so graceful!"

"Tsubaki-senpai and Shizuka-senpai look like they're meant for each other!"

"Be quiet! What if I want to date Shizuka-senpai?"

"You can't date Shizuka-senpai!"

I gritted my teeth subtly, turning partially away from the peanut gallery sitting in the bleachers. The girls clearly caught my frustrated expression and smiled lightly, Ruruko giggled into her hand as she and the others approached me.

They reached me and Tsubasa spoke, "It'll get better, senpai. Your popularity will die down." She smiled lightly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes with a small smile. With that, we approached the Baseball club. The leading guy glared directly at me. "Shizuka-senpai."

I regarded him with a slightly confused expression. "…Guy in the Baseball club…" I replied blankly in a monotone.

That brought giggles from not only my teammates, but also the girls from his team.

He narrowed his eyes. "Funny. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to defeat you senpai. You've treaded on my territory, stealing the spotlight that is rightfully mine!" He declared as he lifted a hand to point at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, confusion etched onto my face. "…The hell are you talking about…?"

"It's cocky guys like you that piss me off the most!" He declared, clearly ignoring my question. "Always waltzing in and stealing the eyes of every girl that sees you with that flippant attitude of yours! You even have the new girl hanging off your every word!" He glared heatedly at me. "It's pretty boys like you that make guys like me have difficult high school social lives!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. _Pretty boy?_ My eyes narrowed dangerously as I turned to face my teammates. "Girls, let's kick some ass. No mercy." I declared confidently, seeing an amused smile from Tsubaki and the others.

Reya approached both of our teams. "Okay, guys. Pick your reserve members and get ready."

We nodded and Tsubaki stepped forward, "I'll be the reserve member." She gave me a tired look with a small smile. "Don't hurt yourself or anyone else, alright?"

I grinned widely, "No need to worry, I just need to teach someone a little respect is all." Tsubaki gave me a small smile.

"Just be careful, okay?"

Before I could respond, Tomoe stepped in between us. "Okay, you two. Tsubaki-senpai, stop flirting with Dai-chan. We have a game to play!"

Tsubaki flushed heavily. "T-Tomoe-san!"

Tsubasa smiled lightly and Ruruko giggled. "Tomoe's right, Tsubaki-senpai. We kind of have a game to play."

The Queen huffed and crossed her arms; giving me one last look, she nodded and walked over to the bleachers.

The remaining four of us turned and walked over to the center of the court.

The Baseball team did the same, meeting us in the middle.

Reya looked between us. "Before we begin, we need to decide captains."

I looked to the girls in order to raise the question, but soon found all of them giving me knowing smiles. I blinked once, twice, then sighed. Turning to Reya, I lifted a hand, "It looks I'm the captain, Reya-chan." Seeing a knowing smile come from the brunette, I watched as she nodded and looked towards the second team. The guy who called me out called himself captain, without even consulting with his team.

Reya held the orange ball in front of her. "When I toss the ball, that's when the game begins. Understand?"

The two of us nodded and both of our teams took places at different places behind us. Reya stood equidistant between the both of us and lowered the hand holding the ball; then suddenly, she tossed it high into the air, jumping back before either of us could move.

I watched as the ball moved and allowed him to move before me. Smirking, I allowed his feet to leave the ground in jump before I lunged. Stepping forward quickly, I jumped up and reached the ball before him, smacking it behind and to my team.

When I landed back on the ground, I heard Tsubasa call out; casting a look over my shoulder, I noticed that she had caught it. Smirking towards the other guy, I watched a look of challenge cross the guy's face.

Let's finish this.

* * *

The buzzer rang, signifying the end of the game. I dropped to the ground, my hand slipping off of the rim. Catching the ball before it could bounce away, I held it against my side and watched as Tsubasa and the others quickly ran up to me. Unlike the other team, who was breathless, we were all no worse for wear, breathing perfectly even.

"Nice dunk on the finish, senpai. Though, I have to admit, it was a bit excessive." Tsubasa smiled appreciatively, but it was mildly sheepish.

Tomoe punched the air in front of her, "We were awesome! We were like 'swish' and 'swoosh', then 'swipe' and 'twist'!" She slammed her fist into her hand. "We were unstoppable."

I gave Tsubasa an exasperated look. "'Excessive'? I wasn't the one that made an all net half-court shot." That caused the Rook to flush lightly as she rubbed the back of her head. I gave Tsubaki a sideways look. "And you told _me_ to be careful. I wasn't the one showing off for the whole game."

"What do you call those alley-oops? Or the dunks, senpai?" Ruruko said slyly.

I felt my face heat up as I coughed into my hand. "I, uh, have no idea what you're talking about…" I looked away from her, whistling nonchalantly.

That brought out laughter from the girls as Reya approached us. "Not bad, guys. Though, Kaichou may be a bit peeved at how…blatant the four of you were." She gave each of us a tired look, then subtly gesture to the crowd, who were all dumbfounded, baffled at what a group of high school students had done. "Regardless, I've marked your win, if you call winning by forty points a legitimate game, and put it towards the Student Council's final tally."

"How are the rankings?" Tsubaki asked, clearly curious.

Reya looked over the notepad, tapping her lip with her pen. "We're five points ahead of the Occult Research and currently in the lead; though they have yet to finish their recent game." Reya said as she read from the notepad.

I nodded, taking in the information. "What's the game and who are they playing?"

She flipped through the papers, checked her watch and said, "It's…a game of golf, the front nine, against the Tea Ceremony club. Hyoudou-san and Yuuto-san are the ones playing."

I blinked in silent shock. "Golf? Competitive golf? One of the games added to the tournament was golf? You do have Lazy Boys on hand for people to fall asleep on while they're watching right?"

Reya pouted up at me. "Hey, I like golf. It's a game that stimulates the mind, kind of like chess, and forces you to think ahead." She looked to the side, her face flushed indignantly. "It's not boring."

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, you win… It's not boring." I palmed my face lightly seeing the triumphant grin on the normally composed girl's face and started walking towards the locker room. "I'm going to take a quick shower and head towards my assigned area. I am refereeing the next game, right?"

The Bishop flipped a page attached to her clipboard, "Yes. You're to go to the baseball field in half an hour."

I nodded and resumed my trek towards the locker room. "A quick shower it is then. "I'll meet you all there, then."

* * *

After exiting the locker room following my shower, I was pleasantly surprised to see Tsubaki and Himari, who had been enrolled in the school, as a first year, the previous day by Sona. Apparently, my Nekoshou had risen a little hell by flat out stating that she belonged to me and me alone. That must've been one of the reasons the Baseball club guy, whose name I never got, was so angry with me. Regardless, I really couldn't bring myself to care about his anger at me.

"Young Master, I'm glad to hear that you won your game. It must've been a simple task to defeat them." Himari said with a proud smile.

"It was a team effort, Himari. Tomoe, Tsubasa and Ruruko did more than their fair share to win the game." I paused and regarded Tsubaki with a small smile. "I'm just sad I wasn't able to see Tsubaki-chan play. She looked to so bored sitting on the bench."

She simply regarded me with a smile. "You didn't need my help to win. I believed in all of you."

Himari hummed softly, looking to and fro between the both of us, a small smile playing at her lips. She didn't say anything about it, instead opting to say something else. "What else is Sona-dono having you do, Young Master?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the title she had given me. "Himari, I thought I told you to call me by name at school."

The Yokai crossed her arms obstinately, unconsciously bringing attention to her ample bust. "I refuse to allow my devotion to you to be swept under the rug; these humans must understand that the only person I'll give my time of day to is you. The _boys _who wish to attempt to court me must understand how futile it is."

I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I see…" I could see a faint, amused smile on Tsubaki's face as we walked. "Anyway, the task that Kaichou wants me to do is the referee the next game. Which I'm pretty sure is a game of baseball…"

We walked relatively quickly with Himari striking up a harmless conversation with Tsubaki. I simply listened to them and tuned out the murmuring around me from the other students in the school.

Upon reaching the baseball field, I found Sona speaking with Rias at the side of the field. Seeing us, she waved us over and we obliged. Sona was currently holding a clipboard, no doubt with information about the games.

Tsubaki bowed her head to Sona. "Kaichou."

"Tsubaki. I heard from Reya-san that you won your previous game." Sona said to her, turning to partially face us while involving Rias in the conversation.

The Queen nodded, "Yes. Daisuke-kun, Tomoe-san, Ruruko-san and Tsubasa-san all played within reason and came out the victors." Tsubaki explained to Sona.

Rias smiled lightly, "'Within reason' huh? Then why do I hear that your team made quite a few impressive shots and plays? What were they? Half-court?"

"Tsubasa-chan's doing." I explained quickly.

"Stealing the ball almost every time the opposing had it." Rias continued.

"Tomoe-chan can be a little slippery." I said with a wave of the hand.

Rias smirked, "Alley-oops?"

"Ruruko-chan was quite adept at setting up shots."

This time, Sona stepped into the conversation. "Dunking on a regulation height basket?" She arched an eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth to retort, but quickly closed it, realizing that I had nothing to counter with. Releasing a sigh of defeat, I said, "I will admit, the opposing team captain got under my skin. I felt…the unneeded desire to show off in order to put him in his place."

Rias laughed lightly while Sona pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're impossible, Daisuke-san. I can see why you and Issei-kun are such close friends."

"Speaking of games." I said, trying to divert attention from me. "How did Issei and Kiba-san do in their…competitive golf match?" I felt a smile play at my lips, still slightly put off, if a bit entertained, by the concept.

Tsubaki smiled lightly at my expression.

Rias shook her head. "They won, but only barely. I should've asked Koneko to play instead of Issei-kun. He…didn't have the patience to play to the best of his ability."

That brought out a laugh from me. "Yeah, Issei doesn't sound like the golf type of person. Regardless, I'm looking forward to the game we play against your club, Rias-san. It should end up being the liveliest game of the day."

The redhead smiled in response, "Yes, it should. Though I can say with confidence it'll be a tough one."

Sona cleared her throat, catching our attention. "As much as I'm anxious for our game, _you_ have a job to do in a few minutes, Daisuke-san." She flipped through her pad and said, "Reya-san has already called the Kendo club and the Basketball club to this location. They should be here in a few minutes." She looked up to me and I nodded with a smirk.

"So…you made the Baseball club play basketball and the Basketball club play baseball? Did you forgo any sort of creativity when creating the line up?" I said with a slight smile.

Sona smirked, "I never said 'baseball' Daisuke-san. It's kick ball." She pulled a sheet of paper off the pad and handed it to me. "These are the members of the clubs. There are to be seven members playing on each team at one time. While the rules are primarily for your discretion, I'd like it if you maintained some form of order."

I hummed lightly as I read over the paper. "Hmm, so I'm to mark down whoever wins and just makes sure everyone keeps within the rules? I can do that." I committed the contents of the paper to memory and handed it back to Sona. "I'll get ready." I unbuttoned my jacket and folded it carefully.

However, before I could ask someone to hold it, Himari stepped forward and held her hands out. "I shall keep it for you, Young Master. You do need to be comfortable so that you can do your duty properly." I gave her a tired look, but placed my jacket on her hands.

Rias examined Himari with a critical eye. "Sona… is she-?"

Sona lifted a hand and nodded once, but remained silent. I looked over to them and realized Rias giving me a quick look. I arched an eyebrow at her and turned away from her, heading towards the baseball field. I examined the field in order to make sure that it was in good condition. Thankfully, it was.

"Shizuka-senpai!" I turned to see one of the girls from the Kendo club. She had brown hair with a bangs that fell to just above her eyes and a pair of strands that fell down the sides of her face. She also had a pair of ponytails tied in the back with a pair of red ribbon. "You're the one overseeing our game?"

I was silent for a moment as I tried to place a name to the face. Then it hit me. "Ah, Murayama-chan." She blushed at my familiar reference to her. "Are you playing today with your club?"

She nodded happily, "Yeah, we were called a few moments ago, but I came by earlier to get a look at the area. Katase and the others should be here later."

I smiled lightly as I walked over to her. "Have you guys been working on the form I showed you last week?"

"Yes, but it's difficult. We've been working hard on it; it's definitely a form that'll help us win the competition!" She clenched her fist and nodded her resolutely.

I laughed lightly, "Don't worry; it took me a few months to get it down. All of you working together should have it in no time. I'd help, but Kaichou can be a bit of a slave driver." I leaned forward and faux-whispered to her. "Don't tell her I said that!"

Murayama giggled into her hand, flushing lightly. After a few moments, she gave me a slight look. "Ne, Shizuka-senpai, can I ask you a…personal question?" She sounded curious.

I arched an eyebrow, "That depends on how personal."

"Not _that_ personal!" She quickly recovered, but shuffled lightly in her stance. "Um, I was just curious…but, are you and Tsubaki-senpai dating?" I gave her a scrutinizing gaze, making sure to keep a straight face. She quickly waved her hands in front of her. "It's just that I've heard other people say that you two are. I mean, the two of do seem to act awfully close. There several rumors going around that the two of you are, um, secretly dating."

I simply continued to give her my scrutinizing gaze, taking a form of inane pleasure in watching my cute underclassman squirm. After a few moments of silence, I looked over her head to notice the rest of the Kendo club arriving, with the Basketball club a few feet behind them. Looking back to Murayama, I smirked, "You know, you shouldn't believe everything you hear, Murayama-chan. Now get to your team, I'll tell everyone the ground rules when both clubs are here."

"Well, are you?" She asked me again as I turned away to head back to the field.

I stopped, smiled softly and looked over my shoulder. "Why don't you ask Tsubaki-chan? I'm not giving my answer until you get hers." I then continued toward the field, taking my place at the pitcher's mound. Waiting patiently for the clubs to arrive, I watched as Sona approached me.

"Here's the ball, Daisuke-san. The clubs will meet you on the field." She paused, looked over to the approaching clubs and checked her clipboard. "Do me proud, Daisuke-san." She placed a hand on my arm and walked back towards Rias and the others.

I turned and faced the approaching clubs, holding the ball against my waist. Watching as they approached, I smirked softly as I took in the hopeful expressions on the girl's faces as they realized I was the one referring. The very few guys in the Basketball ball club, two total, scowled and crossed their arms. "Alright, this is how it's going to go, seven members of either club will be playing at once. I'm allowing pinch hitters and substitutions. As for everything else, the rules will follow alone with basic kickball." I then held the ball in front of me. "Now, pick your pitchers. This person will not be able to switch out, so make sure that if you volunteer, you can go the whole game."

One of the girls from the Kendo club strode forward, followed by one of the two guys from the other club stepped forward cockily. "Alright, now decide your Team Captains. Their functions are self-explanatory." After a few short moments, both clubs decided their Captains. I nodded and reached into my pocket. "I'm going to flip a coin. Call it."

"Heads."

"Tails."

I flipped the coin into the air and let it ascend into the air before allowing it to fall and swiping it out of the air. Opening my hand, I lowered it so that they could see what it was. "Tails. Kendo club gets first inning." I lobbed the ball towards their pitcher. "You guys get started. I'll hang out by home base and play umpire. Since, you know, that's my job and all." I said flippantly as I waved my hand lazily, garnering small laughter from the girls in front of me.

* * *

After the game, I strode over to Sona, a small smirk on my face as I handed her the clipboard. "Here you go, Kaichou. It was a pretty close game, but the Kendo club won in overtime."

She took the clipboard and looked through it, shaking her head at my random notes. "I see that you sound happy with that outcome."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am the pinnacle of objectivity in refereeing and had no preference for either team." I said mechanically, smiling widely as I spoke.

Sona arched an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really?" She shook her head and motioned me to follow. "The rest moved onto the Student Council room. Tsubaki and Himari-san wanted to wait for you, but the final game of the day is coming up in only a few minutes. Once the remaining games will be done and consecutive points plus wins will be tallied."

I nodded, "Let me guess, the Occult Research club and the Student Council?"

"Why yes." Sona smiled slyly. "We have yet to finish tallying everything, but it's quite a shock you would say that." She said with a hint of mirth.

I released a sigh, "Your rivalry with Rias-san is getting out of hand."

Sona scoffed, lifting her chin and looking away from me. "The honor of the Sitri clan is at stake in this match. I refuse to allow Rias win simply because you wouldn't take this seriously."

"Hai, hai. We'll win. We'll win." I said to her with a smile.

Upon reaching the Student Council room, I opened the door and allowed Sona to walk in first, entering after her and shutting the door. Himari stepped up to me and offered me my jacket, but I shook my head, thanking her regardless. She placed it on my desk and we approached Sona, who tallied the scores while the rest of us waited.

"How was refereeing the kickball game, Daisuke-senpai?" Reya asked as I leaned against my desk.

"Well…pretty boring really. All I really wanted to do was play along with them." I smiled and laughed lightly. "I guess I don't have your patience, Reya-chan."

The Bishop matched my smile. "I'd have to agree with you on that second statement."

Sona laid down her pen and read off the paper. "The Occult Research club leads with the Student Council following close behind them." She looked to Momo and said, "Momo-san, can you make the announcement? We're meeting them at the Tennis courts."

"At once, Kaichou." She then approached the speaker and relayed the message.

Within a few moments, we were making our way towards the Tennis courts, with Sona and Tsubaki arriving later. Our King had chosen Tsubaki to be her second, as my skills when it came to tennis were…lacking. Upon reaching the courts, we found them to be surrounded on all sides by people talk amongst themselves, clearly excited to watch the game amongst…Kuoh's Four Great Ladies.

Honestly, I hope that I don't gain a title in this school.

I looked to Reya, "Do you need help setting up?"

She gave me a grateful look, but shook her head. "Thank you, but I've got it from here." Reya then made her way through the crowd, heading into the court itself.

I released a breath and said, "Well, let's find a place in the midst of the crowd."

It wasn't that long until the players arrived. Sona and Tsubaki were there first, striding purposefully towards the tennis courts.

Sona wore a formfitting white, collared partially button-up shirt and rather short pink skirt. She walked casually forwards in a pair of white tennis shoes and carried a racket.

Tsubaki also wore a formfitting white shirt and a light blue skirt. She carried a long handled tennis racket, no doubt due to her skill with the Naginata. I also noticed that with every single movement of their legs, a flash of their pure white panties was shown.

The two strode forwards and I approached them both, with Momo and Ruruko at my sides. "Well, don't you two look ready for war?" I said with a sly smile. I crossed my arms and gave Sona a playful, narrowed eyes look. "You were suspiciously prepared for this game, Kaichou. There isn't anything you want to tell us, is there?"

Sona simply rested her racket on her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at me. "I have no clue what you're insinuating, Daisuke-san, but I had a uniform prepared for any game. This was simply a result of my preparation." She smiled as she looked over my shoulder. "I'll welcome the others. Good work, earlier, though, Daisuke-san." She strode passed me and into the court.

I then turned to Tsubaki, who seemed to be waiting for something. Realizing this, I trailed my eyes along her uniform, being careful not to just ogle her but just get a cursory glance. I _am_ a gentleman after all. "It looks good on you, Tsubaki-chan. The athletic look is really cute." I said with a wide smile.

The Queen blushed lightly, but smiled softly, clearly happy with what I said. "I see. That's good." She gently planted the elongated hilt of the racket onto the ground. "You'll…cheer for me, right?" Her voice was oddly soft as she gently inquired of me.

I gave her a mock-shocked look. "Will I cheer for you? Tsubaki-chan, that's like asking if the sky is blue." I looked to the aforementioned sky, holding a hand above my eyes as I peered into the endless blue. "Yep. Definitely blue." I returned to looking to Tsubaki. "So, yeah, of course I'll cheer for you."

She smiled widely, her eyes twinkling lightly. "Okay."

I motioned towards the courts. "Go on, get in there. I can't cheer for you if you don't play."

Tsubaki nodded and quickly made her way towards the tennis courts.

"That was nice of you." Momo said to me as we walked towards the side of the courts. "I haven't seen Tsubaki-fukukaichou smile like that before."

I felt myself grin. "What can I say? I'm full of charisma; too much for my own good." I spoke confidently as I took notice of Rias and Akeno.

Momo giggled lightly and sighed softly. "You're too much sometimes…"

I looked to the other two and found that Rias wore a one-piece, pink tennis outfit that showed some cleavage and quite a bit of her panties.

Akeno wore a yellow tennis shirt and short skirt of the same color. The shirt was also rather formfitting, shaping her generous bust and leaving very little to the imagination.

Seriously, I'm not complaining, but these tennis uniforms are killing my self-control…

"Are you ready, Sona? We're not going to go easy on you." Rias said, placing a hand on her hip.

"I wouldn't want you to, Rias." Sona lifted her racket and pointed it towards Rias.

With that, they began to play tennis, hitting the ball back and forth.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and called out above the yelling crowd. "Go, Tsubaki-chan! Fight!"

I could see her smile lightly as I called out, her face flushing as she returned one of Akeno's hits.

"Sorry, Akeno-chan! I promised to cheer for Tsubaki-chan!"

I nearly laughed at seeing the Gremory Queen stumble at my call, but felt someone smack me in the arm. I looked to the source to see Momo regarding me with a playful, but slightly reproachful glare. Grinning at her, I looked back to the game.

The two teams went back and forth, playing earnestly and not looking as though they were holding back. Cheering along with the crowd, I couldn't help but laugh at the excessive enthusiasm the crowd hormonal crowd. Looking across the field, I caught notice of Issei next to his compatriots in Perverted Trio. Seeing the other two carrying a pair of video cameras, I narrowed my eyes and smiled darkly. Leaning over to Momo, I whispered, "Cover me for a moment, I need to teach a pair of perverts a lesson."

Ruruko seemed to have caught what I said and giggled with her fellow Devil.

I focused on the pair ogling my King and Queen and allowed my magic to roam freely. Sending it directly towards them, I released a slow breath and willed the electricity in their camera's to go out of control. Suddenly, the two of them jumped as their camera's shocked them and exploded in a small electric blast. It was barely painful, but still surprised them and made them drop the offending items. They fell to their knees and cried out inn tearful agony.

"Ah! Go Sona-onee-sama!" The girls cried out as Sona made an impressive hit, sneaking it by Rias and striking the ground.

Reya called the point and it was Sona's turn to serve.

She served and it was quickly returned by Akeno, who jumped to hit it. That particular action led to her panties being shown to all present.

"Yeah! Akeno-sama!" A large congregation of guys called out, causing me to pam my face lightly.

The two teams continued to play the ball, moving it back and forth, playing a more and more extreme game. Of course, I also began to notice that they were beginning to accelerate, moving faster than most humans could move. Regardless, I still called out to Tsubaki, cheering her on enthusiastically as I had promised. However, my expectations were shattered when Sona began another serve.

"You've been playing well, Rias. How about I show you my special serve." She conjured up a seal and tossed the ball into the air. "Sitri style Spin Serve!" She hit the ball and it was sent flying towards Rias.

"Too easy, Sona. Allow me to show you the Gremory-style counter!" She went to return it, but the moment the ball hit the ground in front of Rias, it quickly bounced at a ninety degree angle away from her, careening off to the side.

Reya called another point.

I groaned and palmed my face. "Didn't she say to keep a low profile?" I muttered only loud enough for my fellow Devils to hear.

That brought small laughs from my fellow Peerage members.

In spite of my feelings on the now _magic_ tennis match, I continued to watch and cheer for Tsubaki, fighting the urge to make it rain out of spite.

Of course, while their skills were greater than that of humans, the equipment they were using were not.

One of Sona's return hits destroyed the net on her racket, but it was still flying towards its intended target.

Akeno raced towards the ball and smacked it back, also causing her net to shatter.

Tsubaki stepped to the side, slamming the ball back. Her racket also broke.

With what just happened, it's easy to guess what happened to Rias's racket.

I palmed my face and resisted the urge to say the six words that described my current mood.

* * *

Needless to say, I failed at that.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered incredulously as I held the two rackets, staring at the freely hanging threads. "Weren't _you_ the one who said to maintain human capability? What happened to following your own orders?" I then gave Sona a deadpan stare.

Said individual did not look in my direction, instead making sure to look out the window. "I…have no idea what you're talking about…"

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the wall. Sighing, I placed the rackets on the table and crossed my arms. "Okay, since this game was shot, how are we going to decide who goes to the Familiar Forest?"

Tsubaki answered in Sona's stead. "Rias spoke with Kaichou about playing another game we'll take part in afterschool today, away from the other students."

I snorted, "Yeah, so our Master can show off as much as she wants. After all, I'm rather curious about the overall Sitri style of playing sports. Maybe you could teach me the Sitri style Spin Serve."

I swear I could see Sona pout when she gave me a sideways look, but she looked away too quickly before I could get a definitive look.

"Daisuke-kun, please stop teasing Kaichou. We both lost ourselves in the game with Rias and Akeno-san." Tsubaki said to me, a slightly embarrassed flush appearing on her cheeks.

I sighed softly and crossed my arms, still smirking. "So, what's the game Kaichou decided we're to be playing this time?"

"Dodge ball."

I was silent for the longest time. Then a grin slowly grew on my face. "You're after my heart with that, aren't you? I haven't played a good game of dodge ball in years! Is magic allowed or not?"

"Of course." Sona said with a smile.

* * *

The eight of us strode in to the gymnasium, clad in our gym uniforms. The jacket form of my track suit was gone, I was only wearing a grey T-shirt. While I'm not pervert, well nowhere near as big a one like Issei, I did not mind the uniforms the girls wear. I do know how to appreciate the female form.

Regardless of that though, the eight of us stood across from the Gremory group. They were all in their gym uniforms, though they were also wearing white headbands that read Occult Research club.

I lifted a hand, "Issei, you don't look like you've slept."

The teen scratched the back of his sheepishly. "I, uh, couldn't sleep. So I made some headbands for my club."

"Good man." I said softly. "Though you shouldn't worry, you've got some skill…" I paused and cracked my knuckles. "Or maybe you should worry. Think of this as an extra training session."

Issei paled, clearly remembering our last meeting. He scrambled behind Rias and cried out, "Buchou! Save me!"

The redhead gave him an incredulous look, then narrowed her eyes at me. "What have you been doing to my cute little servant?"

I offhandedly waved my hand. "Nothing that'll kill him; I'm just putting through the ringer so he'll toughen up."

Sona sighed and cut in, "As much as I enjoy hearing of my servant beating some skill into yours, I think we have more important duties to attend to."

Rias nodded and said, "Yes, though your numbers are much larger than mine. I'm sure you know what to do?"

My King smiled and looked to Momo and Reya. "Would the two of you referee this game?"

They nodded and broke away from the group.

The rest of us scattered amongst the gym; unsurprisingly, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were all focused solely on me. I felt a small smile appear on my face as I asked, "How are we doing this? Magic, no magic? Full power?"

"Within reason, Daisuke-kun. Don't destroy the gym." Tsubaki answered my question, a small smile playing on her lips.

I pouted softly, "Aw, but that would be half the fun…"

Akeno giggled to herself. "Ufufu, you're like a child, Daisuke-kun. You look so devastated…" She flushed lightly and I found myself arching an eyebrow at her pleased expression.

Rias cleared her throat. "Since our club won the Ball tournament-"

"On a technicality." Sona cut in.

Rias waved her hand lazily, "We still won, so we'll start off with the ball. You're only out when it hits you. Catching it does not knock out the thrower." She bounced the ball on the palm of her hand and smirked. She slid her feet apart and pulled her hand back, gathering magic into her palm. Throwing forward, she aimed the ball at Sona.

Or that's what it looked like. A red seal appeared on the side and caused it ricochet towards Tomoe.

The girl was shocked to see it rocketing towards her and went to lift her hands to try and catch it. However, she wouldn't have been fast enough.

I suddenly appeared in front of her, catching the ball on my palm. Lightning danced around my body as I felt my hand ache lightly at the impact, but I still caught it regardless. "Sorry, Rias-san, but we're winning this today." Spinning the ball on a single finger, I gripped it in my hand and turned, aiming low as I rocketed the ball towards Issei. The boy cried out and jumped back, evading the ball as it bounced off the ground and became a dead ball. He picked up the ball and threw it towards Tsubasa, clearly trying to avoid me.

The ball was quickly intercepted by Tsubaki, who picked it easily out of the air, and lobbed it towards Sona. She caught it and gathered magic into the ball, beaming it towards Issei again.

"Ah! Me again!" He dived to the side and tried to avoid the ball. It glowed blue and turned course, rocketing towards Rias.

The Gremory King lifted her hands and caught the ball. She reared her arm back to throw it, but quickly found it gone. She looked over her shoulder, to see me spinning the ball on my finger.

"Nice night we're having, huh?" I asked nonchalantly and stepped back, cocking back my arm to throw.

However, I was forced to leap back when a lightning bolt nearly struck me. I looked to the only other person I knew who used lightning magic in the room.

Akeno laughed into her hand, "Ara ara, whoever could've done that?" She said as she clearly held up a theatrically smoking finger.

"Oh, you just had to try to play me in my own game." I then threw the ball directly at Akeno, who jumped back and held her hands in front of her to lessen the impact as she tried to catch the ball. When the ball was inches from her hands, I snapped my fingers, causing a seal to appear on the side of the ball. It quickly changed direction, slamming into Kiba's arm with a thud. The ball fell to the ground and the Knight threw a glare at me. I shrugged, "Sorry; had to get rid one of the faster guys on your team."

When Kiba walked over to the side, the game continued with almost reckless abandon.

Issei was knocked out next; bad luck clearly making itself known when one of Sona's tracking throws followed him around and slammed into his…family jewels. I had instantly promised to go easy on him in our next training session as an apology.

Tomoe was knocked out next by one of Koneko's power throws.

Ruruko was next, as she was caught off guard by one of Akeno's and Rias's trick shot throws.

I then gently knocked Asia out of the game by dropping the ball on her head. I couldn't in good conscience hit her as hard as the others.

Tsubasa was kicked out of the game by Koneko, who was quickly turning into the game MVP.

It was then that Tsubaki, Sona and I worked together to take the rather capable Rook. Unfortunately, the plan had the unfortunately result of Tsubaki being knocked out by a sudden throw from Rias.

That all lead to Sona and I standing side by side and facing off against Rias and Akeno.

"I have to say, Sona, the teamwork you have with Daisuke-san is surprising. He's only been a part of your Peerage for, what, two week? At most?" Rias inquired to Sona as we stalked one another in circle.

Sona smirked, "It's called leadership and tactics, Rias. Maybe you should look into it." She playfully taunted her childhood friend.

"And having awesome subordinates. Can't forget that." I added my two cents, bouncing the ball on the palm of my hand.

"Ufufu, you sure know what you're doing, Daisuke-kun. Have you done something like this before?" Akeno asked me good-naturedly.

I shrugged, "Honestly, I'm following the Boss lady's lead." That garnered a tired glare from Sona, but I simply smiled lightly. "Speaking of which. Sona, now!" I threw the ball off to the side, wide left of the pair in front of us.

Sona lifted her hand and pointed to the ball, causing a seal to appear in its path.

It bounced back towards Rias and Akeno; when Akeno reached out to catch it, I created another seal, bouncing it away from them.

Sona followed up with her own seal, sending it careening back towards.

I created a second seal and bounced it away from them. Using my lightning, I reached the ball in the blink of an eye and caught it. Lunging forward, I pointed to the ground and created a seal a few inches above it. Throwing the ball towards Akeno, I purposefully aimed too low and watched it as it flew through her hands and between her legs. It hit the seal and bounced off it at an angle, hitting Akeno in the back.

When she was knocked out, Rias capitalized and swiped the ball and threw it towards me.

I saw it coming and knew that I could dodge it, but Sona and I had already planned something out. Pointing to the side, I secretly created a seal on the ground behind Rias.

The ball flew true and struck me in the shoulder. I held back a grimace at the force Rias put behind it. Maybe she was getting back at me eliminating so many of her team? Oh, well, my mission was accomplished.

I sighed and walked away from the game, taking my place on the sidelines.

"You let yourself get knocked out when you could've avoided the throw. Why?" Akeno asked as I approached the two groups.

I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "It's a game. It wouldn't be fun if someone took it too seriously. Though, Kaichou did have a plan. I just did my part."

"You willingly sacrificed yourself so that her plan would work?" Her voice was slightly awed, if still confused.

I gave her a cryptic look. "I'm a Pawn, Akeno-chan. While I do know about how potentially powerful they can be, they're called the 'foot soldier' for a reason." I then shrugged and looked towards the game. "Besides, I'm not being Sona's Pawn for my own 'prestige'. She brought me back to fight _for_ her. It's the least I could do."

"That's rather selfless of you, Daisuke-kun." Akeno took a seat next to me, regarding me carefully.

Smiling softly, I releasing a small breath. "I've very rarely fought for myself. First, it was for the Church; then it was for my friends within the Church; now, it's for Sona and everyone else in her Peerage. I've never once thought about what I could do if it was for myself." I paused and looked to the Gremory Queen. "What about you? What do you fight for?"

"For Buchou." She answered immediately. "She's done so much for me growing up, that I want to repay her in some way."

I laughed lightly, "Then we're more alike than you think. We both fight for someone other than ourselves."

Akeno didn't respond for the longest time, studying the ground in front of her. "I don't think so…you're not a monster." She sounded so…forlorn as she spoke.

I snorted in faint amusement, causing her to look at me confused and little shocked. "You're no monster, Akeno-chan. I can say that without a doubt."

"How can you know?"

I smiled softly. "We've know each other, what, less than two weeks? And, even then, it was only off and on meetings. However, in those few meetings, I can reasonably assume that you are a good person. Especially if someone like Rias-san made you her Queen." I paused and looked up to the roof of the gymnasium. "I've also lived my life with monsters as a large part of it. I've seen monsters; I've met monster; I've killed monsters. From Fallen Angels to Stray Devils and the occasional Rogue Yokai." I then looked to Akeno and smiled widely, "Compared to all them, you're nothing like a monster, but more like an angel." I couldn't help but notice the flush that overcame her features.

I then turned away from her. "If anything…_I'm_ the monster amongst us. After all, I'm damn sure that I'm the only person here that has taken a life." I couldn't hide the sad smile that came over my face as I studied the ground in front of me.

"I don't see a monster, when I look at you, Daisuke-kun." Akeno said softly as she studied me intently.

Turning my gaze upon her, I felt a small smirk appear on my face. "Then, tell me Akeno-chan, what do you see when you look at me?"

She placed a hand over mouth. "Ufufu, I see a young man who tries to steal the heart of every pretty girl he sees."

I held my smirk in place as I sarcastically played along. "Oh, yeah, and I'm currently trying to steal the heart of the young lady sitting next to me." I laughed lightly and was joined by Akeno as we went back to focusing on the game.

"…_You're pretty close already…_I heard her voice whisper softly, which I chose to let slip by seemingly unnoticed.

The remaining two dodge ball players simply focused on each other. "So, it's down to us, Rias." Sona smirked softly as she focused on her childhood friend and rival.

Rias smiled lightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Though I am surprised Daisuke let himself be hit. I really thought he'd dodge."

Sona simply smiled, "He may be difficult to control most of the time, but I just learned that he listens when it counts."

"I'm not sure whether I was just insulted or complimented…" My voice came out in a deadpan whisper, causing several of the people on the sidelines to laugh lightly.

"Regardless, Sona, you're not going to win. I have the ball after all." At that, she quickly threw it forward.

Sona threw her hand out and created a small wall of water. It caught the ball and slowed its flight, allowing her to swipe out of the air and gather her magic energy into the ball. With a flick of her wrist, she threw it towards Rias. The redhead threw her hands out to try catch it, but the ball quickly changed direction, aiming behind Rias. She watched in confusion as it flew passed her. However, her eyes widened in shock when she finally saw the seal I placed on the ground earlier. The ball bounced off the hovering seal and rocketed towards Rias.

There was a dull thudding sound as it impacted her back, then fell to the ground.

Reya pulled out her whistle and blew it. "Game over. Winner: Sona Sitri and her Peerage."

Sona smiled in triumph and strode towards Rias. "Good game, Rias. Hope we can do it again."

Rias gave her incredulous look, then quickly descended into a small bout of laughter. "Of course, Sona. Anytime."

* * *

"That was incredible Dai-chan! You were all over the gym!" Tomoe jumped around as we stood in the living room of the house. Sona and Tsubaki were adjusting the transportation circle for the journey to the Familiar Forest.

I chuckled lightly, "It wasn't all me. Sona had me set up a telepathic link between her, Tsubaki and me. We tried to get the rest of you in it, because Rias would have found out for sure." I may have done most of the physical action, but it was Sona who gave me the directions. Truthfully, if I were left to my own devices, I would've just leapt around the gym, saving everyone on my team every time someone of Rias's team threw. Then again, that would've gotten annoying, for both sides, eventually.

Sona's plan was rather simple and straightforward, trade losses and make Rias think she was gaining an upper hand every so often, so that she would slip up when overconfident. Definitely not something that would've worked if I tried, it required you to know your opponent rather well. Sona did know Rias that well, so it worked.

"Still, Daisuke-senpai, you were the pivotal part of that plan." Tsubasa said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Kaichou trusted you and it worked out. I'm definitely looking forward to fighting alongside you in Rating Games in the future." She said with a wide smile.

I smiled with gratitude. "Thank, but I have no idea what a Rating Game is. Someone mind explaining it to me?"

"Later." Sona said as she and Tsubaki stood up from the circle. "Right now, we're going to get Familiars. Everyone, step into the circle, it's time to leave."

We did as she said and the circle expanded partially to compensate for all of us. When the seal began to rise, I wondered what type of Familiar I would get. Would it be like me? Or like Himari? I sincerely hoped it was normal. Relatively.


	7. Time to Make Waves

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _So, uh, this is a quick update, huh? I honestly don't know where it came from. I finished Chapter 8 in record time, no doubt due to a burst of inspiration that quite literally kicked me in the face. I just couldn't stop writing! DX_

_First, I have to give thanks to Deadly Shinigami, he kind of indirectly helped with me coming up with a Familiar. It's from Monster Girls Encyclopedia. I thought that the particular Familiar I decided on fit Daisuke rather well._

_Second, I've been getting quite a few requests for Serafall and Koneko to be a part of the harem. I've thought very deeply on it, meditated even, and decided to just go with it. They're a part of it. Also, neither of them are the girl that's secret._

_-Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Serafall, Koneko, *Secret*- _

_When he gets his Peerage, which he eventually will but not until later, I'll make it clear as to who joins the harem and who remains platonic._

_Also, the harem has begun..._

_Third, this will not be the norm. My updates are almost never this fast. Waves of inspiration like this happen once every five blue moons._

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Seven

Time to Make Waves

The light died down and I found that we were now standing in the middle…of a forest right of a horror flick. Large, dark trees decorated the landscape for as long as the eye could see and the sky above us was a dark red, almost like the color blood.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a horror film?" I asked no one in particular. "Cuz if we are, then I'm pretty sure I'll be one the first. The badass that could fight the villain always dies due to some random circumstances…"

Sona regarded me with an arched eyebrow, "Daisuke-san, this is the Familiar Forest. Not some horror film." She lifted her wrist and checked a watch that she seemed to be wearing. "Hmm, he should be here soon…"

I continued to look around the forest, getting a feel for the overall area. As I looked, though, I couldn't help but feel a pull. Deep within my gut and my palm, I felt as though someone was pulling at me, trying to call me. I turned my body and faced that direction, narrowing my eyes as I focused solely in that direction. That's when I realized it, Kusanagi was pulsating, as if begging to be set free.

"Daisuke-kun, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked of me, concern present in her voice.

I nodded plainly. "Yeah…I just feel…something."

"You just arrived and already your search for a Familiar has thrived!" An unfamiliar voice caught my attention. I turned to the source to see an older man in clothes several sizes too small and wearing a hat sideways.

I blinked at his sudden appearance. Releasing a breath, I palmed my face. "This forest is making me lose my mind…" I turned to Sona and asked her, while being loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating. Otherwise, I fear that there may be a grown man wearing a child's clothes."

An amused smile played at her lips when she looked to me. "You're not hallucinating, Daisuke-san. The Familiar Master is the master of this forest. He's here to make your chances of getting a Familiar all the better."

"The little missy's right, I'll make sure you get the Familiar that suits you the most even if it takes all night." He crossed his arms confidently, looking down on all of us.

I groaned, feeling a headache coming. "Please…stop rhyming…"

…_Chosen… wielder…_

I froze suddenly, a chill racing up my spine. Turning once more, I faced the direction where the moon was present in my field of vision. I narrowed my eyes and focused in that direction, trying to get a feel for the area before charging in recklessly.

"Tomoe, Ruruko, Tsubasa, Daisuke, we're all here to get you your Familiars." Sona began talking, a hand on her hip. "For this work out best, we'll have the four of you tell the Familiar Master what you might want. He'll tell us what would suit you best."

As she spoke, Tomoe began talking first. However, my attention was still being pulled elsewhere.

_I know…you're near…_

I placed a hand on my head, grimacing at the echo of the mysterious voice.

"Daisuke-kun?" Tsubaki's soft voice caught my attention. She appeared to be concerned.

I waved a hand in the direction I felt the pull. "I keep…hearing a voice, like something's calling me…" I closed my eyes and tried to focus on it.

_Find me…_

Before I knew what I was doing, I felt my body moving forward, heading into the forest proper.

"Be careful, going out there on your own boy; this forest is full of creatures that could turn you into a chew toy." His rhyming caused me to grimace in a form of mental anguish.

"Please stop rhyming… You're killing me here…" I muttered with a pained chuckle.

While Tomoe and Ruruko went back and forth about 'cute Familiars', I felt more than heard someone approach me. "Daisuke-san, what's wrong?" Sona's voice pulled me from my mild stupor.

"Something is calling me…" I said slowly, not taking my eyes from the direction the pull I felt.

Sona stepped forward, so that she was able to see my face. Her eyes locked onto mine and seemed to focus on me intently. After a moment, she nodded. "Fine, we'll go. However, I'll be going with you. Tsubaki, stay here with the others, understood?"

"Yes Kaichou." She replied instantly.

"Familiar Master, it seems my servant has already found his Familiar, if his instincts are anything to go by. He and I will go forward to meet it." Sona explained clinically.

"Of course, you and he can go on ahead ojou-chan; Mr. Servant, protect your Master in this dangerous forest like a man!"

I felt a growl deep within my throat threaten to tear free. An insatiable desire to spill the man's blood rose up from within me. I squashed it down; it wouldn't be right to kill the man simply because he annoyed me with his incessant rhyming. I released a calming breath and began my trek into the forest. "Stay close to me. I know…where it's calling me from, but I don't know _where_ it is."

Sona nodded, but didn't say anything.

We walked further into the forest; as we walked though, Kusanagi flashed into existence, resting my right hand. I regarded it with confusion, as did Sona.

"Did you…?"

I shook my head. "No." Though I was surprised, I didn't sheathe it or put it away at all. Kusanagi had something to do with my potential Familiar, so I let it stay in my hand.

Nothing impeded our path; no creatures appeared before us, no plants attacked us. Nothing living ever appeared before Sona and I as we navigated our way through this dark, dense forest.

Parting the dense brush with Kusanagi, I continued to open a path for Sona and me as we went further into the forest. "Do you have any idea where we're going, Daisuke-san?"

I frowned lightly, trying to call out to the voice. "No. There really isn't much I can tell you. All I can say that something, or someone, is calling me. I can…feel a pull directing me." Looking down to Kusanagi, I lifted it and held against my back. A sheath formed itself on my back, freeing up my hands to continue pushing my way through.

"Daisuke-san, stop for a moment." Sona said to me, which I complied and looked back to her. "We've already gone pretty far into the forest. Even with your power, there could still be dangers in the forest that would be beyond yo-"

She was quickly interrupted a sudden appearance of a white blur that came flying through the woods and grab me, soaring through the trees and dense forestry. "What the!?" I was shocked, and little pissed, at the sudden abduction of my person. Glancing to my abductor, I noticed an abundance of white. I found myself even more shocked to realize that it was a _lamia_ of all things abducting me, as I noticed the snakelike body and the female torso. I tried to wrestle myself free physically, before deciding to use magic, just in case I wouldn't have to.

"Please stay still. Mistress has requested your presence." The lamia's voice was soft, yet carried itself effortlessly on the wind.

Feeling my brow twitch, I fought my natural desire to break free, letting the woman take me wherever this 'Mistress' wanted to meet me. It doesn't sound like the logical thing to do, but I was curious and quite sure I could take care of myself.

The lamia continued to move at a quick pace, in what I would call an uncomfortable silence. However, I could hear the sound of running water in the distance, along with distant, hushed conversation. With several minutes, the lamia and I broke through the forestry and I was treated to the sight of a large wide open pond, which was covered by a dense fog. Surrounding the large pond were several lamia clad in white makeshift kimono that only covered their upper bodies. Their complexions were all a pleasant white color with little pigment, each with their similar white hair in different styles and forms.

The lamia the took me here deposited me on the ground and quickly made her away to the left side of the grouping around the large pond, in the middle of what I realized to be a good sized swamp. I stood up on slightly shaky legs and looked around warily. Taking in my surroundings, I allowed lightning to dance around my clenched hand. "I'm rather curious. Why was a brought here? I hope you give me a good reason. I'm rather proficient at causing property damage."

"_That will be unnecessary, Chosen. I will tell you why you were brought here._" That voice from earlier sounded within my mind again, causing me to place a hand to my head. I frowned and turned my head to face the pond proper. Within a few moments, I watched as the fog parted from the center of the pond, revealing a figure moving forward across the surface. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the figure, trying to see who it was.

She had the appearance of a beautiful young woman with long pale blue hair falling to her lower back. She wore a dark blue kimono top, concealing her generous bust, with detached sleeves, showing off her shoulders; wrapped around her neck was a red ribbon. Yellow-golden, pleasantly narrowed, eyes watched with me with unhidden interest. A dark green cloak hung from her dark red obi, covering a portion of her lower body. Her lower body and lower arms, though, were an entirely different story. Her lower body was like of a dragon, covered in dark green scales with a lighter shade on her under belly. Her arms were similar, but in the form of claws, crossed under her chest. Atop her head were a pair light brown horns. Where her ears were meant to be, there were what appeared to be smaller versions of wings, which had scales branching out under her eyes.

All in all, this woman was breathtakingly beautiful and quite dangerous. I cautiously lifted my right hand and felt Kusanagi vanish from my back and right into it.

Seeing my action, the woman smiled proudly. "Careful and cautious; not a bad combination, Chosen. I'm glad to see the heir to the Shinto storm god's will isn't easily swayed by a warm welcome."

I snorted lightly, "No offense, but I don't call being abducted by a lamia a 'warm welcome'. Though, I am curious. What do you mean by 'heir to the Shinto storm god's will'?"

She cocked her head to the side, perplexed. Her tail flicked to the side, almost lazily. "Do you not know who the original wielder of your Kusanagi was?"

"Oh, I know. Susanoo found this sword, or rather its original form, in the carcass of Yamata no Orochi. However, I still don't know what you mean by 'Chosen' or 'heir'." I lifted Kusanagi and allowed lightning to dance across the blade, in warning.

Her smiled fell lightly, "I see that you have not been told of your destiny. When happened when you were chosen by Kusanagi?"

"I was ten years old and in Kyoto during a mission. During the time, I was forced into wielding Excalibur Mimic, as it was discovered I was a natural Holy Sword wielder. I completed my mission and went to meet with the leader of the Yokai. During my stay, it reacted…rather violently when I passed it. Ever since then, I've been using Kusanagi and have been nothing but proud to use such a powerful and legendary weapon." I explained to her clinically, staying on guard. I'm not Issei, I will not be distracted by the exceptional beauty that surrounded me.

The woman nodded her head. After a moment of silence and her studying me, she finally spoke. "What is your name, Chosen?"

"Daisuke Shizuka. May I know the name of my beautiful interrogator?" I replied easily, though there was slight stirring amongst the lamia around the pond; no doubt in response to my question.

"Melusine." She gave me her answer smoothly, not in the least affected by my compliment. Her eyes traveled from me, to the lamia around the pond. "Am I right in assuming that you came to this forest in search of a Familiar?"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Yes. Why else would a young Devil such as I come here. Of course, had I known such a beautiful woman such as you were here, I may have come here before changing." Once again, there was a stirring amongst the lamia; they clearly did not like my familiar speech with what I'm sure is their leader.

Melusine laughed softly into her hand. "Such a smooth talker. How many hearts have you stolen with those words of yours?"

I allowed a smirk to come over my face. "Strangely enough, you're not the first person to ask that." My smirk fell and I decided to cut to the chase. "While this talk is…illuminating, I have to ask: why bring me, specifically? It can't be just because you wanted to see little old me."

Melusine nodded, appreciative of my wariness. "Of course, that is not the only reason, as charming you are, Daisuke-san. I brought you here to make a proposition." She made her way towards me, coming to a stop only a foot in front of me. I didn't move at all, instead preparing the magic in my hand. She lifted a scaled hand and gently placed it against my cheek. "I ask that you to make me your Familiar."

Feeling my eyebrow arch at her, I let my sword arm relax ever so lightly, but still ready to strike. "I'm sorry? Could you say that again?"

She smiled softly. "I asked if I could be your Familiar. I have been in this forest, with only my maidens, and I find myself…wanting more. However, my home, this swamp, is protected by a barrier from the past that prevents all but the personally escorted from entering. That's why I had one of my most trusted maidens venture out and bring here."

Melusine looked to me, her eyes meeting my own. I replied slowly, "Your…'maiden' brought me here? You mean the lamia, right?"

She had the decency to flush lightly, "Yes, they call themselves my 'shrine maidens', more specifically." Seeing my arched eyebrow, she continued, "I am a ryu. A type of dragon with control over the weather. In older times, my ancestors were worshipped as water gods, due to their ability to call down rain for the harvest. Due to that, my kind gains a following of white lamia to take care of our…followers who make offerings."

I gave her a somewhat shocked look. "You…can control weather?" She nodded, to which I laughed lightly. "That's funny, so can I. My preference is lightning, but I'm proficient is all aspects of weather; thanks, especially, to my Sacred Gear."

Melusine smiled softly, appreciation present in her eyes. "It's good to see I have a kindred spirit in you, Daisuke-san." She then pulled her hand from my face, allowing the tips of her clawed finger to gently slide off my cheek. It felt oddly comforting. "Will you accept me as your Familiar, Daisuke-san?"

I smiled lightly, lifting Kusanagi and resting it on my shoulders. "Who am I say no? Especially when it's someone who uses the same magic as me." I grinned and continued, "So, yeah, you have yourself a deal, Melusine-san."

"Good." She smiled softly. "But, no honorific, please."

"Only if you do the same for me." I smirked to her.

Melusine began to move away from me slowly, "Of course. Though, even if you did accept my proposal, that does not mean I just become your Familiar. You still have to prove yourself."

I released a breath, tapping my side with my left hand. "I had a feeling. Will it just be you and me, or are your maidens testing me too?" I asked her with a confident smirk.

The ryu shook her head. "It will just be you and I. They will erect a barrier to contain our power." She lifted her hand. "It will be a test of only magical might. I trust you're confident in your skills for this to go well for you?"

I lifted my left hand and allowed lightning to come to life in my palm. "I forgot to mention that I'm a practicing Magician too. I'm no stranger to the concept of magical combat."

"Good." Melusine smiled approvingly. "Now…begin." A beam of ice shot from her outstretched hand, aiming directly towards me.

I replied with a swing of Kusanagi, blocking and destroying the blast before it would reach me. Gathering lightning into the steel, I swung it towards and released a wave of lightning.

Melusine simply lifted a hand, catching the wave effortlessly. It fluctuated in her grip, lightly dancing along her arm and scorching her sleeve. Then it quickly dispersed and she followed up with lifting her hands. Lightning shot down from the sky and into her open hands and gathered into a pulsating sphere. She grasped it, her claws taking the crackling energy as though it were a solid object, and brought it down to point it towards me. A large blast, the size of basketball, shot forward at a frighteningly fast pace.

I quickly lifted my hand and created a large seal to block it. The orb crashed into my seal with surprising force, beginning to push me back. My body slid across the ground as I held my seal strong and hefted my sword to prepare my own counterattack. Unfortunately, I was surprised to see a whip of water flying around my seal and aiming to remove an arm. I lifted my sword to block it, but found that whip wrapped around the blade, quickly yanking the sword from my hand. Grimacing, I released a burst of magic, causing the sword to disappear.

Throwing my hand to the side, I disrupted the orb and crouched. My wings erupted from my back and I jumped, taking to the sky an in an instant. For a moment, I reveled in the flight. The wind brushing passed my face as I ascended, however I was quickly brought back to the moment to avoid another blast of lightning. Swerving to the side, I threw out my hands to call forth my counterattack. Wind gathered in my right hand and water in the left. Bringing them together, I allowed the two energies to merge before flooding it with power from my Sacred Gear.

Releasing the spell, I sent out the compressed orb towards the ryu. "**Tumultuous Hurricane**." The orb flew towards her; when it was within two feet of her, it expanded in an instant. However, before the damage could be done, the two elements were torn from each other with the waves of her hands. Looking up to me, her eyes widened to see my next attack. A spear formed from pure lightning was hovering beside me, magic gathering into the partially physical weapon. "**Particle Spear**." It began to vibrant violently as I pushed more power into it.

When I began to feel a familiar aura flood into the weapon, I threw it forward. As I watched it go, I thought about the particular aura. Its presence brought to mind a searing pain that I remember feeling in my body; a poison that damn near killed me at one point. _Holy Energy? Did I…do that?_

I was pulled from my musings when I saw her catch the spear and throw it into the air, where it exploded. Before I could begin another spell, Melusine shot from her spot on the surface of the pond to soar up to me. _She can fly!?_ I swerved to the side, evading a blade of wind.

We circled one another, sending blasts of magic towards one another, countering and blocking the attacks we used against each other. My hands moved as quickly as I could make them, my body straining to keep up with the obviously more magically experienced ryu. Regardless of being outmatched, I found myself having fun with this test of sorts.

Finally, after a short close range battle of spells, we broke away from one another. Lightning danced along my palm as I prepared another spell, my breathing becoming heavier.

"What do you say we finish this with one spell?" Melusine, on the other hand, wasn't as bad as I was, though she looked a bit winded.

I felt a chuckle come from me in response "I think I can keep going, but okay."

She smiled, lifting a hand. "If you can properly defend against this spell, I'll know without a doubt that you'll be a worthy husband." Magic began to gather in her palm, bringing in lightning, water and wind into a single source for a spell.

I froze at her words, too shocked at her words to put up a proper defense. "'Husband'?!" It wasn't until her spell fired that I was pulled from the stupor; throwing both of my hands forward, I brought up the strongest defensive I could muster. The moment the tri-elemental spell struck my seal, I was nearly bowled over by the sudden force of the spell. Gritting my teeth, I pushed more magic into the defense and held strong. I could feel the raw power and force behind the attack. Melusine was indeed my better when it came to magical strength.

It felt like hours, but the spell died down soon enough and I lowered my seal, releasing a small breath. I looked forward to see Melusine smiling proudly. "It seems you have quite the natural skill with magic."

I laughed lightly, "It helps that my mother was a Magician, and a rather skilled one at that…"

"Was?" She said softly, her expression sobering. Seeing my expression, she towards me and pulled me into a tentative embrace. "I'm sorry for bring up something difficult…"

I shook my head, "No, it's alright. I've learned to accept it." I cleared my throat and she flew a bit away from me. "Does this mean I pass?"

The ryu smiled widely. "With flying colors." With that, we descended and returned to her pond. I took my place at the edge of the pond and watched as she stood in front of me. "You know the ritual, yes?"

I nodded, "Yep. Sona told all of us before coming here." I paused and smiled wryly. "You know, my Master as a Devil. The girl you had your maiden abduct me in front of." Melusine at least had the shame to smile sheepishly. I released a breath and pushed a bit of magic out, creating a seal underneath the two of us. Releasing a calming breath, I pushed magic into my words, furthering powering the ritual. "In the name of Daisuke Shizuka, I order you. You shall become my Familiar and respond to my contract." The circle shook once as the magic began to work, but it felt like there was something missing, a key ingredient.

"I'm stronger than your average Familiar, so you'll need something with a little extra power behind it." Melusine supplied and I looked to her.

"Like wha-" I was quickly cut off by her pressing her lips against mine. I froze at the contact, but couldn't help but marvel at…how soft her lips were. I was also surprised as feeling her tongue intrude into my mouth, deepening the kiss.

The magic within the circle pulsated once, then rose upwards, covering the two of us. When it dispersed, I felt the magic take hold and connecting the two of us. It wasn't until a few second passed until she broke away from me, leaving an easily missed trail of saliva linking our mouths. I blinked once, twice, opened then closed my mouth, unable to find the right words.

Melusine smiled softly, dragging a claw softly along her lower lip. "The ritual is complete, Daisuke."

I nodded lightly, "Yeah, I gathered that much." My voice was a bit hoarse.

"Would you like me to take you back to your group? I'm sure they'd love to meet your new Familiar." She supplied as she crossed her arms, emphasizing her bust.

"I'm sure a lot of people would." I whispered softly, but shook my head. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel my earlier spell slinging… The Familiar contract was the straw that broke the camel's back…"

"Then shall carry you." She wrapped her arms around me and quickly took flight. We flew in silence for a moment as I searched the forest below us, my enhanced sight allowing me to see farther than I thought I could. After a few moments of searching, I managed to locate Sona and the rest of the Peerage.

"Down there. They should be looking for me…" Melusine descended quickly, reaching the ground at a remarkably fast, but safe, pace. When we landed, she released me with a hint of reluctance and I said, "Hey, Sona, long time no see. How's the Familiar hunt going?"

Everyone turned at the sound of my voice, shocked and glad to see me. Sona opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by, surprisingly, Tsubaki barreling forward and crashing into me with a tight hug. The Queen squeezed tightly, as if worried I'd disappear again, but froze and quickly stepped away from me, her face flushed heavily.

Melusine leaned down and said, "Hmm, it seems my new Master has already caught someone's eye…" There was a smile playing at her lips.

Sona stepped forward, looking towards Melusine. "Am I right in assuming you were the reason my servant was abducted right in front of me?" Her tone sounded frustrated, if a bit relieved.

"Yes. I apologize, but I was unable to leave my area without seeing if he really the person meant to be my Master." Melusine explained easily, leaning her upper body against my back and wrapping her arms around my neck loosely.

"Everyone, meet Melusine." I then took the time to point out everyone, personally showing her who was who. Of course, at the end of the introductions, I wasn't in the least surprised to see the Familiar Master gaping in shock at Melusine and I.

"Th-that… Sh-she is a r-ryu!" His shock was quite amusing and I was thankful to not hear his rhymes. "I haven't ever seen one, yet she shows herself to a new guy like you!"

Dammit.

Instead of letting me answer, Melusine spoke instead. "That is more the doing of the ones who follow me. They do not like it when people encroach on the land near me, so they create a barrier that cannot be passed unless one of us are with them. As for why I chose Daisuke, his power called to me."

"His power?" Sona asked softly, digging for answers.

"The fact that Kusanagi chose me to wield it along with the powers of my Sacred Gear. They're basically as the powers a ryu like Melusine can use. The power of a storm." I explained for her.

Tomoe stepped forward, "You can use powers similar to Dai-chan! And you're his Familiar!"

"Why yes." Melusine answered, amused by the Knight's exuberance.

I frowned and scratched my head. "Though, the sword has yet to show it's true power. It's always right in front of me, yet I can never utilize it."

"What do you mean?" Ruruko chose this time to ask.

I called up and held Kusanagi in front of me, holding the blade by the hilt and placing my palm on the flat of the blade. "Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, formerly called Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi, was found in the carcass of Yamata no Orochi, the legendary eight headed dragon that the Shinto storm god, Susanoo, killed in order to save Lady Kushinada. As he beheaded the beast, eight times clearly, he found this sword in the fourth tail as he began to sever the tails." I paused and firmly grasped the hilt of the sword, dragging my fingers along the side. "He wielded this sword for a time, and it became attuned to his power over the storm. However, the sword was passed into the hands of Amaterasu by him in order to apologize for a slight he made against her. Over the years, it was granted to the Imperial Court of Japan, as they were rumored to be descendants of the Shinto Sun goddess. It was then passed onto Yamato Takeru, whose skill with the sword allowed him to put out a fire by using the wind itself to cut a fire from its fuel."

As if to demonstrate, I casually swung my sword to side, sending a wave of air to the side. The wind passed harmlessly by a tree; several branches fell from the top of the tree, cleanly cut from where they were connected to the tree.

"That skill caused the sword to be renamed to Grass Cutter, or Kusanagi." I sent a wave of energy along my arm and towards the sword, causing it to vanish in particles of light. I sighed and looked at my hand. "Its power was sealed between the time Amaterasu was given the sword and it was given to Yamato."

"What do you mean?" It was Sona who asked, also seemingly drawn into my explanation.

"Kusanagi's in the shape of a katana. The _idea_ of the make of a katana wasn't even thought of when Susanoo slew Yamata no Orochi, but it is now. The sword changed, became weaker as time went by; it was originally a god's weapon. A channel through which _divine_ power was utilized. Kusanagi changed with the times, becoming a lesser version of itself." I clenched my hand, looking to it with narrowed eyes. "There's more to my Holy Sword than just a weapon that can channel lightning, wind and ice. Somewhere within the sealed, Holy steel rests the power once utilized a god. Ame-no-Murakumo, the Gathering Clouds of Heaven, is the true form of the sword. I know it's there; I just don't know how to reawaken it, to call upon the Holy storm."

With that, we continued to search for Familiars for the rest of the Peerage, if they didn't already have it.

Melusine moved away from me, looking as though she were about to take off. "I must take my leave at the moment. There are a few things I must take care of before I can begin my duties as your new Familiar, Daisuke. I shall you late tomorrow at the earliest." She gave me a short wave before taking to the sky, obviously heading back to her pond.

"_The Holy Storm is closer than you think_."

* * *

We reappeared in the living room, several of the girls yawning softly into their hands. I simply stood in the center of the group, my arms crossed and blinking sleepily while holding back a yawn. Sona stepped away from the group.

"Everyone managed to get a Familiar. I'm proud of all of you. Rest well everyone, you deserved it." With that, Tomoe gave a tired whoop and quickly scrambled up the stairs.

Seeing that, Sona sighed and gave me a tired glare, though it was offset by a small smile. "I don't know how, but I'm sure you influence her."

That caused everyone else to laugh lightly and head upstairs. Tsubaki and I were the last ones in the living room. We waited for a moment, just long enough to hear the doors of everyone's rooms closing.

That just left Tsubaki and myself in the living room. I looked to her with a small smile. "We've had a busy day today, haven't we?"

She smiled softly herself, "Yeah." Tsubaki then gave me a somewhat cryptic look, her cheeks darkening in blush ever so lightly. "You know…Murayama-san asked me something after her game…" She let her statement hang, expecting me already know.

"Oh?" I simply arched an eyebrow at her. I had idea of what she was getting at, but one can never be too sure.

Her cheeks darkened a bit more, but she continued regardless. "Murayama-san…asked if I was…d-dating you…" She stuttered lightly, clearly nervous.

"You said…?" I started, feeling my own face flush lightly but smiling softly regardless.

Tsubaki gave me a shaky gaze. "I-I said…no." She said softly, but crossed her arms, unconsciously emphasizing her generous bust.

"I see." I said simply, sliding my hands into my pockets nonchalantly. Thankfully, my naturally confident attitude was effective enough to conceal my racing heart.

Her face still flushed, she bit her lip. "She th-then asked s-something else…"

Honestly, I found her stutter to be a bit cute. The sight of the normally stoic fukukaichou of the Student Council stuttering as she spoke was a rather endearing sight to behold. "What?" I kept my replies monosyllabic, not pressuring her in the slightest. If she wanted to take her time, then I was willing to wait. Even if I felt exhausted after everything that's happened today.

"She…asked if I…" Tsubaki paused again, looking away from me shyly. After a moment of silence, she quickly looked to me, meeting my eyes with her own. "I…wanted to d-date you…"

"I see…" I paused and didn't break eye contact. I was silent for a moment before I spoke again. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to, you know." I said softly.

She shook her head and looked me in the eye again. "No…I-I want to tell you my answer…" Tsubaki hesitated for a moment before striding up to me. Her eyes were determined when she opened her mouth to speak. "Daisuke-kun, would you b-"

"Tsubaki-chan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her softly, gently cutting her off. She paused, her eyes widening and her face flushing even more. "What kind of a guy would I be if I made the girl ask me out? Especially if I liked her too." I smiled widely at her.

That caused her to look down in embarrassment, her face flushing even more. After a moment of silence, she looked up to me and said, "Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend, Daisuke-kun." She smiled softly, her face a healthy shade of red.

I grinned and said, "Just wait till we reach Kuoh. Oh, the rumors will be flying! I'll have to try harder not to shut down the place with a snow storm."

Tsubaki smiled lightly, "Please don't. Besides, I'll be with you."

"Okay, so it's on you to stop me." I said to her with a playful tone. She laughed lightly at that. Checking the clock, I saw the time and groaned softly. "Well, I think it's time for me to go to bed… I don't know about you, but I'm dead on my feet right now."

The Queen smiled at my words and nodded in assent.

The two of us ascended the stairs and went to our respective rooms. I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, changing tiredly out of my uniform. Clad in my sleepwear, I basically collapsed onto the bed and sighed heavily, glad to be finally falling asleep.

Unfortunately, my descent into dreamland was interrupted by the bright light of a teleportation circle appearing on the floor in my room. Sitting up tiredly, I gave the seal a tired glare and watched as it rose up, revealing the person who appeared here.

"Rias-san? I think you appeared in the wrong room. Sona's is three doors down."

She shook her head, "I'm not here to see Sona; I'm here for you."

I gave her a tired look. "My hours are from eight a.m. to three p.m. Any time before or after and you'll have to set an appointment. Otherwise, I'm not available. Please leave a message after I fall asleep. Thank you." I then promptly fell to the side, closing my eyes as my head impacted the pillow.

"Daisuke-san, please! I need you to take my virginity!" She beseeched me, her tone desperate.

That pushed all sense of joking out of me as I quickly sat up, giving the girl in front of me a confused look. "I'm sorry? Did you say what I think you said?"

"Yes. I need you to take my virginity and quickly." Rias then began to undress, unbuttoning her top.

I blinked once, twice, a third time and began to push myself away from her. "Okay, okay, no matter you have, it just can't be fixed by having me pop your cherry!" I said in a strained whisper, trying not wake everyone in the house.

Rias smiled lightly at my words, but shook her head. "No, this is the only way. I _have_ to do this." She pulled her skirt off, standing before me in a pair of black lacy bra and panties. She was a beautiful sight, if I had to be honest.

"Does it have to be me? I mean, what about Issei? He is smitten with you after all." And I just got a girlfriend, so I'd rather not ruin that relationship by cheating within the first fifteen minutes of it starting!

She approached me, her chest shaking lightly with the movement. "Issei's not strong enough, even if his heart is in the right place…" Rias muttered but shook her head. Placing her hands on my shoulders, she pushed me onto bed. "But what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for you?" Her voice shook lightly, her eyes swimming.

I was cursing my hormones at that moment. While my brain was telling me to keep passive and unaffected, my second head was demanding that I take action. Fortunately, years of training in the magical arts gave me superb self-control. Which was currently fading, unfortunately. "It's not a matter of good enough, or not good enough, Rias-san. It's a matter of self-respect. You shouldn't be throwing yourself at a guy you just met two weeks ago!" I berated her, hoping it would make her come to her senses.

That was not the case, as she continued to push. "That doesn't matter! In those two weeks, I've seen that you're strong, kind-hearted and humble. Akeno only says good things when she speaks of you! You're the only obvious choice." She then sat on my crotch, straddling me. "I just ask that you be gentle; it is my first time, after all."

I held back the groan as I felt her soft form press against me. Releasing a calming breath, I gave her a warning glare. "Rias-san, don't do this. You can find someone else for whatever you've got planned. I'm not in a position to indulge your selfish whims."

Rias flinched at my uncharacteristically cold tone. "Please, Daisuke-san, I'll do anything you ask, just do this for me!"

I sat up and grasped her arms, gently but firmly pushing her off of me. "All I ask is that you take yourself seriously. Don't treat yourself any less that what you deserve." I gave her a stern glare.

Rias blanched at my words, looking down in what appeared to be shame. "I-I'm sorry, but this is the on-" She was interrupted by a second seal appearing in my room. "Oh, well I guess it's too late…" Rias regarded me with an apologetic smile.

"Rias-ojou-sama, I thought I told you-" A sophisticated, feminine voice came from the seal as it rose from the ground. When the light died down, I saw a beautiful woman with long silver hair tied into a pair of braids, and also flowing loosely behind her, and dressed in a French maid uniform. She regarded Rias and me with her silver eyes impassively.

Releasing Rias, I regarded the newcomer and said, "You're here for her, right?"

She nodded once.

I looked to Rias and said, "Put your clothes on; I'll meet you in the clubroom tomorrow, where you can explain why you threw yourself at me." I then turned to the newcomer and said, "I am sorry, but I must apologize for not being able to accommodate a guest. It's late, I'm exhausted and I've dealt with one too many curve balls today."

The woman looked to Rias and frowned, "Rias-ojou-sama, you are the next head of the Gremory house. You must hold yourself to a higher standard."

It felt as though as if that were a stab at me, but I let it slide. I'm too damn tired to start a fight over a silly indirect insult.

Of course, that was when my door was opened, revealing Sona standing in the doorway, dressed in a blue bathrobe. "Ah, hello, Rias, Grayfia. Mind if I ask what the problem is?"

I released a groan and grabbed my pillow and blanket. "Screw it, I'm sleeping on the couch. At least there, I can actually get some sleep." I grumbled as I strode passed Sona, who regarded me with amusement.

"Daisuke-san, that won't be necessary." Sona then looked to Rias and Grayfia. "Do you mind we take this elsewhere? I'd like to have Daisuke-san well rested tomorrow."

Grayfia nodded and bowed towards me, "Shizuka-san, I am sincerely sorry for my mistress's actions."

I waved her off with a tired groan. "The only thing I want is an explanation. Tomorrow! Now let me sleep! What did I do to deserve this punishment?!" I wailed comically as I fell onto my bed, haphazardly pulling my blanket onto my body.

The last thing I heard for falling into the pleasant realm of dreams, was Sona's voice. "Of all the people to choose, you choose my Servant to try and get out of your engagement?"

Engagement? I'm definitely getting answers.

* * *

I strode towards the Occult Research clubroom, with a determined frown. Reaching the door, I didn't so much as knocked, forgoing decorum in the face of getting the answers I damn sure I deserved. Opening it, I stepped inside, "I'm ready for that explanation, Rais-sa-"

I was quickly cut off by the sight of a new individual in the room, sitting right next to Rias. He had medium length blonde hair that fell annoyingly perfect, a handsome face that made me want to punch it. A confident, smug look was plastered on his face he sat there. He was dressed in a pair of black stylish pants and a red button up shirt, which was open to show off his chest.

I regarded the new guy for a moment and looked to Rias. "Rias-san, who's the host club wannabe?"

That garnered a snort from Issei, a surprised squeak from Asia, a giggle from Akeno, a small smile from Koneko, a begrudging smile from Kiba and an unrepentant, but ladylike, grin from Rias.

However, the guy who looked like he was kicked out of the nearest host club regarded me with a look of contempt. "Who do you think you are?"

I snorted at him, "I'm the guy who wants you to get the hell away from Rias-san. She clearly doesn't want you touching her. She looks like she's seconds away from blowing chunks."

Once again, Issei laughed softly.

Rias smiled thankfully at me, though looked away from me when I gave her an inquisitive glare.

The blonde sneered at me as he stood and approached me. We both stood at equal height, though he tried to appear he was towering over me. "I don't care what you think, you low class Devil. My dear Rias is my fiancée, I am allowed to do whatever I want with her."

I looked at him like he had a second head. "Host-Club-Dropout, you clearly have a twisted sense of the definition for that word, fiancée. Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as child?"

That brought a look of anger onto his face. "My name is Riser Phenex of the Phenex Family, you peon."

I felt my eyes open widely in surprise. "'Peon'?! Oh, that's a complicated word, Mr. Host-Club. I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were." I paused and eyed him suspiciously. "Or was it on your calendar? It's not nice to trick people, you know."

He clenched his fist tightly, glaring at me hatefully. I could feel, more than see, the flames that appeared on his clenched fist. "You have no clue who you're antagonizing, do you?"

I regarded him with a wide grin. "Yeah, I do!" I crossed my arms and said, "I'm antagonizing the guy who's tormenting my friend. Now could you do us _all_ a favor and leave? You know and never come back." I stepped to the side and pointed to the door.

Riser regarded me murderously, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you."

I cocked my head to the side, feigning deep thought. Gasping lightly, I pounded my fist into an open hand. "I have the perfect reason!" Leaning forward, I allowed lightning to flicker threateningly around my body. "Because you can't, Yakitori-kun."

Sona had forewarned me about Riser before I began making my way down to the clubroom, saying that he was descended from the legendary Phoenix and had regeneration bordering on immortality. She had also told me not to antagonize him. I think I did rather well in that regard.

Riser's face flushed a dangerous red as regarded me angrily. I saw him lift his hand, the flames in said limb flickering dangerously.

"Riser-sama, Shizuka-san, I would prefer it if the two of you do not fight." Grayfia's voice caught our attention, pulling us out of a possible fight.

I vanished from in front of Riser and appeared next to Akeno, my hands innocuously clasped in front of me. "I'm perfectly innocent, Grayfia-san. I would never fight in such a calm and serene place." I smiled unassumingly, hiding the uncontrollable laughter I wanted to release.

Though he still looked pissed beyond belief, Riser released a breath and smiled towards Grayfia. "If the Ultimate Queen asks me to not fight, then how can I disagree?"

The maid regarded me with a look that said 'I can see past your bullshit', then looked back to Riser. "If everyone has calmed down, we can get back to business."

Rias looked to me thankfully and then to Grayfia. "I've said it countless time, Grayfia. I _will_ not marry Riser!"

"Ojou-sama, it was something your father and Lord Phoenix agreed upon."

Rias crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't care if it's what they decided. I refuse to marry _him_." She gave Riser a dark glare, to which he simply gave her a cocky smile.

That caused Grayfia to release a semi-frustrated sigh. "It seems I have no choice." That led to Rias giving her a perplexed look, her blue eyes twinkling with a silent question. "Sirzechs-sama said to give you a chance to get out of the engagement, should you still be against it."

"Nii-sama?"

"Yes. In the event you're still against the wedding, you'd be permitted to play a Rating Game against Riser-sama." That caused the redhead's eyes to widen. "Should you win, you'd be able to go on without the wedding, no more pushing from either family. However, if you were to lose, then the wedding would continue regardless." Grayfia explained professionally.

Rias was silent for a moment, looking to the group of us, her eyes going from each person. Then the heiress turned to Riser, glaring darkly at him. "I'm not going to marry you Riser. I'll play you in the Rating Game."

That caused Riser to laugh cockily. "_You_? Challenge _me_ in a Rating Game? Ha!" He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. "Let me show you what a _real_ Peerage looks like, my dear Rias." A large red seal appeared in the club room, fire flickering from the seal. Within moments, exactly fifteen young woman rose out of the seal, each clad in a…fetishistic uniform.

I blinked once, twice, then released a pained sigh. "This guy has a girl for almost every fetish known to man…" I looked around Akeno to see Issei ogling the girls perversely. Reaching around Akeno, I slapped Issei in the back of the head. He flinched at the hit and gave me a betrayed look. "Control yourself. This isn't the time to be perverted. A smartass, yes; a pervert, no." I whispered to him softly.

That caused Issei to give me an incredulous look, a small smile gracing his features.

Riser chuckled darkly, "Do you see the difference between us, Rias. I have the full fifteen while you only have six."

That caused me pause, silently counting the members of Rias's Peerage. Realizing he included me, I stepped forward, "Oi, I'm no-"

"Yes, but they're all more than strong enough to defeat you and your Peerage, Riser." Rias declared confidently, giving me an apologetic look.

I narrowed my eyes, already resolving to get the answers I want. Stepping back, I crossed my arms and simply waited.

"You want to challenge me, Rias, so I'll show you how powerful I am. The best way I can do that is crush you like the Rating Game virgin that you are." He then gestured flippantly at Rias's Peerage and me. "The only one amongst your group that has even a hope of challenging my Peerage is your Queen, the Thunder Priestess." He then sneered towards me, "Though I wouldn't mind destroying the smartass personally."

I snorted at him, shaking my head. "Phenex or not, you can't beat me, Yakitori-kun. I'm well above your pay grade." I smirked at his angered expression and walked away from Rias's Peerage, casually taking the spot next to Rias. "Truthfully, I don't have to do a thing. Issei could kick your ass in my place." I gave the second year student a confident smirk.

Issei's eyes widened at the compliment, smiling lightly. "Senpai…"

Riser frowned severely. "You're looking down on me. I'll teach you your place by crushing your _kouhai_." He gestured towards Issei. "Mira, break him."

A young girl dressed in a white haori and a white obi, along with a red happi above them stepped forward. Her blue hair was tied in four short ponytails. She carried a long wooden staff topped on either ends with white knobs. "Yes, Riser-sama." She lunged forward, aiming to strike Issei.

The boy quickly called up his Sacred Gear.

However, she never reached him. Her staff was stopped cold when I reached forward and caught it by the shaft. She tried to move or pull it free, but she founded that I was too strong. I also noticed her eyes widening in fear when she saw the part of the staff I was holding freezing over, ice traveling over the shaft of the spear.

"You're welcome to attack me at any time you want, but the moment you attack one of my friends, I take it personal." With a flex of my hand, I broke Mira's staff and reared back my hand. "Nothing person, but I need to make you an example." Her brown eyes widened in fear as I crashed my hand into her stomach. She coughed painfully and leaned forward, I narrowed my eyes and sent a painful blast of lightning into her body. She cried out once and was knocked unconscious. Lifting her, I strode over to one of the others in Riser's Peerage. "She'll be out for a few hours." I then placed her in the arms of one of the girls, not bothering to see who she was.

Riser regarded me with an angry glare. "I'm getting tired of your arrogance. No matter strong you think you are, you can't stand before an immortal Phoenix."

I paused and released a tired sigh. "You know, I'm going to apologize beforehand. If I break anything, or anyone, just know that I apologized in advance."

That brought a confused look to Rias and Grayfia, along with the rest of the occupants of the room.

Of course, their confusion was answered when I vanished from my spot and slammed Riser against the wall of the clubroom, my hand wrapped tightly around his throat. His Peerage cried out and tried to interfere, but I lifted my hand and entombed them in a cage of ice.

"Daisuke-san!"

"Shizuka-san!"

Rias and Grayfia cried in surprise, while Rias's Peerage were struck silent by my sudden action.

I narrowed my eyes at Riser, allowing my Sacred Gear to be released gradually. The temperature of the room dropped significantly. "I'm normally a very patient person; however, that patience has reached its limit." A dark grin spread on Riser's face as I felt the heat from his flames. Regarding his flaming hand with a tired glare, I used my free hand and caused his own to freeze over with a small wave. "You call yourself immortal, so I assume you think yourself unstoppable. Am I correct in assuming that?"

"I am a Phoenix, there is nothing that can ki-" I cut him off with a sudden clench of the hand and roll of my eyes.

"You are an idiot. _Nothing_ is truly immortal. _Anything_ can die, it's just a matter of how many times you hit it. Your body may heal indefinitely, but your mind will not." I gave him a dark glare, focusing the chill from my gear onto him specifically. "You are not an absolute, not an unstoppable constant presence in this reality."

Giving him one more glare, I released him and took a step back. Riser dropped to the ground with a dull thud. I looked down at him with obvious contempt. "There are only three absolutes in reality. Three things that will last forever, no matter what we do, as Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and all other species that roam this planet. Sadly for you, the _mighty_ Phoenix is not one of them." I casually lifted a hand and dispelled the icy cage around Riser's Peerage, shocking everyone.

"What are those _absolutes_ then?" Riser demanded of me.

I smirked at him. "Time, Fate and Weather. Time always moves forward, regardless of our desires. Fate always dictates what occurs in the future, though it can be influenced with the right catalyst. Weather is the unstoppable juggernaut that plows through all obstacles, cleansing the world with its apathetic abandon. Against the three of these absolutes, you are woefully inadequate. Pitiful in comparison to the mighty unstoppable forces of nature."

Riser stood, meeting my eyes in defiance. "What, pray tell, does this have to do with you? What gives you the confidence to stand against a Phoenix?"

I focused solely on him and allowed my self-control to slip ever so slightly. A dark grin appeared on my face as we locked eyes. "I have no control over Time or Fate, as it should be. However, Weather, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. Within my soul rests a power with limitless potential, enough so that I could _possibly_ kill God." That caused his eyes to widen with a hint of fear. "I carry a Top Tier, the 2nd Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Compared to the power I have, thanks to that, your powers as a member of the Phenex family are irrelevant. The power of an eternal storm is at my fingertips."

I softened my features and looked toward Rias and the others. Then I faced Riser, "I don't care about any agreement your and Rias-san's fathers had. You don't force yourself on one of my friends. Since Rias-san accepted the challenge of the Rating Game, I'll shape them into warriors capable of bringing down the _mighty _Phoenix."

I took a reluctant step back, lifting my empty hands in a show of peace. "As much as my sense of personal honor is begging me to destroy you as an affront to the male gender, I won't. Every fiber of my being is begging me to call down lightning, freeze the air itself and overpower the Phoenix with its own wind, all because you're causing troubles for my friend. However, I won't do anything to you, because it's not my fight. Plus, it would cause too many problems for my Master. Hell, I probably already have, but my annoyingly persistent pride pushed me to make a point. All so I could finally say, 'Fuck it, it's time to make waves'."

I stopped speaking, smirking softly at the frozen Phenex house member. His gaze regarded me with emotion I was familiar with: fear, trepidation, and hesitance. He didn't speak for the longest time, looking from me to his Peerage, who hadn't moved after I released them from their frozen prison. No one in the room spoke for the longest time. I had to resist the urge to pull out Kusanagi and try to cut the tension; I'm sure that would just cause Riser to soil himself.

"You're not in Rias's Peerage?" Riser asked softly.

I regarded him with an arched eyebrow, but shook my head once.

His confidence rose significantly as he turned towards Rias and Grayfia. "I'll give you ten days, my dear Rias. Do try to do something productive during then, even if it won't do anything." He turned, regarding me hesitantly, and walked over to his Peerage. "We're leaving." With a wave of his hand, he conjured his teleportation seal, sending everyone away.

With them gone, everyone visibly relaxed.

Except for me, as I happened to have the eyes of a very angry maid focused on me. I paused and released a breath. Turning to face Grayfia fully, I bowed deeply. "I am sincerely sorry for causing a scene. I know I acted out of turn…several times, but I felt an impact was necessary." I stood up straight, scratching the back of my head sheepishly.

The Gremory maid didn't react at first, but soon sighed softly. "Sona-sama was not lying when she said you were difficult to control. You are indeed like the storm you carry."

I had to fight the smile that wanted to make itself known.

"Regardless, you have indeed made waves with your threat on Riser's person. You're certain to have made enemies of the Phenex house." Grayfia explained clinically.

"But he'll have the support of the Gremory family." Rias said stubbornly. "Plus, I heard from Sona that Serafall has taken a liking to Daisuke-san."

"Powerful allies and enemies." Grayfia regarded me with an enigmatic gaze as she studied me closely. In that moment, I saw a hint of recognition, but it was quickly banished. "You're time as a Devil will be an eventful one, Shizuka-san; of that, I am sure." She turned to Rias, "Rias-ojou-sama, I'll pass the news that you've accepted the Rating Game to Sirzechs-sama and your father. Good luck in your training." With that, the maid teleported from the clubroom.

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun, I didn't know you were such a bully, pushing Riser around like that. It was most…illuminating about who you really are." Akeno giggled into her hand, an appreciative look in her eyes.

Issei ran up to me, giving me an appreciative punch in the arm. "Nice one, Daisuke-senpai, sticking it to that jackass! I can't wait to show everyone how strong I've gotten."

Koneko at her chocolate, a small, almost unnoticeable smile on her face. "Senpai is a troublemaker."

"Indeed, Koneko." Rias agreed with a smile. She looked to me, flinching lightly at my piercing gaze.

"I guess that explains last night, right?" I asked rhetorically and cleared my throat. "Is there anymore tea, my throat is rather parched."

"I'll get you some, Daisuke-kun." Akeno said as she went towards the small kitchen. When she returned, she carried a tray with several cups filled with tea. "Here you go everyone."

"Thanks, Akeno-chan." I picked one up and took a small sip. "Very good."

"Ufufu, thank you."

I finished my drink slowly, savoring it. Placing the empty cup on the tray, I crossed my arms and regarded Rias. "Am I right in assuming you want me to train you for this?"

Rias smiled lightly, not sheepish in the least. "You did say you would."

"I did; yeah, I sure did." I rubbed my face softly, fighting off a potential migraine. "You'll have to help me convince the boss lady. Plus, I kind of need to tell her that I, uh, personally declared war on Riser Phenex. This won't be easy."

"You are right about that, Daisuke-san."

I felt my back go ramrod straight at the sound of that cold voice. I looked to some of the people in front of me, seeing the looks on their faces.

Issei paled lightly, flinching for me.

Akeno was giving me a look that honestly scared me, that instantly brought whips and leather to mind.

Rias looked sheepish, as though she already knew that my personal grim reaper was standing behind me before me.

"Oh, when did you get here, Kaichou?" I said shakily as I turned to face Sona, seeing her impassively glaring at me. Tsubaki was at her side, her face stoic, so no begging for help from her.

"About the time I felt you release your Sacred Gear."

Dammit! I should've been more careful!

"What's this I hear about you…declaring war?" Sona sounded oddly…murderous in tone.

I sighed in defeat, "So, it starts with an annoying fried chicken…"


	8. A Push In the Right Direction

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here we are, with the very next installment. I finished this chapter really quick, which is why chapter 7 was up so quick. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to put this chapter up on the Saturday of that week, because, well, 9 wasn't done yet. I'm aiming for a weekly update schedule, seeing as I'm enjoying the hell out of writing this, as difficult as some parts are to write. Also, don't surprised if at some point the updates end up every two weeks. My mind needs to reboot every so often._

_This is another stage setting chapter, with the next chapter being the Rating Game proper. Just wanted to get that out there._

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_-Note, this list does not include any female OC's/females from other series I decide to drop in for story purposes. Unless I say otherwise in this note or touch upon in story, they are in the harem. So yes, Himari and Melusine are in the harem. _

_The harem must be fed after all._

_Not much else to say._

_Read/review/enjoy/etc_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Eight

A Push In the Right Direction

"You…threatened the third son of the Phenex family _and_ said you would train Rias and her Peerage for their upcoming Rating Game." Sona massaged the bridge of her nose, clearly either suffering from a migraine or trying to fight one off.

I have that effect on people sometimes.

We were currently in the Student Council room, with Sona sitting at her desk and Tsubaki standing behind her. I was standing in front of her desk, speaking with her about the current situation. The three of us were the last ones in the room.

"Uh, yeah. That's the gist of it. Good news, though, Yakitori-kun doesn't know whose Peerage I'm a part of at the moment."

Sona sighed at my nickname for Riser, but didn't say anything about it. "You're too much like Onee-sama. No sense of decorum or restraint. You do whatever strikes your fancy, disregarding all rules and codes of conduct."

I smiled softly, "If it's any consolation, I am sorry for acting out of turn. But I couldn't just sit back and let him continue uncontested." Sona regarded me as I spoke. "When it comes to my friends, Sona, I don't care about consequence, as long as they are safe."

"Just like a storm. You move in, destroy everything and move on." She supplied as she continued to study.

I smiled widely, "Yep. Though it would've gone different if he were your fiancée, I can promise you that much."

"Oh? How so?"

"I'd have either crippled him or scared him off. Either one really." I shrugged lazily.

That gave Sona pause, causing her to study me closely. "Why so extreme?"

"For one, I owe you a lot for giving me a second chance at life. Second, I can't stand jackasses like Yakitori, so I'd have broken him sooner or later. Third, the whole concept of arranged marriages piss me off. You should have a right to choose who you spend the rest of your life with." I paused, a thought coming to mind. Eyeing Sona critically, I asked, "You're not involved in an arranged marriage, are you?"

The concern in my tone, as well as the implied willingness to inflict harm, brought a small smile to her. "No, I do not. Fortunately, I managed to convince my parents to allow me to choose my own husband. He simply has to pass a single test."

I nodded my head, but paused. "What kind of test? I wouldn't mind…stacking the deck in your favor if I knew." I looked around conspiratorially.

That pulled a laugh out of Sona, breaking the tension. "It's nothing you need to worry about." Her smile, if possible, grew ever so lightly. "Though, there has been a rather persistent individual trying to pass said test."

"Need me to break some legs?" I asked her instantly.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, that's be counterproductive. But we're getting off topic." I narrowed my eyes at her words. It would counterproductive to break the guy's legs? Who was the prick? I felt a chill race down my spine as I cocked my head to the side confusion. "Rias is my friend as well, so I'd like it if she won. Since you took it upon yourself to agree to help them yourself, I'll allow you to do so, but only if you keep up with the work I'm giving you. Contracts are to be done, homework is to be kept up with and immediately after the Rating Game, and the eight of us will start training in earnest. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am. Crystal clear." I said with a salute.

Sighing at my antics, Sona looked to Tsubaki. "Please escort Daisuke-san to clubroom. I'm afraid he'll threaten someone else."

Did she just make a joke? I pouted at her, "I threaten people who deserve it…"

"Yes, Kaichou." The fukukaichou walked around the table and beckoned me to follow. We walked out of the room.

When the door closed and we reached the hall, I enveloped Tsubaki in a loose hug. She tensed at first, but relaxed into my arms. "I'm sorry for causing trouble." I said softly to her.

She didn't say anything for the longest time, instead just letting herself relax in my arms. Then she finally spoke. "I know you are. I can tell it's who you are; following your heart."

"And you want me to consider the consequences?" I asked her rhetorically.

"You sound like this wasn't the first time that was asked of you."

I shrugged, "My sword instructor and kouhai at the Church were rather adamant about teach me self-control when it comes to missions. I used to leave…rubble in my wake when it came to combat."

She smiled softly, though her face was flushed at our close proximity. "It's good that you took to the lessons, in some ways more than one."

"Yeah, it is good. Though I still like wholesale destruction. It's just so cathartic!" I said with a wide smile.

Tsubaki shook her head with a small smile. "Let's just continue to the clubroom. Kaichou will need me later." She hesitantly placed a hand over mine, giving me the nonverbal cue to let her go.

I pouted softly, "Oh. But I was comfortable." I let her go gradually, but said, "How about when I'm finished we go out on a date into town. You and me." She flushed lightly, but nodded once a small smile on her face. I then fist pumped into the air, laughing lightly. "Success!"

That pulled a laugh from her as she shook her head, walked ahead to lead me towards the clubroom.

I followed after her with a wide smile, moving at a sedate pace.

However, our trek to the clubroom was quickly interrupted by the presence of Himari. The young Yokai approached the two of us and regarded me with worry. "Young Master, I felt your magical power earlier. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just lost my temper." I told her, alleviating her worries.

"That is good. I feared the worst." Tsubaki and I continued walking towards the clubroom, but this time with Himari following us. "What are you going to do from now, Young Master?"

I scratched the back of my head. "Now? I'm planning on training Rias-san and her Peerage for a Rating Game they have ten days from now. As such, I'll most likely be gone with them whenever they decided to leave."

Himari placed a hand on her chin, as though in thought. "All of them? You're going to train six people over ten days. That does not seem fortuitous in the least. You'll be too stretched thin between all of them to train any of them properly."

I regarded her with an arched eyebrow. "I figure as much, but I still promised to help them. I'm planning on showing each of them how I plan on training them and go from person to person as time went on. Why? Do you have any ideas?" I wouldn't mind the extra help for coming up with what to do in regards to training. Though I did have a few ideas as to who could help me.

"I am rather skilled as a swordswoman. Griselda-dono was generous enough to teach me when she found out what I was." Himari said proudly, though her second statement caught me off guard to force me to stumble in surprise.

"Griselda-sama knew about you too! Was I the only person who didn't know about you?!" I asked her incredulously.

Himari cocked her head to the side, placing a finger on her chin. "Xenovia-dono and Irina-dono did not know. As a matter of fact, Sona-dono was only the second person to learn that I was a Nekoshou."

I palmed my face and sighed heavily. "This is too much… How could I have not known? Have I always been so unfocused!?"

That brought out small laughter from Tsubaki and Himari. The Nekoshou simply patted me on the arm. "It is alright, Young Master. I have been with you for so long that you have simply accepted my presence. Of course you would not realize what I was." She clasped her hands in front of her and leaned into my side as we walked. "However, due to your generosity, I have sworn to only give myself to you, Young Master. This kitten is yours for as long she breathes."

I regarded her with an arched eyebrow, also throwing a quick look in Tsubaki's direction, though she wasn't looking back. "While I appreciate that, I'm in a-"

"I know, Young Master. You and Tsubaki-dono are together right now." Himari simply smiled widely, "I care not if you make your mistress or a concubine, I will stand by you till the end." She said with a hint of passion.

I coughed lightly at her statement, hitting my chest as I lost my breath because of what she said. My face felt rather hot at her statement; I know I'm one with a little less shame than others, but that shocked even me! "Okay, okay, you don't need to go that far!" I paused for a moment, trying to catch my breath, while catching sight of Tsubaki's now beet red face. Moving on to an entirely different topic, you said you were a swordswoman. Where's your sword?"

"It is always with me, I simply use youjutsu masking its presence of others. After witnessing you join battles at the most in opportune time, I have realized it is best to always be prepared." She explained easily to me, gesturing to her left side.

I nodded and said, "Youjutsu? I've heard off that. The illusions of that are exceptionally strong, right?"

Himari nodded, smiling proudly at my knowledge. "Of course. I'm proud of Young Master's growth in magic. Tis a true shame that you cannot use Youjutsu. I would've loved to work with you in mastering it."

I smiled lightly, "I don't know. Illusions don't seem like something I would be good at." My penchant for the explosive brand of magic kind of showed me what I was really meant to do.

The three of us finished our short trek to the clubroom. Upon reaching the door, Tsubaki stopped and turned towards me. "I'll need to head back now, since I know you made it without causing trouble. Be careful okay?"

I met her hesitant look with a confident smile. "I promise not to start any wars, Tsubaki-chan, it that's what you're worried about." She gave me a small smile and nod. She strode passed me, but held out my hand and grab hers gently. "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone, 'kay."

She gave me another small nod and continued to head back towards the Student Council room.

Himari and I stepped up to the door and I knocked once.

It wasn't until a few moments passed that the door was opened, revealing Akeno. "Ah, Daisuke-kun, I take it Kaichou said 'yes'?"

I gave her an easy going grin, "Of course, Kaichou can't say 'no' to me." I walked inside with Himari after the Gremory Queen stepped to the side to allow the two of us to enter.

She giggled into her hand, "Ufufu, you're always so confident. I wonder where all of that confidence comes from."

Crossing my arms, I simply smirked, "Years of training and kicking liberal amounts of ass." I then looked to each and everyone in the clubroom. "Speaking of kicking ass, I'm not going to go easy on you for these next ten days. However, I won't be able to do a good job is it's only me." At that, I motioned to Himari. "Himari will be helping me, along with a second person if she agrees to help me."

"What can you do, Himari-san?" Rias asked from her seat behind the desk. While she did, though, I couldn't help but notice Koneko watching Himari closely, her eyes sharp and inquisitive.

The black haired Nekoshou waved a hand over her left hip, dispersing an illusion she had over her sword. "I am gifted in the use of Youjutsu, though illusions are my forte. My true strength, though, is in the skill with my Yasutsuna." Resting on her hip was a deceptively simple looking sheathed katana. The hilt was a red wrapped cloth in a black sheathe.

Rias nodded, seemingly accepting her words. "What of the second person?"

"She uses magic, much better than I do at that. So if she accepts my request, she can help me with making some of you more magical competent. Thankfully, she can also help me, since her specialty is just like mine, storm-based magic." I grinned, only slightly smug.

"Daisuke…" Rias started, giving me a grateful smile. "I don't know what I can do to thank you…"

I waved a hand lazily, "Don't thank me until you win." That's when I looked to Issei with a grin. "Or maybe you shouldn't thank me. Issei knows from experience how tough I am."

Issei groaned as he lowered his head.

Shaking my head, I looked to Rias and said, "Where are we training?"

* * *

"What do you think? Will this place work?" Rias said as she stood at my side, gesturing to the large villa that rest in the midst of a large forest surrounded by mountains. I stepped forward, casually holding my bag over my shoulder and looking around the general area.

It was the very next day that Rias, her Peerage, Himari and I went to a Gremory-owned villa in the mountains.

Nodding once, I turned and said, "It's perfect. Wide open, plenty of space for to run around in terror, right Issei!" I called out to the Boosted Gear wielder.

The boy let out a small whine, carrying a rather large pack, the size of a car to be exact. Rias was a little shocked to see how physically strong her Pawn had become. He was even moving at a quicker pace than Kiba, whose pack only a little bit smaller, only a short of breath when we reached the villa. He swayed lightly, but he was helped to stay still by Koneko, who pushed him away from the side he swayed towards.

The small Rook, though, was carrying a pack…that was a bit too big to describe. I could only wonder what the hell Rias was packing to have Koneko carry that much.

"Well, let's get everything squared away, then we can start training." I said to Rias, who nodded and turned towards Kiba.

"Yuuto, could you show the way to the rooms you and boys will be using? I can show Himari-san to her room." The Knight nodded and beckoned for the two of us to follow him.

I waited for him and Issei to get ahead of me before turning my head to Himari. "Listen to Rias-san and Akeno-chan now. Please don't be too difficult."

"Anything for you, Young Master." She said with a wide smile.

I laughed lightly and followed after the other two males of the group. Issei and I were lead through the front hall of the villa and up a flight stairs, turned down into a hallway into the right wing and entered one of the rooms. Putting our things down, we went about changing into clothes that we could train in without being restricted.

I was a ways away from the other two, pulling on my track pants and mentally reviewing training possibilities, when I heard Issei speak to the Knight.

"Hey, Kiba…about what you said during the attack on the church… What do you mean you hate Fallen Angels?"

"Is now really the right time to ask that?" I heard Issei laugh sheepishly. "But, yeah, you could say that I do. It has something to do with what the Church did when…" He stopped, clearly not going to continue.

"Ah…" Issei said softly. Then he called out to me. "Senpai, you seem like an easygoing guy, outside of training anyway, is there something you don't like?"

"I don't think so, Issei-kun. Senpai probably lived a cushy lifestyle, thanks to the Church." Kiba said with a hint of anger.

I snorted at the Knight's words. "You'd be wrong about that, Kiba-san. I worked to the bone for them, doing mission after mission without an end in sight. There were only, at the most, three to four available Exorcists at the Church at one time. The rest had to go on missions in order to fulfill various tasks. I was one of those Exorcists. My missions primarily had to do with we did at the Church, preventing rogue Fallen Angels from igniting large conflicts." I paused as I pulled on my shirt, adjusting my hair lightly. "Though…you could say that there's someone I hate." I said softly.

"What? That's strange, senpai. You're one of the nicest guys I know, outside of your training, and I've only seen you get angry when someone's in danger or threatened." Issei sounded a bit incredulous at my statement.

I turned around to see both second years fully dressed in their track suits, dressed for training. "There's only one man that I've felt hatred for, and he's still alive right now. He's the reason behind all of these attempts for a second Great War. He's the reason Asia-chan was brought here to have her Twilight Healing taken. And he's the reason I'm an orphan." I felt my fist clench tightly as I spoke, my nails digging into my palm. "Kokabiel, one of the Fallen Angels who were alive during the first Great War and strong enough to be a Cadre level."

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise at my words. "You have a vendetta against a Cadre level Fallen Angel!? What makes you think you beat him on your own?"

I regarded him silently for a moment, then spoke softly. "I'm not blinded by my own hate." That caused his jaw to clench as he glared at me. "However, that doesn't mean I'm going to continue to let him continue his attempts to start another war. He's going to appear in Kuoh at some point; thanks to the academy and the presence of the heiresses of Sitri and Gremory, he'll try to use them, and us, as the catalyst to spark the war." Letting my anger get the better of me for that one moment, I allowed lightning to spark along my arm and clenched fist. "When that time comes, I'll do every Faction a favor and clip his wings once and for all."

Issei looked between the two of us, shock and a hint of fear in expression as he tried to calm the both of us down. "C'mon guys! We shouldn't fight. We're here to help Buchou after all! We have to get stronger to beat that stupid yakitori!"

I looked to Issei, feeling my anger subsiding. Releasing a breath, I nodded once. "You're right Issei. Let's head outside and wait for the others." With that, I walked to the door, opened it and left the room without another word.

* * *

The eight of us stood in the center of a large field, Himari and I standing together while looking towards Rias and her Peerage. All of their hands were empty, save for Kiba, who held a wooden bokken, no doubt his practice weapon. Himari also held one, so continuous sparring session between them would be best to increase his skill with the sword.

"Himari, when you fight with Yasutsuna, do you use skill or attempt to overpower your opponent?" I asked the Nekoshou.

Of course, I also couldn't help but notice Koneko continuing to regard Himari intensely, her hazel eyes twinkling with well-concealed curiosity.

"I prefer to use skill, as it fits me best. I tried for power as I grew in ability, but found that it never word for me."

I nodded at her explanation. "Okay. Let me summon the final teacher and we can begin." Lifting a hand, I pushed magic through it and watched as a large white seal appeared next to me. Gradually, the seal began to lift from the ground, slowly revealing my Familiar. Melusine then stood next to me, resting a hand on her chin and an arm under her generous bust. "Glad to see you here, Melusine." I said with a smile.

The ryu met my smile with one of her own. "Glad to finally be at your side once again, Daisuke-sama." I arched an eyebrow at the honorific, causing her to flush lightly. "I could not refer to you properly while in the forest as I had yet to fully finish my duties there. Now, on the other hand, I am all yours." She gave me a soft smile.

I released a breath, "Honorifics aren't necessary, Melusine."

"I know, but I want to use them."

Shaking my head, I looked towards Rias and her group to see a variety of confused looks; the most entertaining being Issei's, which had him nearly panting at the sight of the ryu at my side. His eyes no doubt at her chest level. "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to Melusine. She is my Familiar and hopefully, your magic instructor." Directing a questioning look to her, I smiled in appreciation at seeing her agreeing nod. Looking to the group, I crossed my arms. "Before we start, I want all of you to see what my training has done for Issei. That way, you're not just making a leap of faith in trusting me, but so you know I actually have an idea of what I'm doing."

That brought a smile to Rias's face. "And here I thought I managed to keep my suspicions secret." The sarcasm was as clear as the blue sky above us.

I laughed and looked to each person in her Peerage. Finally reaching a decision, I locked eyes with Koneko. "Koneko-chan, can I ask you spar with Issei?"

She quickly looked from Himari to me and nodded once. She walked forward and Issei did the same.

"Koneko-chan, I don't want you hold anything back, understand?" She hesitated, giving me a surprised look. I smirked softly and pointed to Issei. "Think of it as a chance to beat the pervert out of him."

"Ah! Senpai, why!?" Issei gave me incredulous and betrayed look as I turned towards him.

"You can call up your Boosted Gear, but no Boost or Promotion, got it? Just use what I taught you and you'll be fine…somewhat…" I then cleared my throat. "Asia-chan."

"Um, yes." The former nun gave me a confused look.

"I'm going to need you to get ready to use your Sacred Gear. These are going to be a difficult and trying ten days. Lots of training and healing, along with cursing my name when you go to bed in pain." I grinned at shuddering groan Issei let out.

"Hai!" She said with a determined frown.

"Mind if I take charge of this spar, Rias-san?" I asked the Gremory heiress.

She smiled and motioned to me. "Please do, _sensei_."

I felt a dark grin appear on my face. "Okay, you two. No holding back, no stopping until I call it. If you're knocked down, but still conscious, you get right back up or I'll give you a good shock to get you going." To make a point, I flexed my hand and covered it in electricity. "Am I understood?"

Surprisingly, to Rias and the others, that lead to Issei nodding once and looking to Koneko with a determined frown. Koneko simply arched an eyebrow and nodded as well.

"Ara ara, Daisuke-kun is taking charge so well. How…illuminating." Akeno licked her lips appreciatively.

I lifted my hand, causing Issei to wordlessly call up Boosted Gear. Letting my hand fall, I said, "Start."

The instant the last syllable left my mouth, Issei was already across the field and right in front of Koneko with his left fist cocked back. Her eyes widened in surprise but she evaded by stepping to the side. She narrowed her eyes as clearly felt a breeze of wind from the punch caused her bangs to fly away from the direction of his punch. The Rook continued regardless, aiming a punch to Issei's midsection.

The Pawn jumped up, slamming his right hand onto her fist and vaulted over her. Turning midair, he lifted his gauntlet to block a back kick Koneko used to counter him. As his body was still in the air, the force of the kick sent him flying back. Issei twisted midair and planted his feet onto a tree on the outskirts of the clearing. He bent his knees and kicked off of the tree, rocketing his body back towards the Rook. Issei reared back his left fist, he threw it forward as he reached Koneko.

The young girl bent her knees and held out both of her hands, confidence evident even in her stoic face that she could stop his attack. However, seconds before Issei reached her, her eyes widened in sudden realization. The impacted of Issei's punch caused Koneko slide back as the Pawn pushed her back with a midair punch. The moment his feet reconnected with the ground, Issei quickly opened his gauntleted fist and grasped her hands with his former punch. Then he suddenly pulled back his right hand and threw it forward, causing it to slam into Koneko's stomach with a dull thud.

The defense granted to her by her Rook piece seemed to barely be enough as the girl's eyes widened in surprise at force of the blow. Following up, Issei opened his fist and pushed onto her stomach while pulling with his left hand. Within seconds, Koneko was airborne when Issei released her. The boy set his feet onto the earth, grounding a stance and pulling back his left fist. Throwing the fist, he let out a grunt as he put more force behind the punch. Koneko quickly put her hands in the way of the punch, catching the top of the gauntlet and twisting herself midair, clearly using her super natural agility to connect a kick.

Issei clearly didn't expect the sudden shift in momentum, but I watched with unhidden amusement as I took notice of Issei ducking his head backwards. He didn't dodge it fully though as the toe of her shoe grazed him on the cheek, sending careening to the side. The Pawn was on his feet in an instant, already charging towards Koneko. She was clearly shocked at his sudden recovery, but kept up with his seemingly wild swings, evading them with graceful ease.

Koneko then dropped low and aimed an uppercut. The blow was avoided as Issei bent backwards quickly and followed up by grabbing her by the arm and twisting his body to the side suddenly, taking advantage of the difference in weight. The young Devil recovered midair, digging her hand into the ground to slow herself down. Coming to a stop, she looked forward only to notice Issei following after her with his right fist cocked back. Koneko slid to the side and ducked, allowing him to swing over her as she slammed her own fist into his unprotected gut.

The Pawn was thrown violently away from Koneko, bouncing lightly on the ground until he came to a stop. Rias looked like she was going to call out in worry, but she stopped seeing him scramble to his feet. A grimace was on his face as he got to his feet, but he clearly fought off any pain he may have felt. Crouching, he lunged for Koneko again. He tried the same tactic, but the girl did the very same think, going as far to punch at his unprotected stomach again. But, the punch never reached him. Issei followed her movements and slid to the side, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward suddenly, overextending the girl's stance.

Issei maneuvered himself so that he jumped just above Koneko and reared back his fist. Pulling his left fist back, he threw his punch forward. The girl twisted suddenly and kicked his fist away with her momentum. However, Issei's second fist drove itself into her stomach, forcing both to the ground. Koneko grunted and managed to get her legs between her and Issei, kicking him away quickly. The two quickly reoriented themselves and lunged towards each other again. Issei pulled back his right hand for a punch, while Koneko kept her hands down, no doubt planning for a counter.

When they got relatively close, I called out. "That's enough! Stop!"

Issei's punch was already flying forward by the time I called out, so he slammed his heel into the ground to stop his forward momentum and opened his hand.

Koneko also came to a stop quickly, in front of the Pawn.

I smirked at the two of them trying to hold back laughter. "Uh, Issei… I think you should pull your hand away…"

"Wha?" He asked me, but looked to his hand. It was open and currently unintentionally cupping Koneko's petite left breast.

"Pervert." Koneko growled out as she threw a punch forward, smashing Issei in the face and sending him flying away.

I laughed lightly and used my lightning to quickly reach and catch him before he disappeared into the forest proper. "Nice job out there. You might have won if I said you could Boost. _Might_ have. Koneko-chan is no amateur, that's for sure."

Issei groaned, both from the punch and I'm sure the sure from the fight proper, too. "You made it end that way on purpose, didn't you?" He growled as I helped him to his feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I remarked with a smirk. "Now, let's get you healed. Asia-chan's going to be doing lots of healing today." I walked forward, allowing Issei to follow behind as he tried not to limp. I looked towards Rias and the others in order to gauge their reactions to what I did for Issei.

Rias was smiling proudly, watching Issei with a sparkle in her eye.

Akeno was focused solely on me, appreciation present in her gaze.

Kiba was shocked, his eyes wide as he looked from Koneko, to Issei, then to me.

Asia was clapping proudly, waving to Issei and telling him he did great.

Koneko was staring at me intently, curiosity present in her hazel eyes.

"So, Rias. Any thoughts on your Servant's sudden evolution?" I asked her with a smug smile.

Rias gave me a thankful smile. "You've done fantastic, Daisuke-san. Issei's grown far from the person that was beaten by Lasciel. You've proven your ability to train others." She looked over to Asia. "Asia, could you heal Issei and Koneko. I'm Daisuke-san isn't done."

"Oh, okay, Buchou!" The blonde Devil raced over to me, bowed and went to Issei.

He looked up to me for confirmation. I pointed to a tree that was out of the way. "Go rest for a bit and let Asia-chan heal you. You and Asia start magical training after we done with the physical stuff." The two of them nodded and went to where I pointed. I walked over to Koneko and said, "You feeling alright? Even without Boosting, Issei can hit pretty hard."

She held out her hands, showing me small scuff marks, but they were otherwise alright. "I'm tough." She said simply.

I laughed lightly and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair lightly. "Yeah you are." I couldn't help but notice the content look on her look, along with hearing a faint purring sound. Narrowing my eyes, I attempted an experiment. Scratching the same spot I would Himari, I managed to get contented purring to come from the girl. This went on for a few moments before she froze.

Of course, the moment she seemed to realize she was purring, Koneko froze, her face subtly turning a shade of red. She reluctantly pulled my hand from her head, turned and walked rather quickly back towards Rias.

The redhead smiled lightly at Koneko before looking back to me, "What's next, Daisuke-sensei?" She joked gently.

"Kiba-san. Himari. Do the same as Koneko and Issei before you. No Sacred Gears; however, everything else is free game." I said as I strode back over to Melusine. "What did you think?"

She hummed softly, "Though I did not see what he was like prior to his training, I am glad to see that my Master is skilled at teaching. It will benefit you in the future, teaching any children you may have." A knowing smile came over her face as she studied me.

I flushed lightly at her words. "There won't be any children with my name scampering around for several more years. I can assure you." I then turned back towards the two individuals who stepped towards each other on the field.

"When I call it, that's when you when start. Understood?" The two of them nodded, drawing their bokken. "Alright…begin!"

Kiba lunged forward, using the Knight's speed to race towards Himari. She, on the other hand, simply held her sword ready. The two met within seconds and Kiba was suddenly sent sprawling to the side, rolling across the ground with a look of surprise on his face. His bokken was a few feet away from him, lying at Himari's feet.

She hooked her foot under it and sent it towards Kiba. When he caught it, that's when she herself shot forwards. Kiba got to his feet and blocked her first attack, but was forced to double back as Himari continued with a barrage of quick, light slashes of her sword. I was confused, didn't she say she was a skill swordswoman. Narrowing my eyes, I finally realized it when I watched her sword impact Kiba's. Her blows were fast and light, striking quickly on his sword and making him slowly lose his grip.

Kiba quickly recovered though, adjusting his grip on the bokken. He matched her attacks with hers, causing several wooden smacking sounds to echo out of the field. The two sword wielders danced across the small field, matching blades as they contested skill against skill. To the untrained eye, it would like a macabre dance of steel and bodies. However, to someone like me, who was trained with the sword, all I saw was able to see were the techniques the two warriors used against one another.

Himari leapt back, held her sword ready and lunged forward. The Gremory Knight swung his sword to meet her, but shockingly enough his sword simply passed through her harmlessly. The Nekoshou only just appeared behind Kiba, shimmering into existence as she aimed a strike at the back of the blonde's head. He spun and blocked her strike, following up with his own extremely quick counter. At that, the two proceeded to continue their fast paced matching of wooden blades.

With an echoing smack, Kiba's sword was wrenched from his hand, followed by Himari twisting behind him. Her foot lashed out and forced him to take a knee. Flipping her sword, she held the blade portion of it against the blonde's throat. Effectively ending the spar.

I blinked once, then said scratched the back of my head. "Um… Not bad you two…" I regarded Himari, "I guess Griselda-sama did teach you." Shaking my head slightly, I simply allowed the two of them to finish.

Himari pulled her book from Kiba and offered him a hand. "I have to say, you really are skilled, Kiba-san. I have only had the chance to duel with my teacher, but this was a truly fun match." She gave a professional nod and helped him to his feet.

"Ah, yes, Himari-san. You were good as well." He paused and gave her a questioning look. "Is it true that…Shizuka-senpai is better than you?"

Himari smiled softly, "Without a doubt, Kiba-san. Though I've never seen him focus solely on using the sword in a battle." Kiba frowned but nodded at that, moving off towards Rias and the others. The young Nekoshou approached me with a wide smile. "Did I do well, Young Master?"

I simply placed a hand on her head, gently scratching her sweet spot. "Really good." She just released a content breath, purring softly as I hit her favorite scratching spot.

"You know me so well, Young Master. Your fingers are magical~." She said, her tone perfectly content.

I sighed at her choice of words, slowly pulling my hands away. "Go stand with the others. Melusine and I are going to continue." She pouted softly and jogged towards to the others. I motioned towards my Familiar, prompting her to follow me. The two of us strode to the center of the field, with Akeno and Rias following our lead. "So, you girls know you're next, huh?"

Rias waved her hand lazily. "Everyone else went. It's only obvious." She smiled lightly.

I smirked lightly, "For this, Melusine and I are going to test how much power you can put into your spells. Just to get an idea of what you can do." I looked to my side, "Does that sound good to you?"

The ryu smiled and nodded, "It seems like a good starting point."

The two of us faced Akeno and Rias. "Akeno-chan, you and I will work together while Melusine and Rias are together." I lifted a hand and conjured a defensive seal, which caused Melusine to do the same. "Now, we've created a powerful shield seal, with limited reserves, that'll help us gauge the strength of your attack spells. I want you to break them. Take all the time you need." That brought a small smile to my Familiar's face, no doubt amused with my playful tone.

"Don't you sound confident…" Rias said softly.

The two of them gathered magic for their attacks and quickly sent their explosive magic towards us. Akeno's lightning bolt struck my seal with surprising force, making me bend my knees and brace my stance to remain in place. Rias's red-outline black blast soared forward and crashed into Melusine's shield. She didn't budge an inch or look a teeny bit strained.

Definitely my better in magic.

"Once more, Akeno-chan. My shield wasn't even cracked." I said with a cocky grin.

The Queen met my eyes with a challenging glint in her eyes. "You're really asking for it, Daisuke-kun? Are you sure you don't want me to hold back?"

I let out a small laugh. "If you can break my shield, I'll willingly take the hit. However, you'll have to beat my defense. Now, show me what the Priestess of Thunder can really do!"

That brought a very suggestive smile to Akeno's face. She licked her lips and whispered softly, "You really know what to say to me, Daisuke-kun." Lightning crackled to life in her hand when she lifted her hand to the sky. All of a sudden, a large bolt of lightning came crashing down from the sky and impacted onto her hand. Then she quickly threw her hand forward, throwing the bolt towards me.

Narrowing my eyes, I allowed a wide smirk to appear on my face as I tensed my body in preparation for the inevitable impact. It slammed onto my seal, forcing me to slide back several feet. Flexing the one arm that held up the seal, I focused on the seal itself, increasing its potency while not adding anymore magic to it. The pressure continued to increase as the power of the spell began to reach its crescendo.

The spell then dispersed in an instant, leaving me still standing with my shield. When I was pushed up, the ground exploded lightly, obscuring me from view. When the dust cleared, per se, I was revealed to be still standing and unharmed, though a crack was present on the shield seal, retreating inwards from the outer edge. "Not bad, Akeno-chan, but you'll have to do better than that." I smirked softly, bending my fingers in the 'come on' gesture.

She looked a bit winded from that last spell, her face flushed with exertion. "Ufufu, Daisuke-kun, where does that stamina come from?"

"Years of practice. Now, try again. That spell actually made me sweat."

The two of them continued to strike spell after spell, until our shields finally broke. Mine broke first, as Melusine's was much stronger than mine, and Akeno's lightning had plenty of piercing power. Rias's Power of Destruction was more of a wider spread of damage, at least the way she used it when tired.

My Familiar looked to one another and let her speak for me. "Rias-san, your ability with your magic is skilled and gifted, for someone as young as you. It's exceptionally powerful." The heiress looked quite proud of the praise. "However, your control over it needs serious work. What you were doing amounted to simply throwing your weight around. While you've yet to run into anyone who could take advantage of that weakness, it's still early. What I'm going to do is help you better control your magic."

Rias nodded, accepting her fault with grace. "I look forward to your help."

Melusine then looked towards Akeno. "Akeno-san, from what I saw of your spells against Daisuke-sama, I noticed that you had a surprising amount of control over your magic. No doubt due to your preference to the element lightning, yes?" When Akeno nodded once, the ryu continued. "However, after that one spell, you were winded and weren't able to cast it again until several moments passed. I think you'll benefit most from stamina training, like Asia-san. Except much more intensive, of course."

She looked to Melusine and bowed her head, "Please take care of me."

My Familiar nodded to me, deferring the last of the preliminary training to me.

I turned and regarded the last member of Rias's Peerage. "Asia-chan, can you come here, please."

The nun put on a determined look and approached me slowly, though I could tell she was nervous.

I regarded her silently for a moment, gauging my next words carefully. "You…don't like to hurt people, do you, Asia-chan?"

She shook her head, "No. I…I don't seeing others in pain. I think that's why the Lord saw fit to give me Twilight Healing." She flinched at mentioning His name, letting out a cute "Auu." She then looked towards the rings on her two hands.

I nodded, "Okay, so nothing offensive then. What do you think about defensive spells?" I lifted my left hand and rattled a string of words, causing a sudden half circle to appear around us. "Barriers, shielding seals like the one Melusine and I used, and absorption seals. These are all things I could show you how to use and help you be more efficient in using them. Would you like to learn them? I was already planning on helping you with magical endurance training, so this would be bit more difficult."

Asia nodded resolutely, a cute determination present in her soft green eyes.

I smiled lightly and dispelled the barrier. "First, I'm going to show you how create a basic defensive seal and have you hold it under a spell. Watch what I do closely and listen carefully to what I say. Magic can sometimes feel like you're doing two things at once." I then spoke slowly, but carefully, as I explained the mechanics of the spell and the appropriate gestures an amateur could use to channel their magic.

Surprisingly, or maybe unsurprisingly, she soaked up the information rather quickly and was able to conjure a seal on her first try. "Now use both of your hands to hold it up. You're a primary caster, unlike me, so channeling your spells through both hands when you're first starting will make things easier." I lifted my left hand and closed my eyes; focusing on my magic, I lowered the overall force of the spell I was planning using. Opening my eyes, I pointed my hand towards her and continued, "I want you to hold your shield for as long as you can. I'm not going to try to break your shield, but gauge where you're currently at in terms of magical reserves." Lightning danced along my arm, focusing on the tip of my finger.

"Um…Daisuke-senpai…" Issei caught my attention, causing me to notice the obvious worry in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him with a small smile. "Don't worry, Issei. I'm not trying to hurt your girlfriend." That caused Issei to sputter and Asia to flush in embarrassment. "Besides, I can tell that Asia-chan will learn easier through subtle, teachings, unlike you, who needs to have everything beat into your skull."

"Hey! Did you call me stupid!?"

"No, you just don't have any natural talent. Painful hard work is the only way for you to get stronger at a reasonable pace. Now, keep quiet. I actually need to focus to keep my power down to a reasonable level." I released a breath and honed in on Asia. "Ready?" She nodded and stood ready to defend. I the released my spell. A stream of lightning shot forward and slammed into her seal. Surprised, Asia nearly dropped the defense. It flickered dangerously, nearly disappearing.

"Asia, visualize. Imagine your seal to be a glass with a hole in the bottom and you're the faucet. My spell hits your seal and causes the water to pour from the hole; it's your job to continuously refill the glass. Understand?" The former nun nodded and closed her eyes. Almost an instant later, her seal became fully corporeal again. "Remember, tell me when you reach your limit. I'll increase the pressure _only_ when you feel absolutely comfortable using and controlling the seal. Just focus on maintain it as long as you can."

Asia squeaked a quiet, "Hai." Keeping her eyes closed, she stayed completely still as she and I maintained our spells. This went on silently, for everyone in the clearing, as Asia and I held our spells for as long as possible.

Half an hour later, Asia called it and I released my spell. The girl followed soon after, but nearly collapsed due to exhaustion. Koneko was at her side in instant. "You really pushed yourself, didn't you?" I asked her softly.

"Hai… Everyone already tried so hard; I wanted to do the same." Asia said softly, short of breath.

I felt a proud smile come to my face. "Good, but don't overdo. Nothing good comes from overextending yourself. Just remember, you're the MVP of this week. Everyone needs you at the top of your game to heal them so we can keep training." Seeing Asia's tired nod, I crossed my arms. "We're done the physical part for today. We can head back inside so the two of you can start Issei and Asia, if she feels up to is, for basic magic training."

Rias nodded and motioned for all of us to follow her. When I walked at her side, she asked, "What's next?"

I shrugged softly, "After you and Akeno feel comfortable with their brief magic education, we talk shop. Basic history and Faction information. Info they need about the Underworld; if she feels up to is, Asia can start the talk about the Church while I finish it up."

"That sounds like a plan." She released a tired breath. "Not much has happened today, yet I feel so…exhausted."

I chuckled darkly, "Today's going to feel a vacation compared to the rest of the training time. If you want to have an idea, ask Issei. He's experience some of my personal manmade Hell. I'm giving all of you Daisuke Shizuka's personal brand of intensive training."

* * *

After Issei and Asia's brief lecture and practice on basic magic, we were all sitting around a table, well, Melusine as sitting next to me as her lower body didn't make it plausible for her to sit in a chair, in the dining room of the villa. Rias had just finished the lecture on Great War, how the hierarchy of the Underworld worked and about the different families that survived the War.

Which was all stuff I already heard from Sona.

It was then Asia's turn. She stood in front of everyone and spoke about the different aspects of the noncombatant side of the church, like literal exorcisms, holy water, the Bible and other things of the like.

When she started to unintentionally hurt herself by trying to read the Bible, I chose that moment to step in and take over.

"Alright, alright, Asia-chan. You can stop hurting yourself." I said softly, gently taking the Bible from her. "Take a seat, I'll take over from here." She nodded to me and quickly made her way over to the table, sitting next to Issei.

Crossing my arms, I looked to each and everyone at the table. Nodding once, I cleared up my throat. "All of you know what an Exorcist is, so I don't have to explain it too thoroughly. The military force the Church has within its control runs on seniority and merit; experience and prestige are what net you high ranking positions within the Church. However, there's an unspoken aspect of promotion that opens up an entire can of worms. Politics. Nearly everything the Church decides, that doesn't come directly from Kingdom in the sky is made by the old fogies that have the most political power."

I cleared my throat, "As for the Exorcists themselves, aside from the countless trainees that go through a selection process, there are at most a number of battle ready Exorcists in the lower double digits. The number always sways from 30 to 40, while either rising or falling depending on the skirmishes that take place and when new recruits are accepted. However, as callous as this may sound, they are only the grunts, only the foot soldiers. They don't get much respect as they either just start out, or have very little talent."

"If plausible, they move in groups of either two, or more preferably, three. If you ever have to engage enemy Exorcists and only see one or two, then keep an eye out for any other possible ones. They come equipped with the standard manufactured Light sword and, if skilled with it, a Light pistol. As you already know, they are extremely lethal to Devils."

I paused and called up Kusanagi, regarding the sword thoughtfully for a moment. "However, within the Exorcists are a few who can wield Holy Swords, whether they be Durandal, Caliburn, my Kusanagi or an Excalibur fragment." The last one caused Kiba to scowl dangerously. "These Exorcists are given preferential treatment due to their circumstances and trained beyond the basics. They are sent to the best possible teachers and pushed to be stronger, faster, smarter and well, just better."

Placing Kusanagi on the side table, I regarded the Peerage in front of me. "Within that select group, there are five, or four now, Exorcists that stand above all of the others. Those five were considered to be the best of the best and given whatever they need in order to further their skills. Those five, now four, are _the_ most dangerous Exorcists the Church has to offer. As you all are now, compared to the any one of them, you'd be nothing but lambs to the slaughter." I regarded Rias and her Peerage alone, warning them of the possible danger.

Rias regarded me intently for a moment, then said, "You said 'now four'. What do you mean by that?"

I felt a small smirk appear on my face. "Easy. I was one of the five. Before Sona turned me into a Devil, I was one of the Church's Five Strongest Exorcists. You really don't they'd send just _anybody_ to hunt down Anduriel and his troupe, did you?"

That brought about a pregnant pause to the group when they seemed to see me in a new light. I had already told Sona this particular tidbit of information and had asked that I not tell it too many people. Info like this could cause the both of us to gain too much notoriety too fast and she, like me, wanted to remain under the radar under the right time came along. However, I trusted Issei, Rias, Akeno and the others. They were naïve to how the world worked, like Sona and her Peerage, but I could see potential in them. I may not be the strongest guy around, but I have the experience to close the gap.

Hell, I'm not ashamed to say that I've gotten my ass kicked more than I care to share, all in the name of getting stronger so that I'd get kicked around less. If I could impart what little wisdom I had to help my friends not get smacked around too often, then I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the other four Exorcists?" Rias asked after the pause, her gaze intrigued.

"No." I said simply, crossing my arms defiantly. "I personally knew three of them and am, or maybe was considering my current situation, close friends with one of them. Though I'm a Devil now, I refuse to give out personal information about someone who trusted me." I paused and grimaced, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. The four of us made a magically binding contract to never give information about each other to anyone outside our small group. It's one of the most annoyingly binding spells I've ever made. I can't even tell anyone what their genders are…"

"Where are you ranked amongst them?" Melusine asked, intrigued by the topic, while allowing the other Devils process the information I was giving them.

I held up a hand. Pulling down my first finger, I started, "When it comes to sheer destructive power, I'm first. Collateral damage is unfortunately one my worst habits." I lowered second finger, "When it comes to pure skill in combat, i.e. adapting on the fly to sudden momentum shifts or countering enemy attacks, I'm the median." Lowering a third finger, I released a small breath. "When it comes to overall combat capability, I'm the weakest."

That brought wide-eyed shocked looks to Rias, Akeno and Issei's face.

"Senpai, you were the weakest!?" Issei said with a hint of fear in his tone.

I released a groan, shaking my head. "You're misunderstanding. 'Strength' has too many different connotations to be quantified. What I meant was that I have too many skills that don't mesh too well when used in concert. I'm a swordsman; I'm a practicing Magician; I need to control my Gear or else it goes out of control; I have basic training in hand to hand combat. Compared to the others, I'm simply a jack of all trades. They have skills that better compliment their own…personal styles. Because of that discrepancy, my combat efficiency isn't as high as the others." I then grinned wildly, "That doesn't mean I still can't kick all of your asses though!"

That seemingly broke the tension, causing all of them to laugh in response to my outburst. Well, except for Issei, as he had an expression on his face that made it like he knew from experience.

Let's just say that while he is learning quickly, I still have to put him in his place when his ego gets too out of control. It's both a learning experience for him and a cathartic release for me.

A few moments later, Koneko slowly stopped laughing and cocked her head cutely to the side. "What about the fifth?"

Her soft question caused me to pause. Frowning softly, I scratched the side of my head. "That's the one Exorcist I haven't met. They're an enigma, someone no one save for Seraph's know. However, there's something that the four of us understood. This Exorcist was the best of us; not the strongest, nor the fastest, but the most efficient."

I released a breath and shook my head. "Well, that's enough Church related info. All of you have more important things to worry about. Like getting a good night's sleep. Because I can assure you, this will be very _long_ ten days for all of you."

* * *

"Issei, Asia, I like potatoes and all, but even I think this is too much." I said in complete deadpan as I looked to the veritable mountain of chopped potato on my plate. It was larger than my head. Granted, I was hungry, and while not as hungry as the people I was training, but even I felt the need to point it out.

Issei scratched the back of his sheepishly, "Ah, sorry about that. I kind of got carried away."

"You're damn right. I doubt I've seen this many potato in one place, ever. "You could feed an army and still have leftovers." I said with a small smile as I took a bite. "It is quite good, though. Those herbs you found, Kiba-san, work exceptionally well with the flavor."

The Knight nodded once, though he flinched at the movement. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he grimaced as he rubbed the formed bruise.

Rias took that moment to cut in, "So, what do you think so far? Of our progress, that is?"

I hummed in thought, taking another bite out of Potato Mountain. "I'd say everyone's coming along swimmingly. It's been three days and no one's collapsed from overexertion, so I call that a success." I smiled lightly, taking another bite.

She regarded me for a moment, the sighed. "Overexertion? That's what you're worried about?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm not worried. I know all of you take care of yourselves, so I don't have to hold back out of fear of any of you hurting yourselves. That way, you get the most out of your training, while cursing my name for putting you through the worst hell I can imagine." I explained nonchalantly, smirking at the small giggle that escaped Himari, who was sitting on my left.

"Ufufu, are you sure you don't like to cause others pain, Daisuke-kun? If that's the case, then I'm sure we'll get along even better than I originally thought." Akeno said suggestively.

"No, I don't get pleasure from causing all of you pain." I regarded her with a small smile. "Though, I am curious as how you originally thought we'd get along." I smirked at the Queen.

"Are you trying to get me to say something personal, Daisuke-kun? I can promise you, it'll take more than sweet talk to make me open up." She spoke seductively, her tone full of so much innuendo that it caused even Kiba to flush lightly and Issei to start to daydream; though he was quickly stopped by thudding sound beneath the table. He groaned and looked to Koneko, who was glaring at him.

"I'm not trying to make you do anything. You're the one putting it all out on the table, Akeno-chan." I grinned as I locked eyes with her.

"No flirting at the table." Koneko said abruptly, a small scow on her flushed face as she looked pointedly at me.

Melusine laughed into her sleeve. "It seems Koneko-chan is jealous." That caused the girl to look to my familiar with a small glare, but she didn't say anything to refute it.

At that, we simply continued to eat, taking part on idle conversation to pass the time.

After we finally finished, Rias brought up the topic of bathing before bed. Issei was instantly on board. Seeing this, the redhead smiled lightly. "I don't mind if you join us, Issei-kun; we just have to make sure everyone else doesn't mind. I sure don't."

Flushing deeply, Asia said, "I don't mind, Buchou."

However, before anyone else could respond, Koneko spoke up, "No perverts." Issei deflated instantly, falling forward in his sear in overblown despair. Then, surprisingly enough, the very same girl looked to me and said, "I wouldn't mind Daisuke-sempai." Her voice was soft and almost unnoticed.

"Ara ara, I don't think I'd mind either. I'd love to wash his back, after all." Akeno said with a playful smile.

Rias gave a small shrug. "I'd like to repay you for helping us and causing you trouble earlier, so I don't mind either." That caused Akeno to give her a knowing smirk.

Melusine smiled sweetly, "I would not mind in the least if Daisuke-sama joined us."

Himari crossed her arms under her bust with a smirk, "I belong to the Young Master, both in body and soul. I care not if he joins; I would prefer it actually."

"Oi…" I said to all of them. Honestly, the thought of joining these beautiful women was something most men would be tripping over themselves to get. Unfortunately, I knew for a fact that my self-control would spiral out of control if I went through with this; since I was now in a relationship, I'd prefer not to ruin it within the first week.

Of course, that's when I heard my savior speak, in the form of the shy and ever so innocent Asia Argento.

"Ano, I think Daisuke-san is a good friend, but I…wouldn't feel comfortable…" She said softly.

I stood, pushing my chair back. "There you have it." I found that I spoke a bit too fast and cleared my throat. "Asia-san has vetoed my entry. Now if you don't mind, I'll go to the baths." I turned and walked out of the room, but without muttering under my breath, "After a nice, cold shower to calm down."

Unfortunately, my voice was heard, as the sound of the girls giggling at my words caused to me hurry my pace out of the room.

* * *

Nine of the ten days passed with a combination of death threats, pained groans, and promises to return the favor tenfold. Fittingly enough, all of these were directed right towards me. Oddly enough, however, Issei never uttered a single one. Kiba and Rias, especially Rias when she finally understood Issei's pain, continuously threatened to kill me in my sleep. All I got out of Koneko and Asia, were pained groans; I was honestly surprised by the soft-spoken former sister, I never expected the subtle steel she had in her. Akeno was the one promising to return the favor, though I was never sure if she meant it literally or…another way, one I refuse to fully acknowledge because it's one of the few subjects I fear the most.

Asia progressed quickly in her training, increasing her magical stamina in leaps and bounds. She was proficient in both seal shields and barriers, able to call them up in an instant. Her one fault was maintaining them under a constant, overwhelming force. All it took was one sudden shock and her concentration was shot.

Kiba was faster and stronger, able to fight on an equal on Himari. Which basically meant not be disarmed every five seconds. After the two of them got used to each other in combat, I took Kiba aside and sparred with him myself, keeping him on his toes as I pushed him more and more. I didn't hold back, striking every blind spot I could find without mercy. It helped with increasing his pain threshold and ability to keep an eye on his weaknesses.

Koneko was much more agile, able to push her natural grace even farther and still have her overwhelming strength behind ever blow. She was the most agile person in the team, able to move her body with frightening ability.

Akeno's ability with her lightning magic became even more effective, as she was able to cast more with her reserves before she had to let them recharge over time. Her control was frightening to behold; even with my Gear and personal preference and affinity towards lightning and other aspects of the storm, I found that she had even more skill with it than I did.

Rias also flourished under the training, though her attention was constantly pulled elsewhere. I honestly couldn't blame her, since her entire future rode on the results of this training. I quickly forced her to focus, shocking her with an occasional jolt of electricity. As such, her control over her Power Destruction became much more fine-tuned. Of all the people here, Melusine helped Rias the most, as he knowledge of magic further outstripped mine.

Issei, on the other hand, grew the most out of the group. Though he struggled against Koneko at the start of the training session, he thrived as I pushed him. He silently pushed through the pain as we went through our routine of training. We'd spar shortly for little under an hour and I'd find as much as I could to exploit. Afterward, I'd tell him what he did wrong and he'd tell me what he wanted from that particular session. The one thing he said during that particular training escapade allowed me to see just how seriously he was taking it. "Get stronger for Buchou."

It was for that reason all of six of them were together, facing me as I stood across from them in the field.

"Let me guess this straight, Daisuke-san. You want all of us," Rias waved her hand, motioning to her and everyone in her Peerage. "To fight you?"

I nodded once, "Yep. With the intent to kill. I want to see if you all are up to snuff." I hefted Kusanagi and rolled my shoulders, allowing lightning to dance along my form.

She crossed her arms. "This seems to be excessive, don't you think? Even from you."

"I think it's rather straightforward, to be honest. Melusine, Himari and I have trained all of you these past eight days. One the ninth day, today, I want to test you, to see if you all actually got stronger." I smiled lightly, remaining silent for a few moments, then allowed it to darken. "If you can't pass my test…you'll never be able to beat Riser."

That caused Rias to get serious, her eyes narrowing dangerously in my direction.

"Buchou." Koneko's voice caught her attention, causing Rias to look towards the Rook. "We can do it."

"We'll kick Yakitori's ass, Buchou. Senpai just wants to make sure we're ready." Issei said softly, though his eyes never left me.

Akeno laughed into her hand, "I think we can do it, Rias-buchou. After all, don't you want to give some payback to Daisuke-kun?"

Kiba gave her a determined gaze. "We can do it."

Asia clenched her hands and pouted with determination. "We've learned so much!"

The Gremory heiress smiled softly, "I guess you're all right." She placed a hand on her hip and stood at forefront of her group. "Everyone, are you ready?" They all replied in unison, all serious and ready to follow. "What about you, Daisuke-san?"

I chuckled lightly, letting Kusanagi rest on my shoulder. "I'm perfectly ready and willing. All I have to say is this: come at me with everything you've got. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'll finish it too quickly."

Rias smiled at that, her eyes narrowing at my subtle challenge. "Well then, let's get started."

At that, the final test began.


	9. Against All Odds

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Hmm, I feel like changing canon. So that's what I did. Anyway, this chapter was quite fun to write. The Rating Game is still similar to canon, but I made the Gremory group more…efficient. They're far from unbeatable, still fallible, I think, but are still good enough to raise some hell._

_I originally planned to incorporate the postgame banquet/engagement party into this chapter, but the Game and the conclusion/flashback to the training grew a bit more than I initially thought. _

_Regardless, I like writing this chapter, I quite like it. _

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_Anyway, read/review/enjoy… etc., etc…_

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Nine

Against All Odds

Himari and I strode into Sona's house, seeing her in the living room. She looked up to see me, her eyebrow arched. "You're back early. Are they done training? It's only been nine days." It was indeed only the ninth day, or currently at night, then end of the ninth day.

I shrugged a single shoulder, "I told them to take it easy on the tenth day. I did push them rather hard from day two to eight. I just tested all of them earlier today and found that they were all ready." I'd also rather not mention that they managed to put me through my paces, simply by attacking me constantly and from all angles. It took quite a bit of my own self-control to not use my more lethal techniques.

There'd probably be nothing left of the villa if I did that.

Sona nodded once, a small smile gracing her face. "I see. Thank you, Daisuke-san. Rias is a dear friend of mine. I am glad you helped her. Even if you did offer it without consulting me." At the end, she gave me a half-hearted, but pointed glare.

"I know, I know. However, I think Rias-san and everyone will do quite a number on Riser's Peerage, if not Yakitori-kun himself." Himari and I walked further into the living room, but I paused when I saw my Nekoshou nodding off faintly. "Himari, you look tired. How about you head to bed earlier?"

She looked up to me and shook her, "Ah, no, Young Master. I'm fine, just a little winded is all. It has been a busy week for me, after all."

I regarded her sternly. "Go to bed. You're dead on your feet. I won't have you collapsing simply because you were too stubborn to listen."

Himari pouted at me, her violet eyes meeting mine with a cute pleading stare. When I didn't budge, her pout vanished to reveal a small smile. "I knew you cared strongly for me. I am glad that you were to find me."

Sighing softly, I gave her a quick scratch on her favorite spot. "Of course I care. Now hurry to bed." She contently closed her eyes as I scratched, but nodded absently, reluctantly stepping away from me and heading up the stairs. I sighed softly and walked towards one of the seats. Taking a seat, I relaxed into the comfortable.

"That was rather mature of you, Daisuke-san. I have to say, I am pleasantly surprised." Sona sounded pleased as she regarded me a slight smile.

I shrugged a single shoulder, "She's been working hard for my sake during the training retreat. It was my responsibility to make sure she took care of herself." I reached forward and grabbed one of the books I think Sona set out earlier. "What have you and the others been up to while I was gone?"

"Just preparing the broadcasting system for the Rating Game. I volunteered to take care of it since it will be Rias's first Rating Game. I couldn't miss it even if I wanted to." Sona regarded me silently before asking her next question. "Where's Melusine-san? Wasn't she supposed to join you at the retreat?"

"I asked her to stay behind with Rias and the others, to make sure they don't try to hurt themselves with some last minute training. Rias wasn't particularly happy when I told her to relax on the tenth day."

"No training on the last day? Why would you say that?"

I gave Sona a deadpan look. "It's common sense to rest your body after intensely training for several days, even with a healer reducing the strain. They may feel like they've healed, but Asia-chan's healing didn't recharge their stamina. What the training I made them do was two-fold: first, it increased their physical capability, stamina and strength, which is the most obvious; second, it helped them with their resistance to pain. The second portion of the training isn't something they'd notice immediately, because of Asia-chan's healing, but it'll help them last longer." I've done that enough, both on my own and for Irina and Xenovia. It's because of that destructive training that I'm as capable as I am.

"That's…effective. I can't wait to see what you do for the rest of us." Sona replied with a small smile.

I gave her a confident smile, "While some of your skills may be beyond me, I can do all I can to create specialized conditioning training. More strength and stamina, physical and magical, always helps no matter where we are in life."

My King nodded at that. After a few moments of silence, Sona slowly asked, "Daisuke-san, do you want to play a quick game of chess?"

"Sure." I said as I closed my book, moving to the seat across from her as she placed a chess set on the table. She and I prepared the pieces and she made the first move. The two of us played gradually, taking out time as we each took a turn. Piece after piece moved as we began our silent strategizing, planning several moves ahead as we continued the game. Trading move after move, we unwillingly sacrificed our pieces in order to gain the upper hand.

With one final move, I took a piece and situated my Rook across from her King. "Check." I said softly as I examined the board.

Sona placed a hand on her chin, examining the board and looking rather deep in thought. Her beautifully violet eyes moved slowly and deliberately across the board, clearly taking in every piece as she debated on what move to make. Her hand moved over the board and moved a piece, then quickly moved it back when she found her King was still in danger. She pursed her lips in thought as she continued to deliberate. After a moment, her eyes widened with surprise as her mouth opened with a slight 'pop'. "I…believe that move was really a checkmate, Daisuke."

I narrowed my eyes and looked over the board, reading the pieces and all the possible moves that were possible. Blinking one, I let out a small smile. "I…I guess you're right." Looking up to Sona, I met her eyes and allowed a smirk to fall into place. "Looks like I finally won, eh?"

Her eyes tracked the board, then moved them up to meet mine, a curious twinkle resided in them. "I guess you did."

I checked the clock, realizing that it was rather late. "Huh… I guess we took a bit long." I began to pick up the pieces. "You go on ahead to bed. I'll clean up."

Sona regarded me with intent before standing. "I…I guess I'll leave you to it then. Don't stay up too late. Tsubaki was rather…despondent with you gone."

I laughed lightly at her words, allowing her to leave while I took my time putting everything away. The board and pieces went away rather painlessly, along with a few of the books that were haphazardly sitting around on the tables. After completely putting everything away, I made my way upstairs and went to bed.

I was out before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I was leaning against one of the chairs, dressed casually for the day off from school. Blue jeans, a white shirt with a grey jacket over it. I had spoken with Tsubaki earlier in the day and though she kept herself perfectly under control, I could see the excitement in her eyes. This was going to be a day just for the two of us, a day in the town. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to rest a bit. Even after getting a full nights rest, I was still a bit sore and tired. After all, I trained just as hard as Rias and the others, it's just that my body is used to the strain. I chuckled softly, imagining how the others were feeling.

"Daisuke-kun."

My eyes opened slowly, regarding the source of the voice. Tsubaki was dressed in a modest looking white blouse, which fit her rather well. She also wore a light blue that fell to just below her knees. In her hand, she held blue bag, with an ornament hanging of the side, one that had the Sitri family crest. She fidgeted shyly as she looked up to me with a flushed expression on her face.

I smiled lightly, "This suits you, Tsubaki-chan. Really cute!"

She blushed even more. "Thank you…"

I walked towards the door, opening it. She walked outside and followed after her, yelling into the house. "We're heading out!"

"Have fun you two!" I heard Momo reply as I shut the door after her.

Within moments, thanks to an opportune teleport, we stepped out of an alley and stepped into the rather crowded shopping district, which held both places to purchase foods, and various shops. "Is there anywhere you want to go first?"

She paused and simply said, "We can just walk around and go wherever catches our eye. That way we can talk."

I smiled at that and lead us out of the alley. There were quite a few people that strode by us, almost too many as we could be easily separated. Frowning lightly, I gently took Tsubaki's hand. She paused, flushing when our hands met. "Don't want to get separated, do you?"

Tsubaki shook her head, a hesitant smile on her face.

I gently pushed through the crowd, keeping a hold on her hand as we made our way through the crowd. Swimming through the crowd, I used my height to look over the top of the crowd to search for a café or something. My eyes moved quickly and I managed to locate, strangely enough, a café. Motioning towards it, I said to Tsubaki. "Let's go over there until the crowd thins out, okay?"

"Yeah." She said as I lead her through the busy street. Maneuvering through the crowd, I managed to lead us to the café and hold the door open for her. When we entered, one of the waitresses escorted us over to a table.

I relaxed into my seat, smiling softly. "Finally out of the crowd, huh?" When our drinks arrived, I took a small sip and decided to start up a conversation. "I'd like to think we know one another a bit, right? But I'd like to know more about you."

"Ah, okay, Daisuke-kun. You have to tell me more about you too, okay?"

"Of course." I replied with a wide smile.

She blushed lightly and nodded, "Alright. Well, I was born to a clan specialized in purifying evil spirits. We were meant to fight off malignant spirits that refused to pass on." She paused, frowning softly. I remained silent, opting to let her continue rather than saying anything. "Unfortunately for me, I was born with an ability connected to mirrors. I could call out to spirits through them; because of that, they isolated me." Then she smiled, though it was small. "Kaichou found me, though, and made her Queen. Working with Sona allowed me to find contentment and even allowed my ability with mirrors to change into what it was meant to be, my Sacred Gear, Mirror Alice."

"That's good. I'm glad you managed to find a home."

Tsubaki nodded lightly, "Yeah, not much aside from that. I do occasionally help Kaichou with tasks related to the Sitri family. The Queen is not only meant to be the strongest Piece a Devil has, but they're also supposed to aid the King when it comes to other duties." She paused and gave me a soft look. "So, about you?"

I released a breath and lightly ruffled my hair. "Huh, let me see. I…was orphaned at a pretty young age, but the Church found me only a few weeks later. After a few days of helping me get settled, I was escorted through the Church, with them pointing out various places that I would no doubt go during my time there." I paused and let out a small laugh. "They were very lax with me at first, but during a field trip to Kyoto, my presence seemed to have caused Kusanagi to react." Snorting lightly, I grinned widely, "Imagine my surprise when I saw a giant flash of light, followed by a Holy Sword sticking in the ground right in front of me. Unfortunately for Kyoto, when I grabbed the sword's hilt, my Gear was activated and a giant snow storm descended upon the city." That brought out a small laugh from her.

"When the Church found out about that, I was quickly put into the Exorcist program. With that, though, they introduced me to Griselda Quarta, someone who would later become someone I'd consider a mother figure. She pushed me farther than anyone else I've ever met, teaching me everything I know; it's also through her that I ended up meeting my two closest friends, Irina and Xenovia." I paused at that, frowning lightly. It didn't exactly feel the best hearing their names. Shaking my head, I released a breath. "Other than that, nothing of consequence happened. I rose through the ranks and ended up becoming one of the five strongest Exorcists of the Church. Missions were difficult, but I fulfilled with only a little problem."

I grinning widely, lifting my drink. "All that's left is the future. Let's toast to it."

Tsubaki nodded and lifted her glass, tapping mine with it. "To the future."

"To the future."

At that, we ordered our food and ate, while trading kind and entertaining small talk. The crowd outside shrank in size as the rush for food shopping began to fizzle out, leaving only the occasional group of students who were out with friends. At the end of our meal at the café, we went outside and began to meander around for the next hour or two.

However, as we were just enjoying each other's company, a familiar face made himself known.

"If it isn't Sitri's Pawn…" Azazel stepped out a nearby store, carrying a small plastic bag. He wore a simple yukata with an easygoing smirk on his face. When his eyes moved to the girl at my side, his smirk grew into a grin. "And her Queen?" He looked back to me. "Ho, the two of you wouldn't to be on a date, now would you?"

Tsubaki regarded the Governor-General of Grigori with unveiled suspicion, her hand twitching lightly as she wished she were carrying her Naginata. When she remembered she wasn't carrying it, she frowned and took a loose stance.

I didn't move an inch, instead taking a moment to prepare my Gear. "Azazel-san, what brings you here?"

He laughed lightly, not caring in the least about our reactions. "I just decided to do a little food shopping. Enough about me: I want to know about the two of you. You guys are on a date, aren't you?" Azazel grinned and looked towards me, "C'mon, you tell your ol-" He quickly paused and gave me a calculative look; there was a moment of contemplation as the two of us locked eyes. I was confused at what he was going to say, and he seemed to be deliberating something. The seemingly normally upbeat Fallen Angel was silent as he regarded me intently; after a few moments, he smiled lightly. "I hear that the Gremory girl is playing against the Phenex in a Rating Game."

"Yes. They are. Why do you ask?" Tsubaki replied evenly, her tone crisp and professional.

Azazel massaged his chin in thought. "I'm curious as to how it could go. Mind setting it up so I can watch? It gets a bit dull just sitting around in my office."

"I'll see what Kaichou says about that." Noticing that I remained silent, Tsubaki decided to reply.

"Not much else I can ask for, I guess." Azazel laughed lightly. "I can tell you guys are busy. I'll stop by another time, Daisuke. I'd like to study that Gear of yours when you're not as busy." He strode passed us, his hand landing on my head and ruffling my hair softly as he walked away.

The two of us were still for a moment, listening and waiting for Azazel to fully leave. Straining my ears, I heard the faint sound of ruffled and flapping wings as he clearly took flight.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, allowing my body to release the tension that I had pent up. "Why do really think he was really here? Any ideas?"

"Azazel-san is known to have an interest in Sacred Gears. With yours, it's a given that he'd keep an eye on you." Tsubaki supplied as she stepped to the side, crossing her arms under her bust in thought.

I frowned; a part of me wanted to track him down and ask what he meant by 'your ol-'. It struck me as…something that affected me specifically, however, I had a feeling that that same 'something' was keeping me from following him. Sighing softly, I shook my head, "You're probably right." I looked around the pathway and caught sight of something familiar. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan, have you ever been to an arcade?"

* * *

"Excuse our intrusion." Sona said as she pushed the door to the Occult Research clubroom open. Tsubaki and I followed her into the room. She took her place in front of us, facing Rias and the others. Kiba and Issei sat on one couch, while Koneko and Asia sat across from them. Akeno was standing at Rias's side. Grayfia was currently standing silently behind the desk, as if waiting.

"Ah, Sona. Are you going to watch?" Rias asked her politely, though I could see the subtle tense hunched of her shoulders.

"Of course." Sona smiled lightly. "There's no way I'd miss my childhood friend's first Rating Game. I've even volunteered to help broadcast the Game."

Rias smiled lightly, "I see, thank you, Sona."

My King turned her head to face me. "Do you have anything to say before we leave? I'm sure that you'd _love_ to impart some wisdom." Sarcasm seemed to drip from her every word.

I snorted lightly, "I don't do words of wisdom, but I'll see what I can do." I stepped forward and looked to Rias. "Did you all at least rest on the last day, or were you rather adamant about training till the very end?"

Rias gave me a tired glare, but smiled. "Melusine didn't exactly give us a choice. She's rather thorough when it comes your orders." I smiled widely at that.

"How do you feel about this?"

"I won't lie, just a little nervous. It's not every day you're entire life focuses on a single game." Rias added with a shaky smile.

I regarded her with a narrowed eyes, then smiled lightly. "I'm not going to try give you an awesomely motivational speech. You probably won't want to hear it, so I won't waste my breath. All I'll say is this: believe in your, and everyone else's, skills. I didn't help all of you these past nine days to just watch you give in to some jitters."

Rias gave me a confident smile. "That sounded like a motivational speech to me."

I rolled my eyes at her, looking towards Issei. "Oi, Ero-kohai." That caused Issei to suddenly look towards me. "I can't kick Yakitori's ass myself, so I'm asking you to do in my place. I can trust you to do that, right?"

Issei gave me a confident grin. "Hell yeah, you can! We're having chicken tonight!"

That caused everyone in the room, save for Grayfia, to laugh lightly, thereby breaking the tension. Smiling widely, I shook my head. "Hit 'em hard and never let up. I'm sure you can win." I then looked to everyone in the room, "All I can say is good luck. Kick ass and take names." Lifting a hand, I saluted half-heartedly.

Sona looked to Tsubaki and me, "Tsubaki, Daisuke, the two of you head on without me. I need to speak with Rias."

"At once, Kaichou." Tsubaki said as she bowed to her, while I simply shrugged and walked towards the door. My action elicited a sigh from Sona, who simply shook her head. I stepped over to the door and opened it allowing Tsubaki to leave first.

"'Daisuke', huh, Sona? Did he wi-" I closed the door behind, feeling a little curious as to what they were talking about. Falling into step alongside her, I walked with Tsubaki as we headed towards our viewing room.

"How do you think they'll do?" Tsubaki asked me.

I released a small breath. "I have all the confidence that they'll pound his Peerage into the ground. It's the power that the Phenex has that makes me wonder."

"What makes you say that? Is Rias's Peerage that strong?"

I paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "It's not because they're strong; it's because his Peerage is all for show. Yes, he has a full fifteen in his Peerage, but that's all they have: numbers. None of them had presence, that feeling you get when you stand in front of someone with strength. Truthfully, the only person I noticed that had potential was the woman in purple; his Queen, I'm assuming from where she stood in the group." I paused and crossed my arms, "It's not his Peerage I'm concerned about, it's the regeneration that Phenex has."

Tsubaki nodded and spoke softly, "They'll have to fight through all of his Peerage first, so that when they finally reach Riser-sama, they'll be too magically exhausted to do the necessary amount of damage necessary to render him unable to continue."

I smirked softly, "Got it in one. Smart _and_ beautiful. I knew there was a reason I like you as much as I do."

That caused her cheeks to darken considerably as we reached our room. Opening the door, I allowed Tsubaki enter first and looked up to the screens that hovered above the table. Walking over to the table, I took a seat on the opposite end of the table, all while fighting the urge to prop my feet up on the table. After a few moments, Sona strode into the room and shut the door. "They'll be beginning the Game shortly. I trust everything is in place?"

"Yes. Momo-chan and I made the final adjustments. Everything should be displayed in perfectly clear high-definition!" I proclaimed with a wide smile as I crossed my arms.

Sona released a somewhat tired breath, "You're too much…" At that, she took her seat and looked towards the screens.

After a few moments, a voice came from them.

"_The Rating Game between Rias Gremory-sama and Riser Phenex-sama will begin momentarily. Preparing the field, now."_ Grayfia's voice was loud and clear for all to hear.

"Well, Daisuke, let's see how your training helped them." Sona said softly, directing her attention towards the screens.

The three of us were quickly treated to the sight of the school, though the air above it was a florescent green, swirling lazily and giving off an otherworldly feel. I frowned lightly at the setting for the battle. It seemed…lazy to me. Why have it set up like the school when they're just going to destroy it anyway? Mentally shrugging, I simply watched as Kiba sprinted from the old school house, Akeno take flight out of the building, and Issei with Koneko heading towards the center of the battlefield.

"What exactly did you do for them? When I spoke with Rias, they didn't feel any stronger." Sona asked me, her eyes not leaving the screens.

I felt myself smile at her words. "That's the thing about my training, it's not meant to make you _look_ or _feel_ stronger. It internalizes everything, increase physical and magical stamina, makes you physically stronger, and allows you tank more damage without collapsing. I didn't teach them anything, aside from Asia-chan. All I did was help them learn in their own way."

Issei and Koneko raced into the gym, vanishing from one of the screens and appearing in another. The two of them looked to the main floor of the gym to see four of Riser's Pieces. All of them were women, one of which was the one I intercepted ten days ago. She held her staff confidently, smirking towards the two enemy Pieces in front of her. The second was a young woman in a low cut Chinese dress and had her hair up in two buns, with the rest falling down to her shoulders. The remaining two were a pair of twins dressed in white gym shirts and a pair of bloomers.

"That Rook…she has power equivalent to a Queen." Koneko's voice sounded as though she were sitting next to me. "Issei-senpai, you handle the Pawns; I'll take the Rook." Then without another word, she shot forward, surprising all but Issei with her sudden burst of speed. The white hair Rook crashed her fist into the opposing Rook with shocking force. In response, the Rook was violently thrown away. Koneko then lunged after her, getting away from the remaining Pawns.

Issei simply nodded, not speaking and lifting his gauntlet.

**[Boost!]**

The green gem flashed to life for an instant, the deep voice booming from the Gear. Immediately after, Issei lunged forward and threw his fist forward, clearly hoping to finish at least one of them before the skirmish went into full swing.

The three, already made wary after Koneko's first attack, were mildly prepared for Issei's sudden assault. They jumped away from him and readied their own weapons. Shockingly enough, the pair of twins both pulled out matching chainsaws. The two of them then shot forward, crying out in glee, in the hopes to disembowel Issei. He, on the other, was clearly shocked at the sudden appearance of the chainsaws.

"What the hell?! Are you kidding me?"

In spite of his obvious shock, Issei was able to expertly maneuver out of their range every time they swung their weapon.

"I take it that it's due to your tutelage that Hyoudou-san is able to avoid those attacks?" Sona said with what I swear was a hint of pride in her voice.

I shrugged lazily, "It was one of the first things I hammered into his head. It doesn't matter how strong you are, how legendary your weapon is, or how awesome your teacher is, if you can't dodge a simple attack, then you're not going to live when you're fighting people that can kill you with a flick of the wrist." I let out a wry chuckle. "I used Kusanagi to make him learn quickly. Nothing motivates someone faster than the threat of a painful death." I paused and shook my head, "Well, there is _one_ thing that motivated him more, but I'd prefer to save that for a rainy day."

"That's rather…insightful of you, Daisuke." Sona said approvingly, I could hear the amusement in her tone.

I simply shrugged, my attention going back to the match.

**[Boost!]**

When I looked back to the fight, I noticed that Issei was on the offensive. As one of the chainsaw wielders swung her weapon towards his left side, I swear I could see a faint smirk on his face. Issei suddenly threw his gauntlet to the side, causing the weapon to jerk in the girls grasp and stumble forward in shock. That led to Issei crashing his right fist into her stomach. The Pawn leaned forward in pain, gasping at the sudden blow. Issei then sidestepped past her, pushing her onto the ground with his left, gauntleted, hand.

I didn't miss the small circular seal that appeared on the girl's shoulder.

"You bastard! You can't hit my sister!" The second chainsaw user charged recklessly towards Issei, clearly on the warpath.

"What!? Why not? This is a Rating Game. I have to fight!" Issei retorted as he avoided the girl's crazed swipes.

"No! You just have to lie down and die!" She cried in anger, clearly trying to bisect the poor boy.

Capitalizing on Issei's distraction, the staff using girl lunged forward and proceeded to try and spear him with the end of her spear. Issei, on the other hand, was able to evade all of their attacks by a hair's breadth.

**[Boost!]**

While Issei was currently on the defensive, Koneko was utterly tearing her opponent apart. Her small fists were soaring through air, crashing onto the opposing Rook. Every attempt to retaliate was viciously brushed aside with a clearly painful counter. Koneko's black gloves, adorned with the picture of a kitten's pink paw, were simple blurs as danced around the Rook's attacks and tearing into her. The Rook growled, clearly frustrated with being unable to hit the ever elusive Koneko, alighted her fists with flame and threw it towards her face.

A ghost of a smirk adorned her face as she casually leaned her head to the side, evading the blow but feeling the heat of the flame. Koneko quickly wrapped her slender arm around the Rook's, locking it into simple hold, and drew back her free hand. Throwing her palm forward, she slammed into the Rook's elbow, bending it at an unnatural angle with a bone-chilling crack.

The Rook didn't get a chance to cry out in pain as Koneko jumped up and over her, flipping midair while still holding on the arm. Firmly grasping the opposing Rook's now broken arm in clearly debilitating hold, Koneko frowned down at her. She flared the fire on her hand, clearly in the hopes of getting the girl off of her, but it was for naught as Koneko simply threw her foot forward and struck the back of the other girl's knee. The Rook fell to a knee and was quickly forced to lie flat on ground.

"Vicious." Tsubaki mused stoically as she watched the fight.

I shrugged lightly, "For whatever reason, she didn't want to learn a bit of Youjutsu from Himari. She didn't say why, so I assume it's personal and that's why I didn't push. However, I did help her with her hand-to-hand. Although, there wasn't much I could actually show her. She was already pretty good on her own; all she needed was a little physical conditioning." I paused, placing a hand to my chin. "Though, she does have a mean streak in her. I simply impressed upon her that once you have the advantage, do whatever it takes to keep it."

**[Boost!]**

"Xuelan!" The staff wielding girl broke away from Issei, charging towards Koneko and her battle. She reached them within moments, swinging her staff in the hopes to strike down her enemy. Flames erupted from the tip as it flew towards Koneko.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the charge, her eyes quickly shooting to Issei to watch as tripped up the second chainsaw girl, slamming her head into the floor of the gymnasium. He also tapped her on the back. When Issei looked towards her, the two of them locked eyes.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei called out as he raced after the staff wielding girl.

Koneko narrowed her hazel eyes, looking as though she were weighing the options available. Frowning severely, she gripped Xuelan firmly with both of her hands and used them as pivot, swinging her body around. Her feet swung outward, kicking the staff away from her.

Shocked at the sudden action, she quickly felt someone grabbed her from behind. She turned her head to see Issei take hold of the back of her outfit and violently yank her backwards, a small red seal taking the place where his hand once was.

**[Boost!]**

Koneko landed on the ground and saw Xuelan quickly scrambled away from her, though she unwillingly went by Issei, who quickly tapped her on the back. Within moments, each of the opposing sides in the gym. Riser's Pieces were at a side, giving Xuelan passing, worried glances, while glaring towards Issei and Koneko. Then the two of them flinched, hands going to their ears. They nodded and Koneko said, "We need to get out."

He set his stance and unfurled his wings. Lifting his Boosted Gear, he grinned triumphantly to the four girls in front of him. "This'll be the debut of my newest spell! **Dress Break**!" Snapping his fingers, a single red seal appeared on each of the enemy Pieces. Then, all of a sudden, their clothes exploded… Leaving them naked…

My head quickly met the desk. Head meet desk. It's good to meet you.

"Daisuke-kun. You didn't…" Tsubaki started to speak, but quickly trailed off.

"No. I had no idea he made something like that." I said without lifting my head from the table, listening the screams of shock from the girls as they no doubt tried to protect their modesty.

"Dirty pervert." Koneko's deadpan delivery of the insult caused me to snort lightly.

Lifting my head, I watched Koneko and Issei raced out of the gym, leaving the four, now nude, Pieces alone. However, my eyes moved to another screen when I saw the telltale flickering yellow of lightning magic. I found myself seeing Akeno clad in a Shrine Maiden's uniform, her Devil wings unfurled. She flushed heavily as she lifted her hand and called down the giant bolt, obliterating the gymnasium and Riser's Pieces with it.

"_Three of Riser-sama's Pawn and a Rook have retired from the Game."_

Sona smiled lightly, "Sacrificing a strategic to remove enemy Pieces. As expected of my childhood friend." She paused and crossed her arms. "Though I am surprised at how well Issei-san held himself in that fight. As far as I know, he wasn't always that proficient."

I laughed lightly, "Issei asked me to train him, and you know that. What you don't know, however, is the result of his training. He's not a natural warrior, the farthest thing from it. However, he still tries harder than anyone I know."

* * *

"_Well, then, let's get started. Koneko!"_

_Rias called her name and Koneko rocketed forward, racing towards me with grace and agility belying her Piece. She reached me within moments, her fist aiming to take my head. I evaded by quickly stepping to the side. I could still feel the power behind her punch even as I dodged it. "Fast and powerful. The way they should always be." I said softly as Koneko proceeded to unleash a barrage of quick punches, not unlike a boxer. _

_I ducked and weaved, evading her every blow. Koneko continued to try and circle, to get me to turn my back to the others. Though I do have years of experience and lots of tricks I learned from the battlefield; I'd still rather not have my back to a group of currently vengeful Devils. "Keep your intentions subtle as you move; if they know what you're doing, otherwise they'll turn it against you."_

_I smirked as used my lightning magic to dodge to the side. Kiba was racing forward, his sword drawn and ready. He preemptively attacked, clearly expecting to get the drop on me. Unfortunately, his sword was currently heading for Koneko. Unable to stop due to his momentum, he couldn't keep his sword from moving towards her._

_However, the blade itself was sent spiraling into the air as I brought Kusanagi to bear. "It's always a good thing to avoid hitting allies. Keep your and their, positions in mind when you attack." I said as I shot towards, bringing both hands to Kusanagi's hilt. _

_Kiba created another Demonic Sword with Sword Birth and met my charge. Our swords met with a crash, clashing opposing elements and steel against one another in a battle for blade-related dominance. I didn't hold back my strength when our swords met, so his swords would either shatter on the second or third hit, though he was able to quickly call up another one to replace it. One of the things I tried to do to help him was shorten the amount of time he needed to call up new swords. He said it was more tiring and the swords weren't as durable, but he was now able to call them up at a moment's notice._

_Of course, he wasn't alone, as Koneko quickly leapt into fray. Their familiarity with one another was obvious as they were able to successfully move around one another in an attempt to catch me off guard. However, between matching enchanted steel with steel with evading dangerous punches, I was kept on my toes and unable to catch a moment's rest. _

_When the two suddenly broke apart, I found an ominous chill racing down my spine. The two quickly lunged towards me, clearly in an attempt to pincer me. I brought up my sword and blocked Kiba's sword; at the same time, I slid back slightly to evade Koneko's punch and quickly caught her wrist. Stunning the two of them with a small jolt of electricity, I smiled lightly, "Nice, but try not to be so obvious."_

"_About that senpai." Kiba said with an 'innocent' smile. _

"_Huh?" That chill raced down my spine and I quickly looked up. A giant ball of lightning was gathering above my head._

"_Ara ara, you finally noticed, Daisuke-kun? Koneko-chan and Yuuto were doing such a good job of distracting you." Akeno said playfully._

_I narrowed my eyes with a small smile. "All's fair in love and war. I can't fault you for hiding the contents of the left hand by showing me the right." I pushed Kiba away and threw Koneko to the side, their bodies still stunned by my shock. Lifting both hands, I created a large defensive seal just in time to block the blast of lightning. _

_The force of the blast, coupled with gravity, forced me to fall to a knee. "Definitely not holding back." I said through gritted teeth._

"_You told us not to, Daisuke-senpai." I spared a look over my shoulder to see Issei about ready to charge._

_**[Boost!]**_

"_How many times have you boosted?" I asked, trying to conceal my not so obvious worry._

_He simply grinned, and it looked vindictive. "Enough." He then shot forward, aiming a punch at my exposed back, a small red orb floating in front of his fist._

_I sighed and only had a single thought before I made my move. _

'_Now, where is Rias?'_

* * *

Sona, Tsubaki and I watched in relative silence as we watched as Kiba met, and effortlessly dispatched the three Pawns that attempted to get a Promotion by breaking into the old school house. His skill with was good even before Himari and I helped him. The first few times he sparred with me, he struck out in anger, but I made it a point to defeat him soundly every time. Excessive emotions clouds your mind on the battlefield, making you sloppy at the most inopportune moments.

"_Three of Riser-sama's Pawn have retired."_

"Kiba was effective, though I'm sure you had something to do with that, Daisuke." Sona said softly.

"Actually no." I replied succinctly. "Kiba-san is actually a very skilled swordsman, I did the same with him as I did with Koneko. The only people I've actually taught amongst Rias-san's Peerage are Issei and Asia. The rest already a foundation to grow from."

Sona nodded in acceptance. "I see."

I looked to another screen to see Koneko and Issei reaching the track field. The Rook was making sure to stay at least two feet away from Issei.

"Aw, c'mon Koneko-chan! I don't use Dress Break on my friends." Issei said to the girl, obviously hoping to assuage her distaste for his earlier perverted deed.

"Ero-senpai." She said simply, turning away from him.

"Not you too! Daisuke-senpai calling me Ero-kohai sometimes is bad enough!" Issei's shoulders fell as he sighed in defeat. Then he punched his hand. "I think we're doing well, don't you think, Koneko-chan? We've already beaten half of Yakitori's Pieces!"

Koneko's eyes widened in fear as she sprinted towards Issei. "Senpai!" She quickly shoved him out of the way, just in time for a massive explosion to fully encompass the petite Rook. Her clothes shredding from the impact of the blast. After the force of the blast, Koneko collapsed to the ground.

I felt my fist clench tightly, nails digging into the palm. I had an idea that something like that could happen, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I couldn't dwell on how the Rating Game would've gone if I were a part of it. There would be no point. So, I had to trust that the others would use what I helped them create skillfully.

Issei raced towards hi fallen comrade. "Koneko-chan!"

The girl grimaced and opened her eyes barely, looking to Issei with desperation. "I…I just wanted to fight for…Buchou." Her body then suddenly exploded into light, dispersing into the sky.

"_Rias-sama's Rook has retired."_

Issei punched the ground with his gauntleted fist. "Dammit!" He cried out in anger. "Who the hell did that?!" He got to his feet and looked to sky, seeing a woman in a purple dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage and had slit up the side to show her legs. "You bitch!"

**[Boost!]**

The woman sneered down at the boy, holding her white hooked staff. "How vulgar. I wonder, should I destroy you myself? Or should I let Riser-sama put you in your place?" She shook her head, "You're not worthy to look upon my Master." The woman pointed her staff towards Issei.

"The Bomb Queen. To think Hyoudou-san is going to fight her next." Tsubaki mused faintly.

Sona frowned. "I'm afraid his participation is going to be cut short." She sounded quite disappointed.

I smiled lightly, crossing my arms. "Don't count Issei out, yet. He's at his best when fighting for someone else." That caused Sona and Tsubaki to give me confused looks. I simply replied by pointing towards the monitors.

Wings erupted from Issei's back as he crouched. Jumping up, he took flight and evaded one of the Queen's blasts by a hair. Reaching her, he reared back his fist and growled out, "This is for Koneko-chan." He threw his Boosted Gear forward, slamming it into her face and causing her to crash into the ground from the impact. Issei landed in a crouch, his wings receding.

The Bomb Queen pointed her staff towards him, a look of hatred in her eyes. "You'll pay for that!"

Unfortunately for her, a seal appeared in front of him, blocking the explosion. Above the two of them, Akeno hovered with an amused smile on her face. "Good work, Issei-san. How about you leave this one to me? You need to regroup with Yuuto, don't you?"

Issei glared darkly at the Bomb Queen, but nodded brusquely. "Don't lose, Akeno-senpai." He then turned and raced off.

The Bomb Queen ascended slowly, reaching the same altitude as Akeno. "Well if it isn't the Priestess of Thunder."

"Bomb Queen." Akeno replied with a dark smile as she lifted a hand, lightning dancing threateningly along the tips of her fingers. "I'm going to have to pay you back for what you did to poor Koneko-chan."

She simply sneered at her. "I would love to see you try." She lifted her staff and pointed it towards Akeno, casting another explosion.

Akeno casually slapped her hand to the side, blocking the explosion. Almost immediately after, she replied with a blast of her own spell. It was quickly blocked, but Akeno continued with a second spell almost immediately after. The two traded spell after spell, though Akeno's were faster and more effective, outstripping the Bomb Queen by a small margin.

While the two of them traded spells, Issei raced across the track field, regrouping with Kiba. The two of them spoke softly and were about to head towards their next destination, but the rest of Riser's entire Peerage entered onto the field. Seven people surrounded Issei and Kiba.

Before any of them could speak, Issei and Kiba looked to one another and nodded. The Knight lifted his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"Sword Birth!"

Issei reared back his gauntlet and struck the ground.

**[Transfer!]**

All of a sudden, several swords erupted from the ground all around the two of them, aiming to impale the opposing Pieces. The pair of cat girls that were with them were struck, turning into light particles, followed the girl in the kimono. The two Knights, as I noticed those carrying swords, used their speed to move to the outer edge of the attack, but were ultimately forced to draw their swords to block the attack. The girl who in the pink dress of sorts, with her blonde hair in a pair of drilled tails, unfurled a set of flaming wings and took the sky; followed by the woman in the partial mask.

With a flick of his wrist, Kiba destroyed the swords that eliminated half of their competitors.

"_Two of Riser-sama's Pawns and his Bishop have retired."_

The remaining Bishop and Rook descended, touching upon the ground, causing the Rook to lift her hands, ready to fight.

Issei lifted his bare hand, leading to Kiba casually smacking it.

The Bishop clapped sarcastically. "I have to commend all of you; you're all far more skilled than we gave you credit for. You've defeated more than half of ours, while only losing one of yours. Such a shame." She smiled haughtily.

Issei snarled, "Don't think you've won! We'll beat the Yakitori and let Buchou live her life on her own."

The girl grimaced, "Don't call Nii-sama 'Yakitori'!" She recomposed herself and coughed into her hand. "Regardless of whether or not the two of you can defeat us, you won't be able to defeat me or Nii-sama. The power of the Phoenix _is_ absolute after all."

"It doesn't matter how many times Yakitori regenerates, because I'll smack him back down." Issei paused, giving the girl a confused look. "'Nii-sama'? You're Yakitori's little sister?"

Once again, she grimaced and pointed to him. "Isabela, please deal with the Boosted Gear wielder. Karlamine, Siris, take care of the Knight."

"Understood."

"Yes!"

"At once, Ravel-sama." The Rook crouched and lunged towards Issei. However, she was shocked to see that he was ready for her; he ducked to the side and threw out a leg as she raced by him. Unable to stop her forward momentum, Isabela crashed to the ground as Issei took her foot out from under her. Issei then reared his fist back, aiming to strike her prone form.

She pushed herself out of the way, watching Issei's fist impact the ground and leaving a noticeable crater. Isabela quickly got to her feet and lunged after him again, this time clearly being more careful with her charge.

Issei met her head on, ducking his head to the side evade a jab. He caught her stomach with a punch of his own, but he seemed to realize that the Rook's defenses were better than he expected. However, that did little to deter him as he continued to trade blows with Isabela, trying his hardest to evade her now flaming fists.

"You didn't seem this strong before! What the hell did you do these past 10 days?" Isabela asked him heatedly, looking as though she was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Training." Was all he said as he placed his left fist against her stomach. She looked down to see a red sphere hovering in front of the gauntlet. "**Dragon Shot**." He pulled his fist back and then threw it forward, crashing into the orb and engulfing Isabela in bright red energy as it rocketed through the air behind. Trees were annihilated and the ground practically erased from existence.

"_Riser-sama's Rook has retired."_

Issei released a breath and gave Ravel an even smirk. "Who's next?"

"Issei-kun! Behind you!" Kiba's warning yell caused Issei to quickly turn and duck, evading the blue-haired Knights swing of her two handed sword.

**[Boost!]**

Before Issei could retaliate, there was a crash in the distance.

My eyes moved to the next screen, and I couldn't hold back the smirk that came forth as I saw the Bomb Queen lying in a smoking crater where the tennis courts were supposed to be. Akeno was floating above her, her Shrine Maiden uniform torn and destroyed in several places. It was rather, um, provocative.

"Ara ara, is that all the endurance you have, Yubelluna-san? I must say, I'm kind of disappointed." She casually licked her lips, a small blush on her cheeks as she looked down on her beaten opponent.

The fallen Queen laughed darkly, her hand pulling out a small object. "I think I can go again, Priestess of Thunder." Held between her fingers was a small burgundy vial.

"Those would be Phoenix Tears, right?" I asked both Tsubaki and Sona.

"Yes." Sona answered succinctly. "They completely heal the body of all wounds and fully replenish one's magic reserves. Fortunately for Rias, the rules state that only two can used per Rating Game."

I frowned softly, "That's still a powerful trump card. An item that put you back up to full power, when your opponent is all but spent. It's even more dangerous if the two were evenly matched at the beginning of the duel."

"Hence only two. It wouldn't be fair for others if a Phenex, and their Peerage, repeatedly healed themselves up to full with their Tears." My King said softly.

I snorted, "Fair? If things were fair then Rias and the others would only have to fight Riser and five of his Pieces. Whether it's in a Rating Game or in an outside battle, there's no true concept of fair; only the one who is left standing makes the rules."

Sona smiled lightly, "Spoken like a true Devil. Are you sure you weren't born for this, Daisuke?"

I laughed to myself, not answering her question.

Two cries of pain pulled our attention from Akeno and Yubelluna back to Issei and Kiba. The Gremory Knight casually turned from his fallen opponent, who was turning into light particles. He strode up to Issei, who also turned to face the remaining Bishop leaving his own defeated opponent to disperse.

"_Two of Riser-sama's Knights have retired from the Game."_

Issei and Kiba strode towards Ravel. "You're the last one Miss Ravel." Kiba spoke to her politely, his natural charm flowing from his every word. "We have two options for you." He bowed his head to the noble, allowing Issei to keep an eye on her.

"Which are?" She seemed surprised by how…civilized they were acting.

"You can fight the two of us, alone. Or simply forfeit." Issei said while crossing his arms, giving her a steady look. I was honestly surprised to see him so serious.

Ravel gave the two of them a steady glare, clearly measuring the options laid before her. She released a sigh. "Fine, I won't fight. Besides, Nii-sama can crush you himself." She turned and began to leave.

However, Kiba stopped her with a word. "Wait." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at them. "You wouldn't happen to be carrying a Phoenix Tear on you, would you?"

That caused her to narrow her eyes at the two of them. "Why?"

He shrugged calmly. "You did just forfeit to us. Which means any helpful items you carry would count as spoils of war, would they not?"

That caused a frown to come from the younger Phenex. She was silent for a moment, clearly deliberating the options available to her. Finally, she released a sigh and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a small vial, she tossed it towards Kiba. "It won't make a difference. You can't beat a Phoenix." At that, her body dissolved into light.

"_Riser-sama's Bishop has retired from the Game."_

Kiba turned to Issei and offered the vial to him. "Here. Take it. It's best if you use it."

Issei gave him a look. "Are you sure? Shouldn't you use it, Kiba?"

He smiled lightly and shook his head. "No. Buchou and…senpai called you our trump card. I happen to believe that. We need you at your best." Kiba took Issei's normal hand and placed the vial into it. "Use it. I'll be fine."

The Pawn frowned lightly, but nodded. He was about to use it, but a distant explosion caused both of them to turn towards the source.

Akeno cried out in pain as she fell from the sky, smoke trailing her form. Her body dissolved in light particles before she reached the ground.

The Bomb Queen fell as well, a dark smirk on her face as her form went white and vanished into particles.

"Akeno-san!" Issei cried out as he clenched his hand. Gritting his teeth, he looked towards Kiba. "Let's finish this." The Knight nodded once and the two raced towards the Main School building.

* * *

_I sent lightning magic into my body and leapt to the side at the very same moment Issei punched his small orb. "__**Dragon Shot**__!" I felt the wave of magic shoot past me, tearing through the air with frightening efficiency. I floated midair as I threw my head to side, seeing Rias off to the side, black energy coalescing in the palm of her hands. Noticing me catch sight of her, she smirked and threw her spell forward._

_I grunted and brought Kusanagi to defend myself. The force of the blast slammed against my sword, sending me flying back with the force of the spell. Grunting, I threw my feet downwards and slowed my flight. I held my sword firmly and swung it to the side violently, sending the magic to the side._

_The moment my vision was unobstructed by the spell, I found myself seeing Koneko directly in front of me, her fist flying towards my chest. I swayed to the side, evading her punch at the last moment. Throwing my left hand forward, I pushed her on the shoulder. "__**Kinetic Force: Release**__." A sudden expulsion from my hand forced Koneko to fly to the side and out of the way. Thankfully, she didn't hit any trees, just going into the forest itself._

_Kiba was in front of me in an instant. We began to match blades, fighting one another with our swords. Steel flashed as we danced across the battlefield, matching our skills with one another. Smacking his sword to the side, I shattered his sword and slid into his guard. Placing a hand on his chest, I gave him a gentle push. "__**Release**__." He was quickly thrown away from me, pure force throwing him away from me. Lightning danced along my form as I raced after him, getting behind him almost in an instant. Catching him by stopping him with my hand, I muttered, "__**Siphon**__." _

_Kiba's body suddenly froze as he released a sudden breath. _

_Akeno leveled a hand towards me, sending a blast of lightning towards me. I swung Kusanagi, stopping the spell and sending it into the air._

"_Yuuto! What are you doing?" Rias asked him as she prepared her spell._

"_I can't move! One of his spells is holding me down!"_

"_It's harmless at this level, don't worry." I said with a wry smirk._

"_Koneko-chan! Let's go!" Issei came charging towards me, Koneko at his side, clearly back from her short, unwilling sojourn into the woods. The two flanked me from the sides, Issei going low and Koneko going high. _

_I pulled my hand from Kiba and threw Kusanagi into the sky, sending a small current into the hilt. Then I threw my hands to the sides. One hand grasped Koneko's collar and the other grabbed the scruff of Issei's neck. Quickly twisting, I threw the two of them to the sides, away from me. Unfortunately, Koneko latched onto my hand, using the momentum of my own throw to counter and throw me instead._

_Feeling my body fly uncontested through the air, I adjusted my flight and planted my feet onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Crouching, I shot towards Koneko and threw out a leg, crashing my knee into the girl's stomach. She was sent flying back from the impact, going back into the forest. Issei also seemingly recovered, making himself known right in front of me. He threw a sudden jab, aimed at my face, but I leaned head to the side and hooked my arm around his. Turning with his momentum, I flipped him with my added force and sent him flying into Kiba. The two of them were sent tumbling back in a tangle of limbs._

_I turned quickly, gathering magic and the power of my Gear into the both of my hands. I saw Akeno and Rias standing next to each, their hands outstretched and preparing a dual spell. Lightning flickered around and coursed through the ball of Destruction. The very second they fired their spell, I fired my own, flooding as much power as I could. The two spells, lightning infused with ice and wind meeting lightning Destruction, met and I was pushed back by the sheer amount of force. Gritting my teeth, I couldn't help but grin as I looked towards Rias and Akeno._

_They continued to push me back as I wasn't able to find purchase in the ground beneath my feet. My eyes scoured the area, searching for Kusanagi. When I finally located it, I grinned widely as it seemed to descend right into the contesting beams of energy. It felt blade first, landing within my magical attack. Reaching out, I focused on my connection to the blade and used it as a channel. My spell doubled in power from the addition of my familiar weapon and I released it._

_Moments before my spell overpowered theirs, I caught sight of a large green seal appearing in front of Rias and Akeno. An explosion occurred, buffeting all of us in a small fog. I was thrown back from the blast, but got to my feet gradually. Walking forward, I pulled Kusanagi from the ground and willed the fog to disperse. What I saw in front of me brought a proud smile to my face, leading me to shake my head. _

_Rias and Akeno were standing in the center of the group, still prepared to fire another spell, though their clothing was shredded to all hell. Kiba was in front of them, his sword ready to attack or defend. Issei and Koneko were at his flanks, ready to go off on his lead. Even Asia was ready, standing between the King and Queen, hands outstretched to prepare another seal._

_I looked down to my arm, where a faint throbbing had caught my attention. I was bleeding. It was a rather noticeable wound trailing down my upper arm. Smirking, I looked towards the group and allowed Kusanagi to rest on my shoulder._

"_You all pass."_

* * *

Issei and Kiba entered the building and the Pawn immediately Promoted himself to a Queen. They raced up the stairs and quickly found themselves on the roof of the building. The Knight leapt forward and swung his sword to intercept a blast of flames from Riser.

"Yuuto! Issei! You're here." Rias said with a wide smile. Her uniform was in shambles: the shoulder cape was completely gone, the right side of her top was destroyed, as well as the bra under it. Her face was scuffed lightly.

Asia, from behind Rias, said quickly, "Kiba-san, I can heal you!" Rias stepped to the side to allow her passage, but kept a hand up to prepare a spell to defend her if necessary. She then called up the healing, green light, slowly taking care of the Knight's wounds.

Issei strode forward purposefully, shattering the vial with a clench of his fist. "Kiba, can I count on you to protect Buchou and Asia?" He asked as the healing properties of the tear took effect. A wave of magic flowed up his arm, along his elbow and slowly engulfed his body. Within seconds, all wounds, superficial and more, were completely gone from his body. He even looked reenergized, his brown eyes focusing coldly on Riser.

"Of course. What about you?" Kiba asked him, confused.

**[Boost!]**

"I'm going to kick his ass." He said confidently as he smirked triumphantly.

Riser sneered at him, "You can't beat a Phoenix, boy. After I break you, I'll destroy that Knight of hers. Then, after the wedding, I'll make sure to take my time with my dear Rias."

Issei gritted his teeth and pointed towards Riser with a look of challenge. "Rias-Buchou's virginity belongs to me! Not you, you damn Yakitori!"

My head hit the table repeatedly, and heard the sound of palm meeting face. "Why?! Why did he have to say that?!" I wailed comically. "That perv actually looked redeemable for a moment there!"

"Daisuke..." Sona's voice was strained, as if in physical pain from Issei's vulgar claim. "Please stop yelling."

"Issei-kun…" Kiba's shoulders fell as he gave his fellow Devil a tired glance.

Asia flushed in embarrassment, placing her head in both her hands with an 'Auu'.

Even Rias reacted, blushing heavily at her Pawn's audacious claim.

"Whatever!" Issei clenched the fist with Boosted Gear, clearly not caring that what he said was rather blatant and perverted. "I'm going to kick this Yakitori's ass!"

Riser snorted at him, sneering down at the boy. "You're nothing to me, you low class Devil. I am a mighty Pho-"

He was interrupted by Issei crashing his fist into his stomach. "I could care less what you are. All I care about is that you want to hurt Buchou; so I'm going to send you back to hell." A red light illuminated his face as he smirked up to the Phenex. "**Dragon Shot**." Magic erupted from the floating sphere and engulfed him. Issei jumped back and lifted his Gear.

**[Boost!]**

The light died down, revealing Riser slouched forward, flames erupting from his body where limbs were removed from the blast. The man smirked, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. I'll simply heal every wound you inflict upon my body!" He called up a ball of flame into his hand, throwing it towards Issei.

The Promoted Pawn regarded the ball with contempt, smacking it aside with his left hand. "Your fire doesn't scare me, Yakitori! Senpai and Akeno-san's lightning is much more powerful!" He crouched and shot forward, racing towards Riser. Jumping forward, he slammed into the man's chest, sending the both of them off of the building and to the ground below them.

They rolled midair and Riser kicked him away from him, though Issei rolled as he hit the ground, alleviating the damage from the fall and getting to his feet. He then reached into his jacket pocket with his gauntleted hand, though it was done subtly.

Riser stood, glaring at the boy. "I don't know what you intended to do with that, but it won't make a difference. I'll kill you here, there, anywhere."

Issei smirked, "I wanted to get our fight out of way so that Buchou and the others wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. I'm not as bad as senpai when it comes to collateral damage, but I just wanted to be sure." I resisted the urge to make my displeasure known, simply watching the fight reach its end. Issei lifted his Boosted Gear, his hand clenched tightly, though I could see the light refract off an easily missed chain.

**[Boost!]**

"I'm not as skilled as Kiba or senpai. Nor am I as tough as Koneko-chan!"

**[Boost!]**

"I'm not as gentle as Asia-chan; and I don't have Buchou or Akeno-san's ability with magic!"

**[Boost!]**

"But everyone believes that I can beat you, so I'd be an ungrateful jerk if I didn't give my all." He clenched his left hand, his eyes staring down Riser with an impressive intensity. "Here we go, you grilled chicken bastard! Time to show you what the future Harem King can do!" He punched forward with his Boosted Gear, the gem shining brightly, illuminating the surrounding area with its green light. "Shine, Over Boost!"

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

Within moments, the light shone bright enough to block out the screen, temporarily making it difficult to see. When the light finally died down, Issei stood across from Riser, clad in a set of red armor, like his Boosted Gear, decorated with the occasional green gem. A red tail-like appendage hung from behind him.

"Who better to defeat the _mighty_ Phoenix than that of a dragon?" Issei crouched and rocketed towards Riser, slamming his right fist into Riser's face. The Devil was thrown back violently from the blow, crashing into the building wall.

"Balance Breaker? Hyoudou-san achieved Balance Breaker with the Boosted Gear already?" Sona claimed softly, her tone unbelieving.

I narrowed my eyes at it, a small smile coming to my face. "It's not a complete one." I said softly, feeling a little proud of my protégé of sorts.

"How can you tell?" Tsubaki asked of me.

"It's a Longinus; their power is the stuff of legend and fear. I've achieved the Balance Breaker of my Gear, but I've yet to completely master it. Hell, it goes out of control more often than not. However, I'm at least to activate it without…giving anything up." I explained as I watched Issei tear into Riser, while also evading the occasional blast of fire.

"Giving something up… Did Hyoudou-san sacrifice something to get that power?"

I nodded once, "He gave his left arm to Ddraig. The dragon that resides within his Gear. He told me before I left and made me promise not to tell anyone before now…."

* * *

"_Senpai, there's something I have to tell you." Issei's voice caught my attention as Himari and I began to leave the villa._

_I turned to face him, "What is it?" I asked softly._

_He looked from me, then to Himari. "It's…kind of personal…"_

"_I'll wait outside, Young Master." Himari nodded to me, taking her bag and heading to the door. _

_We waited until the door closed behind Himari, leaving the two of us alone. Issei began speaking the moment the door clicked shut. "Buchou and you both trust me to be the one who can finish this. To be the one who beat Riser." He looked me in the eye. "Do you really believe that?"_

"_Without a doubt." I said without a hint of hesitation, my eyes not leaving his._

"_Why?" He asked softly._

_I let out a small laugh. "You're determined to help and fight for Rias-san. You don't want to be weak because you believe it'll prevent the people you care about from getting hurt. Someone with that kind of resolve and drive to grow is bound to grow exponentially. You want strength for the right reasons and is willing to fight for it." I smiled lightly, "You've gained my respect and Rias-san's. You're someone who came up from nothing, you were given nothing. Yet, you have the potential; you're his opposite, Issei. Everything he has, was simply given to him." I poked him on the chest, "Everything you have, you earned. I'm a believer in the fact that we were given these Longinus to make a difference. It's just up to you to find yours."_

_Issei nodded once and lifted his left hand. "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough. I wasn't sure I could live up to the belief the two of you have in me; that everyone else has in me." He smiled and shook his head, "I guess I don't have your natural confidence, senpai. So…I made a choice." He lifted his hand and called up his Boosted Gear. "This left arm of mine, senpai…it's not a Devil arm anymore."_

_I regarded him silently for a moment, then looked to his arm. "Do you regret it? Giving your arm away."_

_Issei looked at his arm, as if in thought, and shook his head. "If it's to help Buchou, and to prove that everyone's belief in me is valid, then no. I don't think I'll ever regret it." _

_Closing my eyes, I nodded once and crossed my arms. "I can't fault you there, when I'd do the very same thing." I opened my eyes and looked to gauntlet. "Welsh Dragon, if you can hear me, please answer my question. Do you think Issei is strong enough to fight a Phenex?"_

_There was a moment of silence, before a response was made, but the green gem flashed once._

_**[On his own, he'll have to push himself. Though I am shocked you knew I was conscious.]**_

_I snorted lightly, "You'd have to be for you to be able to take his arm."_

_The gem flashed as the dragon laughed. __**[That is true. It helped that the training you put my partner through gave him the strength necessary to hear my voice.]**_

"_I try. Though if you ever want to take the reins, just know that you might have to smack it into him. Issei's not the sharpest tool in the shed."_

"_Hey!" Issei gave me an indignant glare, though he smiled lightly. _

_**[I'll keep that in mind. Though even with the training he's received and the sacrifice he's made, the Balance Breaker is still incomplete.]**_

"_How so?" I asked, seeing Issei's own confused look._

_**[His body is strong enough to maintain that kind of power for no longer than two and a half minutes. He'll need training directly from me or another dragon in order for partner to complete it.]**_

_I nodded, "Makes sense. Until that can be arranged, I guess I'll have to keep putting Issei through his paces." I paused and regarded the gauntlet. "Tell me, Welsh Dragon, may I know your name, or should just keep calling by title?"_

_**[For the guy who helped my partner stop being weak? Of course you can know my name. Ddraig. I already know yours through partner. Daisuke Shizuka, wielder of the Zenith Tempest.]**_

_I smiled widely at that. "I think we're going to be great friends, Ddraig."_

* * *

Issei threw a sudden left, crashing the fist into Riser's face and sending slamming into the ground. His armor was scuffed in several places, as there were moments where could not avoid Riser's attacks.

"Why do your punches hurt so much?!" Riser cried out as he placed a hand on his healing face, the flames flicking lazily.

The armored Pawn lifted his hand, opening it lightly to allow a solver cross to hang freely. "I'm just transferring my power to the cross to empower my punch. Slowly but surely, I'm going to pound you into the ground and pluck those precious flames of yours."

His eyes widened in shock. "That armor shouldn't be protecting you from the Holy power of the cross." Impossibly, his eyes widened even more. "You…couldn't have given your arm to the dragon in your Gear! You do realize that you'll never get it back!"

"I know and I don't care!" Issei retorted as he pulled the cross back into his hand. "All I care about is that you want to hurt Buchou. And anyone who wants to hurt Buchou has to go through me!"

**[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]**

The gem on his left hand flashed with every declaration, his power skyrocketing. Rearing back his fist, he growled, "Get ready, Yakitori-kun! I'm ending this here!"

**[Transfer!]**

I couldn't help but feel my eyes widen as I watched the Holy aura within the cross transfer into the gauntlet on his left hand.

Riser stumbled back, his hands raised and shaking in fear. "Y-You don't get it! This marriage is for the future of the Devil race! You'll be dooming us all if you do this!"

"I don't care about any of that! All I care about is the fact that you want to hurt Buchou!" He raced towards the unmoving Riser, throwing his left fist into Riser's midsection. The presence of the Holy aura tore into Riser, incinerating Riser even as he began to regenerate. Issei threw his fist forward, tossing Riser off of his fist. The Phenex Devil skipped across the ground and came to a slow stop. Flames danced across his body as he tried to stand, but fell back to the ground, consciousness seemingly leaving him.

With that, his body turned to light particles and dissolved into the air.

"_Riser-sama has retired from the Game. Rias Gremory-sama is the victor."_

Upon hearing that, Issei's armor dispelled, leaving him to drop to his knees. A look of relief on his face. The last that was seen before the screen cut off was Rias, Kiba and Asia racing towards Issei.

I smiled widely and put my arms behind my head. "So, Kaichou, what are your thoughts on the results of my training them?"

Sona regarded me with narrowed eyes, a small smile and a shake of the head. "You get results, that's for sure. It was incredible, how they won."

"The odds were stacked against them." Tsubaki said softly, her eyes still on the screens.

I stood and pushed my chair in. "I didn't doubt them for a second. I may have helped, but what they did was all them." I then pointed to the door. "Now what do you say we congratulate Rias on winning her fist Rating Game. I'm sure she'd love to brag to you."

With that, the three of us left the room, intending to congratulate the victors.


	10. The Prodigal Reunion

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**A/N:** _Here we are with the aftermath of the Rating Game! I'm glad to see how well the last chapter was received; at the same time, the idea of different perspectives was brought forth by one of the reviews. I initially decided to make this 1__st__ person, simply because that's what I prefer. However, I know the limitations of it: you get an in-depth look at one characters thoughts and feelings, at the expense of relying on that specific characters interactions with others to see other characters._

_If I'm being honest, I'll admit that switching perspectives isn't my strong point. If I focus on one character in a fic, then I have their specific personality in mind. Switching to someone else, who obviously thinks and acts differently, throws off my flow, thus the flow of the story proper. I've been thinking of going to a different character's perspective in a later chapter, since Daisuke will be indisposed in some way, but I'm not completely sure. Any thoughts on that? Advice? Anything would be appreciated._

_In the first chapter, I said I'd be using characters from other series to in order to further the story of this fic and fill out Daisuke's backstory. I'm already using Himari, but I'll be introducing another in this fic. She is_ not_ an OC. I wanted to make that clear._

_Speaking of OC's, I'm introducing an important one in this fic as well. He'll have a small part in this chapter, but he'll have a larger role later on, post Excalibur Arc. This chapter also closes off one arc and opens to the next one, the Excalibur Arc. _

_Harem list: Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Serafall, *-Secret-*_

_Enough of my inane prattle! Onto the fic proper! Read/enjoy/review/etc._

**The Bloodstained Omamori**

Chapter Ten

The Prodigal Reunion

I fiddled with the tie that held my throat in a strangle hold. "Do I have to wear this damn thing? I swear, they're all out to get me. The last tie I wore tried to kill me by strangulation." I walked alongside Sona as we strode through the elaborate halls of the Gremory estate.

"For the last time, Daisuke, yes. You have to wear it. You _will_ keep it on." Sona said with steel in her voice, not even looking in my direction as I walked on her right side.

The two of us were dressed formally for the shindig that Rias's older brother was throwing in celebration for her first Rating Game and victory. I wore a simple black and white suit with the shiny-clean shoes and the annoying, murderous tie of death that hung around my neck. The one thing I liked, though, were the cufflinks that Sona had given me to wear. They were silver with the seal for the Sitri family.

Sona was wearing a light blue dress that fell to her knees and showed her shoulders, held up by a pair of thin straps. Resting her shoulders was a decorative silk scarf, wrapped around her slender form and tied in front of her chest.

I absently fiddled with my tie, fighting the urge to just take it off but unable to stop messing with it. Grimacing, I sneakily snuck my fingers behind the knot and casually pulled it free. I released a breath and smiled lightly as I succeeded in circumventing the choking sensation of the tie.

Unfortunately, I realized my immediate defeat when I heard a soft sigh from Sona. "You are such a child." She muttered as she stepped in front of me, taking my hands and putting them down. As she fixed my tie back into place, I couldn't help but marvel at how soft her hands were. A small frown decorated her face as she narrowed her eyes at me, finishing the tie with a final tug. Regarding me stoically, she said, "Try not to embarrass yourself. We're dealing with much more than high school students at this party."

Still grimacing at the tie, I nodded once. "I may be flippant most of the time, but even I know when to act properly."

She smiled softly and stepped to my side. "I'm sure. Now offer me your arm, we're almost there. We have to follow decorum after all."

I rolled my eyes with a smile, but still help my arm out for her. "Of course, Milady. How could I ever forget something as important as 'decorum'?" We strode forward, making sure to keep my pace slowed so that I could match hers. The two of us reached a large set of double doors, in front of which stood an unassuming man clad in an extremely formal suit.

"I'm Sona Sitri; my partner and I are the first arrive of my party to arrive." Sona explained to the man, who bowed deeply to her.

"Of course, Sitri-sama. May I inquire the name of your escort?"

"Daisuke Shizuka." She said succinctly, her tone crisp and professional.

He nodded and pushed the large door open, revealing the rather banquet hall for the two of us to see. The man stepped inside and cleared his throat, which and the effect of bringing all attention to us. "I am honored to present the arrival of Sona Sitri-sama of the esteemed Sitri family and her escort, Daisuke Shizuka-sama." There was a small smattering of applause scattered everywhere as Sona and I strode into the banquet hall.

With the door shut behind us, Sona slowly pulled her arm off of mine, though she didn't step away from me. "They actually do that? Proclaim the arrival of new people? I thought that was only in movies…"

She smiled softly, "It's an old custom, far older than you would think. It's only because of tradition that we keep it." She paused and nodded, "The fact that some Devils love to be theatric."

I chuckled lightly, sliding my hands into my pockets. "I could get used to this." I looked around the large hall, not caring that I appeared out of place gawking. "When do Tsubaki and the others get here again?"

"Half an hour. They had things they needed to take care of. I had you come with me because you finished your paperwork." She paused and cleared her throat, "It's also customary for the heiress of a clan to be escorted by her fi-"

"So-tan! You and Daisuke-chan made it!" A familiar childish call pulled my attention from Sona to the source of the voice. Serafall Leviathan raced towards us, clad in a black, strapless dress with a jacket over the top. She practically slammed into Sona, wrapping the now shaken and heavily flushed girl in a tight embrace. Serafall affectionately rubbed her cheek against Sona's, smiling contently. "Aw, So-tan, Onee-chan missed you _sooo_ much!"

"O-Onee-sama! You cannot act so childishly! You are a Maou; act like it!" Sona reprimanded her sister, looking heavily shaken and frazzled.

Serafall stepped away from her, her violet eyes swimming with emotion and hands held under her chin. "But, So-tan! Levia-tan loves you! How else can I show my eternal love for cute little sister?"

"In a more dignified manner!" Sona retorted instantly.

Before they could continue, I had to step away from the two of them, holding my hand in front of my face as I tried to hold back my laughter. My shoulders shook as I regarded the two of them with an amused gaze. That caused the two of them to give me different looks: Sona narrowed her eyes at me and Serafall cutely cocked her head to side.

"H-How do you do it, Levia-tan? How do you make…Sona look so…adorable?!" I laughed even harder, seeing Sona's normally composed expression flush even, eyes widening in shock.

Serafall, on the hand, smiled widely, stepped up to me and grabbing my hand. "You think so too, Daisuke-chan? And you remembered to call me 'Levia-tan'! I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

"You have to tell me, Levia-tan. How do you rattle Sona's cage so well?" I gave the deceptively childish Maou a wide smile as she swayed lightly.

Serafall crossed her arms, resting her head on her hand. "I don't know, Daisuke-chan. I just shower my So-tan with all the love I can!" She finished with a wide smile.

I sighed in exaggerated defeat. "And here I was hoping I could actually do something to make Sona flustered. I can't do that."

The Leviathan gave me a confused look. "You can't? But aren't you So-tan's fi-"

"Sona! Daisuke-san! I'm glad to see you both could make it." Rias's voice pulled our attention from Serafall. I turned my head to see her in a modest white dress; strangely fitting, as she just fought in a Game in which the outcome decided her partner in marriage. She approached the three of us at a gradual pace, though I could tell she was excited.

"Like Sona could have kept me away." I said with a snort, getting a soft glare from the aforementioned Devil. "After tiring myself training a bunch of amateurs, I deserved a break. A party is just what I needed." I grinned as I spoke, making it clear that I was joking.

Rias gave me a skeptical look. "'Tiring yourself out'? You were the only standing after every day of training. The rest of us were absolutely exhausted, even after Asia healed all of us."

"You still won, didn't you?" I asked her rhetorically. Seeing Rias's tired look, I smirked and shook my head. "Regardless, congrats on the win. All of you deserved it, especially after the hell I put you through."

"It's good that you admit torturing us." Rias crossed her arms. "I still can't believe you put poor Issei through that on a regular basis. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to me, yet…"

I smiled fondly, "The pervert is tougher than you think." Looking around the hall, I searched for Rias's Peerage. "Speaking of the others, where are they? I want to say 'hi', among other things."

Rias pointed over to the food table, where I saw a familiar head of white hair standing next to the sweets. "Koneko's currently getting her daily snacks. She's the closest one."

I nodded and looked to Sona, "Do you need me to stay by you? Or can I go off on my own adventures?" I asked her with a small smile.

"As long as you don't start a war, you're free to do what you please." Sona explained to me, giving me a pointed look. "Though, make sure you get back to me when Sirzechs-sama begins his congratulatory speech for Rias. There are going to be some important…declarations and you'll have to be near me." There was a small twinge of pink on her cheeks, though she brushed it off easily enough.

I nodded at her and was about to make my way towards the petite Rook, but Rias's voice pulled me back into the conversation. "Oh, speaking of Nii-sama, he said he wanted to meet you and Issei-kun. Preferably before he speaks."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Serafall latched onto my arm, pulling the limb into her bust. "Ah, I know where Sirzechs-chan is! I can introduce Daisuke-chan to him."

Rias smiled lightly, "Okay, Serafall-sama. I'll leave it to you then."

The Maou smiled widely, "Let's go, Daisuke-chan!" She then began to pull me towards the table where Koneko was. I was only dragged for a few inches before I was able to match her pace. However, I heard one last thing from Rias as I made my way towards the table.

"Someone finally passed your test, I see?"

Though I was curious, I was unable to make a return trip because their conversation was between the two of them and Serafall, in spite of her small frame, has quite the strong grip. We strode towards Koneko; she was wearing a pink dress that emphasized her slender frame, held on her shoulders by a pair of thin purple straps. Over her hands, she wore a pair of opera gloves.

"Koneko-chan!" Strangely enough, both Serafall and I called out to her at the same time. As we approached her, we looked to one another, me with an entertained smirk and her with a wide grin, and laughed to ourselves.

The girl turned to face us, her stoic expression making no change as she acknowledged our call. The front of her dress had a dark purple bow with a single carnation in the center. "Sempai, Serafall-sama." She said to the both of us, her eyes not leaving me when we reached towards the table.

Serafall broke away from me, smiling down at Koneko. "I just wanted to drop off Daisuke-chan. Sona-chan likes her servants to be prompt, so I kept an eye on him." She explained to the girl, who gave no change in expression. "Where are the rest of your group? I want to introduce Sirzechs-chan to Daisuke-chan and Issei-chan; I thought I'd leave this guy to you so that I could find him." Koneko pointed off to the side, causing Serafall and I to look in that direction. Though the number of people wasn't much, there was still enough to obscure the sight of the back of the kimono I saw in that direction. "Okay! I'll go find Sirzechs-chan. Have fun you two!" She practically skipped away from us, waving as she left.

I blinked at her retreating form, releasing a tired breath. "She's a regular ball of energy, don't you think? Must have sugar running through those veins."

That brought a small smile to the girl's face as she turned back towards the table, gradually piling various foodstuffs on her plate. I couldn't help but notice that all of them were of the sugary variety.

"I can't help but notice that you snack on quite a lot of sweets. You sure seem to like them, don't you?" I inquired softly, smiling at the subtle color appearing her cheeks.

She nodded once, still moving food onto her plate. When she stopped, her hand hesitated as it hovered over her plate. Then she grabbed one of the treats and held it up to me. "Here. It's a good one."

I arched an eyebrow, but took it nonetheless. "Thank you." I then popped it into my mouth, chewing slowly to savor the flavor. Smiling lightly, I finished it and said, "You're right. It is a good one. You might have competition in the future, since I might get these on my own." Seeing the pout on her face, I grinned, "Though, I'm willing to share if you are."

Koneko nodded once. "I can share with you, sempai." Though her voice was soft, I could hear the kindness in her tone.

"Then we've got ourselves a deal. Is this everything, or should I carry some too?" She looked from me, to the table, then to her plate. After a moment of silence, I released a small breath. "I can carry the plate, letting you have your hands free. Sounds like a plan?" Koneko paused, then nodded once, slowly handing the plate off to me. I took the plate in a hand and followed after her. As we walked, I placed my free hand on the girls head, scratching gently. "I didn't get a chance to say it after the Rating Game, but good job."

I heard her purr softly as I scratched. "Thank you, sempai."

"No problem, Koneko-chan. I'm here to stay, so don't hesitate to talk if you ever want to; or if you just want me to pet you." I smiled down to her, laughing lightly. "Himari says I'm rather good at that and from your reactions, I guess you agree with her, right?"

There was a moment of companionable silence as we walked towards the group, but it wasn't until we were relatively close when I saw her nodded, her face flushed lightly.

We approached the group and managed to get a better look at what they were wearing. Kiba and Issei were wearing suits similar to mine, though the Gremory Knight had his blonde hair touched up and wore a bowtie as opposed to a tie. Akeno on the other hand, was clad in formal, dark blue kimono with a white obi. Her long dark blue hair was done up, hanging from the side. Upon seeing me, she lifted a hand to her mouth, hiding her smile. "Ara ara, Koneko-chan seems so attached to you, Daisuke-kun. Whatever did you do to gain the affection of our soft-spoken kouhai?"

I simply shrugged, a smile on my face as I watched her take something from the plate. "I'm just myself. Not much I can change there. How are all of you by the way?"

Akeno simply smiled, "Oh, I'm fine, Daisuke-kun. I'm just glad that we managed to beat Riser-sama. Rias was quite ecstatic after Issei-kun defeated him." She paused and gave me a look, her eyes regarding me heavily. "I really am grateful for what you've done, Daisuke-kun." She smiled suggestively, licking her lips.

I don't know why, but I felt a form of…masculine fear at that look.

"Akeno-sempai." Koneko said warningly.

She paused and lifted a hand to her mouth, "Ufufu, pardon me. I seemed to have lost myself for a moment there."

Issei and Kiba shuddered at that, "Akeno-sempai is scary." Issei muttered to Kiba, who simply smiled lightly. The Pawn chuckled lightly and looked to me, "I'm doing good sempai. A little tired, all things considered, but that's perfectly fine. Everything worked out in the Game."

Kiba was silent for a moment, regarding me for a moment, then smiled lightly. "I…guess I misjudged you, sempai. You really helped Buchou; I apologize for any problems I may have given you."

I waved him off. "It's fine, Kiba-san. Everyone has their moments. You have your inner demons, just like I do..." I paused and laughed to myself, "No pun intended."

That caused everyone to laugh at my statement. From there, we just took to mild conversation as more people arrived to banquet. Various people who were seemingly of high esteem in the Underworld arrived, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. Koneko, at one point, had latched onto my pant leg, gripping it with a hand. Taking an occasional piece of candy, I took notice of Serafall coming over to us.

"Daisuke-chan!" I turned around to see a pair of individuals following beside her. One was Grayfia and the other was a man I could see as a gender-flipped Rias. This man wore what looked like pale golden and armor with epic pauldrons. He was smiling lightly, regarding me with an intrigued gaze.

Seeing the man, who I assume is 'Sirzechs-sama', I couldn't help but feel a chill race down my spine. It was a feeling I've never been particularly comfortable with; it's an instinct I found that I had whenever I was on missions for the Church, facing against Fallen Angels. I've found that whenever I've had the chill, I've always stood in front of an opponent that's far out of my league. A primal fear that's instinctual, in front of a dangerous predator, set deep in my bones as I looked to the Maou in front of me.

"Ah, you must be Daisuke-kun. Grayfia and Rias have told me quite a bit about you. I'm Sirzechs Lucifer." He spoke softly, a knowing smile on his face as he met my eyes.

My throat felt dry as I tried to speak. Clearing my throat nonchalantly, I gave an easygoing smile. "I hope it's mostly positive. I know I didn't give Grayfia-san the best impression in regards to my meeting with Riser."

Sirzechs laughed lightly, "Yes, she told me of your defense of my sister. I am grateful you stood up for her. I'm also grateful that you helped her and her Peerage train." He regarded me closely for a moment, a smile playing at his lips. "I was pleasantly surprised to see how effective everyone was. No disrespect to them, of course, it's just that it was their first Rating Game; I was surprised that they did so well."

I gave him a respectful nod, "I wanted to help. I'm a bit more experience than Rias and her group when it comes to combat, so I thought I would offer my services." I shrugged lightly, "All I did was help them show off their own skills."

Sirzechs was silent as he studied me for a moment. Nodding to me, he turned to Issei. "And you must be Issei-kun, my cute little sister's newest Piece."

Issei nodded his head to the Maou. "Ah, yes, Lucifer-sama."

He chuckled lightly, "Please, call me by name. Your actions in the Rating Game showed me how much you're willing to fight for my sister."

After a moment, Grayfia stepped forward and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned back to me, "Daisuke-kun, Issei-kun, I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short. It was good meeting you; I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you and Issei-kun later. Have a good time today, all of you." He nodded towards us and turned, walking away.

Grayfia looked towards us and nodded once, "It was good seeing all of you again."

We replied in kind and watched as she left with Sirzechs.

I turned back to the group, unconsciously releasing a breath I didn't know I had.

Serafall stepped to my side, looking upon the plate I held. "Ah! Daisuke-chan you have sweets."

"Yeah, but they belong to Koneko-chan. She said she'd share with me, but I don't know about anyone else." I explained as I casually scratched Koneko on her head, eliciting more content purrs.

"Ne ne, Koneko-chan, can Levia-tan have some chocolate?" The Maou asked the first year, pouting softly.

Akeno laughed lightly, "I don't know, Leviathan-sama, Koneko-chan is rather territorial of her sweets. Honestly, I'm shocked that she agreed to share with Daisuke-kun." She gave me a playful, knowing smirk.

I shrugged lazily, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I just asked Koneko-chan nicely and she said 'yes'. We even have an agreement… A secret, sweet-related agreement." I looked to Koneko and winked conspiratorially, causing her to smile softly.

Looking from Serafall then to me, she nodded once, nonverbally giving me the cue she accepted.

"Boss lady #2 said you could have one." I was about to move the plate towards Serafall, but Koneko's hand quickly grabbed a piece. Serafall, upon seeing the plate of goodies, she looked over the selection and grabbed the one she wanted.

"Thank you, Daisuke-chan, Koneko-chan!" She popped the candy in her mouth.

Akeno smiled lightly towards me. "'Boss lady #2'? If Koneko-chan is your second 'boss', then who is your first?"

"Sona, of course!" I said with a roll of my eyes. "She's the Kaichou, so I answer to her… Though, I do have a problem with acting out…" I coughed into my hand and looked to side bashfully.

She then giggled into her raised sleeve. "Ara ara, who knew Sona's newest Pawn was so submissive. I wish I knew that earlier on; I could've stolen you out from under Koneko-chan's nose."

That caused me to arch an eyebrow at her; Koneko to suddenly take a possessive grip my free arm and send a half-hearted glare towards Akeno. "Bad Akeno-sempai, no stealing."

I gave both girls incredulous looks, "Oi, there will be 'stealing' of me. Besides, I am in no way submissive! I've just been surrounded by women my entire life that I know how to act. My sword-master is a woman who could probably still kick my ass in a straight up sword fight; my kouhai under her are both girls. Two of the five Exorcists I was close with are girls…" I then palmed my face, groaning softly. "I've never won an argument… Spars, I was awesome at, but when it came to a war of words…I lost every time."

One second, I was standing up, proud and straight. Then the next, I was on my hands and knees, feeling as though there were a miniature thundercloud raining on my form. "Dammit… I _am_ submissive… I'm weak to the fairer sex…"

Funnily enough, Koneko was next to me, holding the plate in one hand. The other hand was simply patting me reassuringly on the back.

"Ufufu, I think I broke him." Akeno sounded like she was cloud nine, clearly looking down to me. "Now, all I have to do is convince him that he's a closet masochist and I'll have the perfect boy to bully." She laughed imperiously, causing Kiba and Issei to sidle away from her.

"Urk!" I coughed violently as I got to my feet, a shocked expression on my face. "I'm sorry! That is not the case! I like _avoiding_ pain, thank you very much." I'll be honest, I find Akeno to be obscenely attractive, but she also scares me on at least two levels.

"You say that now~." She said playfully, giving me a measuring look, her eyes traveling along my form.

I grabbed Koneko and Serafall by their hands and pulled in front of me. Crouching down, I hid behind the two shortest people in the group. "Koneko-chan! Levia-tan! Save me from the scary lady!" I wailed comically as I peeked over Serafall's shoulder.

Koneko blushed lightly at the contact, but didn't move from where I moved her. "Akeno-sempai." She gave the girl a half-hearted glare.

"Don't worry Daisuke-chan! Levia-tan will protect you with her skills as a magical girl!" Strangely enough, she whipped out an honest to god replica magic wand, a white stick with a pink heart on the top and a yellow star in the center of said heart.

"My saviors!" I said, trying to hold back my laughter.

"I'd rather you not make a scene, Daisuke." A familiar stern voice caught my attention, causing me to stand up straight and clear my throat. I turned around to see Sona regarding me with a critical gaze. "While I don't care if you mingle with others, I'd prefer it if you remained somewhat…civilized." Rias was standing next to her, smiling in amusement.

"I don't know, Sona. I think it's good to have a carefree attitude at times like this. It _is_ a celebration after all." The Gremory heiress supplied her point.

Sona gave her a tired look. "Rias, I've told you countless time: you have your way of working with your Pieces and I have mine. While you continually spoil your Servants, I make sure mine are disciplined and always prepared for a formal meeting." Her tone betrayed a debate that the two seemed to have had in the past.

Rias shrugged, smiling softly, "If Daisuke-san were my Servant, I'd spoil him like all of my Servants."

"But he isn't, Rias. Daisuke is _mine_." Sona smiled as she said that, her tone brooking no argument. The sheer possessiveness in her tone wasn't negative in the least, it was a statement of fact. Like 'the sky is blue', or 'the sun is in the sky'. However, I couldn't help but feel like there was something else hidden in that statement, a veiled meaning that I should be looking at closer.

Of course, while I deliberated all of this, I decided to act up again. "I knew you cared, Sona-chan!" At that, I pulled a Serafall and wrapped my King in a tight embrace, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Ah! Daisuke-chan! You did it! So-tan is blushing! So _cuuuute_~!" Serafall said excitedly, clapping her hands.

Sona was still in my grasp, feeling like she was close to letting her guard down, but upon hearing Serafall speak, she reacted. I was then treated to a swift kick to my shin. I grunted and quickly put her down giving her a betrayed look. "I didn't deserve that!"

The now, surprisingly enough, blushing and flustered Sona regarded me coolly. "You are making another scene, Daisuke." At that, I decided to ignore the pain in my shin and look around the banquet hall. Quite a few more people were here and a majority were all looking on our direction, whispering amongst themselves. I felt a devious smirk come to my face as I sucked in a breath to say something that I would probably regret, but was stopped by Sona grabbing my chin and making me look down to her. "Don't you dare."

"Ufufu, Daisuke-kun is pouting." Akeno's playful voice caught my attention, but I quickly looked back to Sona.

"You wouldn't have come all the way over here to just kill my joy. Have you heard from Tsubaki-chan and the others?" I said with a small smile, though I could barely conceal my excitement.

Sona nodded, "Yes. I just received the message a few moments ago. We're going to greet them when they arrive. Understood?"

"Yep."

That caused everyone, save for Akeno, Koneko and Serafall, to react in some way to my flippant response; if this were an anime, it would probably be a face fault, so I'll just go with synchronized face palms or sighs.

Sona simply sighed, "I'm surprised Onee-sama wasn't the one to add you to her Peerage. You'd be a perfect fit for her." She said in deadpan tone.

Serafall jumped for joy, sidling up to the two of us. "You're going to give Daisuke-chan to me, So-tan! That would be so great; I already like him so much." She latched onto my arm, smiling widely up to me.

The Sitri heiress simply said, "No. I won't give Daisuke to you, for a very obvious reason. Plus, he's my Pawn. I'm not giving him up for anything."

I grinned widely, feeling immensely pleased with myself.

Serafall gasped and gave her a teasing smile, "Is it because Daisuke-chan's being named your-"

"Now introducing the Peerage of Sona Sitri." The man who introduced Sona and me earlier called out, interrupting Serafall.

Sona nodded and grabbed my hand. "Come, we need to go." She then brusquely pulled me away from Serafall and the group. When I looked back, I couldn't help but smile at seeing Serafall's cute pout.

We quickly reached the entry way of the banquet hall and were greeted by the rest of Sona's Peerage. They strode into the banquet hall with various reactions. Tomoe, being the hyperactive girl that she is, she was looking around excitedly, taking in the various sights. Ruruko was looking around, but at a much more sedate pace. Momo and Reya were calmly walking towards Sona and I. Tsubasa was trying in vain to keep the hyperactive Tomoe under control. They all wore some form of modest dress to match the formal atmosphere.

Of course, the one person I was looking for was the last person to enter. Tsubaki was coming up the rear, her eyes searching the crowd as she entered. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a small mini cape, similar to Kuoh's female uniform, hanging from her shoulders. Upon seeing me, she smiled lightly and lifted her hand.

"Tsubaki-chan!" I jogged forward and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, reminiscent of what Serafall did to Sona. "I missed you." I whispered softly to her.

She was surprised at my sudden action, but returned the hug gradually. "We were only separated for an hour."

"It was a very painful hour. The tie just made it worse." I said with a deadpan.

Tsubaki laughed lightly, "I'm not talking to Kaichou into letting you take it off." She told me, her tone brooking no argument.

"Damn." I said, clicking my tongue.

"Cute. Now please move. You're both in the way." A new voice broke into our companionable silence. I looked up from Tsubaki to see the newcomer. A pair of green eyes, which I swore glowed in the way the way the light rebounded, bore into mine, a black eyebrow arched above one of the eyes. The man stood a few inches taller than me, at what I assume to be around 6'1" and he had pitch black hair with a streak of silver along the left side of his head, no doubt signifying his age. His suit was black and silver, with a black overcoat over it.

I felt my eyes narrow as I focused on the orange-red gem that hung from a golden necklace he wore. It felt…magical in nature, though its aura was well-concealed. It's only because of my natural skill with magic that I was able to notice it.

I looked down to Tsubaki and said, "C'mon, let's go meet with Kaichou." She nodded and followed as I took her hand.

"I am honored to introduce Arturas Stolas, head of the Stolas family!" The man called out as Tsubaki and reunited with Sona.

She regarded me with a tired glare. "You made another scene."

I chuckled lightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's not me you should apologizing to." Sona shook her head.

I was about to speak, but someone else cut in. "No need to apologize. I was late, naturally." I turned to see the same guy from earlier. He regarded me intently for a moment, then looked back to Sona. Nodding his head once, he said, "It is an honor to see you again, Sona Sitri-san. I trust everything is in order?"

Sona nodded, her expression becoming a professional mask. "As it's always been, Stolas-san." She regarded me, saying, "I see you've been introduced to my newest Servant."

I was about to introduce myself, but Arturas cut in again. "Daisuke Shizuka. Former Exorcist of the Church; chosen wielder of the Holy Sword, Kusanagi; carrier of the…unique Sacred Gear; currently the second, and last, Pawn of Sona Sitri of the Sitri family." He paused and regarded me intently again. "Son to Kasumi Shizuka and…" He paused again, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a ghost of a smile. "I'll let you learn of your father on your own."

My hand fell from Tsubaki's as I focused on the Devil in front of me. The hand that was on the opposite side from Tsubaki clenched tightly. "How in the hell do you know all of that?" I demanded of him, jaw clenched.

He simply shrugged, "I make it my business to know as much as possible about individuals…involved in the world of the supernatural. The moment you became an Exorcist, you put yourself on my radar. Such is the task of the Underworld's foremost information broker." Arturas seemed uncaring about the glare I was levelling towards him.

Arturas knew much than just what he just said about me. The facts he stated were simply surface level information; there was much more about me that was below that, information that could problems for others that I know.

Plus, there's the fact that he stated he knew who my father is. I don't know who he is and, honestly, I've stopped caring about wondering who he is. If he was alive and still didn't try to contact me by now, then it didn't matter who he was in the end. I have my own life to live; I'm not going to waste my time searching for a man who left my mother to die at the hands of a warmongering Fallen Angel.

Sona placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let's go. You and Tsubaki meet up with Rias and her group; I'll bring the others."

Still giving the man in front of me a wary glance, I nodded once and allowed Tsubaki to lead me away from Arturas.

"I wish you luck, Daisuke-san. The life of a Devil in a well-known family is an arduous one." Arturas called out to me, his voice sounding vaguely amused.

While I didn't want respond and just ignore him, I couldn't ignore the man. Lifting a hand, I waved it lazily in acknowledgement.

Upon reaching Koneko and the others, I noticed a quiet coming over the party goers. Looking around, I noticed Sirzechs taking the stage, with Grayfia at his side. Frowning in confusion, I leaned over to Kiba, "What's going on?"

"Sirzechs-sama is going to speak; most likely to congratulate Buchou."

I nodded and looked to the Maou, waiting just like everyone else for one of the four leaders of the Devils speak.

"I'm sure all of you know why you are here: to celebrate with my family and me for my dear little sister, Rias's, victory in her first Rating Game." He began softly, smiling down to the girl. "I will be honest, I did not expect her to win. I knew she would fight tooth and nail, throwing everything she had at her opponent, the mighty Phoenix. However, I'm proud to see that my expectations were wrong. While the cancellation of a wedding between two great families is a regrettable event, the terms of the game were nonnegotiable."

Rias smiled, it was a combination of pride and sheepishness, no doubt at her brother's reference to her.

"When she learned of the Rating Game, she took the ten days allotted to her and her Peerage for training and I'm glad to see that it was not wasted. A mysterious benefactor offered their services, free of charge, and helped push them farther than what they could have reached on their own."

That caused muted mutterings amongst the crowd. All statements were along the lines of: _who could train an inexperienced Peerage to defeat a Phoenix?_ Or _she must've utilized her title as Head to find a suitable trainer._

Needless to say, I was thankful to Sirzechs for not calling attention to me for training them. Or, rather, maybe Sona asked him not to. I have been acting out, for reasons that I'm sure aren't very important.

"Thanks to her victory, Rias has been given the right to choose her own fiancé. To choose the man who would help her further Gremory line in the far future. Through the actions of her newest Pawn, a young Devil by the name of Issei Hyoudou, she gained the freedom she so desperately desired."

I leaned over to Koneko, whispering, "He's laying it on pretty thick, don't you think?" That brought a small smile to the girl's face.

Tsubaki squeezed my hand, giving me a look that said, 'pay attention'.

"However, that is not all. We have not one, but two heiress's here today. Both the Gremory heiress and the Sitri heiress have come here today bearing news that will set both of their families forward in the future."

That caused me to narrow my eyes. _What?_

"The two of them have made their decisions on who will stand beside them in marriage. Rias has used her hard-won right to decide her husband-to-be and chose who it is to be after studying his actions, his desires and his potential. Sona has found the one Devil who passed her test; seeing his ability to look towards the future and make the right decisions when it counts, someone with the intelligence to think beyond simply the first decision."

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I could feel my arm tensing, ready to challenge this so-called 'Devil who passed her test'.

"The two of them are people you would not expect; however, it is not place to inform you of who they are. If the two kind ladies who asked me to make this declaration were to step forward."

I felt someone take my hand. I looked towards the culprit, only to see Sona pulling me towards the stage. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." There was an entertained smirk on her face as she gave me a cryptic look.

When we reached the stage, I found that Issei was with Rias, also standing at Sirzechs' side. I looked to my fellow Pawn, leaned over and whispered, "Are you as lost as I am?"

"Yeah, sempai…" Issei said as he looked from Rias to the crowd of High Class Devils.

Rias cleared her throat. "I fought in the Rating Game because I wanted the freedom to choose my own path in life. I wanted to be able to choose who I wanted to spend the rest of my long life with. Thanks to the strength and tenacity of my precious Servants, I was able to do that." She motioned to Sona to start.

"I swear, you and your flair for the dramatic, Rias." Sona muttered under her breath. Releasing a breath, she spoke up, "When I formed my test to find a suitable husband, I did so to find someone who could have an intelligent conversation with. I did not want to marry someone whose only concern was whether they were more powerful than the next. When my Servant passed my test, I was pleasantly surprised."

"What?" I said softly, making sure my voice was soft enough to go unheard. I also took notice of Issei's eyes widening, also realizing the situation he was currently in.

"From that moment, I realized that maybe, I reincarnated more than a simple Pawn."

Sirzechs clapped his hands once, bringing attention to himself. "I am proud to announce that the engagement of Rias Gremory and her chosen fiancé is now complete. Issei Hyoudou, please step forward."

He did so, though he appeared to be rather numb.

"I also introduce you to the fiancé of Sona Sitri. Daisuke Shizuka, take your place next to her." I did so, trying to keep my face a neutral mask.

There was a deafening silence amongst the crowd as they took in the news. I couldn't read any of their expressions too in depth, but I could tell they were struck dumb. While I was used to standing in front of crowds, due to the Church's inane desire to hold ceremonies after every major skirmish, I couldn't say the same for Issei. The poor guy was fidgeting lightly under the intense scrutiny of the crowd.

Then the floodgates broke.

"Simple Low class Devils!?"

"Reincarnated Servants!

"What benefits could a pair of brats brings to the two families!"

They simply raged for several minutes; Sirzechs simply watched with a hint of amusement in his eyes. After a few moments, he simply cleared his throat. That simple act was enough to quell the crowd for the time being. "I can see your doubts; however, I assure you, they are completely unfounded."

He lifted his hands, gesturing to the two of us. "Newly Reincarnated Devils they may be, however they both carry Sacred Gear that mark them for greatness." He looked to Rias, then to Issei. Rias, smiling lightly, nodded once. "Young Issei is the carrier of the mid-tier Longinus, Boosted Gear, making him the next Sekiryuutei."

That caused everyone to whisper, some in awe, and others in shock.

Sirzechs then looked to Sona and I. She nodded and the two turned to me. I simply shrugged lazily, my skills were bound to get out at one point. It was time to make waves after all. "Daisuke, also a newborn Devil, is the one carries the top-tier second strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. The newest Master of the Storm."

Once again, everyone was thrown into their whispers, even more shocked that not one, but _two_, Longinus users were reincarnated by such young Devils.

"With that knowledge, I hope all of your worries are assuaged. With these four at the front of the next generation of Devils, I'm sure we will flourish." With that, he and Grayfia strode off the stage, leaving the four of us alone.

Not saying a word, Sona strode towards the group of both Peerages, myself, Rias and Issei closely at her heels. When we reached the group, I turned to Sona and cleared my throat, "So, _fiancé_, when you were planning on telling me something this important?"

I was smug enough to feel proud when I saw her somewhat abashed expression. "…Later. We'll talk later. After the party."

I then regarded Rias with a frown, "What about you? You just got out of one engagement and you're already in another? Did you even warn Issei?" I poked the partially dumbfounded Pawn in the side, as he was clearly processing the life-changing information. "A guy likes to be warned before you just drop a bomb as big as _marriage_ on his head!" I said with a slightly frustrated growl, both for my sake and his.

Rias had a similar expression, though it was quickly expelled. Her gaze turned sharp as she regarded me with a stern gaze, "What would you have me do? What would you have Sona do? We're the Heads of our families. People are expecting us to further our lines and bolster the Devil race. If we didn't do this, then others would've pushed and pushed until one of us was forced into loveless marriage." She crossed her arms, "At least Sona and I know that the two of you respect us for who we are."

"That's not what I'm pissed about!" I let out a heated whisper, surprising the both of them. "I'm not angry that you decided to make Issei and I your respective fiancés. What I'm pissed is the fact that you decided to not inform us of your intentions! Regardless of what you think of it, marriage is kind of a _big deal_!" Once again, I continued to keep my voice in a whisper. "If I'm going to marry someone, I want to make sure it works out in the long run. I'm not the type to quit because something gets tough, and I have a pretty idea that marriage is a two way street. The simple fact that the two of you did something as drastic as _that_ does _not_ help me think that a long term, proper relationship between Sona and I will work." I gritted my teeth, fighting back my now raging Gear, as it was reacting my agitated state of mind. I turned to Sona, levelling a stern glare of my own, thereby giving her a taste of own medicine. "Since I'm technically now a more important part of the Sitri family, I now feel a little entitled to know any other little plans, that pertain to me, you have in that pretty little head of yours."

Sona narrowed her eyes at me, not backing down. "I understand that you're angry. Anyone would be. However, that does not give you the right to question the words of your Master."

I stepped closer to her, using my superior height to look down to her. "I'm not talking to my Master at the moment. I'm speaking with my_ fiancé_; not the Head of the Sitri family: Sona _Sitri_; but the young woman who saved my life: _Sona_ Sitri. Regardless of the circumstances, I passed your test, which I'm willing to bet were those games of chess, so I'm going to follow through. You chose me, you pulled me into this, and regardless of the reasons, and I'm following through. You're stuck with me, Sona Sitri. I just hope that you know what you're doing."

"You're saying you'll take responsibility, then?" Sona asked me, her voice strong and full of authority.

"Are you?"

I was pleasantly surprised to see that my rebuttal caused Sona to flush lightly, her eyes wavering lightly as she continued to meet my eyes. For a split second, I finally saw that she had let her guard down. At that very moment, she was no longer the perpetually cool Student Council President, but just another girl that was shocked by the words of a peer.

"Ara ara, not even dating yet and they already had their first fight. How adorable; just like an old married couple." Akeno tittered softly causing Rias and several others to join in the laughter.

Shockingly enough, Sona and I moved in perfect unison as we both looked towards the Gremory Queen and gave her a warning glare.

Rias laughed into her hand, shattering the already dispersing tension that had settled upon our group. "The two of them are perfect for each other; how could I not have noticed?"

That led me to releasing a frustrated breath, giving up my attempt to half-heartedly intimidate them with my glare. "Great, I'm tense, frustrated and slightly pissed." Frowning, I looked around the banquet hall discreetly. "I need to let off some steam…"

"Well then, why don't you?" Sona asked me, her arms crossed as she looked to me.

"I normally blow shit up or train with Kusanagi. I'd rather not destroy such a nice place and whipping out a Holy Sword in a place filled with Devils is not a sane idea." I explained succinctly, still looking around the room.

Sona regarded me with an amused eye. "Indeed."

"Thus the only available discourse I have is to cause a scene." I replied with a smirk.

Her eyes widened and quickly narrowed dangerously. "You better not…" She growled out, much to the amusement to the others amongst our small group.

My smirk widened into a grin. "Don't worry, I won't blow anything up." I looked around the banquet hall, smirking as I realized everyone was doing their own thing and not focusing on Issei and I anymore. I was also glad to notice that both Rias and Sona's Peerage had formed something along the lines of a physical barrier around us with their bodies; leaving, Rias, Issei, Sona and I in the center. Turning to my right, I regarded Tsubaki with a small smile. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan~."

The Queen lifted her head to acknowledge that she heard me. "Yes, Daisuke-ku-" She was cut off as I quickly pulled her into a sudden, intense kiss. Tsubaki tensed at the contact, clearly not expecting it, but instead of trying to push herself away from me, she simply relaxed her body against mine.

The people who happened to pay attention to my Sona's short verbal duel, Rias, Issei and Akeno, along with Sona, were also dumbstruck by my sudden action. Thankfully, everyone else was standing around us and I was leaning down to give the kiss.

The kiss itself was rather chaste, nothing that involved tongue or heavy petting. I simply had my hands at her waist, holding Tsubaki flushed against me; while she had grasped my sleeves, on my upper arms, firmly to keep the two of us close.

After a few moments, I broke the kiss, looking down at the cutely flushed Tsubaki. She was still for a moments, clearly lost in her own mind, before her eyes widened and she realized her current position. Though she didn't jump away from me, she did drop her hands from my arms and look away from me, her face still flushed heavily.

Turning back to the group, I gave them a confident smirk, my earlier mood completely dissipated. "_That_ is how you surprise someone."

"Ufufu, how bold of you, Daisuke-kun. You sure did surprise Tsubaki-fukukaichou." Akeno said behind a hand, smiling faintly.

Rias simply shook her head in amusement, a small playing at her lips.

My King simply gave me a measuring look, then she shook her head with an exasperated expression.

I felt someone pull at my sleeve, I turned partially to see Koneko giving me a small glare and a pout. Her cute hazel eyes regarded me intently as she met mine.

"Daisuke-chan!" I heard a familiar feminine voice call out and I quickly felt a weight crash onto my back, followed by a pair of arms wrapping around my neck from behind. "Welcome to the family, Daisuke-chan! You'll love it being Sona-chan's fiancé. After all, we'll be brother and sister now!" She rubbed her cheek against mine affectionately.

"Onee-sama, please stop causing a scene." Sona said evenly, regarding her sister with a warning glare.

"But I wanted to greet my new otouto!"

The two proceeded to childishly argue with one another, while I simply stood in the middle of them, letting out a resigned sigh. Looking towards Rias, who was watching the festivities with an amused smirk. "This is going to be a norm now, right?" I said to her, already feeling more tired than I've felt in a long time.

"That is a distinct possibility, Daisuke-san. Especially considering the fact that Serafall is going to be your new nee-san." She replied with a knowing grin. "You won't have to worry; where Sona won't spoil you, Serafall-sama will. She seems quite taken with you after all."

Hearing that, Sona scoffed lightly, flustered and off-kilter. "That's because they're both children."

I smiled lightly, letting my head fall. Feeling another tug on my sleeve, I looked over to Koneko again. This time, she gave me an amused, if accepting glance. "It'll be okay, sempai."

"I know. I know…"

* * *

"Let me get this straight: you don't care if I…create a harem?" I said hesitantly as I looked to Sona with a questioning gaze. We had returned to the house after all of the festivities and everyone had changed into my comfortable lounging clothes. There were five people currently in the living room: Sona, Tsubaki, Melusine, Himari and myself.

"Not particularly." Sona said succinctly, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's not unusual for Devils to have multiple lovers, as the overall population of Devils has dwindled since the Great War and our birth rate is rather low." She was currently playing Melusine in a quick game of chess, focusing on her moves as she explained everything. "Some Devils even treat members of their Peerages as lovers, it's a normal thing, all things considered."

"It makes sense, in the long run." Melusine spoke as she made a move in the game, her eyes moving from the board to me, then back. "Am I right assuming that allowing polygamy makes it easier for more Devils to be born in the long run?"

Sona nodded, smiling at the board, her hand hovering over the pieces. "Yes. Devils are naturally attracted to power, so when a particularly powerful Devil is made known, it is inevitable for them to attract several possible suitors; if only to have their power passed onto future children and keep the bloodline alive." Before she made her move, she regarded me intently, "I chose you as my fiancé based on several factors: in spite of the impression you make on people, you actually think ahead; you're not arrogant due to the power you carry; you're logical to an extent; and you're kind." She looked back to the board and made her move. "Pulling you into the Sitri family would better help you integrate into Devil society, along with giving you solid ground to plant your feet."

I nodded and leaned onto my hand, resting my elbow on the arm of the chair. "I understand what you're saying, I really do; however, I just don't feel comfortable stringing along several girls who have feelings for me. I'm not Issei, I'm not trying to get a harem, nor do I wish to be the 'Harem King'." I deadpanned at her.

"Oh, but, Young Master, you already have the makings of one~." Himari said with a playful smirk.

"Huh?"

The Nekoshou cocked her head to the side, her white ears twitching lightly as her tail swayed behind her. "You mean you do not notice?" She sighed heavily, "Young Master, there are times when you shock me with your obliviousness. First of all, there's Tsubaki-dono; who's rather smitten with you if the way she acts around you is any indication." Said individual flushed heavily, but looked to Himari with a soft glare. "Sona-dono also added herself to the harem with the act of making you her fiancé." There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she focused on the chess game. "I also consider myself as a part of you harem, Young Master." She licked her lips. "After watching you grow up from the impressionable young boy with immense potential, to the handsome young man with a heart of gold, there's no way I wouldn't fall you, Young Master." That even brought a blush to my cheeks, ironically unused to true, sincere compliments to myself. "Of course, Melusine-dono is also involved."

"I shouldn't be surprised." I said as I released a breath. "I really shouldn't be…"

Melusine smiled faintly, her naturally grace coming forth as she regarded me with her intense yellow-golden eyes. "While I have not known you as long as Himari-san, I do believe I am a good judge of character. This is also not the first time someone of my species has entered into service of a Devil. We ryu only join ourselves with someone with a genuinely kind heart." The end of her tail, which was already resting at my feet, wrapped affectionately around my ankle. "This also isn't the first time someone of my species has entered a union with a Devil, but it's still a rare occurrence. I _did_ say you'd be a fine Husband, after all."

I released a breath, smiling lightly if a bit exhausted. "I got it; I got it. I have a harem. That doesn't mean I'm going to flaunt it or brag about it. If Issei knew, he'd probably curse my name or worship the ground I walk on…" I paused and groaned softly, "I'm keeping this from that perv…"

"He'll probably learn of it eventually." Tsubaki said with a small, amused smile. "I mean, there are two girls in Rias's Peerage that have their eyes on you."

I let my head fall backwards, hitting the back of the chair. "Let me guess… Koneko-chan and Akeno-chan?"

"So, you noticed, Young Master? Not as dense as I thought." Himari smiled proudly.

"Oi, I am not a stereotypical shounen, harem anime protagonist. I have eyes and I can see when someone's interested. It's just I was hesitant about what to do, considering I'm not only getting married, I also have a girlfriend." That caused Tsubaki flush lightly, though she smiled. I laughed lightly, "Oh, I can imagine the gossip that'll result of everyone in Kuoh learning of my situation." That led to the others in the room to laugh lightly, as I had made my distaste for the gossip of the school known several times. I cocked my head to the side, watching the game with faint interest. "You know, I can't help but think that this is entirely your fault, Sona."

She smiled lightly, regarding me knowingly. "But do you regret accepting my proposition?"

"Nope." I said without hesitation.

* * *

The next day, Sona, Tsubaki and I walked towards Kuoh Academy early that morning. The two of them were in front of me, walking at a rather sedate pace. It was a start of a new week and Sona wanted to get the paperwork for something called 'Class Observation Day' done early, so she had forcefully enlisted me. Normally, I'd be the last person to wake up in the morning, something I find that I'm immensely proud of and don't like to change. Unfortunately for me, she decided to get an early start on the stereotypical duties of a wife and wake me up after her.

Of course, the moment I pointed out this out in a fit of lethargic frustration, I was surprised when a blast of water slapped me in the face, sending me back on the bed. I laid there for a few moments, blinking in confusion and trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I did not notice her carrying a bucket and thus came to the conclusion that Sona used magic in order to get juvenile revenge for a quip I made.

It seems I'm rubbing off on her. Good, _very_ good. Soon, the 'rubbing off on her' will be more than figurative.

I actually stopped walking and released a tired groan.

_Damn Issei and his perversions. It's starting to affect me…_

Shaking my head, I resumed my pace behind my King and her Queen. Yawning softly, I pushed a hand through my hair and tried to fully wake up. I'm exhausted enough as it is; hopefully with Rias's engagement problems resolved I can sit back and relax, doing the occasional Contract and help train my comrades in Sona's Peerage.

Of course, Murphy's Law felt the need to be a dick and killed my joy.

A chill raced down my spine as we came closer to Kuoh Academy. Kusanagi pulsed in sequence, causing me to narrow my eyes in anticipation.

"Sona, Tsubaki." I caught their attention; the fact that I didn't use my familiar honorific made them wary. "There's…a notable Holy presence nearby. I'm assuming it's a Holy Sword."

Sona narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"I'm a wielder of one of the strongest Holy Swords in existence; I'm sure I can recognize another Holy Sword in the distance." I said with a frown; the presence of the Holy Sword that I recognize is far stronger than that of an Excalibur Fragment. There's only one person I know that holds a Holy Sword stronger than an Excalibur Fragment. _Xenovia…_

"Hmm. That's not good. I can't feel it yet; can you pinpoint it specifically?" Sona asked of me, turning fully to face me.

I was about to respond in the negative, but I paused. _Could I use Kusanagi as a reference point?_ Closing my eyes, I tried to focus on the distant Holy Sword. "Not specifically, but since it's not moving, I'm assuming she's waiting for someone."

"She?" Tsubaki arched an eyebrow.

I frowned lightly, "She was my kohai under my sword master." I said succinctly, looking to the two of them.

Sona regarded me intently, her eyes searching mine. After a moment, she nodded and said, "At least we won't be surprised. Regardless, we should stay prepared."

Tsubaki nodded, adjusting the strap that held her wooden Naginata on her back.

At that, we resumed our trek towards the school.

Within moments, the three of us reached the front gate of the school. A cold feeling set into my stomach as I recognized three white-cloaked figures that stood at side of the gate. Two of them had their hoods up, while a third had her hood down, looking around, appearing to do so lazily, however I recognized the sharp look in her eyes.

When the three of us came close enough, the three cloaked Exorcists turned to acknowledge our presence. The turned and approached us cautiously; however, when they caught sight of me, they stopped. The two hooded Exorcists lifted their hands, pulling back their hoods to reveal their faces.

The girl on the right had light brown hair tied in a pair of ponytails, each held up by a blue scrunchy. She currently wore a white cloak with blue trimmings, with a black leather bodysuit with leather stockings; handing by a silver chain around her neck was a cross. I could tell without a doubt that under her cloak and wrapped around her left bicep would be a white rope. Her eyes were an unassuming violet color, focusing intently on me.

In the middle of the three stood a young woman with short blue hair with a green fringe in her bangs stood with a large cloth wrapped sword on her back. She regarded me with a faint glare, her dark yellows strikingly sharp. She wore the same uniform as the first.

The third woman stood a few inches taller than the other two with long silver hair, flowing down to her thighs; she regarded all three of us clinically with her blood red eyes, though he gaze ended on me. Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms and gave me a silent gaze, her expression unreadable.

The twin tailed girl was the one who spoke first, "Long time no see…sempai."

I frowned lightly, looking to each of my former comrades. "I wish I could say 'nice to see you again', but I don't think you're here for a pleasant reunion." I quipped on reflex alone, flinching lightly at my naturally flippant tone. "In spite of our circumstances, I _am_ glad to see you're all okay. Irina, Xenovia…Moka."


End file.
